Corazón Inconmovible
by cistxc
Summary: Y en ese momento, en ese preciso momento Moon es cuando tienes que elegir entre dejar todo lo que habías creído y pensado desde que naciste, o lograr cumplir con todo lo que planeabas desde que eras una niña, aun sabiendo que tendrás un corazón inconmovible.
1. Prólogo

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoria es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

Una chica siempre sueña con hacer el bien, encontrar a su príncipe azul y vivir feliz para siempre…

Es algo que pasa en los cuentos de hadas pero también deseas que pase en la vida real, así tendrás una gran historia romántica que contar a tus hijos y luego a los hijos de éstos. Sin embargo no siempre es así. Aunque seas una princesa nunca podrás hacer siempre el bien, habrá decisiones que te pesen en tu conciencia a lo largo de tu vida.

Y si encuentras al amor de tu vida no será exactamente un príncipe azul, a veces tienes que dejar de fijarte en las apariencias y prejuicios para poder vivir al máximo tus sentimientos, sin embargo el destino es caprichoso y se opondrá a que vivas feliz para siempre con esa persona especial, porque te demostrará que los dos son personas distintas, y cada uno tiene anhelos diferentes.

Y en ese momento, en ese preciso momento es cuando tienes que elegir entre dejar todo lo que habías creído y pensado desde que naciste o lograr cumplir con todo lo que planeabas desde que eras una niña, aun sabiendo que tendrás un corazón inconmovible.

* * *

– ¿Mamá? – Preguntó Star del otro lado de la habitación, su tono de voz pedía permiso para poder entrar a ésta

– Star – Comento Moon dejando de ver el tapiz que marcaba un hecho importante, el más importante de su juventud – Pasa cariño ¿Estas bien? –

"Claro que no estaba bien" Se contestó a sí misma, desde que llegaron a Mewni dos días atrás Star no era ella, había aceptado regresar después de despedirse, pero lo que Moon nunca imaginó fue ver a su hija llorando mientras pasaba aquel portal.

Era algo duro de ver, no sabía lo que pasaba y Star no quiso hablar acerca de eso, simplemente la abrazó hasta que llegaron al castillo y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida en su nueva alcoba, desde ese momento solo salía para comer, o intentarlo, ya que lo que ingería era muy poco. Eso le dolía como madre, ver sufrir a su única hija y no poder ayudarla en lo que le sucedía.

– Si mamá, gracias, simplemente me duele ya no poder estar en la tierra – Contestó con voz quebrada, había estado llorando no hace mucho tiempo.

– Descuida hija, aquí estarás más segura, y cuando pase todo tu…– No, no le podía prometer algo que no podría cumplir.

– No quiero regresar a la tierra mamá –

Eso la dejó sorprendida, Star había madurado bastante en la tierra.

– Además – Agregó su hija – ¿Crees que todo acabe alguna vez? –

– Cariño, ¿A eso has venido? – Le preguntó con tono maternal

– Yo, yo solo quiero saber cómo lo haces, ya sabes con todo, el pueblo, el castillo, la varita, Tofee, incluso ¿Cómo puedes conmigo mamá? – Lágrimas amenazaban por salir cuando Star dijo lo último.

– Star no digas eso, eres mi hija y una de mis motivaciones más grandes, lo demás… solo sucede – No quería hablarle de responsabilidad en un momento como ese.

– P-pero, tu puedes con todo, no te importa lo que el pueblo piense de ti, o lo que piense en consejo, tu solo actúas sin dejar que te afecte el corazón – Así que era acerca del amor, sonrió triste Moon, su hija quería aprender a manejar el amor. Y le preguntó a la persona menos indicada.

– Quiero ser como tu mamá –

– Star – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla – No necesitas ser como yo, debes ser tu misma –

– Pero tú no tuviste ningún error, tú seguiste todo lo que se supone que una princesa sigue, yo ni siquiera pude con la varita, con Glossarik ni siquiera con una tonta canci..–

– Es doloroso tener errores hija – La interrumpió – Pero todos los tenemos, y eso no es malo, al contrario, te hacen una mujer más fuerte, mírame – La separó para que la pudiera ver a los ojos – Mis errores y lo que he aprendido con ellos me han hecho como soy, pero tus errores te convertirán en algo totalmente diferente a mí, no debes de tener miedo, en un futuro serás una Reina y estoy segura que mucho mejor que yo –

– ¡Mamá! – Dijo con llanto mientras la volvía a abrazar, Moon apretó más el gesto, eran de los pocos momentos donde era totalmente sincera con su hija.

Y debía de disfrutar eso, ya que estaban en guerra con Toffe, el mayor de sus errores.

* * *

Y aquí termina lo que sería el prologo de como imagino la historia de Moon y Toffe, es una pareja "Crack" pero tiene demasiado potencial, la historia ya la tenía pensada desde el inicio de la segunda parte de la segunda temporada, pero quise esperar a que terminará para poder incluir todos los datos que salieran (Muy pocos por cierto) y fuera lo más cercana posible a la historia, ¡Espero la disfruten!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	2. Capitulo I

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoria es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

Moon sentía como su largo cabello azul era cepillado; le estaban haciendo un tocado muy elaborado aun cuando casi era la hora del evento. Ella, en vez de estresarse intentaba estar lo más serena posible, lo que tenía que pasar, pasaría así que no se iba a preocupar por cosas triviales. Se fijó en el espejo que tenía enfrente y soltó una pequeña risita, aquel peinado era exagerado. Su cabellera estaba esponjada y peleando contra la gravedad ya que una gran parte estaba levantada sostenida solamente con un ligero adorno que parecía que se iba a desmoronar en cualquier momento.

– Sé que es demasiado, pero la reina así lo pidió – Rompió el silencio la mujer que ayudaba a Moon a alistarse.

– No importa – Contestó – Sé que en el futuro usaré un peinado como estos, así que no está mal prepararme de una vez –

– Pero princesa acaba de cumplir 13 años, se le ve mejor el cabello suelto – Moon sonrió.

– Nunca he dicho que me gusta, igual prefiero el cabello corto y suelto; es más cómodo y refinado – Ahora fue el turno de que la mujer sonriera.

– Listo, acabamos, ¿Esta lista para la entrega de su varita? –

– Y para toda la responsabilidad que ésta conlleva – Respondió expectante la chica.

* * *

La celebración de la entrega de la varita era uno de los eventos más importantes en la vida de las princesas Butterfly, Moon lo sabía prácticamente desde que nació, así que siguió todos los protocolos para que fuese la mejor celebración de todas, usó el peinado típico de la realeza, estrenó un vestido azul diseñado para la ocasión y entro con paso tranquilo pero elegante a aquel lugar.

Toda la gente importante del reino estaba ahí, viendo como de niña pasaba a ser una princesa oficialmente, su madre estaba al frente de ella, esperándola con el centro real, mostraba una sonrisa ligera y orgullosa, Moon no supo si era verdadera o no, pero no le importó y siguió con su camino hasta el trono.

– Hoy – Comenzó su madre cuando ella llegó al lugar – Mi hija se convierte en una princesa en toda palabra. Hoy, mi hija se compromete con ustedes para ser una futura Reina, para ser una gran gobernante que los beneficie en años próximos – Moon sintió orgullo cuando dijo eso, era una gran responsabilidad a lo que se comprometía y estaba lista para eso.

Su madre tomo la varita que tenía a un lado y lo enseño a la multitud.

– Hace cientos de años una gran batalla sucedió en este Reino – Empezó a contar con voz firme – En ella todo el pueblo se unió contra un enemigo en común, este evento conocido como Mewninpendencia, fue el inicio del Reinado Butterfly quien juró proteger a su gente de la amenaza que los monstruos representaban, este cetro es la prueba de ese juramento que tenemos con ustedes. Ahora el deber de defenderlos pasa a mi única hija – En ese momento la mujer se dirigía hacia la nombrada – Princesa Moon, al tomar este cetro tomas la responsabilidad de cuidar este reino, ver por él ante cualquier adversidad. ¿Juras hacer todo lo posible para que su gloria siga extendiéndose como lo han hecho tus antepasados? –

– Lo juro – Contestó con seguridad.

Moon tomó el artilugio y lo colocó entre sus manos, tuvo una sensación extraña, algo que nunca había sentido antes, y cuando se dio cuenta la varita se estaba transformando en SU varita. No pasó ni un minuto cuando aquel cetro de su madre se convirtió en el suyo; ahora era dorado y alargado, con un gran corazón hecho de diamante – Eso le gustó – El diamante era la piedra más firme que existía.

– Queridos presentes – Continuó su madre cuando terminó la transformación – Ustedes han oído las palabras de su servidora, han visto como aceptó su destino. Ahora con gran orgullo les presento a la Princesa Moon, futura gobernante de Mewni –

– ¡Larga vida a la Princesa Moon! – Empezaron las celebraciones – ¡Larga vida a la Princesa Moon! –

Entre aplausos, música y flores que caían, Moon se sintió una felicidad como nunca antes, su madre sonreía abiertamente y su padre mostraba una postura orgullosa. Ella iba a ser la futura Reina; su entrenamiento acababa de empezar. Iba a hacer que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de ella, no los iba a defraudar, ni a ellos ni al pueblo, iba a hacer todo lo posible para continuar con el gran legado que le habían heredado, incluso lo mejoraría para que la recordarán como alguien grande.

Apenas la audiencia se empezó a retirar Moon abrazó a su padre que había estado en silencio durante toda la ceremonia, sabía que no era permitido exponer muestras de cariño en un evento así, la mirada rígida de su madre se lo recordaba, pero era un momento especial, no solo por conseguir su varita, sino porque también se despedía de aquel lugar por tres años, los que pasaría en el Instituto Santa Olga.

* * *

– No entiendo porque se tiene que ir a aquel internado si usted es una buena princesa – Comentaba la mujer que arregló el cabello de Moon horas atrás, Lady Winter.

– Porque todas las princesas ejemplares salen de ese reformatorio – Contestó Moon mientras tomaba sus últimas pertenencias para llevarlas al carruaje que la estaba esperando.

– Pero usted ya es alguien ejemplar –

– Puedo mejorar – Dijo simplemente mientras terminaba de cerrar sus maletas, era algo difícil con una mano, pero en la otra sostenía su varita, y no la quería soltar por nada del mundo – Además, puedo conocer más princesas ahí, ya no me aburriré tanto como aquí –

– La extrañare princesa – Confesó Lady Winter mientras le quitaba las maletas a Moon para llevarlas ella.

– Todos lo haremos Lady Winter – Contesto la madre de Moon ganándole las palabras a su hija, de pronto un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación – ¿Nos puede dejar a solas? –

– Pero… Si mi Reina – Contestó ante la mirada dura de la gobernante. Lady Winter salió de la alcoba con las cosas de Moon, la chica solo pudo ver como se retiraba del lugar, seguramente ya no podría despedirse de ella.

– Moon creo que sabes la gran responsabilidad que llevas ahora – Empezó su madre con su usual voz indiferente.

– Lo sé madre – Moon sabía que con su madre, mientras menos palabras dijera, mejor.

La mujer le mostró un libro que tenía en sus manos. Era grande y se veía muy desordenado, las hojas parecían que iban salir en cualquier momento.

– Te hago entrega del libro de hechizos que ha pasado de generación en generación, donde todas las Reinas hemos escrito nuestro conjuros, su guardián Glossaryck te enseñará todos los encantos de magia que necesites –

– Gracias – Contestó mientras tomaba el libro, sí que era pesado, pero por las palabras dichas, se sintió gozosa de tenerlo.

– Hija el mundo es peligroso allá afuera, quiero que lo tengas en mente – Siguió su madre, al parecer no había dado por terminada la plática.

– Lo haré – Respondió en automático, Moon sabía lo siguiente que iba a decir su madre, siempre se lo repetía hasta el cansancio.

– Recuerda, aquí en el castillo estas a salvo pero allá afuera hay monstruos que quieren nuestro poder a como dé lugar. No olvides lo más importante, tres reglas básicas que debes seguir a donde quiera que vallas – Moon dijo mentalmente lo que su madre enunciaba – No compartir la varita, no lanzar hechizos que puedan generar caos y por ningún motivo realizar hechizos que den vida a algo que ya está vivo–

Era lo mismo de siempre, lo tenía grabado en su memoria.

– No lo haré madre –

– Una última cosa hija – Moon se quedó mirando a su madre, después de aquellas reglas siempre se retiraba, nunca había dicho algo más después de eso hasta ese día – Quiero que entiendas, que aunque seas una princesa nunca podrás hacer siempre el bien –

* * *

Moon vio a Lady Winter a lo lejos cuando se subió al carruaje para ir a Santa Olga, tal como lo había predicho no se pudo despedir con ella como desearía, pero aun así le daba la ilusión de que ella estaría esperándola cuando regresara de su viaje. Se dio un último abrazo con su padre y dejó que el cochero la llevara a su destino.

 _Su destino,_ así le gustaba pensar cuando pensaba en Santa Olga, una escuela famosa por su alta exigencia con las reglas. Muchas chicas de su edad le tendrían miedo a esas cuestiones, pero Moon no, a ella le gustaba seguir las reglas, las etiquetas y protocolos, eso hacía que todo sucediera más fácil con quienes la rodeaban, así que aprender más de eso la hacía sentir sumamente emocionada.

Intentó no ver hacía la ventana el mayor tiempo posible, pero cuando calculó que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, se asomó para ver por última vez su Reino. El castillo se veía a lo lejos, pero no daba una vista de un hermoso atardecer, varías nubes negras amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento.

Regresó a su asiento y decidió abrir el libro que le había dado su madre, realmente le tomaría tiempo leerlo y memorizarlo – Sonrió con entusiasmo – El reto de aprender algo nuevo siempre la motivaba. Apenas empezó a hojearlo cuando un pequeño hombrecillo azul salió de entre las páginas.

– El guardián del libro – Dijo ella apenas lo reconoció.

– Un placer servirle princesa mi nombre es Glossaryck – Contestó el ser de forma servicial – Usted es la poseedora del libro y mi obligación es entrenarla con su varita durante todo este tiempo –

– Un placer conocerte por fin Glossaryck, espero que nos llevemos muy bien – Comentó Moon sonriendo, no podía esperar para ser una gran maga.

Pasaron las horas mientras Moon y Glossaryck platicaban de cosas básicas sobre la magia y la varita, como estaban conectadas y como podía aplicarse en la vida real, Moon escuchaba con atención mientras Glossaryck hablaba y viceversa cuando Moon preguntaba por más y más cosas. Al final tuvieron que desistir de empezar a practicar los hechizos, ya que el clima había empeorado y una lluvia torrencial se escuchaba afuera del carruaje.

Moon intentó dormir junto con el libro y su varita, el carruaje no era cómodo y a pesar de que iba relativamente sola, no estaba acostumbrada a dormir acostada en un vehículo así, por lo que decidió dormir sentada. Apenas estaba quedándose dormida cuando escuchó el chirrido de un caballo, después el ruido de algún metal derrumbándose y al final sintió un golpe en la mitad de su cuerpo.

Despertó con las gotas de lluvia sobre su cara, apenas alcanzaba a recordar lo que había pasado, y esa vista oscura que tenía no le ayudaba de mucho. Buscó su varita a ciegas, ella aún estaba en el carruaje pero estaba completamente destruido, intento no cortarse mientras tanteaba con sus manos el suelo para encontrar su cetro mientras sentía madera puntiaguda, metal afilado y vidrios rotos.

Su miedo aumentó cuando encontró su varita y pudo hacer que brillara, ahora podía ver que se había caído de un barranco, uno muy alto, agradeció que en su caída no había chocado contra ningún árbol, pero le preocupaba que no oía ningún ruido: ni del caballo que jalaba el carruaje ni del conductor de éste.

El agua empezaba a empapar completamente sus ropas mientras buscaba ayuda, sabía que tenía una guardia que seguía el carruaje de cerca, pero no sabía si la podían encontrar tan rápido en un lugar tan oscuro y lleno de árboles. Siguió caminando intentando dar con alguien cuando de repente vio como estaba desmayado el cochero; todo sucio, enlodado y con una herida en la cabeza, esa situación la hizo gritar como nunca antes.

Pensó en regresar a los restos del carruaje, por lo menos ahí tenía a Glossaryck y…

– ¡Glossaryck! – Se había olvidado completamente de él y del libro – ¡El libro! – Volvió a gritar.

Estaba desesperada, la lluvia parecía no parar pronto y el libro podía tener grandes daños si se exponía al agua por demasiado tiempo. Intentó hacer un hechizo rápido para proteger del agua al hombre que estaba inconsciente, pero ningún conjuro hacía efecto, no sabía si era porque aún no podía canalizar bien su magia o porque estaba tan asustada que muy apenas podía hablar.

– ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Hola? – Se escuchaba una voz masculina a lo lejos – ¿Necesitan ayuda? ¿Hay alguien? – Cuando Moon entendió la palabra ayuda fue cuando reaccionó.

– ¡Hola! ¡Sí! ¡Ayuda por favor! – No sabía a quién le hablaba, pero la voz parecía quererla ayudar, Moon intentó hacer que la luz de su cetro brillara más, pero era imposible ver tan lejos con el agua que parecía hacer una gran pared enfrente de ella.

– ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Preguntaba la voz asustada – ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita algo? – Moon no se había preguntado si se encontraba bien, apenas había recobrado la conciencia y se había enfocado en su varita, no había analizado si su cuerpo había sufrido daño alguno.

De la nada varias heridas se hicieron presentes en su sentir, varios arañazos en su brazo izquierdo, cortadas en sus manos y una gran raspada en su pierna que quedaba expuesta gracias a que el vestido se había rasgado completamente. Cuando vio su situación dejo escapar un gemido de dolor.

– ¿Señorita? – La voz se hacía más fuerte – ¿Necesita que traiga a alguien? –

– ¡No! ¡Sí! – Gritó Moon confundida, necesitaba auxiliar al hombre que tenía enfrente, pero no podía sin Glossaryck – ¡Valla a la carroza! ¡Tráigame el libro que está ahí dentro! –

– ¿Libro? ¡Señorita necesita la ayuda de un médico! –

– ¡No sin mi libro! – Contestó Moon encolerizada, si aquella voz la quería ayudar, quería que lo hiciera en ese momento sin hacer tantas preguntas – ¡Busque mi libro y diríjase a la luz, hay una persona herida! – Parecía que la voz había hecho caso, ya que se había quedado en total silencio.

Moon seguía intentado hacer reaccionar al conductor, era increíble cómo no respondía a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Intentó moverlo hacía un árbol para que no siguiera mojándose, si no podía hacer que se moviera con magia, lo haría con sus propias manos. Apenas movió un poco el cuerpo de hombre cuando vio como era lanzado el libro a sus pies.

– Tenga – Dijo la voz. Moon solo podía distinguir la figura de un encapuchado, ella se quedó estática ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se atreviera a actuar así? Su mente no pudo responder pero no le dio importancia cuando el hombre levantó el cuerpo del chofer sin batallar – ¿Cómo cree usted que iba a poder con él? –

– No lo creía – Contestó con sinceridad.

– Ya veo – Respondió con indiferencia. Eso la irritó, ¿Quién se creía que era él? – Hay que ir debajo de ese árbol, nos resguardará de esta tormenta mientras alguien acude a nosotros – Indicó mientras se dirigía a un lugar desconocido. Moon recogió su libro a toda prisa y lo siguió con una mezcla de sentimientos de agradecimiento y frustración.

No caminó mucho cuando vio el lugar que él había elegido, no cubría totalmente el agua que caía pero la retenía lo suficiente. Apenas se iba a acercar cuando un trueno la hizo avanzar un poco más deprisa sin fijarse en que iba a resbalar, esto hizo que se agarrará de la primera cosa que encontró, en este caso la capa del sujeto que tenía enfrente. Éste solo dejo salir una pequeña risa cuando la sostuvo antes de que cayera totalmente al piso.

– Creo que antes de todo debemos presentarnos niña, mi nombre es Toffe –

Moon se puso totalmente roja y se alejó del individuo temblando, no especialmente por el frio. Apenas había recobrado la compostura cuando otro trueno la hizo saltar y el hombre mayor volvió a reír, ella se volvió hacia él para pedirle que se callara, pero cuando volteó se dio cuenta que no era un hombre mayor, ni siquiera un hombre, era…

– Un monstruo –

* * *

¡Y he aquí el primer capítulo de la historia! Realmente lo tenía pensado subir la semana pasada, pero como salió la guía oficial, me puse a leer todos los datos que venían en él, estuvo muy interesante, aprendí bastante de Toffe, (Y descubrí que Marco dibuja horrible), pero me gustó mucho, así que ya tengo mucho más material, jojojo.

¡Chicxs! Estuve analizando como sería la historia, y calculé que serán ¡16 capítulos sin contar el prólogo!, creo que serán lo suficiente para adentrarme realmente en la historia, pero no serán tantos como para agobiarlos, **los capítulos serán semanales,** y tal como la serie los dividiré en parte A y B. Éste por ser el primero, decidí hacerlo como los especiales, más largos de lo usual ¡Espero les guste!

Gracias a todos por su follow y favorite, son la energía que todo escritor necesita.

Saludos especiales a:

Chiliwili: Realmente intento que la historia sea lo más apegada a la historia, así se podrá acerca a ser lo más cannon que podamos pensar, sigue leyendo, te vas a llevar una que otra sorpresa.

Fabell: ¡Lo se! Ese final me derrumbo, y más el ending cuando ya no salió la típica canción, porque ya no estaba en la tierra (T.T) Espero te guste el capitulo, ¿Que opinas? ¿Es muy largo? ¿Muy corto?, Aún así perdón por la tardanza, hoy preferí terminar el capitulo que la tarea, así de emocionada estoy con la trama, disfrútalo.

Laidyx: ¿Me crees que al inicio no me gustaba Star? Usualmente cuando veía Star en la guía de programación era por Star Wars Rebels, y me molestaba que realmente era Star vs bla bla bla.. Total generé cierto rencor hacia la serie, un día un amigo me la recomendó y lo ignoré olímpicamente (Ale perdón :C), pero cuando salió el capitulo de Bon Bon y el fandom explotó una amiga compartió el capitulo y lo vi, curiosamente me emocioné y cuando descubrí que era la serie que había llegado a repudiar me dí cuenta que lo que dices que odias lo amas en secreto. (Valla me acaba de llegar más inspiración). Antes ya había visto fanarts de este ship y me gustaba a pesar de que no conocía la trama, pero es que los dibujos estaban bien hechos así que era cuestión de tiempo para que escribiera por aquí.  
Viendo FF creo que es verdad que hay nulos fanfics de esta pareja, así que me esforzaré en hacer éste realmente bien, saludos.

Emily Rock: ¡Que bueno que haya tenido una buena crítica el capitulo! ¡Pero que me lo digas me emociona más! Te cuento una pequeña historia: antes de ver la serie una amiga compartía fanarts del ship, y me gustaba como se veía, así que cuando empecé a ver la serie estaba muy confundida. Al inicio no distinguía a Star de Moon, yo estaba acostumbrada a la chica de pelo azul celeste no a la rubia, hasta que empecé y dije ¿What? Es su hija, entonces pensé ¿Qué onda con el otro tipo? Y ya cuando se presentó Toffe como el villano fue de (._.) que he hecho.  
La verdad a todos nos dio hype al final de temporada, ya nadie sabe nada, todo se desmoronó dentro de mí. Estoy segura de que Marco regresará, ¡vamos es Mexicano, ellos no se rinden tan fácilmente!

Maria221B: Que bueno que te haya gustado la narración, ¡Y espero que la trama aún mas! Descuida continuaré escribiendo, cuando subo algo a FF ya hice un borrador completo de cómo va a ir la trama, así que se podría decir que esta historia ya tiene un inicio, nudo y final. Espero la disfrutes.

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	3. Capitulo II-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoria es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

– Un monstruo –

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Moon, de repente sintió unos escalofríos y por primera vez en esa noche temió por su vida. Estaba frente a su mayor enemigo, sabía que debía de pedir ayuda, lanzar algún hechizo que revelara su ubicación pero su cuerpo no respondía. El monstruo solo la miraba sin mostrar ninguna emoción a pesar de haberla escuchado claramente, eso lo hacía más alarmante.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso mientras ellos dos se miraban fijamente, la mente de Moon corría en todas direcciones pero no podía encontrar una forma de librarse de ahí, él por su parte parecía que solo la miraba, analizándola.

– Creí que eras más inteligente…– Moon no pudo escuchar la última palabra que pronunció, ya que un trueno sonó en ese mismo instante, de todas formas no le importó, ya que después de eso, el monstruo se volvió a cubrir su capucha y se adentró a la oscuridad dejándola sola nuevamente.

Continuó sin poder moverse, sin embargo estaba agradecida; estaba con vida. Siguió con la mirada donde desapareció aquel ser esperando a que regresara, listo para comérsela, pero no lo hizo.

Salió de su trance cuando empezaron a verse luces a lo lejos y empezaban a gritar su nombre, eso hizo que regresara a la realidad, se acercó al hombre que estaba detrás suyo y notó que se encontraba mejor que antes. Tomó su libro entre sus manos y empezó a gritar para atraer las luces hacía ella, necesitaba estar a salvo.

– Entonces… ¿Los Septarsis eran parte de la realeza en la antigüedad? – Preguntó Moon a Glossaryck con curiosidad.

– No de la realeza exactamente, pero algo parecido – Contesto con simpleza el hombrecillo.

– Valla – Dijo dejando salir un suspiro.

Moon se dejó caer lentamente en su almohada pensando en todo lo que había pasado; cuando se topó con aquel monstruo en el Bosque de la Muerte Segura estaba aturdida y asustada, sin embargo ahora que estaba en la enfermería de Santa Olga podía pensar con claridad en aquel momento, y cada vez que pensaba se confundía más.

Su madre le había dicho que los monstruos eran seres siniestros, que buscaban imponer su huella a donde quiera que fuesen, causando grandes daños por donde pasasen sin pensarlo, ya que no pensaban, se dejaban guiar por su instinto animal. Pero lo que nunca mencionó es que varios de ellos si podían pensar e incluso hablar como ellos, eso era algo nuevo para ella, nunca pensó que algo como ellos pudieran ser capaces de hacer semejante hazaña.

Por eso le comentó a Glossaryck acerca de su situación, y lo sorprendente fue que, dándole las características del personaje que tuvo enfrente, el ser azul concluyó rápidamente que se trataba de un Septarsis: un monstruo lagarto, reconocido por su gran habilidad de tener emociones, hablar y gobernar.

– Creo que le debo una disculpa – Se dijo a sí misma.

El silencio reinó en la gran habitación por poco tiempo. Glossaryck se había metido en el libro y Moon apenas estaba durmiéndose cuando unos golpeteos la sacaron de su sueño, se enderezó rápidamente, juntó sus manos y dio el pase con suma elegancia.

– Buenas tardes princesa – Saludó su directora incómoda, atrás de ella se encontraba la guardia personal de Moon junto con otras personas que la chica sabía que había visto en su castillo con anterioridad. " _Enviados de mi madre"_ pensó con algo de temor.

– Buenas tardes directora ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – Contestó tan educada como siempre, ignorando todo el lío que estaba detrás.

– Princesa necesitamos hablar de los detalles de su incidente, debemos de hacer un registro de todas las cosas que se perdieron y que necesitarán ser sustituidas –

– Adelante – Y apenas dijo eso toda la muchedumbre que estaba afuera entró.

Inmediatamente apareció una chica que Moon no había visto, parecía mayor que ella, tal vez unos diez años o más. Eso la confundió, no recordaba haberla visto antes aunque debería, ya que poseía marcas de tréboles en sus mejillas, características de una familia real de Mewni.

La desconocida se posó justo enfrente de la cama de Moon y mostró un gran papiro que traía entre sus manos, en definitiva era ayudante de la directora del lugar.

– En el percance se perdieron: cinco vestidos de su majestad, dos collares largos de plata, tres collares cortos de oro, una diadema de diamantes y tres pares de guantes de seda… – Por como la joven hablaba, Moon sabía que se iba a tardar bastante.

No era como si le molestase, en realidad Moon seguía erguida con la mirada fija en la chica fingiendo poner atención, ella sabía realmente lo que había perdido, eso de los collares de oro y plata era simplemente exageración, sí acaso se habían roto o desprendido las cuentas y sus guantes sencillamente se habían rasgados, obviamente no los iba a usar de nuevo, pero sabía que aun servían y que bastantes súbditos estarían agradecidos por tener al menos un pedazo de aquellos objetos.

–… La carroza fue totalmente destruida y el caballo que tiraba de ella no fue encontrado –

– Excelente trabajo señorita Heinous – Comentó la directora apenas la chica terminó de hablar, Moon hizo una referencia afirmando lo dicho por la mayor, el demás publico solo estaba callado observando la escena.

– Hay que seguir los protocolos tal como se indican, todo lo que necesita ser repuesto que se mande a pedir a mi castillo – Ordenó Moon mientras miraba a los asistentes – Confío en su criterio directora, y en usted también señorita Heinous, ordenen que se hagan los preparativos necesarios para que pueda asistir a las clases normalmente –

– En seguida princesa – Contestó la directora acatando la orden inmediatamente – Todos ustedes síganme – Dictó enseguida.

– Solo que el capitán de la guardia se quede directora, necesito dejarle un mensaje a mi madre –

– Como ordene ¡Ya oyeron! – Gritó, los asistentes salieron siguiendo las indicaciones y solo una persona se quedó.

El capitán de la guardia, era en pocas palabras un hombre grande y fuerte. Elegido personalmente por su madre no se podía esperar otra cosa del hombre que era el responsable de cualquier cosa que le sucediera, en otras palabras el encargado de mantenerla con vida.

– ¿Cómo está el conductor? No le vi en este lugar, ni he escuchado nada al respecto del hombre – Preguntó Moon.

– Recuperándose, regresó al castillo apenas le encontramos – Directo como siempre el guardia se limitó a contestar lo que se pedía sin dar detalles, pero por lo menos se atrevía a contestar las preguntas de la princesa, no como otros.

– Gracias, eso es todo puede retirarse –

– A su servicio su majestad, que se recupere de su accidente – Moon movió su cabeza haciendo una leve inclinación de agradecimiento. Él había sido el único que reconoció que el aquel hecho había sido un accidente y que ella había salido lastimada, desde que había llegado a Santa Olga nadie le había preguntado cómo se sentía físicamente, sus comentarios solo eran por las cosas materiales que había perdido.

Moon vio como el hombre se retiraba del lugar y regresó a sus pensamientos, estaba tentada a hablar más con Glossaryck pero sabía que no era lo adecuado, simplemente debía de olvidar su accidente. Además, ya estaba en Santa Olga y eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

Transcurrieron los días y Moon pasó de la enfermería a su propio dormitorio, era algo excelente de aquella escuela, que respetaran la privacidad de todas las princesas, sin embargo Moon no se sentía cómoda, no creía que era porque extrañaba su castillo, pero algo no estaba bien en esa habitación, se sentía observada.

Intentó usar un poco de magia para averiguar si había un artilugio mágico presente en sus aposentos pero no había descubierto nada, Glossaryck le había comentado que había otras formas de espiar sin usar artículos, pero Moon sabía que eso era magia avanzada y la única que conocía que la manejaba era su madre.

Ella tenía sentimientos encontrados al pensar que era su madre la que la espiaba, por una parte era verdad que su progenitora tenía mucha fijación para que ella fuese una princesa perfecta para el pueblo y para la familia real, pero nunca tenía tiempo para supervisar su educación y solo encargaba esas labores a los mejores profesores del reino, así que era sumamente extraño que de la nada ella empezará a ver cómo le estaba yendo, en definitiva eso no era parte de su ser.

Aun así Moon estuvo alerta, sobre todo cuando tuvo un extraño sueño justo un día antes de empezar clases oficialmente.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Le había preguntado una voz, Moon no podía verla, pero sabía que el dueño de ésta estaba cerca, lo podía sentir.

– Bien – Contestó, pero pasados los segundos la voz seguía en silencio, como si esperara más en su respuesta – O ¿Cómo debería de estar? –

– Asustada –

– ¿Por? – cuestionó la princesa, no sabía a donde quería llegar esa conversación

– Te topaste con un monstruo, pero no comentaste nada de él cuando tuviste oportunidad –

– ¿Por qué lo haría? Él era un monstruo, si hablaba de él lo único que lograría sería que le dieran caza –

– ¿Y tú no querías que se la dieran? – A pesar de que la voz preguntaba, Moon no podía distinguir ningún sentimiento de curiosidad en ella.

– ¿Para qué? Es un ser vivo y me ayudó cuando yo estaba problemas –

– Te importa la vida – Aseguró la voz.

– Por supuesto, soy una princesa y me debe de importar mi pueblo – Dijo la chica con seguridad.

– ¿Y qué tal si tu pueblo no es como lo imaginas? –

– Seré una Reina como tú no lo imaginas –

* * *

Y aquí está el segundo capitulo, espero les guste bastante, hoy no tuvimos nada de Toffe, pero el el próximo si aparecerá, así que no os desesperéis.

Gracias a todos por su follow y favorite, son la energía que todo escritor necesita.

Saludos especiales a:

Laidyx: Moon es única en muchos aspectos, y ella se dará cuenta de eso. ¡Y si! Toffe se enojo, uno que intenta ser buena persona (? y lo tratan así, pues oye.  
Y si soy nueva, a mi me da nostalgia ver como crece un fandom, al inicio ves que hay mucho movimiento pero después disminuye hasta que se va muriendo, junto con los buenos recuerdos que había :c, por eso me motivé a escribir, para aportar mi granito de arena :3 (En el buen sentido).  
Bueno con lo que leí (porque también fue con scans y mi ingles todo trocho) pude acomodar ésto, creo que sigue lo que dice la guía pero se pueden dar diferentes interpretaciones así que tengo algo de flexibilidad... ¡Espero te guste el capitulo!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	4. Capitulo II-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoria es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

Había pasado un mes y medio desde que las clases en Santa Olga empezaron, y a pesar de que Moon tenía ocupada su agenda entre sus materias escolares y las lecciones de Glossaryck para controlar su varita se sentía extrañamente, sola.

Era lógico que hubiera bastantes princesas en aquel lugar, incluso de otras dimensiones, pero la atención que la escuela brindaba no era como Moon se la imaginaba: en vez de motivar a las alumnas a aprender y educarse como parte de la realeza parecía que todos los profesores las despreciaban como si fueran un estorbo y unas inútiles.

Moon sabía que no iba a recibir el trato que tenía anteriormente en su castillo pero eso era una barbaridad, apenas sus compañeras hacían algo ligeramente malo eran castigadas en las mazmorras, y a pesar de que su habitación estuviera en el segundo piso del castillo escuchaba perfectamente los gritos que provenían de ahí.

Además, ella por más que se esforzará nunca conseguía una palabra de ánimo de sus profesores y eso la frustraba irremediablemente, el no saber si realmente estaba haciendo las cosas bien o no y que no se lo dijeran para corregirlo. Antes, Lady Winter le daba sus consejos orientándola, pero ahora solo tenía a Glossaryck que no era de mucha ayuda ya que no entendía las emociones humanas.

Y lo que más le dolía era que ella ansiaba estar en esa escuela para conocer otras princesas y hacer amigas, pero parecía que éstas estuvieran obligadas a estar en ese lugar, siempre estaban quejándose del instituto buscando la forma de escapar o sino comentaban sus experiencias de los castigos que habían tenido, Moon, como no pensaba igual que ellas y nunca había sido castigada no podía encajar bien en las pláticas y veía como lentamente las demás la empezaban a evitar.

Aun así no dijo nada a sus padres, debido a las duras palabras que su madre siempre le recordaba, "Las princesas son fuertes y no pueden dejarse vencer por cosas simples como los sentimientos". Sin embargo con cada día que pasaba aumentaba su malestar, ya no se podía concentrar como antes, los hechizos con movimiento que le enseñaba Glossaryck los hacía demasiado tensa causando que le salieran defectuosos y a pesar de ser buena con las reglas de etiqueta, las clases que llevaban algo de arte le daban un tormento.

Pasado más tiempo unos dolores de cabeza nocturnos comenzaron y su cuerpo empezó a tensarse hasta doler sin motivo alguno. Era lo peor, ya no podía dormir como antes y con el pasar del tiempo su cuerpo tenía menos energía, lo que hacía que en sus tiempos libres ella prefiriese quedarse encerrada en su habitación en vez de salir con las demás.

* * *

Era un lunes al medio día y Moon salía de un salón de clases para dirigirse al jardín a lecciones de canto con las aves, podría una materia fácil para la mayoría pero era la peor para ella. Primero no entendía porque debía de comunicarse con las aves y segundo porque no podía interpretar los cantos que le solicitaban, su maestra siempre tenía una cara de enojo cuando estaba con ella diciéndole "Cantas muy despacio", "Lo haces tan alto que hasta me dañas a mí", "Incluso una piedra canta menos rígida que tu", "Con esa voz espantas a las aves en vez de atraerlas". Obviamente eso no ayudaba a Moon, que con esas críticas se estresaba cada vez más.

Se encaminó por los pasillos con semblante serio y calmado, viendo como varias princesas empezaban a saludarse, a citarse para comer juntas en los almuerzos y prepararse para reunirse en sus tiempos libres, pero con cada paso que daba entendía que ella no era alguien a la que las demás solicitaran.

Entró al lugar y saludo finamente a sus compañeras y tutora a pesar de ser ignorada por la última, no tenía muchos ánimos para estar ahí y sabía que se lo iban a recalcar, usualmente su maestra decía que los pájaros escuchaban el alma de las personas, por lo que si huían era porque algo en el alma de la persona estaba mal, o también podría significar un mal presagio para la familia de la cantante.

Resignada, se colocó en un árbol que tenía un nido de pichones y empezó a silbar como se le indicaba, tal como esperaba su canto ahuyentó a las aves causando que su maestra se dirigiera hacía ella, tenerla cerca la ponía más nerviosa, su mentora apenas hacía un silbido y hacía que una decena de pájaros se acercara a ella a escucharla, pero Moon no podía retenerlos con su voz.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías ir al Bosque de la Muerte Segura, tal vez ahí encuentres aves que reaccionen positivamente a tu canto – Pequeñas risas se escucharon con el comentario de la maestra, Moon se quedó callada, no sabía que responder ante esa situación – ¿Qué esperas? No estoy bromeando – Ladró la mujer haciendo que las risitas se callaran al instante.

– Ma-maestra – Tartamudeó tímidamente.

– ¡Obedece! ¡No regreses hasta que hayas aprendido algo! Ya sabes dónde está la puerta ¿O tampoco ver dónde está? – Moon se puso pálida ante aquellas palabras, la estaban corriendo de ese lugar y sus compañeras solo veían la escena sin decir un comentario.

Con miradas sobre ella, Moon se encaminó lentamente hacía la puerta, esperaba que alguien de dirección la detuviera o cuestionara por su salida, pero nada pasó, atravesó la puerta de entrada y pudo ver como cientos de árboles rodeaban el lugar, miró nuevamente hacía atrás y la mirada de la maestra le decía que continuase.

En ese momento deseó haber llevado su varita consigo.

A paso pausado comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque sin rumbo fijo. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sola en medio de la nada buscó un árbol con aves y empezó a cantar, haciendo que en el mismo momento que los pájaros escapaban, lagrimas también lo hicieran de sus ojos.

– ¿Princesa? – Una voz la sacó de sus sueños, una voz conocida. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese lugar, el llorar la había dejado agotada, y con el sentimiento de agobio de no poder regresar al instituto se había quedado dormida recargada en un tronco de un árbol.

– Mo-monst... – No, él le había dicho su nombre – Toffee – Dijo en apenas un susurro, la escena era demasiado surreal, él estaba frente a ella mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella se perdió un instante en el color amarillo que éstos tenían, hasta que vio que él llevaba un tipo hoz en la mano .

– ¿Está perdida? ¿Le ocurrió algo? – Preguntó el ser con preocupación, ella se enderezó lentamente del lugar sin dejar de mirar el arma que él poseía, Toffee se dio cuenta de esto y la dejo en el piso lentamente – Un khopesh… sirve para el campo – Explicó mientras se giraba, en su espalda pequeños troncos de madera eran sujetos por cuerdas. Eso la tranquilizó solo un poco, pero era lo suficiente para tallarse los ojos y suplicar que su cara no reflejara que hubiera estado llorando momentos atrás.

– S-sí, gracias, ¿Qué hace usted con toda esa leña? – No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, su intento de sonar común únicamente le dio un tono raro a su voz que hizo el momento penoso se notará más.  
Estaba mal _– Lo sabía –_ Estaba intentando dialogar con un ser monstruoso, ni siquiera podía imaginar la cara de su madre si se enterase.

– Princesa – Dijo él serio – Este es el Bosque de la Muerte Segura, ¿Segura que está bien? –

– Moon – Recalcó ella, ya estaba harta de escuchar la palabra princesa en Santa Olga – ¿Cómo sabe que soy una? –

Toffee se quedó mirándola por un segundo, sorprendido porque le hubiese dicho su nombre.

– Sus ropas le delatan, Moon – Respondió con una voz gruesa y seria al dirigirle una mirada al vestido rosa que llevaba – Este no es lugar para alguien como usted –

– Ni para usted tampoco, no ha respondido mi pregunta ¿Qué hace usted por acá con todo eso? – Contestó regresando a la pregunta inicial, intentando que la atención hacia ella se desviara.

– Vivo acá, los pueblos que usted conoce no son algo para los de mi raza, pero aun así los míos necesitan fuego para calentarse y comer–

– Increíble – Dijo con sorpresa.

* * *

– "Enserio necesitaba conversar con alguien" – Pensó Moon al notar que no tenía conciencia del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que había empezado la plática con Toffee, era extraño ya que él no se retiraba pero reflejaba claramente incomodidad, dando como resultado un ambiente de temor el uno al otro.

Moon sentía el derecho a temerle, él no era una persona, lo único que tenía en común con los mewmanos era que llevaba ropas de campesino y tenía una larga cabellera amarrada en una coleta baja, pero sus rasgos eran más como de reptil: con una gran boca y cola de cocodrilo, además de que su piel era en tono gris verdoso. Pero no entendía porque él pudiera temerle a ella.

– Creo que le debo una disculpa Toffee – Dijo ella intentando relajar la atmósfera – No me comporté como debía cuando me ayudó con el cochero –

– No hay de que disculparse, me siento alagado de haber ayudado a una mewmana – Dijo él en tono serio, como si ese fuese usualmente su tono para hablar – Fue la primera vez que tuve contacto con uno, y no fue tan horrible como pensé –

– Lo mismo digo – Comentó, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió, ¿Y si lo hacía enojar?, lo miró con recelo pero él no monstruo un gesto ofendido.

– Todo es cuestión de perspectiva, ya que ambos hemos caído en el prejuicio –

"Pero el prejuicio comienza por algo" Pensó ella al recordar las historias de su madre, conocer a un monstruo no hacía que todos fueran tan civilizados como el que tenía enfrente. Después le miró fijamente, ese pensamiento también cabía en los suyos.

Apenas iba a contestar cuando una gran ave pasó e hizo un graznido ensordecedor, ella se encogió y tapo los oídos, mientras que Toffee miraba al cielo como si intentara saber qué hora era por los movimientos del sol.

– No debe de quedarse mucho tiempo afuera de su instituto Moon – Dijo él al ver que el ave se había ido – Fue una coincidencia que nos cruzáramos, espero no sea la última –

– Si – Respondió la chica. No sabía porque lo había confirmado, pero algo en su interior la estaba motivando "Es porque él proviene de una antigua descendencia real" Se dijo a sí misma para tranquilizarse.

– ¿Necesita que la guíe? – Ofreció él. Moon regresó a la realidad, aún seguía perdida.

– Si – Dijo con un tímido asentimiento.

* * *

Moon se acercaba a la puerta de Santa Olga con paso dudoso, Toffee la había dejado a una distancia segura para que no lo viesen, pero aun así estaba cerca para que ella llegará fácilmente, eso le dejó grandes sentimientos encontrados, ¿Qué había hecho? Su mente aun procesaba todo lo que acababa de suceder momentos atrás, era algo increíble.

Aun así cuando entró, se dio cuenta que ese tiempo le había ayudado a no pensar en todos los quehaceres que tenía pendientes, incluso el cuerpo ya no le dolía como antes."Posiblemente es a causa la siesta" Se dijo con buen humor.

Al igual que en su salida, su entrada al jardín no tuvo inconvenientes, pero cuando llegó al castillo, rápidamente la señorita Heinous la interceptó.

– ¿Qué le pasaba por la mente cuando salió del castillo? – Le reprochó. Moon sintió un balde de agua fría cayéndole, recordando donde se encontraba y los tratos que recibía.

– Fue una orden de mi maestra, señorita, ¿Cree que por mi cuenta me atrevería a salir? – Esa cuestión siempre salvaba a Moon en su castillo, deseó que fuera igual allí, no tenía cabeza para pensar en otra cosa.

– Más le vale que no, hay muchos monstruos allá afuera ¡No sabe si se pudo topar con uno! – Le gritó exageradamente, Moon solo la miró.

– No se preocupe, aquí estoy –

– Princesa Butterfly, sé que esta escuela es muy exigente – Comentó Heinous mientras miraba hacia su alrededor vigilando que no hubiese nadie. Cuando lo verificó se acercó más a ella y le dijo en un susurro – Pero por favor cuídese, creo que nosotras nos debemos de apoyar más que la mayoría de los asistentes –

– ¿Deberíamos señorita? – Contestó Moon con curiosidad. Si ellas debían de apoyarse más significaba que tenían algo en común, pero Moon no sabía qué era eso, ya que no la recordaba de ningún lado.

– Deberíamos – La nombrada solo se enderezó duramente como si su palabra no tuviera un mensaje tan profundo. – Puede retirarse –

– Gracias – Contestó mientras seguía su camino, con nuevas dudas en su cabeza.

Ese día fue sin duda uno peculiar, primero había hablado con un monstruo y ahora con una titular de la academia se preocupaba por ella.

"Tal vez todo es cuestión de perspectiva" Pensó Moon al entrar a su habitación.

* * *

Y aquí el nuevo capítulo, más largo que el anterior y con más detalles que abren muchas posibilidades, ¡disfrútenlo!

 _Agradecimientos especiales a:_

Ladyx: Moon es una niña, aun tiene mucho que aprender, y la curiosidad junto con un anhelo de rebeldía es lo que la motiva a hacer ciertas cosas, además de que en vez de apoyar a su madre realmente le teme, es algo que se verá evolucionando en el futuro.  
Tenías razón acerca de su comportamiento con las demás princesas, en efecto no se lleva bien con ellas, esto me dio una buena oportunidad de manejar algo, la soledad, que es cuando una chica está mas vulnerable y puede ser manipulada con más facilidad, espero haya demostrado bien los sentimientos, en efecto me leíste la mente. (Con respecto a la cárcel literal, debemos de saber que aquí la directora aun no es Heinous, ella también tiene una razón para hacer el reformatorio de esa forma).  
jajajaja yo amo a los creadores, ¿No has oído nombrar un anime llamado "Fairy Tail" ? el creador también es super Troll, es por eso que ya me acostumbre y mejor disfruto la sensación de incertidumbre, es todo lo que uno puede hacer. Y gritar, gritar bastante.  
¡En fin espero que goces de este capitulo!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	5. Capitulo III-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoria es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

"Debía de estar loca" Fue la conclusión de Moon después de analizar lo que estaba haciendo.

Había pasado un mes desde su primer encuentro con Toffee y a pesar de no querer admitirlo se había encontrado varias veces con él tiempo después, no recurrentemente, solo cuando su maestra de canto la corría de sus clases: una o dos veces por semana. Pero parecía que mientras más avanzaba el tiempo, sus visitas al bosque aumentaban también. No por su maestra, sino porque ella misma cantaba mal a propósito para poder salir.

Como lo estaba planeando cuándo terminará su clase de historia.

La materia veía la mewdependencia, el evento más importante de Mewni y el más cercano en fecha. Era una de las pocas celebraciones que reconocía Santa Olga, por ende realizaba una gran celebración con invitados externos, la mayoría de las princesas estaban emocionadas con ello, Moon había escuchado que iban a llegar príncipes de otros Reinos, incluido el Príncipe River Johansen – Que hacía suspirar a más de una compañera – Pero ella se sentía extraña con todo aquello.

Principalmente porque celebraban que habían vencido a los monstruos, y ella se estaba viendo con uno. Por como decía el libro que tenía enfrente: los monstruos eran seres horripilantes, que no pensaban, solo se guiaban por su instinto y no les importaba dañar a otros para conseguir lo que quisiesen. Pero Toffee era muy diferente con respecto a esas descripciones. O eso quería pensar ella.

Aún estaba confundida con respecto a aquello, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero la curiosidad le estaba ganando por primera vez en su vida. Era ese enigma de saber algo que nadie había conocido antes, de tener las respuestas a preguntas que aún no se habían formulado y tener un punto de vista mucho más amplio que cualquier otro.

Ella iba a ser una reina y debía de ver por su pueblo, debía de conocer bien como se manejaba el mundo exterior y Toffee le estaba brindando aquello.

¿Pero a que costo? Aún sentía algo de miedo por aquel ser: era civilizado, hablaba su idioma y parecía que era responsable de algún asentamiento de monstruos, lo que daba a entender que era lo suficientemente inteligente para ver también por los suyos, lo cual significaba que podría hacer cosas para el bien de ellos, cosas que podrían afectar a la realeza de Mewni, incluida ella misma.

Moon despejó su mente de aquel pensamiento, estaba exagerando, solamente se había perdido en sus miedos. Volvió la mirada hacia la pizarra que tenía enfrente para poner atención a su clase sin embargo lo que explicaba su maestra era algo que ya había visto, conocía toda la historia de su familia, incluso datos que no aparecían en los libros más avanzados, por lo que aquel tema le resultaba aburrido al fin y al cabo.

Intentó mirar hacia otro lado, sus compañeras estaban tan aburridas como ella, una pixie parecía que aleteaba al ritmo de la respiración de otra princesa, y otras chicas parecían que se distraían con su pelo y sus uñas, nadie hacía nada interesante. Moon se apoyó en su brazo y empezó a imaginar cómo haría de esa escuela mejor, ya que no era ni de cerca lo que ella imaginaba.

Agradeció a los cielos cuando terminó aquella clase, salió sin ninguna prisa - ya había salido y nadie la iba a regresar - por lo que tomo una gran bocanada de aire y sosteniendo el libro de historia admiró los detalles de su escuela.

Era un castillo: los techos eran altos y las paredes de piedras, grandes telas rojas y moradas hacían de decoración junto con todas las velas que recorrían los pasillos y únicamente se encendían en las noches, cuadros con pinturas de personajes célebres que habían asistido al instituto veían a todas las personas pasar por los corredores.

Y a pesar de que a primera instancia uno se imaginaría que era un lugar oscuro, solo lo era al anochecer cuando no había luz de luna, ya que de día grandes tragaluces hacían pasar la luz de los astros por las paredes y unas flores en los jardines interiores y exteriores hacían que el lugar tuviera un minúsculo toque femenino.

Y a un jardín exterior era a donde se dirigía Moon.

Cuando llegó fue una de las primeras asistentes – A pesar de que sus compañeras habían salido primero que ella de su clase anterior – Pero su maestra ya se encontraba en el lugar. Ésta apenas la vio, se acercó hacia ella, Moon se quedó quieta, con la misma postura que usaba desde niña, la espalda derecha y mirando al frente, puede que no cantase bien pero tampoco iba a dejar que su porte de la realeza fuese pisoteado.

– Vete – Le dijo la mujer sin tacto.

– ¿Disculpe? –

– Lárgate, hoy vamos a tener prácticas para el canto de bienvenida del festival de Mewpendencia y si estas tu aquí solo nos vas a retrasar –

Moon estaba dolía, pero recordó cuando le comentó el porqué de su primer encuentro a Toffee. Éste le había sugerido que actuara como si sus salidas fueran un acto de rebeldía y no de sumisión, sin embargo no había pensado en hacer algo al respecto.

Hasta ese momento.

Ella veía como más princesas llegaban al lugar y se daban cuenta de aquella conversación, no era tonta, su maestra quería humillarla cada vez que podía. Nuevamente miró discretamente a su alrededor y vio que todas las presentes estaban a su alrededor, por lo que acarició su cabello elegantemente y con la mirada directa a su mayor dijo:

– Por supuesto, ya que con clases como las de usted necesitarán bastante tiempo para poder hacer algo decente, con o sin mí – La mirada de las chicas se clavó indiscretamente en ella, su maestra estaba sin habla. Moon no perdió el tiempo y se retiró hacia el bosque.

Apenas se alejó lo suficiente para que nadie le viera el rostro empezó a ponerse roja ¡Nunca había hecho algo así! No sabía que la había motivado a hacer semejante cosa, estaba segura que rompía más de una regla de etiqueta, principalmente por contestar a una autoridad, la culpabilidad la invadió y volvió a dolerle la espalda, se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho ¿Pero que más hacer? Si regresaba estaba muerta, o expulsada.

En efecto había perdido la cabeza.

Se sentó en un árbol que ya empezaba a reconocer, después de ir varias veces a aquel lugar ya comenzaba a hacérsele familiar, ya no se sentía tan pérdida, y empezaba a disfrutar de la buena vista que tenía el bosque, árboles frondosos, unos arbustos silvestres, el canto de aves (Cuando ella no intentaba practicar su canto) y una brisa fresca que nunca había sentido antes. Cuando inhalo el olor fresco de la naturaleza el dolor que sentía se mitigó un poco.

Cuando se empezó a relajar se dio cuenta que por las prisas que tuvo al irse no tuvo la precaución de dejar su libro de historia en el instituto, su vestido tenía un pequeño compartimiento donde podía poner pequeñas cosas, pero muy apenas su varita cabía ahí, por lo que un libro de tamaño normal era demasiado grande.

Pensó en abrir un portal que dejara el libro en su habitación, pero no le gustaba sacar su varita frente a sus compañeras, y menos en un lugar extraño como aquel, su madre le había dejado en claro que el cetro era un objeto valioso por lo que solo se sentía segura con él en su habitación, donde Glossarick vigilaba todos los movimientos que ella hacía por si cometía un error.

Por ende tuvo que tomar el libro de sin ganas y empezó a ojearlo esperando que eso la distrajera de lo que acababa de suceder con su mentora, deseaba que las páginas le dieran una idea de cómo solucionar el lío en que se había metido. Pero nada parecía ayudarla.

Vio las hojas una por una sin concentrarse, ni siquiera le llamaban la atención los dibujos, la verdad era que deseaba conversar con Toffee, de cualquier cosa, pero raramente no tenía un horario con él, simplemente hablaban cuando se veían, por lo que bien ella podía estarlo esperando, como él podía estarla esperando, ese día era uno donde a ella le tocaba esperar, demasiado.

Estaba dormitando cuando vio que una figura se empezó a acercar a ella, sin pensarlo se enderezó del lugar dejando caer el libro al suelo, cuando pudo distinguir la figura del individuo que se aproximaba se relajó un poco, Toffee se acercó hacia ella dirigiéndole su típica mirada fría pero en vez de saludarla se agachó para tomar el libro que había tirado.

– Se te cayó tu… – Empezó a decir cuando se dirigía a tomar su libro, pero éste había quedado abierto en las imágenes del a batalla de Mewni, él se quedó mirando aquellas hojas con una mirada confusa – ¿Qué es esto? –

Moon lo miró sorprendida, él estaba viendo el libro como si lo leyera.

El gestó confuso de él se empezó a transformar en una de disgusto, eso le dio miedo a Moon, era una cara que su madre ponía cada vez que le iba a empezar a gritar, inconscientemente empezó a caminar hacia atrás, buscando el tronco del árbol como sostén, pero cuando él le miró directamente a los ojos no lo hizo con una mirada de reclamo, sino con un sentimiento lastimero.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Volvió a repetir mostrando el libro ya cerrado, desviando la mirada cuando topó con la de ella.

– Un libro de la historia de Mewni – Contestó Moon intentando evitar que su voz temblara.

– Así es como me vez ¿No? Como un monstruo que no merece vivir – Ella se quedó en silencio, eso era exactamente lo que daba a entender su historia, que los monstruos eran seres inferiores a los Mewmanos – Esto es una mentira – Dijo regresándole el libro en la mano.

Moon que aún seguía recargada en el árbol por fin tuvo fuerzas para alejarse de él y dirigirse al dueño de aquellas palabras tan tristes.

– Toffee…–

– Mientras ustedes celebran que ganaron una guerra, nosotros guardamos luto por nuestros ancestros, aquellos que protegieron sus tierras cuando unos intrusos quisieron obtener todo sin importarles quienes salieran perjudicados–

Moon había perdido la voz cuando escuchó eso, miró hacia el cielo evitando derramar las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos, nunca había pensado en el punto de vista de los monstruos, y tenerla la hacía sentir sucia, su familia habían ganado, pero nunca pensó en lo que perdieron los demás, tal vez tener más conocimiento sobre su pueblo e historia no era tan agradable como pensaba.

– Yo… –

– No es tu culpa – La interrumpió tranquilizándola – No sé por qué me sorprendo, nadie va a hablar bien de nosotros –

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, nadie sabía que decir, Moon sabía que ese libro había herido a Toffee y con justa razón. Nunca había pensado en el otro punto de vista, la otra cara de la moneda, se sintió tan tonta al creer que conocía bien su historia.

Pasaron el rato en silencio, Moon abrazando el libro con lágrimas silenciosas, y Toffee mirando el paisaje, como si recreara en su mente la guerra que habían sufrido los suyos. Ambos eran de mundos diferentes y ese hecho lo comprobaba. Aun así ninguno de los dos se fue, se dieron compañía mutua en un intento de disculpa.

A veces las acciones decían más que las palabras.

– Perdón – Dijo Moon mientras se retiraba del lugar, ya había pasado bastante tiempo y debía regresar a Santa Olga, lo que le iba a pasar cuando regresase iba a ser mucho menos lamentable que aquella situación.

Toffee sólo la miro, no dijo nada cuando vio que ella se empezó a marchar, pero la acompañó a distancia vigilándola para asegurarse de que regresase a salvo.

La chica siguió su camino sin nada de ánimo, se había dado cuenta de algo que la había hecho sentir culpable pero no entendía muy bien el porqué. Cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar las puertas de Santa Olga fijó su vista en el libro que cargaba e inmediatamente sintió que aquel texto le empezaba a quemar las manos.

Con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, aventó el libro hacía el vacío del bosque.

* * *

¡Y les entrego el nuevo capítulo!

Una mega hiper super disculpa por mi atraso, pero tuve tantas cosas estas dos semanas, una fue un exceso de trabajo y la otra de mi cuerpo pidiendo descanso por aquella semana que me exigí demasiado. Además de que me tardé un poco en escribir por el hecho de que me dolían las manos debido a que se me reventaron las venas de éstas cuando me pusieron un catéter para ponerme suero ya que me deshidrate :C y me deshidraté debido al vomito que tuve gracias al susto de cuando me atropellaron T.T (Nada grave, solo un moretón en la espalda) Además de que me caí y ando un poco coja :D pero aquí sigo jajaja.

En fin espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.

 _Agradecimientos especiales a:_

 **Sugar:** Yo también pensé eso, de que no quiera regresar, y tiene algo de lógica ya que ya no está tan cómoda con Marco como lo vimos en los últimos episodios, esperemos que la tercera temporada nos satisfaga a todos con respecto a la trama, ya que el final estuvo muy triste :C

 **Osito:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo ¡Enserio! Realmente me esfuerzo en darle algo lógico a la trama, para poder ver ésta historia cuando veamos la serie, porque es como debería de ser (?... Y sí, realmente me gusta subir historias en dos plataformas, ya sabes por si acaso, yo crecí con fanfiction, mi user tiene desde 2012 y he leído tiempo antes a eso, y con Watpad soy nueva, aun no entendía muy bien la plataforma cuando empecé a publicar, pero me gusta llegar a todos los fans que pueda, y hacerlo dos vees no cuesta nada (Solo copiar y pegar) pero mi alma mater es fanfiction, así que actualizo aquí primero y después allá, digamos que tienen unos 30 minutos de diferencia x)  
En fin personalmente en Amazon México me ha ido bien, he comprado varias cosas de EUA y todo me ha llegado en tiempo y forma... no sé como sea en los demás países latinoamericanos pero personalmente me ha funcionado.

 **Ladyx:** Es verdad, la personalidad de Star y Moon son muy diferentes, además de que estuvieron en ambientes distintos, eso da una gran oportunidad para poder indagar en la infancia de Moon puede que no tenga amigos... puede que si... pero lo que te digo es que veremos a River el próximo capítulo dfjashlfasd. Por cierto... este fic está en categorías de romance y tragedia así que puede que tu venita tenga razón, puede.  
Por cierto acabo de ver esa escena, era por compararlo con el trailer de Thor, pero enserio da mucha risa, creo que me daré un maratón de esas películas ya que no me acuerdo de varias cosas jejeje. Total ese anime que te digo antes estaba muy bueno ahora ya solo está en manga (un tipo cómic, no sé sí lo conozcas), y el anime lo vi desde sus inicios, pero si encuentro una página en FB que los tenga te aviso, a mi me gusta ver cosas ahí ya que está libre de virus (CISTXC preocupándose por la salud de los aparatos electrónicos de sus lectores desde tiempos inmemorables).

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	6. Capitulo III-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoria es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

Lámparas de colores flotaban por el cielo oscuro con ayuda de pequeños listones que llegaban de un lado del castillo al muro que dividía la escuela y el bosque. Las paredes también proyectaban luces de varios colores que se movían con el sonido de la música clásica que se tocaba con la orquesta que estaba ocupando una esquina del jardín, y todas las mesas se encontraban en el centro de éste, estando decoradas con manteles, adornos y piedras preciosas.

Morado, verde, azul y dorado, eran los colores que predominaban, dando la alusión a las plumas del pavo real.

Era hermoso desde cualquier punto de vista, Moon estaba fascinada por la decoración del lugar digno de una Reina, tal como quiso dar a entender la escuela al elegir el tema del animal Real, sin embargo no disfrutaba el ambiente de la fiesta de Mewdependencia de ninguna manera, era todo tan amontonado, ruidoso y escandaloso.

Primero porque la escuela había decidido que les daría una sorpresa a la princesas al invitar a sus padres al evento, muchas chicas estuvieron emocionadas cuando les llegó la noticia y se pusieron sus mejores galas para ver a sus padres, Moon se vistió decentemente tal como la etiqueta marcaba, pero lo hizo para sí misma, ya que sabía de ante mano que su madre y su padre no la irían a visitar.

Esa situación la dejó en desventaja con sus compañeras ya que cada princesa tenía una mesa a su disposición para sus invitados, y ella estaba sola en la mesa que le correspondía. Tal vez no le hubiera molestado tanto esa situación - _Estaba Acostumbrada a Estar Sola -_ sin embargo también la escuela había invitado a otra escuela real en el Reino Johansen, la escuela para príncipes, y ahí fue cuando todo se descontroló.

La mesa de Moon estaba invadida por compañeros del sexo opuesto que parecían venir de una granja en vez de un reformatorio, hacían ruido al masticar, ignoraban los cubiertos que tenían enfrente y se aventaban la comida unos con otros. Era una barbaridad. Y ella estaba, hasta cierto punto, asustada con aquel comportamiento indecoroso que los príncipes presentaban aun con autoridad presente.

No fue sino hasta que un pedazo de carne con salsa gravy le cayó en su vestido favorito que quitó su cara de seriedad junto con su postura impecable para irle a reclamar al tipo rubio que parecía estar haciendo algún tipo de absurda representación con los alimentos.

— ¿No crees que deberías mostrar respeto a tus compañeros en la mesa? — Le dijo con un tono algo rencoroso, Moon sabía que no debía de usar ese tipo de voz chillante pero estaba completamente harta.

— ¿Para qué? Nos estamos divirtiendo — Contestó alguien más, Moon con solo escuchar su voz supo exactamente quién era.

— No te metas en esto Pony Head —

— Ya, ya — Dijo el rubio por fin serio — Esto es una fiesta… ¡Hay que celebrar! — Y dicho esto destapó alguna bebida gaseosa ya que burbujas de refresco salieron de todas partes haciendo que Moon quedara totalmente empapada.

Todos los chicos rieron, él incluido, y Moon sintió una frustración tan grande que le ardieron los ojos al intentar evitar las lágrimas, estaba mojada, su vestido y peinado se arruinaron y no parecía que alguien tuviera deseos de disculparse. La situación no podía ser peor.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir? — Le dijo con los dientes y puños apretados del coraje.

— No ¿Y tú? — Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Un golpe seco se escuchó después de aquella pregunta y los asistentes de la mesa se quedaron callados, el malcriado rubio miró a Moon sorprendido mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde había recibido una cachetada.

Moon sintió el silencio incómodo y las miradas sorprendidas sobre ella pero le dio igual, era una princesa y merecía respeto, cosa que aquellos chicos no le estaban brindando.

— Yo…—

— ¡Princesa Butterfly! — Era la directora que se acercaba estrepitosamente hacía ella.

La mujer parecía que quería correr lo más rápido que pudiera, no obstante su bombacho vestido se lo prohibía, así que daba un gracioso caminar cuando se levantaba su vestido. Moon agradeció que la superior se acercara y le dirigió una mirada de satisfacción al rubio que aún tenía la mano en la mejilla y que había sido interrumpido al hablar.

— Directora que bueno que viene, este chico de aquí… —

— ¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido a golpearlo?! —

— ¿Disculpe? No entiende, lo que pasó fue que…—

— ¡No me importa lo que haya sucedido! Una princesa como usted debe saber cómo actuar en eventos como éste ¡No como una salvaje! — Le gritó una vez más que empezó a llamar la atención de los demás presentes — ¿O es que acaso usted no tiene la más mínima educación? ¿Es usted una maleducada acaso? —

Moon movió sus brazos detrás de su espalda, ocultado nuevamente los puños apretados de la rabia contenida.

— Usted se equivoca directora… —

— ¡¿Ahora me estás contestando?! Puede que usted sea la futura Reina de Mewni pero le recuerdo que está bajo mi tutela en mi escuela ¡Y no me puede faltar al respeto! ¡MUCHO MENOS AL PRINCIPE JOHANSEN! —

Moon miró directamente al rubio que tenía a lado suyo, éste se había quedado callado desde que la mujer llegó y por cómo estaba erguido detrás de Pony Head, sabía que no se iba a meter en la pelea. " _Cobarde"_.

— ¡¿Qué espera?! — Le gritó la directora haciendo que la atención volviese hacia ella — ¡Discúlpese con él! —

— ¡PERDÓN! — Se escuchó la voz de príncipe inmediatamente, Moon se quedó sorprendida, tal vez no era un cobarde después de todo — Fue mi culpa que la princesa actuara de ésta manera, yo la provoque ¡Discúlpeme princesa! —

Al término de esas palabras el heredero Johansen se acercó hasta Moon y se le hincó apoyado en una rodilla, tomó una de sus manos, y dijo:

— Espero que perdone éste comportamiento inapropiado hacía usted —

— ¡Príncipe Johansen! ¡Levántense! — Gritó alborotada la directora.

Sin embargo Moon se quedó callada viendo al chico rubio, no era un cobarde pero no lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente.

— No me levantaré hasta que su majestad haya aceptado mis disculpas —

— Lo hace ¿No es así señorita Butterfly? ¡Por favor levántese de una vez!— Dijo nuevamente la mayor.

"No" Fue el primer pensamiento de Moon, estaba mojada, se habían burlado de ella y la directora la había regañado ¡Por él! En definitiva el chico le caía mal, no lo quería perdonar, de todo corazón no lo quería, pero si le contestaba de esa forma, el quedaría como víctima de una princesa caprichosa que no supo guardar los modales en la mesa.

— ¿Señorita Butterfly? —

— Acepto sus disculpas joven Johansen — Dijo tragándose todo su enojo mientras apartaba su mano de forma brusca.

— River, por favor dígame River — El tono amigable con el que lo dijo "River" la hizo enojar aún más.

— River —

Y apenas se alejó la directora con varias advertencias hacía Moon, la chica se retiró del lugar excusándose con la necesidad de ir a portar un vestido limpio.

La verdad es que no quería estar allí, en ese jardín lleno de hipocresía. Sabía que sus compañeras y los padres de éstas iban a hablar acerca ella por la escena que había armado, por como la princesa Butterfly heredera el trono y portadora de la varita real perdió su aplomo por unas pequeñas bromas de parte del príncipe del reino vecino.

Y sin saber cómo sus pasos no la llevaron a su dormitorio, sino al bosque que rodeaba su escuela.

Al inicio perdió noción del tiempo y del lugar a causa de sus pensamientos: estaba enojada, indignada y se estaba cansando de tener que aguantar los deseos de llorar. Pero ahora que estaba dentro del bosque su ira comenzó a disminuir abriendo paso al sentimiento de angustia.

La arboleda mostraba una imagen muy distinta de noche que de día, sombras salían de todos lados y animales nocturnos hacían sonidos impredecibles, además de que el aire hacía que las hojas de los árboles chocasen entre ellas logrando un efecto tenebroso. En efecto el lugar le estaba quitando todos los sentimientos que tenía encima, más no del modo como a ella le gustase.

" _Tal vez no fue una buena idea venir aquí_ " pensó Moon cuando su mente se tranquilizó y notó que se había adentrado demasiado en el bosque. _"Es casi de media noche, sólo brilla la luz de la luna llena y Toffee no me espera"_

— Sin duda alguna no ha sido una buena idea — Dijo para sí misma cuando detuvo sus pasos y dio vuelta para regresar.

Pero realmente no pensaba en que iba a ir allí cuando salió del castillo, ella solo quería un poco de paz, quería poder descargar su frustración y olvidar por un momento toda la responsabilidad real. En eso, Moon recordó lo que se había dicho " _Toffee no me espera"_ ¿Por qué él la iba a esperar después de última plática? ¿Por qué ella iba hacía él en ese preciso momento?

No eran amigos, ni nunca lo serían. Sólo eran… dos seres que tenían curiosidad el uno por el otro y habían tenido unas pláticas sobre cosas triviales. Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, ellos nunca habían hablado de sí mismos, sólo de cosas básicas como la agricultura, la flora y la fauna del lugar incluso del clima. Nada que los comprometiera.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía cómoda con él? ¿En realidad se sentía tan cómoda que deseaba su compañía en aquel momento de debilidad? Moon alejó de inmediato aquellos pensamientos. ÉL ERA UN ENEMIGO, su madre se lo había repetido incontables veces, junto con los requerimientos de ser una princesa perfecta.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando pensó que estaba haciendo aquello como un pequeño acto de rebeldía, un acto que decía que su madre estaba mal y que ella podría hacer las cosas mejor si no se guiara tanto por las apariencias. Volvió a erizarse su piel cuando concluyó aquello, nunca lo podría decir en voz alta.

Otro escalofrió recorrió su espalda con más insistencia y Moon se alejó de sus pensamientos, esos escalofríos comenzaban a preocuparle, detuvo su marcha y miró hacia los árboles que tenía a lado suyo, no hacía viento. Tocó sus brazos y tampoco estaban tan fríos como para ponerse así. Siguió su camino aun con la piel erizada y empezó a sentir como si alguien la siguiese.

Aceleró el paso y después comenzó a correr cuando escuchó como un ruido cada vez menos discreto venía detrás de ella. No había duda de que alguien la estaba siguiendo, el problema que tenía era como iba a salir de allí.

Mientras corría empezó a bajar su mano hacía la bolsa de su vestido para tomar su varita, nunca la había usado fuera de su dormitorio, pero se escuchaba como las plantas detrás de ella eran demolidas por su perseguidor, por el ruido que escuchaba estaba segura de que era algo grande.

Corrió un poco más intentando tomar su varita, con el movimiento que hacía se le complicaba el encontrar su bolso además de que su cuerpo ahora temblaba. " _Demonios_ " Pensó la chica mientras sentía como ramas de árboles la arañaban el cuerpo y el rostro, tendría que buscar una gran excusa creíble para explicarlos al día siguiente.

" _Si_ " La pensaría después cuando estuviera en su cuarto a salvo de aquel lugar. Estaba en el bosque de la muerte segura, se recordó, era obvio que había monstruos de cualquier índole, que no apareciesen cuando ella estaba de día, no significaba que no hubiesen en la noche. El corazón se aceleró con aquel pensamiento.

Una ola de adrenalina la invadió cuando por fin pudo sentir el mango de su varita, ahora solo faltaba lanzarle un hechizo para que la dejara libre, o se fuera, o ella se fuera, o cualquier cosa que la pusiera a salvo, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa el extraño ser se abalanzó hacía ella haciendo que cayeran los dos al suelo y la varita siguiera en su bolsillo.

Moon gritó tan fuerte como pudo, no supo si fue del miedo que sentía o del dolor de la caída pero no le importaba, estaba siendo tomada por un ser que casi le duplicaba el tamaño.

Al fin le salieron las lágrimas que tanto le habían costado evitar y eso la hizo sentir frágil, el monstruo la giro para que quedara boca arriba y lo mirara. Se la iba a comer, estaba segura, intentó volver a gritar más no sabía si alguien la pudiera escuchar en ese momento.

Intentó moverse para zafarse si éxito, el monstruo la tenía bien sujeta de los brazos y con lo que parecía su propio peso estaba sujetando sus piernas, Moon no podía ver bien lo que la tenía atrapada, las lágrimas se lo impedían, pero debía de hacer algo, no quería morir ahí.

— ¿Vienes a burlarte de nosotros Mewmana? —

Sabía que debía de pedir ayuda, pero ¿A quién? Estaba en medio del bosque, y en la fiesta de la escuela había demasiado ruido para que alguien la escuchase.

— ¿Te parece divertido venir aquí pavoneándote de lo que eres? —

Estaba sola, pérdida, en definitiva iba a morir, no lo quería, tenía tantas cosas que hacer cuando fuese Reina, porque quería que la recordaran como una Reina, no como una princesa muerta.

— En verdad ¿Qué tan infelices debemos ser nosotros para que ustedes estén en paz? —

Sin embargo el monstruo aún no se la comía, quizá estaba jugando con ella o tal vez estaba llamando a los demás monstruos para que la compartieran entre todos.

Moon tuvo un momento de lucidez, había un monstruo que la podía ayudar, un monstruo que tal vez no la viera como un alimento sino como algo más. Detuvo un poco su lucha mientras juntaba todo el aire que podían contener sus pulmones y grito:

— ¡TOFFEE! —

* * *

¡Hola, hola! Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo, ya me recuperé totalmente por lo que ¡las actualizaciones volverán en su publicación habitual!

Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe si a Daron le gusta Tim Burton? Esta semana estaba viendo una de mis películas favoritas, El Cadáver de la Novia, y la escena final me recodó mucho a Moon. Verán es cuando Emily ya por fin "Descansa en paz" y se convierte en mariposas que van volando hacia el cielo donde se ve la luna llena, entonces la escena es literal "Moon Butterfly" (Luna y Mariposa). No sé si fue una coincidencia o realmente tiene algo que ver, pero me pareció algo muy interesante.

En fin espero les guste el capítulo tanto como a mi.

 _Agradecimientos especiales a:_

 **Laidyx:** En efecto la escena del libro fue super incómoda, fue en efecto como tu la describiste, "Nuestros Ancestros se odiaron y mataron entre sí pero oye sin rencores ¿Eh?"  
¡Apareció River! Ya se mostró la opinión que tiene ella de él, pero falta la de él por ella, en efecto la situación no fue la mejor, pero es una buena historia para Star: "Conocí a tu madre cuando la moje con refresco y me abofeteó por ello" Super Romántico, o en su defecto si River le da consejos de amor a Marco sería "Mojala con refresco, siempre funciona".  
En efecto vi el teaser de la tercera temporada y me quede de ¡Noooo! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿QUÉ? se ve que va a estar genial. En sí me decepcionó un poco la segunda parte de la segunda temporada porque varios capítulos se me hicieron de relleno, y realmente espero que con ésta no sea así, ya que en realidad tiene bastante potencial. ¡Daron Please! Escucha las suplicas de estos pobres humanos :C

 **Osito:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! En efecto donde más me aplico es en los sentimientos, creo que es parte integral de la historia que conozcas a los personajes, como piensan, como sienten y que reacciones tendrían. Me gustó mucho escribir del pasado, todas las personas cambian y si aquí vamos como 20 años antes de la serie inicial han pasado muchos sucesos que cambian a los personajes, para bien y para mal, creo que mostrar un poco de ellos me da gran libertad para imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado, ahora intenté otro sentimiento, Desesperación y Frustración. Espero te guste, y si algo vez bien o mal házmelo saber, para poder mejorar cada vez más y entregar capítulos de calidad.

 **Maria221B:** Siento lo que tu estás pasando u.u lo malo que con el tiempo también están disminuyendo los fanarts (Que son con los que me inspiro), y realmente empecé este fic apenas terminado la segunda temporada, es que ¡estaba tan triste! ¿Cómo pudo acabar así? Dime :c Así que en efecto seguiré, entre fans nos debemos de apoyar, más en estos momentos de hiatus.

 **Guest:** Agregué lo que me sugeriste, ¡espero que quedes complacida! si te soy sincera aún no quiero abordar ese tema del todo(aún), esta historia se supone que será rápida (se supone) entonces quiero dejar unos hilos al aire para poder coordinar lo que es la tercera temporada y el fic lo más canon posible, aún así se verá más de los pensamientos de estos personajes en el futuro, más en el siguiente capitulo, que, bueno, estará interesante, ¡espero disfrutes el capítulo!

 **Lily:** (Fíjate que una amiga se llama igual que tu) Espero que con referirte a un fanfic como éste te refieras a uno entre poco común pero muy bien desarrollado :D Si dejaste review significa que te gusto, así que espero te guste también éste :D Saludos.

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	7. Capítulo IV-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star vs Las Fuerzas del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada.

* * *

Aquel grito desconcertó a su agresor, Moon lo supo cuando su agarre disminuyo un poco, no perdió el tiempo y continuó su lucha para zafarse de aquellas garras: movía sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas para intentar quitárselo de encima, era difícil cuando también intentaba tomar aire para volver a gritar, pero debía de hacer algo, no iba a dejar que la mataran mientras esperaba a alguien que la rescatara.

Aunque si deseaba que alguien fuera y la rescatara.

— ¡TOFFEE! —

Ese llamado nuevamente hizo que su atacante redujera su fuerza contra ella. Si tan sólo redujera aún más su aprieto ella podría liberar una mano y tomar su varita. No lo pensó más y volvió a inhalar con fuerza, no obstante aquel ser vio lo que intentaba hacer, por lo que se separó de ella para tomarla por el cuello y la levantó hasta dejar que sus pies no tocaran el suelo.

Moon intentó gritar pero sólo salió el poco aire que había recabado antes en forma de gemido. Nuevas lágrimas salieron cuando se dio cuenta que no podía respirar, y el monstruo no parecía que la iba a liberar tan fácil. Sintió la presión en su cara. Intentó con sus manos alejar la de su agresor más no podía, era demasiado fuerte, grande y escamosa.

Intentó pegar un golpe a aquella mano pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Empezó a ver borroso, no sabía si era por las lágrimas o porque se estaba quedando inconsciente. El monstruo la acercó hacia él, tanto que pudo sentir su aliento fétido, era su fin. Intentó no mirar su muerte, pero el monstruo le apretó más el cuello, como si deseara que lo mirara.

Moon lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya sólo alcanzaba a ver sombras; sombras negras y grises que daban a su agresor la forma de un lagarto.

— ¿Te crees muy inteligente niña? No sabes con quien te estás metien… —

Y Moon no pudo escuchar más, ya que se concentró en tomar todo el aire que pudo.

No le dolió el golpe seco que tuvo cuando cayó de su agarre, ni el cuello, que estaba segura tendría huella de lo que pasó hace unos instantes, en ese momento no tenía cabeza para sentir aquello, lo único que sentía era felicidad, felicidad por poder respirar, por estar libre, y por ver como Toffee tenía a aquel monstruo sujetado.

— ¡¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo Rasticore?! —

— Señor, yo… Ella… — Empezó a decir el monstruo, Moon por fin lo pudo ver con más detenimiento sin las molestas lágrimas estorbosas, era un lagarto como Toffee, mucho más grande y con más facciones animales que humanas, pero era como él.

— ¡Lárgate! — Gritó Toffee haciendo saltar incluso a Moon.

— ¡S-si!— Tartamudeó el monstruo antes de irse a la fuga.

— ¿Estás bien? — Dijo Toffee cuando miró que el otro monstruo desaparecía de su vista.

Moon se quedó callada observándolo, notó que él había cambiado el tono de voz cuando se dirigió hacia ella: era calmado, con un aire de tranquilidad que la hacía sentir segura. Sin embargo con su atacante, su voz fue dura, fuerte, como si la sacara de su garganta… como si esa fuera su voz natural.

— No pasará nada, él no volverá, estás conmigo ahora — Trató de tranquilizarla cuando vio que no respondía. — Ven acá — Dijo acercándose a ella, habían pasados unos minutos y ella aún estaba tirada en el suelo.

Tomó una de sus manos y la sujeto para ponerla de pie. Moon seguía en silencio, aturdida. Pareció que él entendió la situación, ya que después no hizo ningún afán en hacerle plática, sólo se limitó a enderezarla y a quitarle los palitos y hojas de árboles de su cabello.

Cuando empezó a tranquilizarse, Moon comenzó a sentir como el color llegaba a sus mejillas. Desde el castillo su pelo y vestido estaban arruinados gracias al príncipe rubio, y con su carrera por el bosque estaba segura que no sólo comida estaba en su vestido, sino tierra, lodo y seguramente hasta algún insecto. En definitiva no estaba luciendo como una princesa.

Rápidamente retrocedió de él.

— Yo…—

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? — Preguntó Toffee. Ella negó con la cabeza, sólo quería regresar al castillo.

— Necesito irme, estoy… pérdida —

— Vamos a curarte primero — Dijo él. Moon inmediatamente puso gesto de protesta.

— No. Ya no quiero estar aquí —

— Princesa, necesita tratarse esas heridas —

— Tengo miedo — Admitió. Después de aquella lucha su cuerpo empezó a sentirse demasiado cansado, cómo si la descarga de adrenalina se disipara para dar cabida a la fatiga que ahora se cernía sobre sus hombros. Prefirió ser sincera para evitar más contratiempos — Por favor, lléveme al castillo ya no quiero estar más en este lugar—

— Moon — Dijo él con un tono que no supo identificar — Hoy es el día menos peligroso para estar de noche en el bosque— La chica tragó seco, si ese era el día más seguro para estar en ese lugar y ya la había atacado un monstruo no quería ni imaginarse lo que le hubiera pasado si ese fuese un día normal.

— Vamos a tratarle las heridas — Dijo él sin titubeos mientras empezaba a caminar entre la espesura del bosque.

Cuando lo vio partir, Moon supo que no tenía alternativa más que seguirlo, él era su única opción para salir rápido e ilesa de aquel lugar. Tomó la varita por debajo de su vestido con todas sus fuerzas y se dijo así misma: — "Mientras más pronto terminemos esto, más pronto podré regresar" —

Se empezó a acercar hacía él cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía caminar bien, sus músculos protestaban por el exceso de trabajo que les había exigido momentos antes y ahora tenía una leve cojera. Al parecer los sentimientos los tenía a flor de piel ya que la frustración empezó a invadirla.

Toffee notó su lento caminar y le tendió su brazo para que se apoyara, sin embargo Moon tuvo miedo de aceptarlo y se quedó estática, su piel era igual a la de su atacante. Seguramente puso una cara de pánico o algo parecido ya que él quitó su ofrecimiento y se limitó a caminar más despacio mientras evitaba mirarla a la cara.

— Gracias — Soltó Moon despacio.

Toffee no contestó. Moon supo en ese instante que era una ingrata; había creado una atmósfera incómoda, resultado de la plática la vez anterior que se vieron y aun así estaba con él, de camino a curar sus heridas para no llegar tan mal a Santa Olga, distrayéndolo de cualquier cosa que él estuviera haciendo en esos instantes que seguro era más importante que su situación actual.

Al pensar en eso, Moon fijó su vista en las ropas que él llevaba puestas y sintió de nuevo los escalofríos que había tenido anteriormente, no era su ropa usual; era un traje ajustado negro, posiblemente de cuero, con unos detalles en ¿Rosa? No lo podía ver bien, pero aquella tela llamativa cubría su cadera y parte de su calzado.

Pero eso no era lo que la había dejado perpleja.

No, lo que más se veía notoriamente en su atuendo y que ella no había advertido en ese momento, era como dos cráneos se posaban en los hombros de él. Un cráneo por cada hombro yacía orgulloso, como si fuese un galardón. Más para ella era algo perturbador, aquellos huesos parecían mewmanos.

Toffee seguía caminando por el bosque sin detenerse a pesar de la oscuridad que los cubría, era como si conociera esos caminos de toda su vida, y tal vez así fuese. No lo sabía, a Moon lo único que le importaba era que en ese momento él no se había percatado que ella se había quedado nuevamente detrás de sí.

— ¿Qué es lo que lleva puesto? — Preguntó cuándo se aseguró de que estaba a una distancia segura para sacar su varita.

Él sólo volteó un poco hacía ella y regresó su mirada al camino.

— Creí que me había rechazado por lo que portaba, valla, al parecer doy más miedo de lo que me gustaría — Dijo mientras volvía a caminar y de su cadera tomaba el arma que Moon le había visto anteriormente, un Khopesh.

Moon se quedó analizando la situación, la estaba retando al enseñarle aquella arma. ¿Seguir con él o huir? Su cerebro se debatía diligentemente sin obtener respuestas, ambas opciones conllevaban una consecuencia que no sabía que tanto la podía afectar para bien o para mal.

— ¡Aquí es! — Le gritó Toffee desde donde estaba, haciéndola saltar.

Él se había detenido unos 300 metros de donde estaba ella por lo que Moon muy apenas podía ver un lugar plano con árboles grandes con un barranco al fondo. Ese lugar no era precisamente el lugar que ella se imaginaba para ser tratada, es más, ese lugar no tenía diferencia del resto del bosque, eso la hizo sospechar más de lo que sucedía.

— ¡No me ha contestado mi pregunta! — Dijo desde su lugar.

— No necesito decírselo cuando puedo mostrárselo — Contestó él de nuevo con su voz grave y sin preocupación, ahora su mirada era hacía el barranco, dando a entender que ahí estaba lo que tenía que enseñar.

Moon empezó a impacientarse cuando sintió los minutos pasar y él no hacía nada, sólo estaba viendo hacía el barranco, sin despegar su mirada. Al parecer iba a continuar así con o sin ella, por lo que Moon volvió a tomar aire para tranquilizarse y se acercó a aquel lugar.

Iba con precaución, claro está, además de que su cojera la hacía ir más despacio, pero de donde estaba no sentía ninguna presencia extraña. Cuando por fin llegó a donde estaba Toffee y se asomó al lugar acordado, su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco cuando comenzó a ver pequeños luces de fuego en el fondo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó entre confundida y maravillada, aquel fuego se empezaba a mover de forma sincronizada haciendo que Moon quedara hipnotizada por ella.

— Un ritual — Le contestó él, también sin dejar de mirar la danza de las pequeñas luces.

— ¿Ritual? —

— Mientras los mewmanos celebran que ganaron una guerra nosotros recordamos con dolor la muerte de nuestros antepasados que murieron injust… que murieron hace años —

Moon no supo que decir cuando identificó rencor en su voz. Sabía a lo que se refería, aquella guerra no fue justa. Siguió con la mirada hacía las luces ¿Cuántas muertes de mewmanos y de monstruos había cobrado aquel enfrentamiento?

No lo sabía, y muy en el fondo no lo quería saber, estaba segura de que al conocerlo sentiría una gran carga de remordimiento; No conocía todos los hechos de la guerra pero lo que sí sabía era que su familia estuvo fuertemente ligada en ella.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó con cautela, si ya le habían ocultado varios hechos importantes una vez siendo ella una princesa, no se imaginaba que otras cosas se conservaban como un secreto — ¿Qué sucedió hace cientos de años? —

Él no la miró a los ojos, y ella notó que era intencional, ¿Acaso fue tan malo aquello? Moon lo miró esperando una respuesta, una brisa de aire helado los cubrió y el dejó salir un suspiro pausando.

— Los tuyos llegaron a nuestras tierras a través del mar hace bastante tiempo, nuestro no sabía a lo que venían, así que los empezó a observar. Cuando ellos se percataron de nuestra nos atacaron; Fue una batalla corta, nosotros teníamos la ventaja de conocer el terreno y superarlos en cantidad, pero algo paso… — Moon pudo ver como Toffee hacía puños sus manos, en verdad le afectaba lo que estaba contando — Llegó una mujer con una varita mágica —

De repente Moon sintió un gran peso dentro de su falda.

—El pueblo nunca se había enfrentado a algo como eso. Ese maldito cetro además de mejorar a los intrusos creó un desastre con los nuestros: Incendios, plaga, sequia, enfermedades… muerte. ¿Cómo nuestra raza podía superar algo así? Nos debilitaron demasiado, tanto que nos tuvimos que resguardar dentro del bosque mientras ellos continuaban expandiéndose. Cuando quisimos reclamar lo nuestro fue demasiado tarde —

Moon sabía que su varita podía curar heridas, hasta "crear vida" en ciertos aspectos, incluso su madre le había advertido sobre aquel hechizo, pero lo que no le había mencionado era que también podía causar un daño tan fuerte como para llegar a la muerte. No era justo.

Se suponía que su varita era para la Reina, para que guiara a su pueblo en la adversidad de la manera más honesta, nunca pensó que para que sobrevivieran los suyos tenía que atacar a otros inocentes para tomar lo que necesitara. En definitiva no era justo.

— Yo… No lo sabía —

— Nadie lo sabe ¿Para qué los mewmanos lo deberían de saber? No es muy patriota saber que tus antepasados hicieron una masacre con otra especie sólo para que disfrutes el lugar donde estás sentado —

El silencio reinó nuevamente entre ambos, cualquier otra palabra estaba demás, el viento volvió a soplar con más insistencia, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella estaba ahí? No lo podía decir a ciencia cierta, pero ya había pasado bastante.

— Perdón — Dijo él en tono cansado — Hemos venido a este lugar para curarte, no para escucharme. Creo que has adivinado que donde están aquellas luces es mi pueblo ¿Verdad? Espérame aquí un momento, iré por un ungüento y unas vendas para tus heridas —

Moon contuvo las lágrimas, Toffee estaba procurando la salud una mewmana, y no una cualquiera, sino una descendiente directa de los primeros colonos, los primeros asesinos del lugar.

* * *

Woow, me dio mucho mmm ¿Sentimiento? Escribir éste capítulo, desde la desesperación de un ataque hasta la culpa por acciones del pasado, espero haber plasmado bien los sentimientos, ¡disfruten!

PD 1: Me pasó algo que nunca creí que me iba a suceder ¡No tengo internet en mi casa! No sé a qué se debe ¡pero no sirve! Esperé pacientemente para que se arreglara pero ni los técnicos saben lo que falla, así que me desesperé y ahora estoy a escondidas en el trabajo subiendo el capítulo, hasta llegué temprano para que nadie me viera xD Pero espero que se solucione todo para la próxima semana. Enserio más que esperar que se arregle la falla lo necesito.

PD 2: ¿Ya vieron el tráiler de la nueva película? Safasfbasifasl Enserio creí que Daron no iba a tocar el tema hasta casi el final de toda la serie, pero que el origen de todo eso sea al inicio de la tercera temporada hizo que hasta me salieran unas lágrimas. Al inicio fue de que ¡Si, película! Y después de rayos… El fic.

Ya tengo toda la historia en la mente, incluso el final y el epílogo ya lo tengo escrito. Y con lo que va a mostrar la película estoy segura que algunos detalles van a variar. Pero me tranquilicé y me dije, okey, si son pequeñas detalles de variación no pasa nada, algún giro en la trama estará genial. Y si de plano lo que sale en la película está super diferente a lo que estoy escribiendo pues sigo con la historia original y después escribo otra :D

Así que ya tengo mi plan de contingencia, ahora sólo nos toca esperar a que sea 15 de julio, y bueno unos días más para que lo subtitulen porque mi inglés no es bueno y muy apenas entiendo "Hi, How are you?" para saber que va a pasar.

 _Agradecimientos especiales a:_

 **Maria221B:** No no hay de qué, me encanta contestar, más porque hablo con personas que tienen los mismos gustos que yo… y los odios también, como el hiatus :c pero sí en efecto son tristemente necesarios. Ahora sí, si leí lo del libro y fue de que ya sé cómo lo voy a meter en la historia, no será nada grafico pero sí importante, (Quiero creer) ¡Saludos!

 **Guest15:** ¡Y volví a actualizar! Hola guest de la otra vez *Corazón* Tienes toda la razón el origen de ésta amistad/romance/odio de estos personajes es super interesante, cuando vi "Dentro de la varita" fue de que mi mente explotó y nació un nuevo shipp en mi cabeza, que plasmándolo bien es bastante crack: Shippear a la mamá de la protagonista con el villano. Jajaja pero aun así es bastante adictivo :c (Shipp culposo) Ahora también apareció otro personaje, ¡Rasticore! ¿Te lo imaginabas? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Tal vez? ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

 **Fifi337:** Gracias ¡yo también lo amo! Con lo nuevo de la siguiente película espero que se aclare algo, porque es bastante genial (¿Has visto los fanarts y las teorías? Te hacen amar el shipp) Me encantó meter a River, siento que tuvo un inicio impactante, Moon no lo olvidará tan fácil, y sí apareció Toffee, y ya viste lo que paso x.x ¿Ahora que seguirá? ~~

 **Osito:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste lo que escribo ¿Lo sabías verdad? *Corazón* Muchos escritores de FF dicen que uno tiene que escribir para uno mismo, pero tener este tipo de comentarios enserio motivan a uno, puede que tengas un mal día, que estés estresado o algo por el estilo y que alguien disfrute lo que haces y te lo diga es una sensación que enserio da felicidad.  
Espero que disfrutes este capítulo :D y sí, vi el video en vivo que hicieron estos chicos (Que por eso me gasté mis megas en el celular :´V) y me quedé de OMG ¡Magneto! La comparación se me hizo genial, creo que aquí se pueden notar unos rasgos de ello, hacer las cosas malas por las acciones correctas es lo que siempre hace a un gran villano y Toffee no es la excepción, espero realmente que la película nos diga más cosas de esta relación.

 **Laidyx:** Sin duda no fue su noche, y ahora recuerdo que nunca terminé de leer ese comic, debo de buscarlo (Jefe perdóneme por esta vida tan loca que llevo u-u) ¡Y déjame te mando un beso! *No homo* Me encantó que vieras el machismo que había cuando se supone que es al revés, ya más adelante sabrás a que se debe eso, jojojo Y la verdad si tuve in bloqueo sobre quien iba a ayudar a Moon, tenía planeado algo diferente (Tengo un escrito donde ya tengo enumerados todos los capítulos y de qué trata cada uno de ellos) ¡pero es que mis personajes deciden hacer otras cosas! Así que este fue el resultado ¡No me pegues! Mejor abrázame porque lloré con el tráiler, fue tan hermoso, dolorosamente hermoso… me gustaría grabar mi reacción cuando salga, estoy segura de que te va a sacar una carcajada. Y sí realmente espero que salga el capítulo… vamos a ver qué tan cerca estuve de atinarle en ciertos aspectos o no.

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, todo es los reviews.

Nos leemos ~~


	8. Capítulo IV-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

Moon entró con paso discreto a Santa Olga; era demasiado tarde para que alguien aún estuviera despierto por la fiesta, pero también demasiado temprano para que alguien ya se hubiese despertado, sin duda era la mejor hora para llegar sin que se notaran sus caminares a través del castillo, sobre todo cuando atravesaba los pasillos más despacio de lo que gustaría a causa de su cojera.

Intentaba evitar ver las sombras que las velas creaban, ya se estaba tragando demasiados sentimientos en ese momento como para asustarse por imaginaciones suyas debido a los movimientos de éstas. – Respiró con alivió cuando divisó su habitación – Después de vivir tantas cosas en el internado (A pesar de sólo estar un par de meses ahí), aquel lugar ya se sentía como su refugio.

Abrió la puerta lentamente intentando que ésta hiciera el menor ruido, a pesar de que era la mejor escuela para princesas, las instalaciones estaban viejas y era inevitable que se maltrataran con el pasar de los años. Apenas abrió lo suficiente la puerta para que pasara, Moon se deslizó entre ella y la pared lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando el dolor que aún tenía su cuerpo mallugado.

Sintió como un gran peso dejaba su espalda al pisar esa habitación, no se había dado cuenta que estuvo tensa todo el camino de regreso. Se sobó su cuello discretamente mientras se empezaba a tranquilizar a sí misma; ahora lo primero que necesitaba era deshacerse de toda evidencia que delataba su estancia por el bosque y después... después pensaría en lo demás.

Se dirigió al closet para tomar un cambio de ropa limpia mientras intentaba distraerse pensando en cómo explicaría el desastre de vestido que traía puesto. Cuando tuvo todas sus cosas listas y estaba a punto de voltearse para irse a bañar, Moon perdió toda la calma que muy a cuestas pudo conseguir en su trayecto de regreso cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

Otra vez no.

Se giró con la misma rapidez que dejó caer sus cosas y sacó la varita de su bolsa. Sintió un gran peso cuando la tomó, por lo que la tuvo que sostener con sus dos manos; se sentía horrible tener que usar algo que te empezaba a disgustar de sobremanera, más cuando ese algo era la única cosa que te podía proteger. Los sentimientos que tenía eran tales, que incluso empezó a temer que en cualquier momento su cetro le empezara a quemar las manos.

Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse y la tensión volvió a controlar todo su cuerpo, estaba bloqueada, no sabía que iba a hacer cuando la atacara cualquier cosa que estaba frente a ella, siguió con los ojos apretados y el centro frente a ella pero nada pasó; pasaban los segundos y nadie la había agredido. Abrió los ojos lentamente y dio un pequeño respingo cuando vio la cara inexpresiva de Glossaryck frente a ella. Eso hizo que se tranquilizara un poco y tirara su arma al piso, avergonzada.

El hombrecillo azul sólo le dedicó una mirada fija sin decir una palabra, estaba flotando a la altura de ella y cuando notó su reacción al reconocerlo empezó a rodearla varias veces. Moon enderezó su espalda y juntó sus manos tal como le habían enseñado, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su presentación después de aquella escena, por supuesto ignorando su vestido y tocado hechos jirones, y las vendas alrededor de su pierna y su cuello.

─ Por lo visto la fiesta estuvo fuerte — Soltó de repente Glossaryck cuando se acercó a las vendas del cuello, Moon sólo pudo fingir una sonrisa. — Hace bastante tiempo que no veía algo como esto.

La chica no supo qué hacer cuando sintió como el hombrecillo estaba deshaciendo un poco la venda del cuello para tocar el ungüento que cubría – Empezó a sudar frío – ¿Acaso Glossaryck conocía algo del mundo de monstruos? Se alejó un par de pasos para verlo con más detenimiento, pero él sólo estaba jugando con la viscosidad de la pomada.

— Me sorprende que la escuela aún utilice este tipo de soluciones, es una receta bastante antigua.

— Si, bueno la escuela ya tiene sus años — Contestó ella nerviosa, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

— Tienes razón, no importa de todas formas – Dijo él mientras tiraba el resto de pomada que aún tenía entre sus dedos — Recoge lo que se te cayó y ve a limpiarte. Cuando regreses tendremos una lección rápida con la varita.

Moon sintió su cuerpo desvanecer.

— ¿Vamos a usar magia con la varita?

— ¡Por supuesto! Un auto-hechizo de sanación, es algo avanzado pero viendo tú estado podrás practicarlo varias veces, con eso curarás tus heridas… y evitarás que el príncipe Johansen te vea en ese estado.

La chica quedó petrificada, ni siquiera escuchó lo último que dijo su mentor cuando se imaginó usando magia en ella misma. Su mente corría en todas direcciones mientras recordaba que su madre le había advertido algo sobre el encantamiento de vida, era imposible que Glossaryck le pidiera hacer algo así.

— ¿Eso no estaba prohibido? Me refiero a la magia que crea vida ¿Qué pasa si me lastimo? ¿Y si invoco un hechizo oscuro sin intención? Estoy segura de que mi madre no estaría de acuerdo con esto— Glossaryck solo se limitó a parpadear ante tal bombardeo de preguntas.

— Lo que veremos es magia de sanación. Es diferente.

— Aun así… no me siento cómoda, ¿Qué tal si…? Digo, me equivoco por accidente y me hago daño a mí misma.

Glossaryck la miro nuevamente sin mostrar alguna expresión, Moon en ese momento no quería saber nada de la varita, y que él la obligara a usarla la quebraría ahí mismo. Tristemente sabía que tendría que volverla a utilizar, pero esa noche quería evitar si quiera mirarla.

— Moon, ¿Acaso…? — Empezó a decir el hombrecillo pero inmediatamente se calló al ver la mirada de la chica, por lo que decidió tomar una postura fresca y decirle de forma relajada — De acuerdo, ve a asearte y mañana vemos cómo amaneces. Duérmete, necesitas es descansar, porqué mañana será un día muy interesante.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Le preguntó Moon cautelosa, agradeció a los cielos por evitar que se tocara el tema de la varita pero ese cambio en el estado de ánimo en él no era normal.

— No sé. — Dijo en tono juguetón. — Una mujer estuvo hablando afuera de tu habitación por casi una hora.

— La señorita Heinous — Dijo Moon para sí, aunque estaba segura que Glossaryck la había escuchado. No la había visto durante toda la fiesta, pero seguramente ella si la había visto.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, Moon no sabría que decir sí la señorita Heinous la hubiese seguido al bosque en vez de dirigirse a su habitación. Aun así aquel gesto hizo que le saliera una pequeña sonrisa, por lo menos en su imaginación intentaba creer que Heinous le daba la razón con respecto a aquel malcriado rubio, y había hablado todo ese tiempo a la puerta sólo porque la quería tranquilizar.

Deseaba con todo su corazón que fuese así.

— Bueno entonces ya sabes que hacer, te veo en la mañana — Comentó Glossaryck para sacarla de sus pensamientos. Moon asintió con la cabeza mientras el hombrecillo se dirigía al libro de hechizos. Cuando vio que ya se había metido totalmente en él, decidió tomar la ropa que había dejado tirada para retirarse al baño, más cuando vio la varita decidió dejarla ahí, esta noche no la quería necesitar.

* * *

Los pequeños rayos del sol empezaron a empapar los parpados de Moon, ella intentó moverse para evitarlos pero un dolor en su cuello hizo que se despertara de golpe, se quedó en la misma posición mientras esperaba a que el dolor pasase, y cuando lo hizo se empezó a levantar de su cama lentamente.

Glossaryck no estaba a la vista por lo que Moon supuso que aún seguía en el libro, mejor para ella, esa mañana no tenía ni ganas de escuchar su voz, ni escuchar acerca de la varita, ni de la auto-sanación, ni nada que involucrara magia. Ese día amaneció molesta, no quería saber nada sobre cosas mágicas y esperaba alejarse lo suficientemente de su mentor para que así fuese.

¿Y cómo no amanecer así? La había atacado un monstruo, la había salvado otro que después la hizo sentir culpable por todas las acciones de sus antepasados, le dolía el cuerpo, tuvo que esconder uno de sus vestido favoritos debajo de su cama y sólo había dormido un par de horas antes de que el molesto sol la despertase, sin duda ese era un día donde no quería ver a nadie.

Pensó en volverse a acomodar de nuevo para descansar otro poco pero la conversación con Glossaryck inundó sus pensamientos – " _Mañana será un día muy interesante_ " – había dicho mientras cambiaba su comportamiento – " _Una mujer estuvo hablando afuera de tu habitación por casi una hora_ ".

Se permitió lanzar un sonido de frustración mientras acomodaba la conversación en su mente, seguramente la señorita Heinous había dicho algo importante que el hombrecillo no estuvo dispuesto a compartir, seguramente no era nada, pero Moon quería corroborarlo, además de que necesitaba asegurarse de que nadie la había visto salir al bosque.

Dio unos pasos hacía su closet y se vio en el espejo que estaba colgado en su pared, volvió a lanzar otro quejido, su apariencia era normal hasta que se empezaba a fijar en los detalles; sus ojos estaban hinchados, (tanto por llorar como por no poder dormir bien), sus brazos estaban arañados y su cuello mostraba un enrojecimiento en la zona donde el monstruo la atacó.

Volvió a caminar otro poco y notó que la cojera había disminuido pero aún caminaba lento, además de que sus piernas se quejaban cuando recargaba todo el peso en cada una de ellas, sin duda debía de ser cuidadosa ese día, no debía de demostrar todos esos síntomas.

Se giró para elegir un vestido de su closet, también tomó una gargantilla y un par de guantes largos para ocultar la mayor parte de sus heridas y decidió que llevaría el cabello suelto, seguramente podría cubrir algo que ella no veía en ese momento.

Salió de su habitación y se dio cuenta de que se había tardado más de la cuenta, usualmente en las mañanas cuando ya se acercaba el horario de clases ruidos se escuchaban a través de su puerta que conectaba al pasillo con las habitaciones, pero este día había sido silencioso, más de lo común, incluso cuando tenían el día libre.

Moon sospechó un poco, no sabía si ese día iba a ser de descanso por la fiesta de anoche. Al pensarlo un poco más, no tenía ganas de ir a un salón a ver a sus odiosas compañeras, por lo evitó pasarse a los salones y fue directo a oficina de la señorita Heinous, si descubría que sí había tenido clases diría que se sentía mal, ya que se cayó de unas escaleras y por eso tenía arañazos en los brazos y le dolía el cuello y las piernas.

Se paró un poco al analizar lo último ¿Desde cuándo era una mentirosa? En el castillo frente a su madre nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hacer semejante cosa, era demasiado arriesgado para ella, pero tal vez en Santa Olga a pesar de su pésima experiencia con sus compañeras y maestros, tenía un poco más de libertades (bueno bastantes) para poder hacer lo que quisiese (como conocer personalmente a un monstruo).

No se había dado cuenta pero se estaba convirtiendo en una rebelde.

De todas formas ese pensamiento no le levantó mucho el ánimo, ya que al atravesar uno de los jardines comprobó que no había habido clases ya que todas sus compañeras, acompañadas de los príncipes del reino vecino, estaban ahí. Aquella vista causó que todos los recuerdos de la cena volvieran a la mente de ella, malhumorándola aún más. – "Excelente, más gente que no quiero ver".

Intentó aumentar su paso para no ser vista más no pudo hacer mucho, la cojera le pedía ir despacio y cuando no lo hacía un dolor recorría toda su espalda baja, siguió avanzando sin mirar hacia los estudiantes esperando que éstos hicieran lo mismo, no obstante una odiosa voz hizo que se detuviera en seco.

— ¡Princesa Butterfly!

– " _No por favor, todos menos él_ " – Se dijo la chica cuando verificó quien era el dueño de la voz, ese día no podía ser peor y eso que aún no era la hora del almuerzo.

— ¡Princesa Butterfly! — Volvió a gritar el príncipe acercándose más a ella, Moon no tuvo opción y se volteó muy a cuestas, no quería volver a montar una escena como la noche anterior, pero no quería volver a verlo en lo que quedaba de su vida estudiantil.

— Buenos días príncipe Johansen — Dijo disimulando su mal humor.

— River, por favor dígame River — Dijo él con una radiante sonrisa. – " _Hipócrita_ " – Pensó Moon, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera de tan buen humor después de lo ocurrido en la cena? — ¿Se encuentra bien? Ya no regresó a la fiesta después de que partió.

– " _Me encuentro en perfecto estado, sólo que me sentía tal mal debido a tus inmadureces que entré al bosque a tranquilizarme y un ser extraño me ahorcó tanto que pensé que moriría, pero nada grave_ " – Volvió a contestarle en su mente.

— ¿Y bien?

— Si, gracias. No pasó nada, después de tomar una ducha el agua fue tan agradable que me adormeció, por eso decidí dormir fresca y relajada.

— Me alegro, me entristeció no volverla a ver en la noche… ¡Pero mire! Decidimos quedarnos otro día más; su directora fue muy atenta al darnos habitaciones para alojarnos. — Dijo él con pose orgullosa, Moon se mordió la lengua para no cruzarse de brazos y rodar los ojos.

— Sí, demasiado.

— ¿Disculpe?

— No, nada, ¿Qué harán el día de hoy? Se supone que ustedes sólo estaban contemplados para la gala de anoche — Preguntó la chica intentando demostrar el rechazo que le tenía, sin embargo el rubio pareció agradecido por la pregunta.

— Pensamos en hacer una representación de la Mewnindependencia, incluso ahorita nos estamos preparando para ella, ¿Qué dice? ¿Se une para matar a unos cuantos monstruos horripilantes? — La cara de Moon pasó de un gesto inexpresivo a uno lleno de cólera.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! — Le gritó sintiendo como la sangre subía a su rostro — Eran unos seres indefensos que sólo trataban de defender sus tierras ¡No tenemos nada que celebrar después de aquella injusta masacre! — River se quedó callado, nunca pensó en que esa sería la reacción de la chica.

— N-no, perdóname, yo no, no lo pensé —

— ¡No, no lo pensaste! ¡Al igual que nuestros antepasados te dejaste guiar por las apariencias y matarías seres inocentes sólo porque no son como nosotros! ¿Enserio crees que me uniría a algo así? ¡¿A algo tan superficial?! Si por mi fuera me uniría a ellos, por lo menos ellos tenían un motivo justo por el cual luchar.

La cara de River empalideció. Moon tuvo que dejar pasar unos segundos para analizar lo que había dicho – " _Me uniría a ellos_ " – Se arrepintió inmediatamente ¿Qué rayos había hecho?

* * *

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, ¡solo disfrútenlo!

 _Agradecimientos especiales a:_

 _ **Serena Kou:** ¡Lo sé! Me emociona tanto la película, ya falta menos de un mes y tengo grandes expectativas de ella. No te lo pierdas voy a grabar mi video-reacción cuando la vea._

 _ **Aidil:** Gracias, espero seguir leyendote por aquí, yo también cuando entre al fondom fue de que oh, oh, oh, ésto tiene material para una gran historia, y sé que Daron nos la dará pero por mientras a disfrutar los fics :D_

 _ **Guest15:** No de nada, ahora el capítulo tuvo enfrentamiento con River, las emociones no dejan de sorprendernos, y que bueno que te gustó, también fue uno de los capítulos que mas se me hizo fácil escribir (como éste) por lo que tenía la emoción a todo lo que da. Y claro que si, Toffee podría ser cualquier cosa pero es super educado, antes y después de todo este embrollo._

 _ **Laidyx:** ¡Si! Salió:D ¡y te diría mas pero sería spoiler!  
Cuando lo piensas nadie se puede ver bien en ese atuendo, luego viene el pejelagarto sensualon y nos calla la boca como se debe. Te regreso tu abrazo no homo *Me siento querida* y como verás creo que aquí también se ve la injusticia que se vivió en la guerra, pero ¿Esto le causará más problemas a Moon? _

_**El Osito:** Gracias yo todo lo hago por ustedes, me tardé porque apenas pagué el internet, y además seguida con duda acerca de cómo continuar para abrirle paso a la película sin tener que cambiar tanto la historia, pero ya regresé y vuelvo a tener las comodidades que necesito. Me alegro que te guste la narrativa y más las emociones, yo también me meto meto mucho con los sentimientos, tanto que tengo el sentimiento con el que estoy escribiendo y ya he notado que se me quedan viendo raro cuando estoy frente a la compu... por eso escribo en las noches. jaja. _

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, todo es los reviews.

Nos leemos ~~


	9. Capítulo V-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

Moon se quedó callada mientras sentía la mirada asombrada de River, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento; aquellas palabras habían salido sin siquiera pensarlo. Lo que pronunció era algo que muy en el fondo sentía pero que ese príncipe la hubiera hecho decirlas se le hacía sorprendente, ella era más calmada y siempre persona bien las cosas, pero con él en ese momento…

No se disculparía, no quería admitir un error y menos frente a él, aunque la mirada de desconcierto que le ofrecía la ponía más nerviosa. Nadie de los asistentes en el jardín les estaba prestando atención aun, pero Moon sabía que en cualquier momento se darían cuenta de su situación, decidió pensar rápido, debía de decir algo, algo inteligente que convenciera al chico que tenía enfrente de que sus palabras no eran traición o algo parecido.

— Lo que quiero decir es… — Empezó a dudar, mientras sentía que ahora su hombro era el que se empezaba a tensar — Que no todo lo que se nos dice es cierto, incluso cuando se trata de los libros, debemos de tener más juicio acerca de lo que se cuenta en las historias ya que muchas veces cuando se relatan siempre se cambian detalles para beneficio de alguien —

Miró al príncipe esperando su reacción pero él seguía viéndola cómo si fuese algo de otro mundo, eso la angustió más, ¿Seguía intentando hablar o mejor se iba? Ya no sabía que solución era mejor, lo único que deseaba era que él la dejara de mirar de esa forma tan extraña. Intentó ver algo a su alrededor que la inspirara a cambiar de tema pero no encontraba nada.

— Así que te pido que tengas un mejor juicio, no sólo hagas lo que la gente dice, tu cómo príncipe debes de identificar lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Debemos prepararnos, algún día cada quien gobernará un reino y estaremos rodeados de éstos casos donde no se cuenta totalmente la verdad… River —

El chico parpadeó incrédulo a lo que acaba de escuchar, Moon no creyó que lo hubiese dicho, pero estaba tan desesperada en cambiarle el tema que tuvo que tomar esa medida tan drástica. Lo bueno era que él ahora ya se encontraba más en sí mismo, tanto que incluso Moon creyó verle las mejillas sonrojadas.

Listo ya no podía más con aquello.

— Entonces si me permites, no realizaré algún acto que pienso que es denigrante, con permiso — Se retiró antes de que él pudiera decir algo. Deseaba correr y esconderse en un agujero, más la cojera se lo prohibía, no sabía si lo que había hecho estaba bien o no, pero por lo menos se había librado de él sin ningún incidente mayor. Eso era una ganancia ¿Verdad?

Siguió su andar lo más rápido que pudo, quería ir con Heinous sólo para distraerse un rato pero ahora no sabía si podría enfrentarla, ¿Qué tal si volvía a cometer algún error que la pusiera en una mala situación de nuevo? ¿O se le volvía a escapar algo? Tal vez era mejor regresarse a su habitación… pero ahí estaba Glossaryck que le preguntaría porque había salido sin su varita, además de que le volvería a sugerir usar la magia de sanación.

No, la mejor opción era ir con Heinus y descubrir que le había dicho en la noche, ya con eso tendría algo más en que pensar y estaría más tranquila cuando se enfrentara a Glossaryck. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Llegó a la puerta de la oficina y tuvo una sensación extraña, no sabía porque pero algo le hizo estar alerta, tocó un par de veces pero nadie atendió, eso la extrañó, se suponía que la señorita Heinous debería estar ahí todas las mañanas, aunque igual por lo de la fiesta y lo que estaban realizando ese día tal vez se había ocupado en otras cosas.

Se iba a retirar cuando vio que la puerta estaba abierta, nuevos pensamientos la invadieron: tal vez debería esperarla, pudiese ser que no tardara mucho, tal vez sólo salió un par de minutos y la señorita Heinus regresaría en cualquier momento. Moon no supo cómo, pero después de convencerse de aquello entró a la oficina sin que nadie la viera. Al fin y al cabo sólo quería hablar con ella y esperarla dentro de su oficina no molestaba a nadie.

Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio principal, a pesar de que el mueble tenía bastantes cosas y los libreros muchas más, la oficina se notaba limpia y acomodada. Moon empezó a observar los objetos que estaban en el escritorio; un par de cuadernos, lápices, unos cuantos libros grandes, un mapa de mewni y sobre éste un reloj dorado.

No había mucho con lo cual entretenerse, por lo que la chica fijo su vista a la hora que el reloj marcaba, tic, tic, se movía la flecha sin prisa alguna, causando un poco de envidia por parte ésta: a pesar de todo lo que pasaba, lo que la gente hacía y no hacía, ese reloj se seguía moviendo en el mismo tiempo cómo si no le importase lo demás. Siguió viendo las flechas mientras seguía meditando aquello.

Ya había pasado un largo tiempo y Heinous no llegaba, Moon incluso ya había recargando su cabeza en el escritorio de una forma que no le doliera el cuello que parecía más sensible con los tic tac que aún escuchaba del reloj. Estaba cansada, identificó cuando empezó a ver borrosos los artículos del librero, tal vez debía de regresar a su cuarto y descansar un poco más, ya en la tarde volvería a buscarla más calmada.

Levantó su cabeza lentamente evitando doblar el cuello cuando su mirada se recobró mostrándole lo que había realmente en la estantería a lado suyo; libros viejos, posiblemente de la escuela, pero había uno, uno que reconoció al instante, ella tenía uno igual en el castillo, era un libro de la genealogía de las Butterfly, un libro que sólo las personas con su sangre podían poseer.

Se acercó al libro con duda, Moon suponía que Heinous y ella eran de la realeza de Mewni por las marcas en sus mejillas, o por los comentarios que le había dado ésta, pero aquel libro, ese libro significaba que eran familiares directas… ¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho? ¿A caso le ocultaba algo? Intentó levantar su mano para tomar aquel libro más unos pasos la detuvieron inmediatamente.

Como pudo regresó al asiento frente al escritorio antes de que entrara la señorita Heinous, Moon esperaba que no la despachara pronto ya que el dolor había conseguido en esa pequeña carrera estaba cobrando factura en ese mismo momento. Intentó mostrarse serena, no debía de dar indicios de que estuvo hurgando entre sus libros, aun cuando aquel libro había levantado su curiosidad.

La mayor inmediatamente notó su presencia al mostrar un rostro de sorpresa, pero cambió en segundos su expresión para dar entrada a una pequeña sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.

— No esperaba verte tan pronto — Soltó la mayor cuando se sentó— ¿Esperaste mucho?

— No, acabo de llegar. — Mintió

— Me alegro, he estado ocupada en unos asuntos. Como sea, ¿Estás mejor? Espero hayas meditado lo que te dije anoche.

— Si, gracias. — Contestó la chica con un poco de duda. — Sus palabras me ayudaron a tranquilizarme.

— Me alegro — Dijo la señorita Heinous mirando hacia abajo por una fracción de segundo — De igual forma espero que hayas comprendido la actitud del príncipe Johansen.

— Pues yo…

— Sé que es difícil de entender, pero cuando lo piensas de mejor forma es comprensible su comportamiento ¿Verdad?

Moon no sabía a qué se refería, pero por la forma en que Heinous le hablaba ya sabía el tema del anoche.

— Sí, creo que lo puedo razonar un poco.

— Así son los hombres Moon, cuando crezcas que no te sorprenda que te llegue una propuesta de matrimonio por parte de él.

— ¡¿Qué?¡ — Gritó un poco más alto de lo que le gustaría, ¿De qué rayos hablaba la señorita Heinous? Moon intentaba creer que ella la había visitado para consolarla y decirle que River Johansen estaba en una equivocación, más no algo de comprometerse con él.

No, nunca, ni aunque hubiera una catástrofe se casaría con alguien como él.

— Vamos, ya te dije como son los Johansen, le agradaste estoy segura. Y a sus padres también les agradarás cuando se enteren de que eres la portadora de la varita.

— No entiendo. — Dijo Moon confundida, ¿Agradarle a él? Si lo había cacheteado en plena fiesta frente a todos, y hace un par de horas le había gritado que no pensaba lo suficiente.  
Sudó frío, cuando lo razonaba de esa forma ella era la que no había actuado como alguien de la realeza.

— Verás, cuando se te dio tu varita sólo tu reino se enteró de que tú ya la poseías, los otros reinos aún no tienen esa información, pueden suponer por tu edad o tu estadía aquí pero no es algo confirmado. Hasta que sea el día de tu canción será cuando se confirme oficialmente.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso? — Preguntó Moon, a pesar de que al inicio ella no se refería a su varita, se sintió curiosa por lo que le mencionaba su acompañante, además de que mientras más alejara el tema del príncipe mejor.

— La Reina nos dio aviso cuando ibas a ingresar, nos dio indicaciones y unas cuantas precauciones, agradezco que no las hemos necesitado aún. — Dijo la mayor un tono de voz más bajo de lo usual.

— No sabía eso.

— No es muy importante; nos pidió discreción, por si veíamos o escuchábamos algo en tu habitación.

– "Glossaryck" – Relacionó Moon.

— Aun así nos mantenemos al margen con tus asuntos cómo la Reina lo ordenó, los directivos estamos seguros de que nadie en éste catillo sabe que eres la portadora de la varita, a menos que se lo hayas dicho a alguien.

— No, nunca lo he dicho.

— Entonces nadie fuera de los directivos y los Mewmanos lo sabe. Te lo digo, cuando los Johansen se enteren…

Moon no pudo escuchar más, no porque no le interesara, sino porque se quedó analizando las palabras dichas con anterioridad, nadie fuera de Mewni sabía que ella tenía la varita. Sí ni siquiera los Reyes vecinos sabían de su posesión, menos lo sabrían los monstruos.

Menos lo sabría Toffee.

* * *

Un capítulo corto, lo sé, pero muy interesante, espero lo disfruten.

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Aidil: jajajaja desde la clandestinidad xD recuerdo cuando yo también tuve que subir un capitulo desde la oficina porque no tenía Internet cx así que te comprendo totalmente. Me alegra que leas mi versión! ya está todo en mi mente y ya tengo plan A, B, C, D... para lo que venga en el especial de la tercera temporada, incluso cuando ví la lista de capítulos solté un grito! el capítulo número 5 se llama Toffee y yo de dsjfhalshfakshflksuahfafdk. Ya casi una semana para el especial pero un par de meses para la temporada completa :c

AlejandraBarrosio: Me alegra que te guste, y más porque es el primero, espero que la pareja te dé buena espina y pues des una oportunidad a como pasaron las cosas (Según yo). ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

El Osito: Enserio tus comentarios son los que motivan a escribir a alguien *Heart* Y no, nunca dejaré la historia, me han dejado colgada en tantas, que deseo no convertirme en lo que juré destruir, es verdad que con el trailer de la película se ve que las cosas no pintan bien, pero oye, aún tengo mucho por escribir y ya tengo un plan para todo. (Por cierto el capítulo 5 se llama Toffee, espero que sea un capítulo dedicado a su vida, enserio lo deseo tanto). Además es cómo tu dices, con el especial nos darán bastante información y obviamente la voy a aprovechar, descuida, por como tengo las ideas en mi mente terminaré este fic donde Moon es la protagonista, después espero hacer una con la versión de Toffee, y después una con la versión de... bueno si todo va bien, las temporadas dan suficiente material y la escuela no me mata tendrás bastante de mi por mucho tiempo (Por cierto ya empecé la traducción de éste fic al inglés) Saludos.

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, todo es los reviews.

Nos leemos ~~


	10. Capítulo V-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

— Señorita Heinous ¿Está bien que usted me haya dado toda esta información? — Preguntó Moon después de un rato más de charla. Cuando empezó a analizar lo dicho por aquella mujer comprendió que nadie le había mencionado muchas cosas que para sí misma eran importantes, ni siquiera su madre.

La mayor dejó salir una pequeña risita que cubrió inmediatamente con su mano.

— No, no estoy autorizada para decirte esto. — Dijo con un tono meloso. Moon fijo su mirada directo a la de ella, más ésta la desvió. — No creo que necesites contárselo a alguien ¿verdad?

— No.

— Entonces será nuestro secreto.

Ahora fue el turno de Moon de dejar salir una sonrisa de sus labios, estaba en lo cierto cuando pensó que ir ahí sería buena idea. Con todo lo que había escuchado (ignorando lo de River) su buen humor había aumentado considerablemente.

— Entonces mejor me voy señorita, no quiero quitarle más tiempo. — Dijo mientras se paraba suavemente de su asiento. Su acompañante la imitó para despacharla a la puerta.

— Contigo nunca perderé el tiempo Moon, tenlo presente. — Le contestó la mayor mientras abría la puerta de su oficina.

* * *

La chica salió sin decir nada más, aquellas atenciones que recibía eran suficientes para tranquilizarse y no tenía palabras de agradecimiento por cómo la habían ayudado.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su dormitorio, Moon se dio cuenta de que había abierto los ojos: su situación era algo que aún no era del dominio público en la escuela y mucho menos se sabía en el exterior, así que Toffee no sabía que ella poseía la varita, y por ende aún no la llegaba a odiar.

El saber aquello no era algo que la consolase mucho pero sentía que le daba una oportunidad de hacer un cambio, uno le había ofrecido Glossaryck la noche anterior: el poder aprender todos los hechizos del libro. Sí lo hacía correctamente estaba segura que podía demostrarles a los monstruos que su reliquia familiar podía hacer las cosas bien, incluso con ellos.

Sabía que eso no iba a ser fácil, a partir de ese momento debía de enfocarse lo doble en las enseñanzas de Glossaryck, y debía de estudiar lo doble en las demás áreas, porque ahora ella sería una Reina doble, tanto para mewmanos como para monstruos. Y es que con lo que vio la noche anterior y lo que escuchó de su plática con River, se dio cuenta de que todos a su alrededor tenían los estigmas que habían puesto sus antepasados.

Cosa que no era cierto del todo.

Era verdad que la había lastimado un monstruo, pero la había salvado otro. Eso le daba fe en que las cosas se pudieran llevar de una mejor manera, tal vez sí alguien tuviera la oportunidad de convivir con monstruos como ella lo hizo, los Mewmanos se darían cuenta de que no eran tan diferentes como se pensaba.

* * *

Entro a la habitación y vio a Glossaryck en su cama comiendo algo chocolatoso, no era la primera vez que veía algo así y siempre se preguntaba cómo podía conseguir ese alimento si él no salía de su habitación. Éste pareció notar su presencia pero siguió comiendo lo suyo hasta que termino y se deshizo de la basura que había generado.

— Nunca había visto algo así. — Comentó ella al ver el recipiente donde se encontraba la cosa que él había estado comiendo.

— No es de por aquí. — Le respondió él sin ningún sentimiento en su voz. — Olvidaste tu varita.

— Si, por eso he venido. — Él se limitó a dirigir su mirada hacía ella.

— ¿Cómo siguen tus heridas? — Moon pensó en el dolor de su pierna cuando atravesó el castillo de regreso.

— Mejor — Mintió — Los brazos ya no me duelen y el cuello sólo cuando hago un movimiento brusco.

— ¿Y la pierna? Estabas cojeando anoche. — Ella se quedó helada, ¿Acaso él le leía los pensamientos?

— Necesita más reposo.

— Necesita atención especializada. ¿No fuiste a la enfermería verdad? — La cuestionó mientras se acercaba a ella — Ya no tienes aquella pomada de ayer…

— No necesito ir a la enfermería— Le interrumpió. Él se le quedó mirando por unos segundos esperando una justificación a aquello — No lo necesito… porque ya estoy lista para aprender la magia de curación.

— ¿Estás lista?

— Si — Aseguró ella con firmeza mientras tomaba la varita de su cama. Intentó pensar en ella como una espada, una espada que podía matar inocentes pero también salvarlos. Su varita era una espada usada ya bañada en sangre, pero ella se aseguraría de que el número de vidas que salvase fuese mil veces mayor que al que dañase.

Cuando la levantó sintió que pesaba, pero no tanto como unas horas atrás.

— Moon, ¿Para qué sirve la varita? En términos generales — Le lanzó Glossaryck cuando vio que ella sostenía su cetro más confiada.

Moon regresó su mirada al hombrecillo, preguntándose a que venía esa pregunta, pero no decidió cuestionarla, ahora lo que debía de hacer era prestar la atención necesaria para mejorar en todos los aspectos que tuviese a su alcance.

— Para poder dominarla y gobernar con ella cuando sea una Reina — Contestó en automático.

— Entonces si dices que es para gobernar, ¿Por qué tu madre te la dio cuando ella aún sigue en el poder? — Moon lo pensó un momento.

— Porque ella ya controla la magia por sí misma.

— Exacto — Confirmó él — Entonces si tu madre en este mismo instante es atacada, ¿Qué haría?

— Llamar al consejo y la guardiana de Mewni a que la ayudasen a combatir el problema.

— Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué es la varita?

Moon se quedó pensando aquello, la pregunta de Glossaryck era muy parecida a la inicial pero sentía que tenía más peso después de aquella conversación, pero cuando lo razonaba no sabía a donde quería llegar, la varita era su cetro, su símbolo de gobernante.

— La varita es sólo un instrumento — Dijo él al ver que ella no contestaba — A donde quiera que vallas hay magia, es algo normal en nuestro Reino. La varita es sólo un canalizador para poder usarla. Cuando crezcas podrás usar magia sin necesidad de ella y ahí es cuando sabrás que tipo de magia tienes.

— No entiendo — Respondió sintiéndose perdida en la conversación.

— La varita es una extensión de tus recuerdos, un artefacto para que empieces a manejar la magia, no es buena ni mala, sólo una parte de ti, por eso cambia de forma de acuerdo a su portador. — Le explicó mientras empezaba a levitar y acercaba el libro hacía ellos— Hay distintos hechizos, desde los más sencillos hasta los oscuros, pero todos ellos han sido creados por princesas como tú.

— De acuerdo… — Dijo ella con algo de duda mientras procesaba la información, lo que le decía Glossaryck tenía lógica y le explicaba desde otro punto de vista lo que era su cetro real, más no entendía cómo eso le iba a servir para curarse.

— Entonces no pienses en la varita como algo malo, ella sólo refleja lo que tú quieres. Si lanzas un hechizo con seguridad y buena disposición no tengas dudas de que tendrás un buen resultado, pero si lo lanzas con temor y con algo de envidia o venganza ten por seguro que saldrá algo malo de todo eso.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? — Preguntó ella cuando notó que Glossaryck no hablaba más. No sabía porque pero se sentía algo ofendida, era como si él dudase de quien era ella en realidad.

— No le tengas miedo a la varita.

— ¿Qué?

— Ayer actuaste muy extraño, parecía que no querías saber nada de magia y que mientras más te alejaras de la varita mejor. Hoy la dejaste en tu habitación aun sabiendo que está prohibido que andes sola sin ella. ¿Qué paso Moon? ¿Qué fue lo que viste en esa fiesta que te hizo cambiar tan súbitamente de parecer?

— Nada — Dijo inmediatamente. Moon no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, sabía que debía de enfrentar las consecuencias de su reacción de anoche, pero no sabía que había sido tan transparente frente a él dándole oportunidad de que adivinara lo que estaba pasando. Él no debía de enterarse, no por el momento. — Es sólo que… Que el príncipe Johansen me exasperó demasiado. Tanto que llegué a pensar en usar un hechizo para golpearlo y callarlo. ¡Glossaryk tu sabes que no soy así!

— No, no lo eres. — Le contestó mientras la miraba a los ojos. Moon sabía que él la estaba probando, pero lo que decía era verdad, en parte. Sí, había pensado en golpearlo, bueno lo hizo, y fue por su culpa que fuera al bosque a ver cómo su celebración de Mewnindependencia era recordada con dolor por otros, así que sí, era culpa de él que llegara de esa forma a su habitación.

— Entonces decidí alejarme y caminar para apartar esos pensamientos y me caí de las escaleras, fueron pocas pero me lastimé, después fui a la enfermería y me quede ahí. La señorita Heinous no supo del accidente, y por eso vino a la habitación y me hablo como si estuviera adentro.

La chica no supo cómo le pudieron salir tantas mentiras de su boca, ella decía mentiras de vez en cuando, acerca de si ya había empezado alguna tarea que involucrara algo de arte o sí ya había cepillado su pelo, pero de eso a mentirle a su mentor, sabía que ese era otro nivel.

Intentó concentrarse, si por lo menos no llegaba a mentirle tan descaradamente a su madre y al consejo todo iba a estar bien.

— Es por eso que esta mañana he ido con ella para darle aviso de la situación de anoche. — Añadió, intentando que tanto detalle creara un ambiente de confianza entre ellos dos.

— Eso no explica porque le tuviste miedo a tu varita.

— Yo no… — Iba a refutar la oración pero sería volver a mentir más, y su conciencia ya no podría. Tenía que aceptarlo, le dio miedo la varita anoche por todo el daño que causó, incluso en ese momento sabía que no estaba segura de volverla a ver con normalidad, intentó pensar de nuevo en ella como una espada, eso le serviría por el momento. — Me tuve miedo a mí misma, por lo que le pude haber causado al heredero johansen, así que decidí alejar la magia de mí para despejarme. Era lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Y ahora?

— La señorita Heinous me confirmó que mi comportamiento fue normal y no está de más tener esos pensamientos de vez en cuando, yo, cómo nunca los había tenido no supe que hacer con ellos, pero ahora ya vuelvo a ser yo.

— Entonces espero así sigas, el hechizo que te voy a enseñar es avanzado y necesitas estar concentrada — Le dijo mientras empezaba a hojear el libro. Listo, lo había convencido — Olvida todo lo que pasó la noche anterior y enfócate en tus heridas, debes de hablar con tu cuerpo y pedirle que se mejore.

— Si — Respondió Moon mientras se sentaba en el suelo con pose de meditación, le dolió un poco el doblar su pierna pero se dijo a sí misma que ese era un dolor mínimo en comparación a otros dolores que su pueblo perecía.

— Muy bien, entonces cierra los ojos y concéntrate en mi voz, sólo en la mía, deja tus pensamiento a un lado que yo iré controlándolos —

— De acuerdo — Accedió ella sin poder evitar que un timbre de incertidumbre se plasmara en su voz.

— Piensa en todo lo bueno que tienes, en todos los buenos ratos que ha tenido en tu vida. Imagínatelos, todos esos momentos donde pasó algo bueno cuando pensaste que algo no tenía solución.

Moon sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse, su mente fue invadida por recuerdos en el castillo, momentos de diversión con su padre y lecciones de etiqueta con Lady Winter. Oh Lady Winter, no se había percatado de cuanto la extrañaba, ella era su cómplice, la persona que la apoyaba cuando tenía que ir a una cena elegante o cuando tenía que dar un pequeño discurso, recordó también cuando desde pequeña la peinaba y le cantaba, y hacía todo lo posible por acompañarla cuando se iba a dormir.

Supo que estaba sonriendo. Pasaron más recuerdos y comenzaron los más recientes; cuando la señorita Heinous le dijo que se debían de apoyar entre las dos y la plática de en la mañana. Luego pasó a Toffee, cuando la guió hacia el castillo cuando estaba perdida, y cuando la ayudó a tratar sus heridas aun cuando él se sentía herido.

— Ahora piensa en lo malo, en todas aquellas cosas que te dolieron, esas situaciones que aún te perturban el sueño, aquellos sentimientos que son tan fuertes que no se los deseas a nadie.

La chica sintió un balde de agua fría sobre su espalda, recordó todas las responsabilidades que estaba sobre ella. Sintió el peso de la corona cuando tenía que fingir ser perfecta, aun cuando no lo era. Recordó el miedo que sentía cuando tomaba una decisión y no sabía si había hecho lo correcto o no. Cuando al decir o hacer algo veía la cara de decepción de su padre y la cara de enojo de su madre, que le daba a entender que ni siquiera podía hacer las mínimas cosas bien.

Se abrió más hacía sí misma, tenía miedo de fallarle a los demás, saber que todo su reino confiaba en ella y no poder cumplir con sus expectativas, también sintió que le tenía miedo a su madre, ella era una Reina perfecta, tanto que se enojaba cuando su hija no hacía lo que debería. A su cabeza vinieron escenas de todas las veces que la regañó, incluso cuando la golpeó para que se comportase como era debido.

— Compara las dos cosas, y dime cual es más duradera, ¿Cuál se plasma más en tu corazón?

Moon quiso abrir los ojos cuando escuchó aquello, había olvidado por un momento que estaba con Glossaryck. Volvió a suspirar intentando tranquilizarse, debía de enfocarse en las palabras de que escuchaba, ¿Qué se plasmaba más en su corazón? Últimamente sus visitas con Toffee, los monstruos sufrían al igual que ella, sufrían ser catalogados de una forma sólo por su apariencia monstruosa tal como ella era catalogada sólo por pertenecer a la realeza.

Ellos tenían corazón, la escena de ayer se lo demostró y ella también tenía el suyo, pero ambos debían de fingir que no sólo para ser aceptados. ¿En realidad en algún momento alguien se podía sentir realmente libre? ¿Podía sentir que no le debía nada a nadie y así podía actuar como sí mismo? Moon esperaba que sí, ella nunca tendría tener eso, lo aceptaba, pero esperaba que alguien, alguien de alguna dimensión fuese tan libre como una mariposa.

— Ahora toma los miedos y enfréntalos, diles que se alejen, que aquello que más valoras podrá enfrentarlo.

Ring Ring

Un ruido hizo que Moon abriera los ojos, no supo de dónde provenía pero sabía que lo había escuchado, intentó girar su cuello para ver a su alrededor pero se arrepintió cuando un dolor le llegó hasta la cabeza. Discretamente se tocó el cuello para sobarse mientras buscaba con la mirada algo que pudiera hacer un sonido así.

Ring Ring

Parecía que Glossaryck también había escuchado el ruido, ya que lo ha había reprendido por salir de su meditación. Cuando se escuchó el segundo ruido él se dirigió hacia la pared detrás de Moon, ella lo comprendió en ese mismo momento, lo que sonaba era su espejo mágico.

— Reina Butterfly — Dijo el hombrecillo cuando contestó la llamada.

— ¡¿Dónde está esa niña malcriada?! — Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron a través del cristal.

* * *

¡Y aquí estamos con la publicación regular! Woow les juro fue tan difícil para mí escribir ésto cuando estaba ansiosa por la película, osea era el origen de la pelea de Moon y Toffee. Al final sentí que fue una vil trolleada de Daron, algo así como ¡Oigan! ¿recuerdan todo lo que le da soporte al Moontoffee? Pues voy a hacer que no tenga nada de validez. Sí ya vieron el especial sabrán a que me refieron. Bueno se los hizo a los Starco, creo que ya era nuestro turno.

Aún así pues seguiré con la historia jijiji, ya todo se arreglara al final, mientras disfruten :D y pues creo que en lo único que se muestra una gran diferencia es la madre de Moon, pero no se mencionó mucho de ella así que bah.

¡Por cierto amé a Eclipsa! Dicen que será la nueva antagonista del resto de la temporada tres pero no sé, siento que va a hacer las cosas muy a su estilo y generará inconvenientes pero no exactamente maldades. Que la temporada sea hasta noviembre eme parte el corazón, por por lo menos la película si estuvo muy disfrutable.

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Imperialwar1234: Bueno, ¿Has visto la serie de la que es este fic? Prácticamente estoy escribiendo acerca de la mamá de la protagonista con el villano de las dos primeras temporadas, así que creo que no he arruinado la historia, todos sabemos como va a acabar :C

Aidil: jajaja lo sé, en el especial que hubo amé a River, osea siempre apoyaba a Moon y se sonrojaba por todo *heart* ¿Cómo no enamorarse de un personaje así?

Laidyx: Te juro yo tampoco podía escribir de la emoción, cuando vi el especial fue de ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¡Noooooo! Y me dormí enojada, (ojo sólo vi el primer capitulo y a la mañana siguiente ya vi todo completo) ya después amé a Eclipsa, y espero le den más protagonismo a Heinous, vamos con ella se complementan los cuatro símbolos. En definitiva, no fue lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecha. Vamos a ver que más nos da esta tercera temporada.

Por cierto, sí he escuchado de ese musical, lo buscaré, me gustan mucho, en secundaria estuve obsesionada con el fantasma de la opera, incluso tenía el deseo de tener un hijo para poderlo llamar Erick (Así se llama el fantasma) El deseo ahí sigue, pero mejor me espero unos cuantos años más. En fin, si es de historia mejor, así que ten por seguro que lo habré visto antes de que te des cuenta.

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, todo es los reviews.

Nos leemos ~~


	11. Capítulo VI-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

Moon se paró de un brinco al escuchar aquel bramido, el saber que su madre le estaba gritando a través del espejo fue indicio suficiente para saber que algo estaba realmente mal.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! — Dijo la Reina cuando vio que su hija se acercaba — ¡¿Crees que no me iba a enterar?! — Le recriminó.

Moon sintió su cuerpo desfallecer ¿A qué se refería? ¿Se enteró de que estuvo hablando con la señorita Heinous? ¿O que había estado parte de la noche en el bosque de la muerte segura? Era imposible que supiera acerca de los planes de unir a monstruos y mewmanos ¿Verdad?

— ¡Contesta!

— ¡Perdón! — Gritó confundida, tenía muchas cosas en mente que pudieran hacer enojar a su madre, pero el saber cuál de ellas era la razón... Prefería no decir nada hasta que supiera de qué estaba hablando exactamente.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Te disculpas conmigo? ¿A caso te estás burlando de mí? — Le contestó la mujer, Moon sintió los labios secos, ¿Qué había hecho? Intentó buscar a Glossaryck con la mirada pero éste había desaparecido.

Estaba sola.

— N-no, madre, no, nunca fue mi intención faltarte al respeto, y-yo solo quería decirle que…

— Querías, querías, ese es tu problema Moon, tú siempre quieres todo y nunca piensas en nadie, ¿Qué va a ser del Reino con una princesa tan desobligada y egoísta como tú?

— M-madre, y-yo n-no…— Intentó explicarse torpemente, era raro que tartamudeara pero esa situación la ponía de más nerviosa.

— Por lo visto si los condes de Mildred no me hubieran notificado de tu comportamiento en la cena de anoche tú no ibas a decirme — Dijo la Reina, endureciendo sus palabras — Es una vergüenza saber que tengo una hija tan malagradecida como tú.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Moon con un nudo en la garganta, dolida.

— ¿Creías que me podías mentir? ¿A MÍ? ¡¿A LA REINA DE MEWNI?! ¡No seas tan ilusa hija! Puede que seas princesa, ¡pero yo soy Reina y me debes respeto! ¡Y debes de saber que con tu falta de modales con el príncipe Johansen me has ofendido de sobre manera!—

Moon sintió como una lágrima silenciosa recorría su mejilla, no sabía que decir en esa situación. Bajó la cabeza evitando la mirada colérica de su madre.

— Madre, yo… — Intentó decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero su voz se quebró, estaba a nada de soltarse a llorar.

— Espero que con esto recapacites y vuelvas a actuar como realmente es una princesa, porque mientras sigas así olvídate de que tienes una madre — Y cortó la llamada.

Moon fijo su mirada en el espejo que volvía a reflejar su rostro. Se acercó a él para quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos y cuando intentó esbozar una sonrisa tranquila soltó un bufido y se dejó caer al suelo. No era justo nada de aquello, nada. No sabía si las palabras de su madre le dolieron porque estaba sensible de su meditación o porque eran verdad. Pero mientras más intentaba alejar esos sentimientos que la deprimían, ellos volvían con más fuerza.

Se tapó la boca con las manos cuando se dio cuenta que no sólo lagrimas calientes recorrían su rostro, sino que había empezado a sollozar, debía de estar tranquila, debía de hacerle caso a ella, pero es que no podía, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso cuando ella estaba en Santa Olga sólo por su pueblo? Cuando…

– _Moon…_

Cuando se había aguantado todos los gritos de su maestra, sus humillaciones, las burlas de sus compañeras…

– _Tranquilízate por favor Moon…_

¿Tranquilizarse? ¿Cómo? ¿Es que no tenía derecho a llorar? ¿A sacar todos sus sentimientos guardados? Se abrazó a sí misma, temblando, un sentimiento de soledad la empezó a invadir mientras se hacía un ovillo y se apretaba más fuerte los brazos haciendo que sus uñas se le enterraran en éstos.

– _No te lastimes Moon, recuerda que tienes a alguien con quien contar…_

¿Contar con alguien? ¿Con quién? Su mente no le podía ofrecer un rostro con cual relacionar esas palabras.

– _Moon…_

— ¡Moon!

Levantó su rostro asustada, ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Se frotó la cara rápidamente y enfocó al hombrecillo que flotaba delante de ella.

— ¿Estás bien? — Ella se le quedó mirando confundida, éste parecía preocupado por su estado, pero su tono de voz no era para nada igual a la voz de hace unos momentos.

— S-sí, sí, yo… — ¿Estaba bien? — Yo sólo necesito lavarme la cara.

Se paró de donde estaba sin ver la reacción de Glossaryck ante su respuesta. Fue directo al baño, necesitaba levarse la cara, despejarse, tranquilizarse. Había escuchado una voz, estaba segura, y no era la de Glossaryck.

Se frotó la cara con una toalla húmeda y se tocó la frente, tenía la cara roja, pero no estaba caliente. Se sentó en la orilla de la tina y movió lentamente su cuello para ver sus brazos con marcas de sus propias uñas, _"No te lastimes"_ recodó haber escuchado.

Salió del baño calmada pero confundida, Glossaryck parecía que estaba leyendo algo en el libro de hechizos, pero cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse se acercó inmediatamente hacía ella.

— Creo que necesitas descansar ¿Sabes? Este día ha sido muy cansado. — Moon evitó ver hacía la ventana para fijarse en los rayos del sol.

— Si, tienes razón, creo que tomaré una pequeña siesta.

— Perfecto… em… creo que deberíamos de posponer el hechizo, ya sabes, hasta que te recuperes.

Moon sonrió levemente mientras se acercaba a la cama.

— Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo.

— Muy bien… pues… me voy — Dijo el hombrecillo mientras se acercaba al libro nuevamente.

La chica vio como aquel ser desaparecía de su vista, cuando llegó a la cama, se acostó sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos. Intentó relajarse, pero cuando cerró los ojos creyó recordar que la voz de hace unos momentos ya la había escuchado antes.

* * *

Heinous seguía frente a su escritorio sin siquiera poder concentrarse en lo más mínimo; había despachado a los invitados y organizado una pequeña merienda con las princesas por su día libre, pero al terminar aquello, su mente estaba demasiado distraída. Al final ni siquiera pensó en unirse a la comida que había organizado, por lo que regresó a su oficina, resignada.

Frotó su cabeza como si tuviera un dolor, no sabía por qué se sentía tan ansiosa, recargó toda su cabeza en el borde de su silla intentando tranquilizarse pero no servía de mucho. Cerró los ojos y se los cubrió con un brazo, tomó aire y así se quedó hasta que sintió que necesitaba oxigeno nuevamente, inhalo y exhalo, más una energía extraña recorría su cuerpo.

Se paró de su asiento y empezó a caminar en círculos, no entendía lo que le pasaba, todo el día había sido normal, todo… a excepción de la visita de Moon, la princesa Butterfly. Se quedó parada al pensar en el apellido de ella, no, era imposible que estuviera así sólo por un apellido.

Fijo sus ojos en su librero y se acercó a un libro, que esperaba, Moon no hubiese visto. Se puso frente a él y al tocarlo sintió como una corriente recorría su brazo. Volvió a hacer los ejercicios de respiración. Aquello que sentía era puramente psicológico, intentó convencerse a sí misma.

Cuando por fin sacó el libro del estante supo que debía de esconderlo mejor, ya que de entre las hojas salió fácilmente una carta, una que ella conocía perfectamente bien, pero que si otra persona la encontrase indudablemente la metería en problemas.

Sujetó el libro de la familia Butterfly con su brazo y se agachó a recoger el papel. Cuando lo levantó, no pudo evitar mirar las decoraciones con rombos, corazones, tréboles y espadas; Siempre le habían llamado la atención desde que era pequeña, más porque en sus mejillas ella tenía uno de esos símbolos.

Miro los primeros párrafos sin siquiera leerlos, ya los conocía de memoria. Sus ojos se concentraron en la parte final, la única que no podía memorizar del todo:

 _Perdóname por todo el dolor que te ha causado, sin embargo debes huir y esconderte. Espero que comprendas mis acciones y llegues a perdonarme algún día, pero mientras ese día llegue, no dejes que nadie sepa quién eres en realidad. Te amo, pero por el bien de nosotras recuerda: Estas personas son tus enemigos._

* * *

Moon inmediatamente soñó al poco rato de acostarse. Eso no la sorprendió, soñaba con regularidad, lo que la extrañó era que ella estaba consciente de que estaba dormida, y a pesar de intentar despertarse o querer imaginarse cualquier otro escenario posible no podía cambiar la oscuridad que la cubría.

Estaba totalmente en tinieblas, sabía que tenía su cuerpo, pero por más que pusiera su mano frente a ella no la veía. Intentó moverse pero todo seguía igual, sin ningún cambio, continuó concentrándose para poder imaginar cualquier cosa que le diera compañía pero no funcionó, en cambio recibió un recordatorio de porqué se había dormido temprano.

Las palabras de su madre se hicieron presentes, provenían de algún lado ya que las escuchaba con total claridad, y " _Eres una desobligada_ ", " _Me das vergüenza_ ", " _Olvídate de tener una madre_ " eran las oraciones que más se repetían.

Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa pero parecía que mientras más intentaba evadir esas palabras éstas cada vez entraban más en ella. Era como si la rodearan. Como sabía que estaba dormida advirtió que era en vano taparse los oídos, sin embargo lo intentó cuando las palabras estallaron de formas diferentes; desde los gritos más desgarradores a los susurros más tétricos que hacían erizar la piel.

– _Es sólo un sueño, es sólo un sueño_ – Se decía intentado callar aquellas palabras – _No pasa nada, todo está en tu mente… Lo que necesitas es despertar. Despierta. ¡Despierta!_ – Gritaba para sí, más los ruidos parecían que la rodeaban cada vez más.

Siguió gritándose un tiempo más para tan siquiera escuchar su voz, pero ésta perdía fuerza con cada oración que decía. Al final ya no se escuchaba a sí misma – _Esto… no es un sueño, ¡Es una pesadilla_! – Se dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de que no podía controlar su mente.

Los gritos no paraban de repetirse. Moon supo que su cuerpo dormido seguramente estaba llorando cuando una sensación caliente la embargó.

– _¡Por favor para! ¡Glossaryck! ¡Despiertame! ¡Glossaryck_! – Vociferó con más fuerza, pensando que tal vez sí su mentor la veía mal, podría hacer algo para sacarla de ese lugar.

– _Sabes que eso no va a funcionar ¿verdad?_

Inmediatamente después de esa oración todo volvió a quedarse en silencio. Moon tardó un poco en recobrar la cordura, esa voz… era la misma voz que había escuchado cuando su madre la había reprendido, pero incluso antes ya la había escuchado, pero ¿Dónde?

– _¿Quién eres?_ – Demandó, confundida. No entendía como si ese era su sueño no lo podía controlar, pero cuando apenas escuchó la voz misteriosa los ruidos se desvanecieron como si nada.

– _¿Quién eres?_ – Volvió a repetir lo más fuerte que pudo.

No obtuvo respuesta. Intentó mirar hacía algún lado pero la oscuridad seguía siendo la misma del inicio, sin poder ver siquiera lo que tenía enfrente.

De la nada, distinguió un pequeño destello de luz. Creyó por un momento que era la luz de su habitación y que estaba despertando, pero la luz parecía acercarse cada vez más a ella a pesar de seguir con un diminuto tamaño. Ella se quedó dónde estaba, no sabía el significado de lo que veía, pero mientras fuese algo diferente a las voces que escuchaba, lo tomaría.

La luz parecía acercarse a ella, era amarillenta y no se movía en línea recta, parecía más como un insecto que volaba que algo firme. Moon pensó que era una mariposa, el animal que distinguía a su familia, pero mientras más se acercaba el cuerpo hacía ella empezó a distinguir que a pesar de ser un insecto volador no era una mariposa, sino más bien una libélula.

– _¿Te conozco?_ – Fue lo primero que dijo ella cuanto tuvo al insecto frente a ella.

– _Si, y no._ – Dijo la voz que ahora parecía provenir del espectro. – _Nos hemos visto, pero no me conoces…_

– _¿Es un tipo de adivinanza?_ – Preguntó la chica, pensando que aquel ser podría explicarse como Glossaryck, de una manera rebuscada y confusa con tal de dar una lección.

– _No –_ Le contestó la voz firme – _Lo que menos me gusta son los rodeos. Soy honesto y directo. Me has visto pero no me conoces a profundidad._

Moon se quedó pensando aquello por un momento, muchas cosas podían encajar en esa descripción. Meditó un poco más y recordó donde había escuchado esa voz antes: un poco después de entrar a Santa Olga.

– _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

– _Me han dicho de muchas maneras, por mi nombre, por mi apodo, o por lo que soy. No importa cómo me llames, ya lo has dicho de una forma y no creo que lo puedas cambiar._

– _Entonces te he llamado de alguna forma…_

– _Sí._

– _¿Quién eres?_ – Volvió a preguntar _– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cómo es posible que estés en mi mente y la puedas controlar?_

– _Demasiadas preguntas. Te voy a decir algo, yo solo quiero una cosa, y es…_

Moon despertó dando una gran bocanada de aire, hiperventilando. Intentó moverse pero no podía, el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado. Cuando giró su cuello hacía la ventana, la luz de la luna le dio directamente en los ojos y soltó un grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la cara. Cuando lo hizo la sintió totalmente húmeda y caliente, inmediatamente pensó que era porque había llorado, pero se tocó la frente y estaba llena de sudor.

No entendía nada.

— Moon ¡Moon! — Empezó a escuchar la voz de… Glossaryck, si, la voz de él. Era muy difícil reconocerla con lo abrumada que estaba — ¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre! Debemos de buscar ayuda… ¡Moon!

* * *

La madre de Moon es como esas mamás que te regañan por algo, y mientras más hablan más se enojan porque se acuerdan de mil cosas y terminan castigándote por lo que hiciste allá por el 2012 (?

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

ImperialWar1234: No, lo siento, cuando pensé esta historia intenté basarme lo más que pudiera a la historia original. Incluso ahora con la película debería de modificar el prólogo, para que en vez del castillo de Mewni sea en el santuario de Glossaryck ya que es donde se dio el flashback de Moon.

Ai Higurashi: (Que por cierto amo el Higurashi porque me recuerda mucho al anime Inuyasha cx) ¡Bendito chocolate! Y sí, no puedo esperar hasta noviembre, enserio me muero por lo de eclipsa y ¿Qué onda con el clip de Star y Tom? Ósea no soy starco y startom pero enserio esa pequeña escena me dio una gran (? idea para fanfic. (Por eso me tardé un día más en escribir, porque no me podía concentrar del todo).  
Qué bueno que te gustó a escena, un poco de introspección nunca queda de más :D

Laidyx: Yo estoy indignadísima por esa pelea, es más, eso no fue pelea, y Daron lo sabe, porque en los cortos se veía súper genial y pues no… simplemente no, solo fue un hechizo que ni siquiera pudo lanzar bien. A pesar de que lo de Eclipsa fue genial, me entro mucha duda con los tapices; si estaba exagerado el de Moon, ¿Qué será de las otras? ¿Qué será del de la mismísima Eclipsa? Ósea igual pudo ser que alguna vez pasó por un bosque vio un monstruos y se le hizo guapo y fue todo.

Se ve que su magia si es oscura y tiene que pagar algo por usarla, pero de ahí a todo lo demás que dice el castillo ya me entro mucha duda. Sólo espero que la temporada 3 sea igual de genial que la 2, que fue donde tuve más fellings.

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, todo es los reviews.

Nos leemos ~~


	12. Capítulo VI-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

No supo cómo pero Glossaryck consiguió ayuda, la identificó en el instante que escucho un – _¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Princesa!_ – Y otras cosas más que ya no pudo distinguir.

La cabeza le dolía, no podía siquiera abrir los ojos porque la más mínima luz le molestaba, y todos los ruidos fuertes que había a su alrededor hacían su confusión más grande. Sintió que alguien la cargaba, las pocas sombras que atravesaban sus parpados le indicaban movimiento, y aunque intentaba pararse y decir que podía caminar sola, su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado y comenzaba a sentir un inusual frío.

Más voces extrañas y sintió que era recostada en un lugar plano. Intentó volver a moverse pero no tuvo éxito.

— Tengo frío — Dijo en una vos tan baja que ni siquiera se escuchó. — Tengo mucho frío.

Nadie la escuchó, intentó mover la cabeza para mostrar su malestar, pero con el primer giro su cuello se tensó y la cabeza le dio vueltas.

— Tengo frío… — Volvió a decir pero sus palabras fueron en vano.

Los ruidos alrededor suyo le dijeron que había bastante gente donde se encontraba: escuchaba pisadas como si fueran martillazos en sus orejas, y voces que parecían gritos ensordecedores. Era lógico que no la escucharan en una situación así. Decidió esperar, resignada, o a que alguien le hiciera caso, o a que el dolor incrementara lo suficiente para ponerla en estado inconsciente.

Pasó lo segundo, cuando despertó ya no sentía la presión en su cabeza y las voces estaban con su volumen natural, intentó mover los brazos pero una tela la detuvo, al final si la habían cobijado. Lentamente trató de mover los dedos de sus manos, y aunque lo hizo, su cuerpo aún le reclamaba reposo.

Decidió seguir con los ojos cerrados, posiblemente la luz ya no la lastimaría pero tenía miedo de comprobarlo, y, mientras pasaba los segundos se dio cuenta de que ya podía distinguir las conversaciones a su alrededor.

— No sé qué fue la causa de su malestar — Escuchó una voz no tan lejana — Pero le aseguro de que la princesa ya se encuentra mejor.

— Eso espero — Escuchó decir a otra voz de forma dura, Moon adivinó que era la voz de su madre. — Apenas se despierte hágamelo saber.

— Si su majestad.

Moon escuchó un sonido lineal, su madre había colgado la llamada. Eso la relajó, por un momento había pensado que su progenitora se encontraba en la misma habitación que ella, aunque eso era imposible, ella nunca la había visitado cuando estaba enferma en el castillo, así que mucho menos la iría a visitar ahora que estaba en el internado.

Decidió quedarse otro rato más así, sin dar indicios de estar despierta. Escuchó como unos pasos se alejaban de la habitación y luego regresaron, después, la que supuso era la dueña de la voz que había estado en una llamada con su madre, tocó su frente y le cambió un paño húmedo que no se había dado cuenta que tenía encima.

Siguió sin moverse, de sólo pesar en incorporarse se sentía cansada, hace mucho que lo le pasaba eso, el recuerdo que más se comparaba a lo que sentía era de cuando tenía 6 años y tuvo una fiebre que la dejó varios días en cama, y al igual que en ese momento sentía demasiado frío, pero esa vez Lady Winter la cuidó, advirtiéndole de que iba a alucinar si no se controlaba.

¿Acaso la voz que soñó fue algo así?

No, era demasiado real, demasiado fuerte para ser un producto de su imaginación, además no podía despertar aun cuando quisiese, y eso era lo extraño del asunto.

Intentó seguir pensando pero la cabeza dio indicio de comenzar otra vez a tener dolor, así que paró ahí y decidió concentrarse en lo que escuchaba a su alrededor: No podía saber qué hora era ya que todo estaba en silencio, y la mujer que parecía cuidarla ya no hacía un mayor ruido salvo respirar, así que supuso que o era muy noche o muy temprano.

Pasó más tiempo y comenzó a sentirse mejor, el cuerpo ya se sentía a su temperatura normal y los dedos tenían más fuerza para moverse, abrió los ojos e intentó levantarse, apenas dio unos manotazos para quitarse la cobija, la mujer que parecía estar leyendo algo a un lado suyo se incorporó hacía ella.

— Despacio princesa, despacio — le dijo al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba a enderezarse con todo el tiempo del mundo. Moon nunca había visto a esa persona y, por su vestido y gorro de color blanco, supuso que era una enfermera.

— S-sí, gracias — Contestó débil, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

Apenas se incorporó totalmente, la cuidadora se alejó un poco de ella para volverle a cambiar el paño de la frente, darle un vaso con agua y ofrecerle un caramelo para que lo tragara. Moon obedeció sus indicaciones sin titubear y volvió a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando aún el sabor del dulce que había ingerido.

— Ya ha bajado su fiebre su majestad — Dijo la mujer pocos segundos después — Estoy segura de que se recuperará muy pronto con este medicamento, es para disminuir cualquier tipo de dolor.

Moon dirigió su mirada hacía ella, agradecida, puede que le haya dado el caramelo esperando disminuir su dolor de cabeza, pero sin darse cuenta también la ayudó con el dolor del cuello y la pierna.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó aun con voz baja, pero no tanto como para que no la escuchase — ¿He pasado mucho tiempo aquí?

— Relájese princesa — Le contestó la mujer mientras tocaba su hombro para que se volviera a recostar — No importa la hora, lo que importa es que usted está bien.

Moon volvió a acatar su orden indirecta volviéndose a recostar pero mostró una cara confusa, ¿No importaba la hora? Pero ¿Y las clases?

— Creo que debería ir a con mis maestros — Dijo, aunque siguió recostada. La enfermera volvió a extender la cobija que había arrugado y se la volvió a colocar encima.

— Yo creo que no, debe de descansar princesa. Relajarse — Le comentó con un tono diferente al que había usado antes, ahora parecía que no le estaba explicando, sino exigiendo algo. — Las clases pueden esperar.

Era cierto que algunas materias no le gustaban a Moon, pero faltar cuando ya no se sentía tan mal, no estaba acostumbrada a hacer eso.

— ¿Sigo enferma?

— No, pero su situación es extraña princesa — "¿Extraña?" — La hemos revisado y no encontramos algo que pudiera afectarla a tal grado.

Moon se sintió tensa cuando bajó la mirada y se vio con una bata que nunca había visto, ¿Realmente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que empezó su malestar?

— Sabemos que tenemos prohibido hablar con su guardián, pero estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, sólo para que nos dijera acerca de sí había algo que usted había hecho fuera de lo común que la pudiera afectar, pero no pudimos encontrarlo.

Moon sintió aún más tensión en su espalda, sí acaso ellos hubieran llegado a hablar con Glossaryck se hubieran dado cuenta de sus mentiras acerca de la pomada que había usado, acerca de su accidente y de cómo no se atendió cuando supuestamente había pasado.

— No hice nada fuera de lo común — Dijo lo más firme que pudo, era imposible que un ungüento la pusiera así de mal.

— Lo suponíamos, creemos más que fueron sus nervios los que la pusieron en ese estado.

— ¿Mis nervios?

— Por la responsabilidad de ser una Reina — Empezó la mujer — Sabemos que en unas clases no le está yendo precisamente bien, además de que es portadora de una reliquia antigua, es normal que sienta demasiada presión que no puede controlar a su edad...

Moon se quedó sin palabras, lo que decía aquella mujer no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía, ella podía manejar su educación tanto escolar como extraordinaria perfectamente bien, el que ella lo pensase lo contrario la ofendía de una forma muy personal.

—… Por eso es que la Reina ha sugerido que disminuya labores para que se pueda concentrar más en su varita, ya que es con lo que gobernará a Mewni en un futuro.

— ¿Qué? — De un momento a otro Moon volvió a sentirse pérdida a pesar de sentirse mejor — ¿A qué quiere llegar?

— Le reduciremos sus clases a la mitad, su madre cree que no puede con toda la presión de la institución sola.

Moon sintió un nudo en la garganta, no tanto porque le quitaran materias, sino por saber que su madre no la creía capaz de realizar algo tan simple como asistir a clases.

— No es necesario que hagan eso, estoy bien.

— Es por su salud princesa. — Dijo la mujer, aunque ahora Moon entendía que no se preocupaba por ella, sino por lo que le hiciera su madre si no obedecían sus órdenes.

— No me importa, yo puedo hacer esto.

— Princesa piénselo….

— No, así estoy bien, gracias. — Dijo lo más dura que pudo, convenciéndose a sí misma de que podía con todo.

— Como usted desee, posiblemente la Reina llame dentro de poco así que puede darle el aviso usted misma.

Moon sintió todo su poder de convencimiento desfallecer, era de suponer que ella no fuese la única que le temía a su madre, pero que aquella mujer la aventara prácticamente para decir algo que contradecía sus órdenes se le hizo bajo. Siempre evitaba contradecir a su madre, y en ese momento, justo después de tener una de las peores reprimendas de su vida, no se sentía cómoda con siquiera pensar en ver el rostro de su progenitora.

— Descanse princesa, tendrá el día libre hasta mañana. — Dijo la mujer que seguía allí, intentando que con su oferta Moon regresara de sus pensamientos.

— Si, gracias — Contestó la susodicha más por educación que por gusto.

Pasó más tiempo y a pesar de que Moon no se durmió estuvo acostada todo el rato, ignoró a las personas que entraban y salían de ahí; una chica que tenía dolor de cabeza, otra que necesitaba algo que le quitara su dolor mensual y otra que se cortó intentando picar una cebolla. El sentimiento fue reciproco, porque sí ellas se dieron cuenta de su presencia no lo demostraron.

Un rato después, cuando se encontraba sola la sala, una llamada se mostró en el espejo que tenían en la pared, sabía que era para ella, sin duda. Como ya se sentía mejor se paró sin ganas frente al espejo, quería hacerlo lo más lento posible, pero sabía que a su madre eso le disgustaba, así que fue dispuesta a contestar.

Estiró su espalda y levantó la cabeza, estaba enferma, pero eso no era excusa para no tener los modales de la realeza. Quiso tomar aire pero sabía que le iba a constar valiosos segundos, así que pulsó el botón de contestar mientras se quedaba sin aire.

Cuando vio la imagen frente a ella, respiró con normalidad.

— Lady Winter — Dijo cuando una mujer de edad le sonreía tranquilamente — ¿Qué hace acá?

— Oh ¡Mi niña! ¿Está bien? Me he enterado de lo ocurrido y no pude más que preocuparme de usted ¿Cómo sigue?

Por la forma tan informal en que le habló la señora, Moon supo que estaba sola, o que realmente se había preocupado por ella, o las dos cosas, no le importó, una sonrisa real salió de sus labios en forma de contestación.

— Bien, gracias, sólo tuve una fiebre, nada de qué preocuparse.

— Debe de comer mejor princesa, me moriría si algo le pasa, hablo muy enserio, ¿Todo en orden?

— Si Lady Winter — Contestó Moon aún con su sonrisa, no sabía si el efecto del caramelo le hizo efecto, pero se sentía extrañamente relajada — Todo en orden, no se preocupe, sólo fue una simple fiebre — Volvió a repetir, mientras una luz en forma de libélula aparecía en su mente. — ¿Cómo está el castillo? ¿Qué ha hecho?

— Pues ahora mismo estaba haciendo mis maletas.

— ¿Maletas? — Preguntó Moon sorprendida, Lady Winter nunca antes había salido del castillo.

— Maletas — Dijo la mujer confirmando, sin dar más detalles. Pasaron unos segundos y después soltó una rebosante sonrisa, que le quitaron varios años de encima — ¡Para poder ir a visitarla princesa!

Moon enmudeció, era increíble, ¿Visitarla? Era la mejor noticia que le podían dar.

— ¿Me está hablando en serio? — Preguntó para corroborar que había escuchado bien.

— ¡Por supuesto! La Reina me dijo que tenía la intención de visitarla, pero por problemas de agenda no va a poder ir, así que me va a enviar como representante, ya sabe para poder ver cómo está el lugar y ajustar los detalles de la disminución de clases.

— Oh… — Dijo Moon bajando la mirada, así que era acerca de eso. Por un momento se sintió tonta, era obvio que esa era la única razón posible para poder tener una visita.

— ¿Sucede algo princesa? — Preguntó Lady Winter al ver el desánimo de Moon.

— No quiero disminuir mis clases Lady Winter, estoy bien así.

— La Reina no lo piensa de esa forma — Contestó de una forma muy similar a la enferma que la atendió horas atrás — Pero usted es la que está en el internado, así que una vez visitándole podré dar mi veredicto. — Pero era notorio que no era la enfermera.

— Gracias Lady Winter — Soltó Moon más relajada, con su ayuda era más fácil seguir con su horario normal.

— No hay de qué, sí todo resulta bien estaré dentro de cinco días con usted, sino le llamaré, espero que ya esté en su habitación para cuando eso suceda.

— Estaba pensando en regresarme a mi habitación apenas cuelgue. — Dijo con voz alta. La enfermera que la había cuidado acababa de entrar a la habitación, y Moon quería que escuchara su deseo de retirarse.

— Excelente, entonces le llamaré a su espejo si sucede algo, cuídese mucho princesa, nos vemos.

— Hasta luego Lady Winter.

— Nos vemos — Fue la oración final de la mujer antes de desaparecer del espejo. Moon dejó que pasaran unos segundos mientras observaba su reflejo.

— Creo que ya sabe lo que quiero hacer — Dijo sin mirar a la mujer que estaba en la sala con ella.

— Si ya se siente bien puede retirarse, nos aseguraremos de que nadie la interrumpa hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana, hasta mañana, ¿Pues qué hora era?

— Gracias. — Contestó agradecida por no recibir algún pero, aunque se dio cuenta de que no podía salir del lugar con una bata ligera — ¿Mi ropa?

— Ah, ¡sí! — Contestó la mujer dando un pequeño saltito y dirigiéndose rápidamente a un cajón a lado de la cama de Moon — ¿Necesita ayuda para cambiarse?

A Moon le hubiera gustado decirle que no, que podía ella sola, pero no quería excederse, además, aún estaba el dolor de su cuello que no la dejaba moverse como de costumbre. Hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

La mujer sacó el vestido arrugado que había usado la noche de la fiebre, Moon sabía que estaba sucio, pero era preferible a la bata, o que alguien fuera a su habitación a sacar uno y se topara con Glossaryck. Se giró para que la mujer lo pusiera sobre ella.

— ¿Necesita algo más? — Preguntó la enfermera cuando el vestido estaba sobre el cuerpo de Moon y la bata estaba tirada en el suelo. Moon en seguida pensó en el caramelo que le había dado y cómo el dolor de la pierna había disminuido notoriamente haciendo que la cojera desapareciera.

— No — Su orgullo y deseo de discreción hablaron por ella.

— Entonces puede irse princesa, err… puede volver si así gusta — Moon le dirigió una mirada vacía y se retiró del lugar. Era obvio que no quería regresar ahí nunca más.

Se encaminó por los pasillos del castillo viendo la luz del sol, parecía que faltaban un par de horas para que anocheciera, por la soledad de los pasillos supo que sus compañeras estaban en su última clase, era el momento, aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos y se dirigió hacia la salida que la llevaría al bosque.

Hacía el que sospechaba era el dueño de la voz que tuvo en sus sueños.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Ai Higurashi: ¡Lo sabía! Bueno, no, pero lo sospechaba,, fíjate que mi user son siglas de los primeros animes que vi, y la I es de Inuyasha cx, osea fue el segundo anime que vi completo :D  
Moon también sospecha quien es el dueño de la voz ¿Será correcta su suposición?

.1: Ya lo tienes aquí, y sí, las cosas se van a poner cada vez mejor.

Maria221B: ¡Por dios! ¿Has visto Once upon a time? Yo me quede en la temporada tres porque ya casi no tengo tiempo para verla, pero realmente Rumple es un personaje muuuuy complicado, amo al actor pero detesto al personaje, aunque admiro todas las parejas sentimentales que ha tenido cx (Belle, Cora, su difunta esposa). Creo que la comparación que hiciste esta muy bien, y de que va a hacer algo eclipsa, lo va a hacer. Ahora si así fue el tapiz de Moon ¿Cómo será el de Star?

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, todo es los reviews.

Nos leemos ~~


	13. Capitulo VII-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoria es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

Cuando apenas atravesó las grandes puertas del castillo Moon vio movimiento en un arbusto mediano, fijó su atención en él discretamente, no hacía nada de aire así que no había motivo para que se agitara de aquella forma, se acercó un poco más con recelo y se quedó mirando el lugar, esperando algún movimiento extraño. Pasaron unos segundos y empezó a distinguir unos ojos entre la maleza de los árboles.

— Toffee — Dijo para sí misma, aunque supo que él también la había escuchado ya que se volvieron a mover las hojas del arbusto.

— Moon — Escuchó decir a través de las hojas, no lo podía ver pero estaba segura que era él.

Ella miró disimuladamente hacia el internado, estaba demasiado cerca, él nunca se había acercado tanto ni siquiera cuando la fue a dejar en la noche de Mewnipendencia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Estaba realmente sorprendida. — Es demasiado peligroso.

No obtuvo respuesta. Oyó un suspiro y vio más movimientos por parte de las hojas.

— Estaba preocupado — Escuchó con pesadez — No supe que fue de usted después de… eso, temía que algo más le hubiese pasado.

– " _Como una inusual fiebre" –_ Pensó Moon al mismo tiempo que una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo.

Volvió a mirar hacia atrás esperando que nadie la hubiese visto hablándole a las plantas. Cuando corroboró que estaba sola, se adentró al bosque pasando por los arbustos que había tenido enfrente, inmediatamente sintió pisadas detrás suyo.

— ¿Está bien? — Escuchó decir después de adentrarse más con los árboles. Ella volteó, Toffee, a pesar de tener rasgos de lagarto mostraba una expresión preocupada.

— Sí…

— Hace un par de días dije algo que no debía de decir, una disculpa, no es su culpa nada de lo que nos ha pasado — Dijo apenas ella terminó de pronunciar aquella sílaba — Pero sí es mi culpa lo que le pase en estos territorios, así que, por favor, perdone mi negligencia hacia usted.

Moon se quedó estática, no supo que hacer en el momento en que él se arrodilló frente a ella, eso era… demasiado, sabía que ese sentimiento de responsabilidad era digno de un caballero, no de un monstruo que no podía responder por las actitudes de los demás.

— Por favor, levántate — Dijo mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para poder ver la piel escamosa de él, aún tenía miedo, pero con ese gesto estaba segura de que no le haría nada que la lastimara físicamente. — No es tu culpa lo que pasó en aquí, no tienes por qué responsabilizarte.

Él siguió en el suelo y ella estuvo a punto de tocarlo para levantarlo, sin embargo, él lo hizo primero, ella dio un pequeño respingo y dio un paso hacia atrás, él la miro con unos ojos donde ella identificó una vehemencia que en pocos mewmanos había visto.

— Estaba tan preocupado, princesa — Exclamó sincero.

Ella lo entendió, el sentir que era su responsabilidad el cuidado de ella era digno de un caballero Septariano, tal como le había dicho Glossaryck tiempo atrás. Cuando lo analizó, se olvidó por un momento el por qué se había planeado asistir al bosque en primer lugar.

— Estoy bien, gracias.

— Confiaré en su palabra.

Dicho esto, los dos se encaminaron a su lugar de costumbre. Cuando llegaron, Moon sentó bajo el tronco de un árbol y Toffee nada más recostó su cuerpo aun estando de pie.

— Deberé de enseñarle lo necesario para estar en el bosque — Rompió él el silencio.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Cuando pasó el ataque fue porque estaba en una zona diferente a ésta. Le enseñaré a reconocer el bosque: su flora, su fauna y relieve, con eso me aseguraré de que sepa qué hacer o a qué lugares ir en caso de que ocurra algo similar.

Moon levantó su rostro con cara de incredulidad, ¿Acaso era posible? Si su madre se hubiese enterado de lo sucedido le habría prohibido ingresar al bosque nuevamente, es más, todas las personas que ella conocía lo hubieran hecho, pero él era diferente, él iba a enseñarle lo necesario para que pudiera sobrevivir sola, para que fuera independiente.

— ¿Estás seguro de que puedo aprender? — Preguntó con voz baja.

— Es una princesa, sí ellas pueden controlar a un montón de cortesanos hablando al mismo tiempo, domar a la naturaleza será tomar café en su desayuno.

Ella sonrió.

— Prefiero el té.

Él rio.

— Igual yo.

Moon sintió una brisa sobre su rostro y la invadió una paz que la conmovió, cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento, iba a aprender algo nuevo, algo que ninguna princesa antes hubiera hecho.

— ¿Cuándo empezamos? — Preguntó llena de una extraña motivación.

— Mañana — Le contestó él sentándose a lado de ella — Prepararé todo para que aprenda de éste, su segundo hogar.

Ella iba a dirigirle un gesto de agradecimiento, pero cuando levantó la mirada vio como un pequeño insecto se levantó del césped donde estaban sentados, él pareció no notarlo, pero Moon distinguió una libélula volando por encima de él; tal como pasó cuando él estuvo vendando su herida días atrás.

— ¿Qué está mirando? — Preguntó Toffee sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sin darse cuenta ella había seguido con la mirada a aquel bicho, como si esperara que le hablara nuevamente. Moon recordó los escalofríos de la fiebre y miró a su compañero ligeramente alarmada, éste estaba siguiendo la mirada que había tenido ella para poder descubrir lo que la había distraído.

— ¿Una libélula? — Preguntó con duda. Moon no supo que contestar, cuando ella había tenido aquel sueño la libélula era quien la había ayudado de sus propias pesadillas, tal como él lo hizo con aquel monstruo, pero ¿Cómo decirle que pensaba que él era una libélula en sus sueños?

— Soñé con ella hace poco — Iba a decir "anoche", pero no supo cuánto tiempo exactamente estuvo en enfermería. — En el sueño ella me quería decir algo… — Dijo a la deriva, esperando una reacción por parte de él —…sin embargo no pudo hacerlo y no sé lo que haya significado.

— Abre los ojos — Dijo él sin pensarlo — La libélula tiene unos ojos tan grandes que hacen que vea todo lo que pasa a su alrededor incluso a sus espaldas, soñar con ellas significa que necesitas ver más allá de las limitaciones que tienes para poder encontrar las respuestas a las dudas que te afligen.

Moon estaba sin habla, si lo que decía Toffee era cierto, la libélula de su sueño le estaba demostrando que esta podía controlar sus sueños porque conocía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no como ella, que de no ser por estar en Santa Olga no tendría ni idea de cómo eran los monstruos.

— ¿Abrir los ojos a mi alrededor? ¿Significa que necesito conocer más las cosas que me rodean?

Toffee sonrió, ahora que lo había visto con más detenimiento Moon sentía que podía distinguir cada vez más ese gesto.

O tal vez él lo estaba haciendo cada vez más.

— Así es princesa, el conocimiento es la clave para no cometer errores pasados.

— Y así mejorar nuestro futuro — Dijo ella completando la oración.

— Exactamente.

— ¿Qué debería de hacer? — Preguntó ella al escuchar su afirmación — Sí tu fueses aquella libélula ¿Qué me recomendarías para abrir mis ojos?

— ¿Sí yo fuese la libélula de tus sueños?

— Sí.

Toffee pareció meditarlo durante un par de segundos.

— Que no sólo miraras hacía adelante con tu gente, sino hacía atrás, dónde estamos lo que no fuimos destinados a tener gloria. Si tuviera el poder sólo trabajaría en una cosa, y eso sería conseguir que todos viviéramos en paz sin prejuicios, un lugar dónde fuésemos simplemente nosotros sin tener que escondernos y avergonzarnos de lo que somos.

La chica soltó una sonrisa cálida, no había duda, él era su libélula.

* * *

Moon regresó a Santa Olga de un excelente humor, ya había anochecido pero no le importaba, había pasado unas cuantas horas con Toffee en el bosque y nunca se había sentido tan plena, era como si al estar con él olvidara todas las preocupaciones de la escuela, de su madre y de la varita, eso no importaba allí, lo único que importaba era que allí nadie la criticaba por ser ella misma.

Entró a su habitación preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar a Glossaryk más éste al verla sólo le preguntó cómo se encontraba y si necesitaba más reposo, ella contestó que no a pesar de sentirse cansada y se dirigió a la ducha. Cuando salió, su mentor ya no se encontraba, y ella prosiguió a acostarse, esperando que el caramelo que había tomado le hiciera un poco más de efecto para enfrentar la mañana siguiente.

Cuando la luz del sol llegó a su cara, Moon ya estaba despierta, había abierto los ojos cuando aún había estrellas en el cielo, más no pudo volver a dormir a causa de su emoción, ¡Hoy era el día! ¡Hoy iba a aprender a estar en el bosque!

No supo porque estaba tan emocionada, no era algo que la entusiasmara en absoluto si se imaginaba a la Moon que aún vivía en el castillo, pero ahí en Santa Olga, donde había aprendido más cosas fuera que dentro del instituto, era normal que ella quisiese salirse de ahí cuando apenas tenía oportunidad.

Salió de su cama y fue directo a su armario, mentalmente ya había elegido su atuendo del día, sabía que era muy importante lo que iba a usar ya que debía de tener flexibilidad para poder hacer cualquier cosa que necesitase, así que optó por un vestido ligero que no le estorbase mucho.

Después de cambiarse, se encaminó hacia su espejo y empezó a trenzar su cabello, como usualmente lo dejaba suelto, tuvo algunos problemas con unos mechones rebeldes y se tardó más de lo esperado, ocasionando que cuando terminara viera por el reflejo del espejo a Glossaryck flotando detrás de ella.

— Un cambio de atuendo ¿Eh? — Dijo cuando supo que Moon había notado su presencia.

— Buenos días Glossaryck — Contestó Moon evitando su mirada — A veces es necesario hacer ciertos cambios ¿No te parece?

— En efecto, tristemente nada se queda igual por mucho tiempo.

Moon no supo que cara poner al escuchar esas palabras, pero el rostro de Glossaryck le daba a entender que no necesitaba una respuesta a eso, simplemente era un comentario por parte de él.

— Me estoy alistando para ir a clases — Dijo Moon intentando cambiar de conversación.

— Tenía entendido de que ibas a desistir de ellas — Le dijo mientras empezaba a hacer estiramientos matutinos.

— No — Contestó la chica esforzándose para evitar que se notaran sus nervios — Mi madre lo ha decidido, pero le voy a demostrar que puedo. Es más, cuando regrese veremos el hechizo de curación que me habías mencionado.

— Vaya… — Dijo él volviendo a fijar su rostro en ella.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Moon consternada, realmente le era difícil adivinar los pensamientos de su mentor.

— Has lo que creas correcto — Le dijo con la voz muy seria, y después volvió a sus extrañas poses.

— descuida, es lo que haré.

Y dicho esto guardó su varita y se retiró de la habitación.

Moon caminaba por los pasillos esperando irse del castillo lo más pronto posible, evitó los grandes corredores que eran los que usaban más sus compañeras, para así poderse fugar de una vez, sin embargo cuando casi llegaba a los jardines exteriores se topó a la directora del instituto.

— Princesa Butterfly, buenos días — Dijo la directora apenas la vio. Moon puso su mejor cara y modificó su voz a la más dulce posible, estar con la directora era la cosa que peor le podía pasar en ese momento.

— Directora, muy buenos días — Dijo con toda la educación que podía.

— ¿Qué hace despierta tan temprano caminando en los pasillos? Creí que estaría con su mentor privado hasta pasado el mediodía.

Moon al escuchar ese comentario vio la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse y tener una coartada, tal vez se iba a tardar más de lo que tenía planeado para salir, pero por lo menos ya no tendría más problemas para salir un par de días más, además, sí la directora la trababa como si no hubiera pasado nada cuando la regañó en la fiesta de Mewnipendencia, ella podía tratarla igual.

— En efecto directora, por eso mismo estoy aquí, toda mi mañana y parte de la tarde estaré ocupada así que salí a tomar aire fresco y el desayuno, ya después me retiraré sin causar más molestia.

— Su presencia nunca es una molestia princesa. — " _Hipócrita"_ Pensó Moon — Vamos, la acompaño, yo también me dirijo hacía los comedores.

Moon asintió con una leve reverencia y cambio su rumbo nuevamente a las instalaciones del plantel, ella sabía que la directora era de un carácter muy volátil, por lo que sabía que debía de seguirle la corriente, además, se acababa de deshacer de las clases hasta la llegada de Lady Winter, ahora todo estarían contentos: ella con su entrenamiento, las profesoras sin darle clase y Glossaryck enseñándole magia nueva.

La logística del desayuno había cambiado una semana antes de que los príncipes llegaran, ahora se servían a tres tiempos distintitos con una separación de 50 minutos cada uno en una gran mesa comunitaria; ahí todas las princesas se sentaban y seguían las reglas de etiqueta, los lugares de las esquinas quedaban solos a menos de que una autoridad llegara (tal como la directora, profesores o algún invitado) y se servía entrada, plato fuerte y postre.

A pesar de que parecía toda una fantasía no lo era, era un desayuno sumamente aburrido, casi nadie se veía a la cara ya que todas las presentes estaban más enfocadas en seguir los lineamientos del buen comer, ya que si alguien cometía una equivocación, rápidamente eran corregidas por los meseros que entraban y salían con los alimentos, y que te regañaran frente a todas tus compañeras era una gran vergüenza.

Esa mañana Moon y la directora entraron al último tiempo del desayuno, tal cómo era usual, la directora tomó su asiento como líder, pero esta vez puso a Moon a su lado, algo que no se había visto desde que empezaron ese método, Moon no fue la única que lo notó, ya que las malas vistas hacia ella no se hicieron esperar, la chica al ver que a la directora no parecía importarle la atmosfera que había creado decidió tomar su misma posición, así que tomó una excelente actitud frete a su superior y aceptó el asiento decidida a evitar la mala energía que la rodeaba.

Al termino del desayuno Moon se despidió de la directora con toda la mejor disposición que podía fingir, ellas hablaron un rato entre los platos de cosas como su varita y su reinado, a ella no le importaba en absoluto hablar de eso, pero parecía que la mayor se sentía más tranquila al sentir que tenía más apego con la hija de la Reina Comet.

Como sea, Moon alejó sus pasos de donde estaban sus compañeras evitando mirarlas directamente a cada una, sentía demasiadas miradas sobre ella por lo que puso su mayor cara de seriedad y se alejó con la postura más recta que su espalda podía ofrecer.

Después de caminar como si fuera a las habitaciones Moon quedó un rato recargada en la pared de un pasillo esperando a que todas sus compañeras se adentraran a sus respectivas clases, sabía que no iban a tarda mucho, todas estaban obligadas a seguir un horario, más debía de ser lo más precavida posible. Después de esperar un momento que ella podía interpretar como un centenar de años se encamino de nuevo a la salida.

Atravesar los pasillos fue lo más difícil, ella quería correr, pero sabía que llamaría demasiado la atención con sus pisadas, así que se limitó a caminar agradeciendo que todas las aulas de clase se hacían a puerta cerrada y nadie podía verla, después, cuando salió a los jardines, se aseguró de evitar a la clase de canto y así llegó a su ansiada libertad.

Cuando atravesó aquel lugar que parecía no estar vigilado nunca, juntó toda la energía que pudo y se dispuso a correr con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas podían, una corriente de adrenalina la atravesó, ella estaba ahí lista para aprender todo lo que le ofrecía la naturaleza.

Llegó en corto tiempo al lugar señalado y Toffee ya la estaba esperando, ella se preguntó nerviosa si él la había esperado mucho, así que aumentó su andar y se empezó a acercar a él para poder comenzar con sus lecciones, más cuando él la vio se le quedó mirando de una forma que ella no pudo interpretar.

— Creo que tenemos un problema — Anunció.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Thenotoriginalwriter: ¡Gracias! Siempre me esfuerzo por dar capitulos de calidad, ¡un gran abrazo!

LaidyX: Comprendo lo de la vida adulta, yo ya estoy en mi ultimo año de carrera y en la senguda semana de que había empezado clases ya tenía trabajos atrasados ¿WTF? Lo bueno es que ya me di un tiempo para acabar el capítulo :D y pues que decirte, toda la emoción por los personajes espero aumente y siga muchos capitulos más. PD: Secuestro Astral jajajajaja ¡Me encanto!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, todo es los reviews.

Nos leemos ~~


	14. Capítulo VII-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

Moon sentía que su relación con Toffee era un mar de subidas y bajadas, ellos se llevaban bien, de eso no había duda, sin embargo siempre había algo que no los dejaba ser ellos mismos.

Primero, un monstruo la había atacado cuando ella quiso ir con él, segundo, ella había descubierto que él odiaba a su familia por todo lo que había afectado a su familia años atrás, y tercero, había tenido un sueño donde un insecto le decía que debía de abrir los ojos, y ella estaba segura de que él tenía algo que ver con eso.

Habían enfrentado varias cosas, efectivamente, sin embargo la situación en la que estaba en ese momento podría ser la última, estaba incómoda, y no sabía qué decir para poder salirse de ella, era increíble que lo que no la había dejado dormir la noche anterior había cambiado de aquel modo.

— ¿Lista? — Escuchó una voz inquietantemente cerca.

— ¡No! — Grito lo más fuerte que pudo, no estaba preparada, y nunca lo estaría, no, no, ¡No! — Estás lejos ¡¿Verdad?! — Preguntó otra vez a todo pulmón.

— Sí, no me he movido de donde me dejo — Le contestó Toffee con un tono de voz divertido ¡Se estaba divirtiendo! — ¿Está bien? ¿Necesita ayuda?

— ¡No! — Gritó Moon alarmada, no quería que se le acercase por nada del mundo — ¡Quédese donde está y no se acerque!

— Como quiera, pero si siento que se tarda más, me veré en la obligación de acercarme a ver que está ocupando el valioso tiempo de su persona…

Moon sabía que él estaba tomando esa situación de la mejor manera, no la estaba tratando como niña caprichosa que no quería hacer algo, aunque realmente ella estaba actuando como niña caprichosa que no quería hacer algo.

— ¿Está bien?

— ¡Sí! — Contestó Moon nuevamente, aunque después pensó que tal vez él no le estaba preguntando si ella estaba bien, sino que estaba bien que él se acercase si no salía pronto — ¡Pero no se acerque!

— Como quiera… el tiempo corre y tenemos mucho que hacer — Dijo él a la deriva y Moon tuvo deseos de desaparecer en ese mismo instante.

Estaba atrapada, sabía que debía salir para poder comenzar su aventura en el bosque, pero no así.

"— _Creo que tenemos un problema — Había anunciado él._

 _Ella no sabía a qué se refería, el bosque parecía estar tranquilo, y el clima era bueno, era de mañana y él parecía tener un par de cosas a lado suyo que seguramente los iban a acompañar, entonces ¿Qué podría estar pasando? Ella se quedó estática cuando él dijo esas palabras esperando a que le explicara aquella oración que había soltado._

 _Él se le quedó mirando, como si fuese obvio su comentario, aunque pasados unos segundos mencionó:_

— _Su ropa no es apropiada mi Lady."_

Y ahora ahí estaba, escondida detrás de unos árboles intentando cambiarse el vestido que traía por un atuendo ajustado de dos piezas que él le había entregado.

 _Ella había protestado, no creía importante haber llevado falda aquel día, sin embargo Toffee le había mencionado que iban a caminar y que algo largo le molestaría al final de día, inmediatamente después de eso él había tomado un bolso que estaba reposando a lado suyo y se lo ofreció diciendo:_

— _Creo que esto será mejor._

 _Moon sintió su rostro enrojecer cuando sacó de aquel bolso una blusa y un pantalón como los que él llevaba, no su ropa normal, sino la ropa que ella le vio cuando fue atacada, su atuendo obviamente no llevaba las calaveras a lado suyo, pero esas prendas ajustadas de material extraño la hicieron sentir sumamente nerviosa._

 _Nunca había usado pantalones antes, siempre los había visto como algo masculino, ella usaba vestidos y faldas, algo que nunca dejaba ver su pecho y sus piernas con totalidad, y aquella blusa y par de pantalones oscuros con líneas azules, era demasiado revelador para su persona._

— ¡Espero que ya esté lista! — Volvió a decir Toffee.

Moon se sintió frustrada, no quería usar aquello, enserio que no quería, deseaba que él se equivocara con respecto a que el vestido le iba a molestar, pero no estaba tan confiada de ello.

— ¡Voy! — Gritó una vez más. Necesitaba hacer algo, vio el atuendo tendido frente a ella y tomó el par de pantalones. Era lo único que iba a hacer, que él se conformara con eso.

— El bolso me lo voy a quedar ¿verdad? — Preguntó nuevamente.

— ¡Por supuesto! —

Era todo o nada, rápidamente bajó la parte exterior de la tela bombacha que tenía debajo de la falda y se puso casi sin pensarlo aquel pantalón, se sentía extraño tener algo tan ajustado a la piel, pero intentó no pensar en eso. Se acomodó lo más que pudo la prenda, tomó la varita de la bolsa de su falda y la envolvió con la tela que se había quitado y lo puso dentro de la bolsa que se colgó en el hombro.

Salió con el mejor porte que pudo, pero apenas vio a Toffee de lejos sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, enderezó la espalda y cuando estuvo enfrente de él cerro los ojos para evitar ver la reacción de él.

— ¿Y la ropa que le di? — Moon aún sin abrir los ojos subió parte de su falda para que se viera el pantalón que llevaba debajo — Como quiera — Dijo él.

Moon escuchó pasos después de aquella oración por lo que supuso que él se había alejado, cuando abrió los ojos, notó que él estaba escribiendo con un palo algo en el suelo, se quiso acercar, mas vio que cerca de dónde estaba ella ya habían empezado aquellos dibujos en la tierra.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó al ver el suelo de aquella área.

— La geografía del lugar — Le contestó él aún con la mirada gacha — Le voy a explicar que tan grande es el bosque, los lugares seguros y los que no, además de la ubicación de donde se puede encontrar agua y alimentos para sobrevivir.

Moon se quedó sorprendida, a ella le encantaba aprender (una cosa por la cual había estado dispuesta a ir a Santa Olga) y que él mostrara que conocía a la perfección el bosque, le parecía maravilloso, nunca creyó que un ser como él pudiera tener tanta memoria para aprender todo aquello, realmente los de su raza eran seres muy sorprendentes.

— Acérquese — Dijo él cuando parecía haber terminado su croquis, ella se acercó con cautela, no quería arruinar nada del dibujo con sus pies.

Cuando se puso justo al lado de él pudo comprender el mapa, y vio como había dibujos de ciertas cosas y sus nombres, eran lo básico y la letra no estaba practicada, pero eran lo suficientemente entendibles para leer; Río, comida, peligro, escuela, pantano, pueblo, montaña, prohibido.

— Nosotros estamos aquí — Señaló él, con el palo que aún sujetaba — Como puede ver, estamos al norte de tu escuela, mas no demasiado alejados, los pasos seguros que tenemos a partir de este lugar es a la montaña — Señaló otro lugar marcado en el mapa — Y a los árboles de frutas. En la montaña se puede ver el río y el instituto así que es un buen lugar de guía cuando alguien está perdido. Note como estamos alejados del río, pero es necesario ir allí ya que es el único lugar seguro para encontrar agua.

Moon intentó memorizar lo escuchado mientras veía el mapa, sonaba a fácil cuando era explicado de esa manera, pero sabía que en la noche y sin la guía adecuada podría ser una trampa mortal. Intentó unir todo lo que había vivido con aquellos dibujos para darse una idea más clara de donde estaba, y se dio cuenta de que el pueblo de él estaba bastante alejado de su ubicación actual.

— Esta muy alejado el pueblo — Dijo pensativa.

— Así es, nuestra aldea intenta mantenerse lo más alejada de los Mewmanos como sea posible, así que elegimos un lugar retirado y difícil de encontrar para poder instalarnos, ¿Recuerda que estaba escondida entre unos barrancos? Si no fuese por la luz que teníamos era imposible localizarnos.

— Comprendo.

— Aun así debe de tener en cuenta que después del pueblo ya empieza la zona de peligro, nuestro pueblo intenta ser controlado, pero siempre hay quienes atacan a lo desconocido, así que evita caminar cerca de éstos lugares, aquí nosotros tenemos cultivos y el pantano, que es donde más monstruos viven…

Moon se quedó mirando el lugar, era increíble que tantos monstruos pudieran vivir ahí.

—… después del pantano empieza lo prohibido, ese es un lugar que incluso yo evito, ahí están los seres renegados que ni siquiera se pueden acomodar a nuestras reglas, así que son demasiado violentos, que un Mewmano esté allí es sumamente peligroso.

Moon tragó seco, seguramente esos eran los monstruos de lo que le había advertido su madre, esos que no tenían razón ni juicio.

— Aquí hay otra marca de prohibido — Dijo la chica mientras señalaba un lugar entre el pueblo y el pantano.

— Por ahí es donde pasaste el otro día — Mencionó él — Se supone que después del pueblo ya nadie se mete a estos lugares porque son cercanos a los Mewnmanos, sin embargo a veces ahí se unen los renegados como muestra de valentía.

— ¿El que me atacó era uno de ellos?

— Sin duda alguna.

— ¿Qué más? —preguntó Moon evitando el tema, no quería pensar en el peligro a que estuvo expuesta aquella noche.

— Todos estos caminos son seguros — Dijo él mostrado otros lugares — Así que aquí podemos movernos con libertad. Hoy vamos a ir a la montaña, para que veas el lugar desde las alturas, y puedas familiarizarte con él, después iremos al río para conocer los tipos de peces comestibles. ¿Alguna duda?

— No — Respondió ella mientras seguía viendo el mapa.

— Entonces empecemos — Dijo él mientras se dirigía a tomar las cosas que estaban en el suelo.

Moon asintió ya no tan emocionada como en la mañana, pero segura, era increíble que no tuviera miedo de internarse en el bosque sólo porque él la acompañaba.

Después de unos veinte minutos de caminata la chica empezó a comprender las palabras de su acompañante, a donde se dirigían era un lugar alto y rocalloso, ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a caminar largas distancias empezó a cansarse rápidamente y más porque tenía una falda que subir y estirar porque se atoraba en cada arbusto que pasaba.

Estaba preocupada, no tuvo la precaución de llevar un cambio extra y empezaba a temer que su atuendo se arruinara demasiado en el viaje, sí eso pasaba seguramente Glossaryck se daría cuenta de que no estuvo en el castillo y comenzaría a hacer preguntas, ella sabía que él no era tonto, por lo que debía de ser lo más discreta posible.

Su vestido nuevamente se atoró en otro árbol y lanzó un sonido de frustración, sabía que no era algo de princesas, pero ese viaje, que parecía la mejor aventura que pudiese hacer en toda su vida, comenzaba a tornarse oscuro con cada minuto que pasaba.

— ¿Está bien? — Preguntó Toffee que estaba delante de ella, Moon le lanzó una mirada fatigada, no quería admitir que fue mala idea usar una prenda larga.

— Estoy cansada — Dijo aún sin poder separase de la rama que la tenía cautiva.

— Descansaremos cuando lleguemos, no falta mucho — Dijo él mientras se acercaba hasta ella — ¿Cree que puede caminar un poco más?

Moon se le quedó viendo a la mano que él le ofreció, no era que le tuviera miedo, pero ella nunca lo había tocado, además el ver su piel verde y escamosa aún le daba cierto temor que no estaba dispuesta a admitir, sin duda el ataque de aquel monstruo la había afectado más de la cuenta.

— Si, gracias — Dijo mientras se giraba y con sus dos manos volvía a jalar su vestido, intentando disimular su rechazo. No vio la reacción de él, pero cuando quedó liberada de su falda, Toffee ya había vuelto a seguir la marcha.

No hablaron durante el camino pero a Moon no le importó, con el vestido, su preocupación y el intentar memorizar el camino tenía suficiente, además no había algún tema del que pudieran platicar por el momento, aunque cuando llegaran al ansiado monte tal vez pudieran hablar del clima.

Nuevamente las palabras de Toffee fueron ciertas, en poco tiempo ya estaban en la ladera de la montaña y ahora sólo faltaba subir hasta arriba, Moon sintió que lo que había caminado no era nada a comparación de lo que estaba por venir, pero cuando estaba a punto de protestar Toffee le ofreció un pequeño cuchillo.

— Creo que lo necesitará — Le dijo — No es que haya algo de qué preocuparse, pero tal vez en el camino pueda tropezarse, intente seguir todos mis pasos ¿Vale?

— Si — Dijo ella mientras con recelo tomaba el cuchillo — ¿Nos tardaremos mucho?

— No, el camino es corto a partir de aquí — Moon intentó creerle, sin embargo estaba segura de que con su falda se iba a tardar más de la cuenta, era imposible no atorarse en la maleza que sobresalía del suelo.

Su espalda se tensó al ver cómo semi-escalaba Toffee la ladera, no había duda de que su vestido se arruinaría cuando llegara a la cima aun cuando cortara todas las ramas que estuvieran a su alrededor con el cuchillo. Así que desesperada por no ser descubierta y sintiendo la presión de que se perdería los pasos que él dejase, tomó el cuchillo y empezó a cortar su falda.

Intentó hacerlo lo más preciso posible, justo en la costura que dividía la blusa de la falda, sin embargo con la prisa y el nerviosismo de que Toffee la viera tuvo uno que otro corte irregular, aun así la falda cayó, y ahora solo la parte superior de su vestido y el pantalón estaban sobre ella.

Se sintió libre inmediatamente, tomó la falda y la guardó en la bolsa que cargaba evitando pensar en su apariencia, lo único que importaba en ese momento era subir la montaña, así que empezó a escalar justo por los lugares en los que había dejado huella su acompañante.

* * *

La señorita Heinous estaba preocupada, no había podido ir a visitar a Moon cuando estuvo enferma a pesar de que había durado tres noches en cama, o más bien no había querido y se mantuvo encerrada en su oficina, sólo por temor a toparse con alguien del palacio Butterfly.

No obstante Moon se encontraba mejor y empezaría a descansar en su habitación sin ir a clases, así que Heinous identificó que la hora del desayuno sería el momento propicio para poder ir a verla y preguntarle exactamente qué le pasó.

Sin embargo pasaron las primeras dos horas y Moon no se presentó, por lo que Heinous pensó en ir a llevarle algo a su habitación, sin embargo cuando regresó de la cocina vio como Moon y la directora se acercaban al comedor mientras platicaban, era seguro de que estarían juntas, así que decidió tomar el desayuno en su oficina entretanto ellas terminaban de almorzar.

Apenas pasaron los 50 minutos y tal como era esperado empezaron a salir las princesas por la puerta del comedor, Heinous divisó que muchas de ellas hablaban entre sí y no se alejaban del lugar a pesar de que tenían clases dentro de poco, le pareció extraño más no se preguntó porque, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Después de mirar un poco más, al fin identificó a Moon aún con la directora, ese era su momento, debía de alcanzarla ahora que ambas se despedían, sin embargo un grupo de princesas la detuvieron cuando se puso en marcha y le empezaron a preguntar acerca de cuándo sería la nueva visita de los príncipes vecinos.

Ella, por educación y porque sabía que ese era su trabajo se limitó a contestar las preguntas de las alborotadas princesas, " _No había fecha próxima", "No, no sabía quiénes estaban solteros", "Tampoco sabía si había inodoros en el castillo del príncipe Pony Head" y "No conocía los gustos de River Johansen"_.

Cuando terminó y despidió a las decepcionadas soberanas se dio cuenta de que había perdido demasiado tiempo, cuando volvió a mirar el lugar donde había visto a Moon éste se hallaba completamente sólo, por lo que se encamino con caminares poco decorosos a su habitación.

Al fin, cuando llegó a los aposentos de la princesa Butterfly tomó aire y tocó la puerta, una, dos, tres veces y no tuvo respuesta, se acercó más a la madera que separa la habitación del pasillo para tocar con más fuerza mas no escuchó el menor ruido, era extraño ¿Se habría dormido nuevamente? ¿O no había llegado a la habitación?

* * *

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, todo es los reviews.

Nos leemos ~~


	15. Capitulo VIII-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

La escalada a la montaña fue relativamente fácil, Moon no supo si era porque ya no tenía la estorbosa falda consigo o porque se había enfocado totalmente a observar el suelo evitando mirar hacia arriba donde estaba Toffee. Y es que había algo en él, que si bien ella sabía que tenía, era extraño de ver tan de cerca: su cola.

Y es que mirar cómo se movía involuntariamente una parte extra de carne y hueso que salía de su espalda era algo que le daba hasta cierto punto ansiedad, tal vez era porque ella no la tenía, pero aun así… o era algo que prefería evitar totalmente o ver indefinidamente totalmente hipnotizada.

Obviamente prefirió la primera opción.

— Es aquí — Anunció Toffee cuando llegó a una superficie plana.

Moon se alegró internamente, estaba cansada y el saber que ya había terminado aquello era sumamente agradable, escaló con más ánimo y en pocos minutos estuvo al lado de su acompañante que la esperaba con una cantimplora.

— ¿Agua? — Fue lo primero que dijo cuando la vio, ella se sintió agradecida, por lo menos no le dijo nada acerca de su vestido cortado a la mitad — Descuida, esta es la tuya, la mía la tengo acá. — Dijo él mientras le señalaba otro recipiente con agua que colgaba de su espalda.

Moon aceptó un tanto confundida, sin embargo la sensación del vital líquido en su boca la alejó de todos pensamientos. Bebió lentamente a pesar de sentir más sed con cada trago que daba, sin embargo Toffee no la apresuró, cuando terminó, ella se limitó a regresarle el contenedor mientras murmuraba un pequeño "gracias".

— ¿Escalamos mucho? — Preguntó después de recuperar el aliento.

— Algo, no le recomiendo mirar hacia atrás — Contestó él de forma simple.

Ella sintió que el agua se le iba a regresar del estómago, ¿Qué no mirara hacía atrás? ¿En dónde rayos se había metido? Se quedó estática y sin saber qué hacer, una parte de ella exigía que volteara su cabeza para comprobar las palabras de él, pero otra parte, su parte más sensata, le decía que confiara en sus palabras y lo siguiera al lugar al que él se encaminaba.

— ¿Disculpa? — Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

— No le recomiendo mirar hacia allá princesa, la vista de acá es mucho mejor — Dijo mientras seguía caminado al otro lado de donde estaban.

Moon sintió un extraño escalofrío cuando esa misma escena le recordó a cuando él le enseñó su aldea. Era lo mismo, solo que esta vez era una vista del bosque donde estaban, así que con la más confianza que cuando estuvo con él en aquella noche (que no sabía si quería borrar de su mente o no) se acercó hacía él.

Sin duda habían escalado bastante, Moon en esa posición sintió que realmente le hacía alusión a su nombre, Luna, el astro blanco y brillante que veía todo desde las alturas, y es que desde ahí se sentía como una mariposa que veía todo desde una forma sumamente distinta; los árboles parecían pequeños pompones verdes, y el río parecía una simple vena azul, era todo tan limpio, tan puro, tan hermoso.

— Increíble ¿Cierto? — Dijo Toffee rompiendo el silencio.

— Si — Fue lo más sincero que dijo durante mucho tiempo. Y como no, si el bosque le estaba mostrado una vista de él que nunca hubiese imaginado.

Ese paisaje se sentía insultado si se le comparaba al que tenía en su palacio en Mewni, ahí ella sólo podía ver las grises aldeas de sus súbditos y los aburridos campos de maíz, pero en esa montaña tenía una vista tan natural que le dio regocijo saber que técnicamente esos lugares eran suyos por decreto real; los árboles tan limpios, el aire fresco que le empezó a agitar el cabello y las nubes que parecían que le iban a acariciar el rostro en cualquier momento eran algo que la hacía sentir sumamente plena.

— Si mira a su izquierda podrá ver su escuela — Dijo Toffee también admirando el paisaje, Moon lo envidió por un momento, él conocía totalmente el bosque, no sólo como el lugar donde habitaban monstruos, sino el lugar que ofrecía una felicidad que nunca hubiese imaginado.

— Lo veo — Contestó ella mientras miraba un pequeño castillo a lo lejos, parecía tan diminuto de donde estaba, tan alejado, como si no le pudiera causar ningún dolor.

Volvió a mirar el resto del paisaje anonadada, era cierto lo que le había dicho Toffee, la vista aérea le daba una mejor ubicación de las cosas que él le había mostrado. Podía ver el río, se imaginaba donde se encontraban los árboles de frutas y también podía imaginar el barranco donde estaba el pueblo de él, no obstante mientras su mirada recorría más y más lugares una mancha negra que contrarrestaba totalmente con el paisaje llamó su atención.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó sin siquiera proponérselo.

— Eso — Le respondió Toffee acercándose a ella — Es el lugar al que nunca debe de ir.

— No me gusta — Soltó Moon al mirarlo con más detenimiento, esa mancha negra parecía que se estaba pudriendo, se imaginaba que era un lugar fétido y desagradable, y por un momento temió de que empezara a contaminar todo el bosque si crecía — Se quedará ahí y no crecerá ¿verdad?

— Si yo puedo evitarlo, cuente con eso.

Moon dejó escapar una sonrisa, por un momento creyó totalmente en sus palabras, y no solo eso, sino también sintió que necesitaba creer en ellas.

— ¿Cómo se siente?

— Fascinada, esta vista es increíble — Le contestó aun mirado los árboles que se extendían por todo su campo de visión, le hubiese encantado poder ver el amanecer y el anochecer en ese lugar, seguramente sería un evento único que no olvidaría con el pasar de los años.

— Descansaremos un poco y después iremos al río — Dijo él mientras se alejaba del lugar y empezaba a tomar unas cosas del bolso que cargaba. — ¿Alguna duda?

— ¿Realmente tenemos que ir? — Preguntó la chica sin despegar la vista de su paisaje. Ella realmente quería aprender todo acerca del bosque, pero con esa vista preferiría quedarse ahí todo el día hasta el anochecer, además, aún le quedaban cuatro días para poder conocer a la perfección el bosque.

— Sí, esta no es la única maravilla que el bosque ofrece.

Moon giró su rostro hacía él después de escuchar aquello, era imposible que algo superara aquella vista, pero el ver el rostro serio de él mientras estaba sentado en un pequeño mantel comiendo una manzana le confirmó que él no mentía.

— Espero no decepcionarme, Señor.

— No lo hará mi Lady, le doy mi palabra — Contestó él siguiéndole el juego, ella se relajó, tal vez él era realmente un caballero — ¿Le apetece un bocadillo antes de continuar nuestro recorrido?

— Viniendo de usted, claro que sí.

Moon se acercó al mantel donde había varia fruta fresca. – " _Los árboles frutales_ " – pensó cuando las vio. Tomó también una manzana y se sentó al otro lado de la tela dejando una considerable distancia con él, y empezó a degustar el alimento mientras pensaba en que otras cosas podría ofrecerle el bosque.

— ¿Lista para continuar nuestra travesía? — Preguntó él cuando ella dejó solo el tronco de aquella fruta.

— Por supuesto.

Sin pensarlo mucho la bajada fue más fácil que la subida, Moon sentía un pequeño vacío por no estar en la cima más tiempo, pero la promesa de Toffee de conocer lugares mejor que ese la llenaban de una gran emoción.

Era todo tan extraño, sabía que había caminado bastante pero no se sentía cansada, tal vez era por la emoción de conocer más, o tal vez porque ahora ella le seguía el paso a Toffee sin trabarse tanto, pero incluso cuando empezó a divisar el río sintió que no había caminado mucho y que aún le quedaban energías para hacer más cosas.

Sin embargo cuando llegó al lugar sintió que toda su energía se apagaba.

— ¿Es aquí? — Preguntó Moon un tanto decepcionada.

— Si, ¿Ocurre algo princesa? — Contestó Toffee un tanto preocupado por el tono de voz usado por la chica.

— No, simplemente me lo imaginaba diferente — Dijo mientras seguía viendo el lugar.

Era un buen día, el sol brillaba y el agua parecía un espejo, sin embargo Moon no sentía la magia que había percibido cuando estuvo en la cima de la montaña, y es que el río éste era sumamente sencillo, bonito por los árboles alrededor, pero no se comparaba con la sensación que tuvo al ver la belleza del bosque.

— Princesa ¿Ha escuchado el dicho de no juzgar a un libro por su portada?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

— ¿Sabe nadar?

Las mejillas de Moon se tiñeron inmediatamente de rojo, era imposible que él se atreviera a hacer semejante pregunta.

— No — Contestó de forma tajante mientras intentaba tranquilizar su cuerpo que de repente empezó a hacer circular su sangre mucho más rápido.

Toffee lanzó una pequeña risa y se acercó hacía ella, Moon se quedó estática sin saber qué hacer, no estaría planeando aventarla al río ¿verdad?

— Entonces no podremos continuar el viaje.

Y dicho esto él fue el que se lanzó al agua.

Moon lo siguió con la mirada aunque seguía en el mismo lugar que antes, él estaba nadando sin mostrar ninguna preocupación, era un lagarto se recordó la chica, era normal que él se supiera mover también en esos lugares, no obstante imaginarlo con un cocodrilo que podía atacarla en cualquier momento fue lo primero que ella pensó.

— ¡Sal! — Gritó la chica mientras se acercaba a la orilla del río para que él la escuchase — Podemos hacer otras cosas ¡Salte de ahí!

— ¡Pero princesa usted necesita conocer estos terrenos también! Debe de conocer los peces y plantas que existen en lugar ¡Y que mejor forma de conocerlos que viéndolos personalmente!

— ¡No! ¡Estoy bien así! — Y a pesar de intentar usar su voz más suplicante Toffee pareció ignorarla totalmente.

Él lo hizo a propósito, estaba segura, sin embargo no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, ¿Esperarlo a que saliera? ¿Meterse al agua? Ambas opciones no parecían viables por más que pensara en ellas, y es que realmente necesitaba una forma de que él se saliera del lugar sin exponerse al agua porque no mentía cuando se refirió a saber nadar ¿Para qué lo necesitaría una princesa de Mewni?

Volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraba él con la esperanza de poder convencerlo de regresar a tierra más el agua donde se encontraba él estaba totalmente tranquila sin dar señales de que algún movimiento.

— ¿Toffee?

— Espero tenga un plan para hacer hoy princesa.

Moon saltó asustada al escuchar a Toffee debajo de ella, no se dio cuenta de que él había nadado hasta la orilla en la que se encontraba y había salido sin hacer el menor ruido, estuvo a nada de gritar sin embargo el miedo la heló, era imposible que alguien de su tamaño no hubiese dado señales de movimiento.

— Podemos simplemente descansar bajo una sombra — Sugirió ella mientras señalaba el primer árbol que vio.

Toffee la miró con cara acusatoria, ella decidió ignorarlo mientras se encaminaba hacia el lugar señalado, si ya había hecho que él cancelara su idea de nadar, posiblemente la siguiera hasta donde se encontraba ella.

— ¿Y después qué? ¿Cantar con los pájaros? — Preguntó él aun fastidiado cuando estuvo bajo el árbol.

— Si — Dijo ella mientras se recordaba que eso era lo peor que podía hacer.

Pero inmediatamente supo que no necesitaba preocuparse cuando él se recargó en el árbol y empezó a silbar una hermosa sintonía.

No fue la única que quedó totalmente atraída por el sonido, rápidamente vio como muchas aves se acercaban alrededor de los dos.

— ¿Sabes cantar para atraer aves? — Preguntó sorprendida.

— Sí — Contestó él cuando terminó la melodía y bastantes pájaros estaban rodeándolo — ¿Por qué?

— Enséñame.

* * *

Hola, hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero espero estén disfrutando del capítulo tanto como yo, perdón por la tardanza pero realmente esta fue una semana muy dura acá en México.

Por eso los quiero invitar a una dinámica que hicimos una compañera (pinkidees18) y yo para ayudar a los damnificados por el sismo del 19 de Septiembre, y eso es "un fanfic por donaciones" donde sí ustedes donaron algo a un albergue o un centro de acopio y tienen evidencias en fotos nosotras como gratificación les haremos un one-shot de star vs las fuerzas del mal, del shipp que quieran con la trama que quieran.

Sólo necesitamos una foto que lo compruebe y listo, tengo una página en facebook "CISTXC" y ahí viene una imagen con la mecánica así que ustedes solo vayan a los comentarios y suban la foto con sus donaciones y ¡listo! me dicen de que quieren el fic y se les concederá. Así que ¿Qué esperan? Go, Go, Go

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Maria221B: Para Toffee tengo planeadas muchas cosas , wuuuuuuu. Bueno yo tampoco le puedo seguir el rastro a varias series también por la falta de tiempo u.u Es horrible ¿Verdad? Pero cambiando a temas más alegras la verdad espero que Daron nos tenga alguna que otra sorpresa, si ya nos decepcionó con la batalla de Mewni espero se recupere con los demás episodios, realmente espero T.T

Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho: Aquí hay algo de Moonffee :3, descuida tendrás miel y caramelos por donde quieras... aun no, pero lo tendrás :D

LaidyX: Es que Toffee la lleva por los lugares más seguros, además de que si hay una parte en el bosque acá medio oscura "la mancha" creo que al final si creció lo suficiente para contaminar el bosque u.u (¿Esto se considera spoiler?) Y pues al final todos terminarán con el corazón roto, sangre por doquier y dolor mucho dolor :3... digo ¡No! todo va a estar bien :D (¿Otras vez spoiler?).

PD: Estudio Comercio internacional y es mi último año y después ya no se que haré con mi vida :)

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, todo es los reviews.

Nos leemos ~~


	16. Capítulo VIII-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

Desde el momento en que Toffee empezó a enseñarle a cantar, para Moon el día había pasado más rápido de le gustaría, era increíble que el sol ya estuviera encima de ella con todo su resplandor advirtiéndole que tenía que regresar al castillo si no quería levantar sospechas de algún tipo.

Sus sentimientos reclamaban que se quedara ahí más tiempo, pero se decía a sí misma que volvería el día siguiente, y el día siguiente a ese hasta completar los cinco días que tenía libre, sin embargo no lograba evitar la melancolía de dejar el lugar cuando empezó a ver el edificio de Santa Olga.

Toffee se detuvo cuando estuvieron más cerca, Moon lo supo, a partir de ahí el camino lo hacía sola.

— Mañana nos vemos en el mismo lugar de hoy — Dijo la chica mientras veía su escuela a lo lejos.

— Esperemos así sea — Comentó él con un poco de duda.

— Lo será… ¿O hay algo que lo impida? — Preguntó ella al extrañarse por la poca confianza de Toffee.

— No sé si sea normal verla llegar al castillo sólo con la mitad de su vestido…

Moon volvió a sentir sus mejillas enrojecer con aquel comentario que todo el día estaba evitando, era obvio que él se había dado cuenta de que ella había roto su vestido para poder caminar con más facilidad, pero como él no le dijo nada, ella sintió menos vergüenza de llevar ese pantalón ajustado hasta el punto que incluso olvidó que lo llevaba.

— No se preocupe yo mañana también… — Dijo él intentado decir algo que pudiera tranquilizar a Moon, sin embargo ella seguía bloqueada al saber que él la había mirado.

— No, está bien, gracias — Dijo Moon sin saber cómo podían sus palabras acomodarse a la oración inconclusa de Toffee, pero esas eran las palabras que siempre decía cuando estaba con su madre, alguna autoridad o un sirviente, aun cuando no tuviera mucho sentido.

— ¿Está bien princesa? — Preguntó él confundido.

— Si, nos vemos mañana, ¿El bolso es mío verdad? — Dijo ella intentando cambiar del tema, ahora lo que más quería era poder cubrirse totalmente y que nadie la viera por toda la eternidad.

— Si… — Contestó él casi con un susurro.

— Gracias — Dijo ella e inmediatamente y con mucho cuidado sacó la falda que había cortado y se la volvió a poner sobre su cuerpo.

— Nos vemos mañana princesa.

– "Moon, mi nombre es Moon" – Pensó la joven mientras se alejaba de su acompañante.

Sinceramente la entrada a la escuela le generó más estrés de lo que le gustaría, ahora no solo debía de verificar que nadie la viera entrando al castillo sino también debía de vigilar que nadie la notara atravesando los jardines hasta su habitación con el vestido en tales condiciones.

Atravesó la puerta lo más rápido que pudo esperando que nadie estuviera cerca y…

Fracasó.

Nadie la había visto entrar a la escuela, de eso estaba segura, sin embargo los patios que debía de atravesar estaban llenos de princesas: seguramente por su miedo a llegar tarde llegó en menos tiempo del que se imaginó y no contó con que aún había una clase al aire libre.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol pensando en que hacer, las chicas no la habían visto porque estaban concentradas en su clase, sin embargo cuando ésta terminara ellas se dispersarían y alguien la vería, eso no era lo malo, lo malo era que con su vestido cortado ella daba una apariencia sumamente indecente que le causarían aún más problemas de los que tenía.

Se obligó a pensar rápido, faltaba poco para que terminara la clase y con eso su prestigio y reputación. Intentó mirar hacia algún lugar que le diera alguna idea pero estaba en blanco.  
Se recargó más en el tronco del árbol y sintió la mochila abultada que tenía detrás.

Exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Sabía que estaba prohibido usar su magia cuando no estaba en su castillo o en su habitación, pero eso era una emergencia, además, la señorita Heinous le había dicho que ya había habido rumores sobre ella, así que no lo pensó más y usó un par de hechizos sobre ella. Uno para el vestido y otro para el peinado.

Justo a tiempo. Cuando termino el encantamiento pasaron un par de segundos y las estudiantes de la clase empezaron a reunirse en círculo para dar la conclusión de la clase, Moon sintió que tuvo un poco de tiempo a su favor y transformó la humilde bolsa que le había dado Toffee en algo mucho más elegante, todo con el propósito de pasar desapercibida sí alguien la notaba.

Moon sintió que estaba lista y empezó a caminar hacía el castillo intentando ignorar a sus compañeras, no obstante su plan se vio frustrado cuando éstas también empezaron a caminar en su dirección. Lanzando varios comentarios que la chica alcanzó a escuchar.

— Mírala, no sólo tiene el permiso para faltar a todas las clases, sino que viene y nos lo restriega en la cara.

— Es una presumida, ¿Has visto como ignora a todos? Seguramente piensa que es mejor que nosotras y no estamos a su altura.

— Pues que se quede sola, mejor para mí, pobre del pueblo de Mewni que va a tener una Reina petulante y egoísta como ella.

— Jajajajajaja.

Moon siguió su camino con paso tranquilo, postura firme y rostro sereno aunque por dentro quería correr y no escuchar más aquello, ellas no la conocían ¿entonces porque decían todas esas cosas? Le dolió pensar que realmente las alumnas estaban en Santa Olga por las apariencias y estatus y no por el deseo de aprender como lo estaba ella.

Al término de unos minutos las voces se dejaron de escuchar, y eso fue porque ella iba a las habitaciones y seguramente aquel grupo al comedor. Cuando de nuevo estuvo rodeada de silencio se alivió un poco y realmente extrañó el bosque, ahí ella no era la princesa de Mewni, no debía de guardar las apariencias y no había nadie que la juzgara, solo era ella, Toffee, y una vista que cautivaba a cualquiera.

Llegó a su habitación más desanimada de lo que le gustaría admitir, el día había sido hermoso en el bosque, allá afuera, pero ahora regresaba a su castillo, a su realidad, donde sabía que debía de actuar como la princesa perfecta a pesar de que fuese todo lo contrario a ella.

— Luces cansada — Fue lo primero que dijo Glossaryck cuando llegó.

— Estoy bien — Contestó ella con la cabeza gacha mientras dejaba su bolso en el peinador.

— Tal vez deberías descansar un día más — Sugirió su mentor mientras sacaba otra vez esa extraña sustancia café que parecía que nunca se acababa.

— No, estoy bien, no dejaré que nadie me arruine mi día — Contestó ella mientras miraba el bolso que tenía.

Ya no era el que Toffee le había dado, había cero rasgos que lo identificaban, pero aun así conservaba su esencia, además, ella aún llevaba debajo de la falda el pantalón que le había dado y si realmente pudo subir una montaña y llegar hasta un río, enfrentar a un par de compañeras envidiosas debería de ser maíz comido.

— Bueno, ¿Quieres descansar o empezamos de una vez? — Dijo Glossaryck aun con la sustancia chocolatada sobre sus dientes.

Moon respiró profundamente.

— Empecemos.

— De acuerdo — Dijo él decepcionado, como sí en realidad esperaba que ella omitiera la clase. Moon no lo entendió, él se la pasaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo ¿Por qué se opondría a enseñarle magia si se supone que ese era su trabajo?

— De acuerdo — Dijo ella nuevamente, esperando a que Glossaryck se pusiera a hacer algo.

— ¿Sabes cuáles son los problemas cuando quieres curar a alguien? — Dijo él mientras empezaba jugar con sus prendas.

— No.

— Bueno yo tampoco — Moon se desesperó, se supone que le iba a enseñar ¿No? ¿Por qué se empezaba comportar así?

— ¿Qué? ¡Glossaryck! Por favor te pido que me hables directamente sin tantos rodeos, ¡Es muy molesto esto!

— ¿Quieres hablar directo? Bien. — Dictaminó él y Moon se arrepintió en ese mismo instante — Dime, ¿Qué hiciste hoy y los días posteriores a que te enfermaras? Estás actuando de forma extraña y estoy seguro que es a causa de ese olor que te ha estado acompañando los últimos días.

La chica se sintió helada, estaba atrapada, Glossaryck la había descubierto, ahora solo era cuestión de que le avisara a su madre y ella empezara a preguntar en la escuela, ahí ella se daría cuenta de que su hija se ausentaba del castillo y no asistía a clases por ir al bosque, y, con un poco de presión y chantaje se revelaría que ella estuvo viéndose con un monstruo.

¿La acusarían de traición? Moon estaba segura de que su madre no podría ser abierta a que tuviera una relación de cualquier tipo con un monstruo, seguramente la mataría, no, a ella le haría la vida imposible y se encargaría de quitarle todos sus derechos reales, pero a Toffee y a los suyos los mataría sin duda alguna.

Sintió un sudor frio por su espalda, no podía cargar con la muerte de él, Toffee era el único que la trataba como ella misma sin importar qué, el que él desapareciera en ese momento tan sensible en su vida la volvería loca, no podía siquiera imaginárselo muerto, eso significaría que ella volvería a sentirse sola.

— No te interesa — Comentó lo más firme posible, esperando que con eso Glossaryck no indagara más en el asunto.

— ¿No me interesa? ¡Por favor Moon! Soy tu mentor y todo lo que te sucede me preocupa.

— Pues no te preocupes, estoy bien. — Contestó a la defensiva, realmente no quería hablar más de la cuenta.

— Si, ahorita, pero después no sabemos, sí dices que no hay peligro entonces no tendrás problema en decirme que haces ¿Verdad? — Moon se sintió acorralada, era verdad lo que decía su mentor.

— Voy al bosque a practicar canto — Dijo sin mentir — Es la clase que peor se me da y debo de ensayar por mí misma para no atrasarme. — Era verdad lo que decía, evitando mil y un detalles, pero eso hacía.

— Eso no explica ese olor.

— Seguramente un animal pasa por donde estoy yo.

— Si, seguramente es un animal… — Moon se sintió desfallecer, Glossaryck sabía más de lo que demostraba. —… El problema cuando ves a alguien herido es que siempre te desesperas.

Moon se le quedó mirando confundida ¿Eso era todo? ¿No le diría más? Estaba esperando más indirectas, o quizás un castigo, sin embargo Glossaryck volvió a tomar la misma postura de siempre e incluso volvió a cambar su tono de voz a uno más relajado en comparación a la de los últimos comentarios.

Intentó decir algo, pero no consiguió la voluntad, si él quería jugar a eso, así sería.

— La desesperación y el miedo son unos de los factores que pueden afectar a la varita de forma significativa — Glossaryck continuó y empezó a hacer que la varita de Moon levitara y estuviera entre los dos — Hay muchos más: como el egoísmo, los celos y la desilusión, pero veremos estos primeramente.

— De acuerdo. — Afirmó ella cautelosa.

— La desesperación y el miedo siempre hacen que cualquier persona pierda la calma, es por eso que a una princesa se le enseña a tenerla todo el tiempo. Tú, como portadora de la varita deberás de tener cualquier situación bajo tu control aun cuando estés en la guerra… ¿Sabes porque? — Preguntó a la chica sin siquiera dejarla responder — Porque si te alteras no pensarás de la forma correcta y lanzarás un hechizo incorrecto, cualquier cambio en alguna palabra o sentimiento puede hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

— Mantener los sentimientos fríos…

— O mejor no tenerlos — Soltó Glossaryck interrumpiéndola.

— Eso es imposible — Contratacó Moon

— Con la varita no hay nada imposible princesa… — Lanzó un largo suspiro el hombrecillo — Muy bien, vamos a intentar un hechizo sencillo, uno para tratar un brazo roto.

* * *

Hola, hola ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien ¿La razón? ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Así que qué mejor forma de celebrar el día ¡con un nuevo capítulo! Espero lo disfruten mucho :D

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, todo es los reviews.

Nos leemos ~~


	17. Capitulo IX-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

— Está distraída.

Moon volteó su cabeza hacia la voz que había dicho aquello, no se había dado cuenta que tenía los ojos penetrantes de Toffee sobre ella y dio un respingo, lo había olvidado, en ese momento ella se encontraba en los árboles frutales del bosque, pero ni siquiera había puesto atención a las explicaciones de cada árbol y sus frutos, así que estaba totalmente perdida.

— Perdón… ¿Qué decías?

— Princesa, ¿Se encuentra bien? No la noto muy entusiasmada.

Moon desvió la mirada cuando escuchó aquello, era verdad, no se sentía muy bien mentalmente, físicamente sí, pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado; recordando la conversación con Glossaryck y su amenaza indirecta de saber que ella tenía encuentros furtivos con alguien más.

— Me duele un poco la cabeza… pero no importa, veamos estos frutos— Dijo intentando quitarle importancia al tema.

Ella realmente quería disfrutar de la compañía de Toffee, y esperaba que los comentarios de Glossaryck se alejasen de ella debido a que no podía hacer nada, ya que si de un día para el otro ella dejaba de tener el mismo aroma que él había identificado seguramente daría a entender que si había algo mal, así que tendría que vivir con el miedo a ser descubierta mientras tanto.

— ¿Segura? Princesa usted me dijo que se enfermó hace poco, no quiero ser una razón para que vuelva a caer en cama.

— No lo haré, estoy segura, además, mi nombre es Moon — Contestó con confianza, ya no quería hablar más acerca de eso.

— Princesa no puedo llamarla por su nombre, usted es alguien de la realeza y yo soy un mons…

— Moon — Dijo ella con más fuerza — Repite conmigo M-O-O-N —Sin duda alguna ese cambio de tema le estaba resultado bien — Yo siempre te he hablado como si fuésemos aliados ¿Tu no lo ves así? Me ofendería pensar que este tiempo que hemos convivido haya sido en vano…

— ¡No! Princesa, ¿Cómo cree eso? Para mí es un honor estar todo este tiempo con usted, es mucho más de lo que yo hubiese imaginado…

— ¿Entonces? — Preguntó ella cuando supo que lo había atrapado. Toffee se quedó en blanco, lo que ella decía era verdad.

— Moon, usted es alguien mucho mejor de lo que imaginé, nunca creí llevarme tan bien con un Mewmano… mucho menos con una princesa que algún día gobernará algún reino lejano.

La chica fingió una sonrisa mientras un extraño sentimiento la invadía, ¿Qué pensaría él si supiera que ella no era una princesa de un reino lejano sino del mismísimo Mewni? ¿Cambiaría en algo su trato? Inconscientemente regresó a las palabras de Glossaryck cuando dijo que por el momento ella estaba a salvo, pero en un futuro él no tenía la seguridad.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando pensó que eso podría ser verdad.

— ¿Cómo me ves como Reina Toffee? — Preguntó evitando responder al comentario de él. Tal vez si lo convenciera de que sería una buena Reina él podría mitigar su odio contra los Mewmanos y contra el Reino, y con eso podrían formar una alianza Monstros-Mewmanos nunca antes vista.

— Fuerte, tiene lo que muchas princesas no tienen, y eso es la tolerancia para poder ver todo desde una perspectiva distinta, eso la hará grande.

La chica sonrió tranquila confiando en lo que él decía, era cierto que ni su madre, la Reina en turno, se atrevía a tratar con un ser como él, pero ella que lo conocía podía entender las injusticias en las que vivía y en un futuro podría tratarlas para poder superar un poco el miedo que se demostraba entre las dos razas.

— Gracias, eso es muy valioso para mí — Toffee hizo una reverencia como su de un cortesano se tratase y la chica se sonrojó un poco, por un momento pensó verlo así en su castillo en algún evento real.

— ¿Continuamos? — Preguntó ella mientras miraba rápidamente los árboles intentado evitar la mirada de él.

— Ya hemos visto todo lo que debe de saber — Dijo él mientras tomaba el arma que siempre portaba — Ahora necesitamos probarlos, Moon. — La chica sonrió complacida al escuchar su nombre.

Ella nunca había visto una forma de recolectar frutas como aquella, Toffee había usado su arma (un Khopesh creyó recordar) y empezó a acercar la navaja al racimo principal donde colgaban las plantas, después de un giro habilidoso éstas caían al suelo aun juntas, eso parecía algo que requería mucha práctica, algún movimiento en falso y él se podía lastimar gravemente.

— Nunca creí que usaras esa arma para esto — Dijo hipnotizada mientras él seguía cortando en diferentes árboles, era algo muy cautivador para ella, la escena que estaba presenciando era como una coreografía de los mejores bailarines del reino, sólo que aquí no había música, los únicos sonidos que los acompañaban eran los del bosque y los golpes de las frutas al caer.

— Sirve para muchas cosas prin… Moon, pero yo siempre lo he usado para esto, es mucho más fácil así — Contestó él mientras miraba a la chica y con una seña le daba a entender que empezara a recoger los frutos caídos.

La chica se movió obedeciéndolo pero sin quitarle la vista, no quería perder ningún detalle de sus maniobras.

— Parece muy complicado lo que haces.

— Puede ser, pero con práctica todo es posible. — Moon recogió lo que parecía ser un tipo de mórula morada y se preguntó cuál era su nombre, era un alimento muy llamativo, nada que ver con el maíz aburrido que siempre consumía.

— ¿Te has herido alguna vez?

— Sí, un par de veces, cuando quiero hacer todo rápido, esto necesita su tiempo… a largo plazo lo entiendes bien.

Ella sonrió al recordar cuando estaba en el castillo y ya quería cumplir sus trece años para aprender los hechizos de la varita, era irónico que ahora que tenía tanto al libro como al maestro, aun ni siquiera viera los hechizos prohibidos y la verdad, ya no le emocionaba mucho verlos.

— Por ejemplo — Volvió a decir él captando su atención — Esa mora que llevas es de la nueva temporada, dentro de una semana muchos árboles estarán totalmente cubiertos de ellas, así que tendremos mucho trabajo para recolectarlas.

Moon sonrió al escuchar que Toffee la estaba contemplando en planes futuros, ella estaba segura que todo eso se iría a su aldea, así que el saber que estaba ayudando a una comunidad de monstruos, la hacía sumamente feliz, era su primer paso para poder tener una relación estable con ellos.

— Sería un honor realizar tal trabajo — Dijo ella mientras hacía una de sus tantas reverencias.

— Le advierto Moon, será un trabajo cansado.

— ¿Más cansado que subir una montaña? — Preguntó ella a la defensiva, sí él la había casi obligado a hacer aquello, seguramente esa labor de recolección no sería tan difícil.

— No — Dijo él y ella identificó una sonrisa en su rostro — Por supuesto que no.

Después de decir aquello ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose uno al otro sin decir una palabra, Moon no supo identificar aquello, pero después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos Toffee se volvió a su trabajo y ella despertó de aquel extraño encantamiento.

— ¿Antes había visto un arma como esta? — Preguntó él abriendo un nuevo tema de conversación.

— No — Contestó ella con sinceridad — Sólo conozco las espadas, pero creo que no sirven para esto — Dijo señalando las frutas que había recogido en un pañuelo mediano.

— Son útiles para defenderte — Dijo él — Pero demasiado predecibles, el Khopesh es mejor ya que tiene la forma curva y puedes sorprender a tus atacantes… Además de que puede darte de comer cuando tengas hambre.

Moon rio al escuchar lo último.

— Puede ser, de igual manera yo no sé manejar ningún tipo de armamento. — Comentó tranquila.

— ¿No sabe? Pero princ… Moon, usted va a ser Reina, ¿Qué pasará si otro Reino vecino decide atacarla? ¿Cómo se va a defender?

La chica se mordió la lengua para evitar decir que no necesitaba ningún armamento ya que tenía la varita, además de que tenía a su guardiana Mina dispuesta a enfrentar a cualquier extraño que quisiera atacar su Reino.

— No sé… nunca lo había pensado — Dijo ella en un intento de ocultar su nulo conocimiento con armamento "real".

— Vaya… — Comentó él mientras se volvía hacía ella — Tal parece que no sólo necesitaré enseñarle a nadar, sino también a defenderse con una buena arma… ¿Qué más necesita princesa? Porque parece que en su escuela de elite no está aprendiendo lo necesario para ser una buena Reina.

Eso era verdad, Moon recordó sus clases de postura, de lectura, de costura, y otras cosas que terminaban con "ura", era cierto que esas habilidades las debía de tener una Reina, pero eso se aprendía con el tiempo y usualmente cuando las princesas eran pequeñas, así que esas clases se sentían más como clases de ocio y competencia que como una materia con la cual aprender algo nuevo.

— Con el canto con aves me basta señor — Respondió tranquila — Lo demás son cosas que nunca pasarán…

— Cuando la persiga una tromba furiosa de insectos y sólo tenga una espada consigo y necesite atravesar un río recordará mis palabras.

— Lo dudo — Respondió ella sonriendo — Al fin de cuentas usted va a enseñarme a defenderme.

— Aun así se acordará de mí.

Moon no supo que contestar en ese momento, ¿Se acordaría de él en el futuro? ¿O ya lo estaba haciendo en ese momento? Se fijó discretamente en sus vestiduras, estaba usando un conjunto justo como el de día anterior; una blusa elegante y el pantalón que le había dado él, en su espalda cargaba la bolsa que había convertido y dentro de ella estaba una falda que se había quitado cuando llegó al bosque.

No lo quería admitir pero esa mañana se había cambiado pensando en él.

— Puede ser… depende de que tan buen maestro sea. — Contestó lo más segura posible mientras fijaba su atención en los frutos que tenía en las manos.

— Oh mi Lady, lo seré...

Moon siguió viendo los frutos que cuidaba como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo. Esa conversación la estaba poniendo incómoda y no sabía porque… no estaban haciendo algo malo, ni siquiera se dijeron algo comprometedor, pero aquella oración, con la voz grave que tenía él hizo que una parte de ella se sintiera atemorizada, o emocionada, no sabía cuál sensación era la que predominaba más.

— Entonces después de nuestra recolecta ¿Qué haremos? — Preguntó cuándo volvió a conseguir el control de sus emociones.

— Dijo que quería volver a practicar con las aves ¿No?

* * *

Moon llegó de nuevo a su habitación con pose tranquila, ese día había planeado bien su llegada, con los tiempos y atuendos correspondientes para no levantar sospecha. Cuando llegó a su puerta pudo ver que Glossaryck estaba comiendo otro alimento extraño que no supo identificar.

— Nunca sé cómo siempre consigues comida — Dijo cuándo se puso frente a él. Ahora que él sabía que ella ocultaba algo Moon iba a intentar ganárselo para poder demostrarle que se encontraba bien aun cuando no le dijera lo que hacía.

— Tijeras dimensionales princesa — Respondió él con la boca llena — La mayoría del reino mágico tiene unas; unos las consiguen por herencia, como es tu caso, y otros tienen que enfrentarse a Hekapoo por ellas.

La chica hizo una mueca, Hekapoo era una integrante de la Alta Comisión de Magia, el grupo que asesoraba y cuidaba a la reina cuando estaba en el poder, sin embargo ellos nunca la habían tomado en serio cuando estaba en el castillo, usualmente la ignoraban y pasaban de largo después de un sencillo saludo, ella sabía que era algo de etiqueta, pero la actitud que mostraba la chica de fuego no le agradaba del todo.

— Me alegro que las que voy a tener sean por herencia — Dijo ella mientras se acostaba en la cama, no se había dado cuenta de que le dolía la espalda, seguramente del esfuerzo de agacharse a recoger moras.

— Si, bueno, ¿Quieres? — Preguntó él mientras se acercaba a ella y le ofrecía un pedazo de pan a medio comer, Moon no identificó la forma, era como un círculo pero hueco del medio, como una rueda o algo así, esponjosa y colorida.

— No, gracias. Hoy sólo quiero leer un poco. — Dijo mientras veía al libro que estaba del otro lado de la habitación. Ahora que su cuerpo si estaba cansado tal vez era una buena opción para ella estudiar mientras se recostaba, al fin y al cabo aún debía de seguir las ordenes de estudiar que su madre le había impuesto.

— Bueno, si me necesitas estaré comiendo esto en tu sillón — Respondió Glossaryck mientras hacía levitar una almohada de la cama de ella hacía el lugar acordado y se sentó ahí para seguir comiendo.

Moon por su parte sacó la varita de su falda y activó el hechizo "Levitato" para atraer el libro hacía ella.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas y Moon seguía leyendo el libro mientras estaba acostada en su cama, había cambiado de posición un par de veces pero aun quería seguir descansando su cuerpo, además, el libro estaba muy interesante, era de mucha ayuda lo que le decía Glossaryck pero con el libro que tenía imágenes y texto era más fácil para ella comprender lo que su mentor explicaba.

Aun no había anochecido cuando recibió una llamada en su espejo, ella se extrañó, era raro que alguien le hablara a esas horas, a menos que fuese algo sumamente delicado. Sin perder más tiempo dejó el libro a un lado y se acercó al espejo para contestar, cuando estuvo frente a él no perdió en tiempo en presionar el botón de responder, ya que Lady Winter era la que la solicitaba.

— Lady Winter, buenas tardes — Saludó con una sonrisa.

— Buenas tardes princesa ¿Cómo está? ¿Todo en orden? — Respondió la mujer mientras se veía que estaba en movimiento, Moon intentó identificar el fondo de donde estaba pero no tuvo éxito.

— Sí, gracias — Respondió con un leve inclinamiento de cabeza — ¿Cómo está usted? — Preguntó cuándo volvió a ver a su niñera en el vidrio que tenía enfrente.

— Cansada, ya sabe que los últimos detalles para las visitas son los peores, uno siempre encuentra los problemas al último momento, su madre está sumamente estresada por ello, lo bueno que aún nos queda un par de días para que todo salga perfecto.

Moon se quedó callada, aturdida, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Visitas? ¿Qué había pasado en el castillo? No había algún evento o festival cercano que ella recordase, además, ¿No que Lady Winter la iba a visitar en tres días?

— Disculpe Lady Winter, no la entiendo.

— No se preocupe princesa, mañana en la tarde cuando llegue a su escuela le explicaré todos los detalles. Usted sólo prepare una pequeña maleta para viajar, ya que apenas tomemos la cena inmediatamente regresaremos al castillo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? — Preguntó confundida, Moon no podía irse del castillo, no así, ella le había prometido una semana entera a Toffee en el bosque, y apenas habían pasado dos días, no, eso era imposible, se reusaba a dejar del bosque de aquella forma.

— Para su día de la canción, claro está.

* * *

Buenas :D Actualización publicada unos días antes de cumplir la semana del capitulo anterior pero es que tenía tiempo libre cx Además, estoy viendo que se me facilita más publicar los viernes y los sábados,así que les quiero preguntar ¿Qué día prefieren la actualización? Ustedes tiene el poder de decidir :D así que ¡espero disfruten mucho el capítulo!

PD: hasta el 31 de octubre estará vigente la actividad de fanfics por donaciones, donde si ustedes donaron algo a los damnificados por los sismos de México y tiene una foto que lo comprueba, tendrán un one-shot completamente ¡gratis! Para que vean que sí cumplo pueden buscar "De la mejor forma posible" un Tomstar que creo que quedó muy bien (sin presumir) Por lo que se darán cuenta de que soy buena con los crack, así que pueden pedir de lo que sea. Go, Go, Go

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho: Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, espero tu también estés muy bien. ¡Disfruta del capítulo!

Rex0153: ¡Muchas gracias! Feliz no cumpleaños a ti :D

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, todo es los reviews.

Nos leemos ~~


	18. Capitulo IX-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

Eso no podía estar pasando, era como una burla hacía ella, Moon sentía como todos sus planes se estaban desmoronando en ese mismo instante. Tendría que ir al castillo al día de su canción… tres meses después de cumplir los trece años, no seis meses como se acostumbraba, ¿A qué se debía aquello? No estaba segura, pero adivinó que se trataba de algo malo.

No sabía cómo sentirse en esa situación, cuando se revelara que tenía la varita sus compañeras seguramente la molestarían más, posiblemente sus maestros la intentarían tratar con favoritismo y obviamente todos los príncipes de reinos cercanos empezarían a cortejarla para tener una oportunidad con ella en algún futuro.

Eso no era lo peor a pesar de que ella ni siquiera había tenido su Mewbertad y no estaba nada interesada en los príncipes.

No.

Lo que más le preocupaba era que sí se revelaba que ella era la portadora de la varita de alguna forma Toffee se enterase y su relación se viera arruinada por aquello. Ella le había ocultado su apellido aun cuando tuvo bastantes oportunidades de decirle, pero ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer cuando él había tratado a los Mewmanos como unos asesinos sin corazón?

Se sentía atrapada, Moon aún no había pensado cómo decirle semejante verdad a Toffee ya que confiaba en que pasaran más eventos los dos juntos y así, cuando se diese la oportunidad de contarlo en un ambiente tranquilo y de confianza, él no tomase odio contra ella sino todo lo contrario, comprendiera que ella iba a ser una buena reina y daría todo por sus súbditos sin importar las razas.

Pero en ese momento sentía que realmente no había avanzado mucho su plan… ¿Cómo decirlo? Sí, habían convivido un poco más, pero eso no le asegurase de que él confiara totalmente en ella, y es que ella misma no lo hacía, ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarlo aun cuando él le había salvado la vida. Sin duda alguna ellos dos aun necesitaban tiempo para conocerse mejor.

Y esa había sido una de las razones para convivir con él los días que había estado libre: poder estar con él y aprender más de sus costumbres. Más ahora no sabía qué hacer, iba a quedar como una mentirosa frente a él, ya sea porque no cumpliría lo que había dicho, o porque había ocultado una gran información acerca de su linaje.

Estaba sin salida, debía de hacer algo, y eso sería decirle a él que era la princesa de Mewni, la descendiente Butterfly que tanto odiaba. Esperaba que él tuviera la gratitud de que ella fuese la que le dijera primero en lugar de que se enterara por otras fuentes, pero no estaba tan segura, ella se enojaría bastante si alguien le escondiera información de esa índole y tardaría en perdonar, así que con el caso de él podría ser sumamente parecido.

Se sobó la cabeza al sentir un latente dolor de cabeza, era raro que los tuviera salvo cuando estaba estresada, aunque últimamente los sentía cada vez más. Pensó en regresar a su cama y volver a leer el libro, sin embargo sabía que no se iba a poder concentrar. Giró su cuerpo hacía la ducha, un buen baño siempre conseguía relajarla por un momento, pero esa situación sentía que eso era una total pérdida de tiempo.

Empezó a caminar en círculos mientras intentaba organizar sus ideas, debía de hacer algo, algo que no arruinara los planes que ya tenía listo… debía de excusarse con Toffee, tal vez si le decía que se estaba volviendo a enfermar podría dejarla ausentarse, pero eso sería una mentira más que agregar a su relación, no podría, enserio que no.

— Vaya, nunca creí verte tan emocionada por tu festejo — Dijo Glossaryck que apareció de algún lado. Moon se le quedó viendo con una cara asustada, ella seguramente estaba despeinada por el masaje que se estaba dando, eso, además de estar caminando sin rumbo fijo y seguramente con una expresión corporal tensa. Sí, notaba claramente que estaba muy emocionada.

— Me preocupa el hecho de que se haya adelantado tanto tiempo. ¿Sabes en qué situaciones se puede modificar? — Preguntó consternada. Tal vez si él le explicara un poco acerca de la situación en la que estaba podría formar una explicación lógica frente a Toffee que no la perjudicara tanto.

— Hay muchas situaciones: el evento de la canción es el día cuando una princesa debuta ante su sociedad, ahí ella cuenta un poco de sí misma y después se presenta como la futura Reina de lugar…

— Todo eso ya lo sé — Respondió claramente fastidiada, necesitaba respuestas a sus preguntas, no que le volvieran a repetir el problema.

— Entonces usa tu lógica.

— No entiendo — Respondió ella mientras intentaba controlarse: _"Él es mi mentor no lo puedo insultar, él es mi mentor no le debo de faltar al respeto"_ Se dijo un par de veces.

— Si ya sabes que el día de la canción es para que se den cuenta de que eres la heredera, piensa en porqué tu madre quiere eso, hay muchas cosas por la que una princesa debuta antes… la Reina está enferma y posiblemente su hija la tiene que remplazar antes, el reino está en guerra y la princesa necesita casarse para poder tener aliados, la princesa ya ha elegido a su prometido por lo que hay que hacer el proceso de la coronación mucho más rápido… hay mil infinidades de opciones.

Moon se quedó pensando… ninguno de los ejemplos que Glossaryck le daba quedaban con ella, ¿Qué querría ganar su madre con todo eso? Lady Winter había dicho que incluso ella estaba estresada por los preparativos, eso significaba que la decisión había sido tomada recién, pero ¿Por qué?

— Entonces, mi madre necesita demostrar que soy una digna heredera — Dijo tanto para sí misma como para el hombrecillo que tenía enfrente.

— Y una digna heredera tiene todos los modales, costumbres y vitalidad que necesita alguien que va a dirigir un pueblo.

Vitalidad.

Moon pensó en la enfermedad que la dejó varios días en cama ¿Sería por eso? Su madre querría mostrarla como una chica fuerte de salud a pesar de que estuvo enferma hace poco tiempo… No le encontró mucha lógica, su enfermedad había sido corta y le sucedió en el internado, no había forma de que alguien más se enterase de eso.

— Sólo eso es el día de la canción ¿Verdad? — Preguntó a su mentor nuevamente, para confirmar, esa situación, mientras más la pensaba más extraña se le hacía.

— Únicamente para eso.

Esa noche Moon no pudo dormir tranquila, sabía que al día siguiente debería de enfrentar a Toffee para contarle acerca de su familia, para decirle que no había sido totalmente abierta con él a pesar de todas sus atenciones, se sentía culpable, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él cuando se enterase de la verdad.

* * *

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que le gustaría, a pesar de que estuvo toda la noche despertándose esperando a que no saliera el sol, éste finalmente lo hizo: era el día, era el momento de decir la verdad.

Se levantó sin nada de ánimo y se dirigió a su closet, se debatió entre usar un vestido seguido o usar una falda y una blusa como los días anteriores, sabía que no podría estar mucho tiempo en el bosque pero aun así le gustaría aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible en él, pero con la actitud de Toffee después de descubrir lo sucedido no sabía si podría hacer eso.

Al final eligió el segundo atuendo.

Salió con paso inseguro hacía las afueras de la escuela, no quería hacer eso, enserio que no… caminó al lugar asignado y lo vio ahí, esperándola, con una sonrisa que cada vez más se reflejaba en su rostro. No podía, no podía romper la imagen que él había creado de ella, se iba a alejar de ella, la iba a dejar sola en ese lugar y no volvería a verla nunca más.

– " _Tranquila, Moon. Respira, estás exagerando"_ – se dijo mientras se dirigía hacia él.

— ¿Estás bien? Te ves tensa — Dijo Toffee cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella se sintió desfallecer, era la primera vez que él le hablaba de tu, era increíble que apenas que habían avanzado a ese nivel ahora se perdería todo eso.

— Si… ¡No! Digo… emmmm — Empezó a dudar, no estaba segura de hacer eso — Verás — Comenzó intentando volver a respirar con normalidad — Estoy bien, pero no lo estaré pronto. — ¿Qué? ¿Enserio eso era lo mejor que podía decir? Moon se sintió cada vez más tonta, era obvio que no quería hablar de su viaje.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Acaso paso algo en la escuela? ¿En tu reino? — Preguntó Toffee mientras se acercaba más a ella, preocupado. Moon se sintió cada vez más culpable, odiaba mentirle, pero no quería arruinar la relación que tenían, aun no.

— Ehhh… ¡Sí! Ha pasado algo en mi reino, y me tendré que ausentar un par de días — Se sintió la peor persona de todo Mewni, sabía que debía de decirle la verdad acerca de su partida pero no estaba lista, era demasiado pronto — En un par de días regresaré, pero tengo que ir a solucionar unos asuntos, cosas reales, ya sabes, burocracia de los burócratas, firmar unas cosas aburridas y estar bonita frente a los duques y condesas.

Toffee se le quedó mirando, ella sintió que él podía estar leyendo sus pensamientos ese mismo instante, mentalmente empezó a cantar el himno de Mewni con el objetivo de despejar su mente de sus constantes mentiras aunque sabía que era algo sumamente absurdo.

Sorpresivamente Toffee le creyó, o eso pensó ella cuando de repente él se volvió a tomar sus cosas y le entregó el paño con las moras del día anterior.

— Creo que las necesitarás más que yo.

Moon regresó al castillo después de eso, obviamente quería continuar en el bosque, pero después de hacer que Toffee creyera en sus mentiras no quería abusar de su suerte.

Cuando atravesó las puertas se dio cuenta de que era un buen momento para intentar relajarse ya que los jardines se encontraban totalmente solos, ¿Por qué no pudo ser así el primer día? Calmó sus andares y se obligó a disfrutar de la vista del castillo, no era que le enamorara del todo, pero ahora que iba a regresar a su castillo no sabía que tanto la iba a extrañar.

— Mira lo que te traje del almuerzo — Anunció Moon con las moras en las manos cuando cruzó la puerta de su habitación.

Glossaryck estaba flotando leyendo el libro sobre su cama cuando fijo su vista en ella, inmediatamente al notar el alimento que sostenía la chica se acercó con una velocidad envidiable y tomó más de la mitad de los frutos para él.

— Primera vez que tu escuela sirve algo de comer decente — Dijo con la boca llena — Hace mucho que no probaba esta delicia.

Moon sonrió complacida, a ella el día anterior le había encantado el sabor entre ácido y dulce que tenía la fruta, así que saber que Glossaryck compartía el mismo gusto de ella le daba la sensación de que al fin tenían un tema del cual hablar que no fuera la magia o la varita.

— Esta bueno ¿Verdad?

— ¡Buenísimo! Ahhhh Moon, ¿Ahora comprendes porque me encanta comer? ¡Es la mejor experiencia de todas! Me pregunto si hay alguien a quien no le gustase algo de esto… — Dijo mientas se acostaba flotando y hacía poses extrañas de felicidad.

— Yo también me lo pregunto Glosaryck — Comentó con una pequeña risa, era extraña la forma de expresarse de él, pero al final de cuentas así era como lo hacía y se empezaba a acostumbrar a aquello.

* * *

Después de la hora de la comida Moon escuchó cómo alguien tocaba a su puerta, era el momento, Lady Winter acaba de llegar por ella.

— Lady Winter — Dijo cuando abrió la puerta — Adelante.

La mujer mayor entro a la habitación con paso ligero, Moon se sintió extraña al verla ahí, era algo que no parecía congeniar bien, Lady Winter era una persona sumamente alegre y risueña, nada que ver con los sentimientos que rodeaban Santa Olga.

— ¡Princesa! — Dijo cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación y sorpresivamente abrazó a Moon dejándola anonadada, no supo por qué pero ésta sintió unos grandes deseos de llorar.

— ¡Lady Winter! — Volvió a decir y respondió el abrazo, Moon había perdido de la cuenta del tiempo que no había recibido un gesto como ese, y en ese momento sintió que realmente había necesitado de uno.

— Ejemmm.

Moon y Lady Winter se separaron al escuchar aquel indiscreto sonido perteneciente a Glossaryck, la niñera se acercó hacia él con suma curiosidad, Moon no se había percatado de que ellos nunca se habían visto antes.

— Usted debe ser el Gran Maestro Glossaryck — Dijo ella mientras lo veía curiosa — ¡Un placer!

— Igualmente — Respondió él con su típica voz monótona — Y déjelo en Glossaryck, Gran Maestro queda demás.

— Muy bien — Respondió la mujer — Glossaryck.

Moon había recordado una cualidad de su niñera que siempre había agradecido: el hecho de que no preguntara el porqué de las cosas. Lady Winter simplemente hacía lo que debía sin inmiscuirse demasiado en los asuntos de los demás, y eso, en vez de alejarla de las personas, hacía que estas le tuvieran más confianza, ya que se notaba que no era una persona que se desviviera por los cotilleos de los demás, sino que simplemente aceptaba a las personas tal y como eran.

— ¿Todo bien princesa? — Preguntó la mujer al notar que la chica se había quedado callada.

— Si — Respondió ella agradecida, realmente había extrañado su presencia.

— Entonces vamos a preparar todo para irnos, porque el camino va a ser largo.

* * *

Hola ¡hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien :D, ya traemos la publicación semanal del fic (Que serán los sábados a partir de esta publicación) y pues realmente este es un capitulo especial para mí, ¿Saben porqué? Porque originalmente con este capitulo iba a terminar la historia... sin embargo ahora ni siquiera vamos a la mitad jajaja entonces pues habrá Corazón Inconmovible para el rato *heart*

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Rex0153: ¡Si! Y las cosas se van a poner mejor cada vez más :D

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, todo es los reviews.

Nos leemos ~~


	19. Capítulo X-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

— ¿Lady Winter? — Preguntó Moon ya dentro del carruaje.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que las mujeres salieron rumbo a Mewni, y a pesar de que la mayor le recomendó a Moon dormir lo más que pudiera, la chica no logró hacer mucho. Tal vez era el miedo que le recordaba el accidente que tuvo cuando ingresó al internado, o tal vez los nervios de volver a ver el castillo y su pueblo después de varios meses, fuese lo que fuese había algo que no la dejaba tranquila.

— ¿Sí? ¿Todo bien princesa? — Preguntó la nodriza dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo para enfocarse en totalmente en la conversación con Moon.

— ¿Cuál va a ser la mecánica de esto? — Preguntó intentando calmar sus dudas — No entiendo por qué se adelantó tanto mi festividad, además de que ni siquiera he hablado con algún trovador para que sepa acerca de mí, ¿Enserio todo va a ser tan rápido?

Lady Winter desvió por un momento la mirada, como si buscara las palabras correctas para darse a entender. Después de un momento de silencio la mujer volvió a fijar su mirada en la chica y le mostró una sonrisa consoladora.

— Son decisiones de su majestad, no tengo conocimiento del porqué de su decisión, pero le puedo decir que su canción ya está lista: hablé con el trovador hace un par de días, ¿Qué mejor forma de mostrar las virtudes de una gran princesa que explicadas por la mujer que la conoce desde que es una niña? Espero que no se moleste por mi atrevimiento, de igual forma estoy segura de que le gustará la canción, el trovador y yo hicimos un gran trabajo.

Moon parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertada, le gustó el gesto de Lady Winter, ella era la única que la conocía realmente, sin embargo, sus pensamientos y actitudes habían cambiado en comparación a cuando salió del castillo meses atrás, por lo que no sabía totalmente qué tanto había cambiado su personalidad en ese tiempo.

Se quedó pensando por un momento… ¿Qué hubiera contestado si su trovador le hubiera preguntado por los monstruos? ¿Sería sincera? ¿Mentiría por su madre?

— Gracias, me ha quitado un peso de encima. — Dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de que Lady Winter la había salvado de un gran apuro, ahora ella tenía una canción digna de una princesa perfecta tal como su madre quería, y mejor aún, si decía algo en contra de los monstruos, tenía la excusa de que la canción no fue elaborada por ella, por lo que no eran sus palabras.

Intentó convencerse de eso lo más que pudo.

— ¿Algo más, princesa? — Preguntó Lady Winter cuando vio que Moon no respondía, la susodicha se sobresaltó un poco, seguía pensando en Toffee a pesar de que tenía otros pendientes que se podrían considerar "más importantes".

— No, gracias. Vuelva a su lectura — Respondió cuando se dio cuenta de que se había tranquilizado un poco, puede que no fuese mucho pero por lo menos iba a poder dormir unas horas más antes de llegar a su destino.

— De acuerdo, intente descansar, mañana será un día muy ajetreado, no tanto como la vez que hubo dos canciones en la misma festividad pero si será algo grande — Dijo Lady Winter con voz suave, como si tratara de arrullarla — ¿Recuerda esa historia princesa?

Moon captó la indirecta, Lady Winter siempre le contaba un relato de sus antepasados antes de dormir cuando era pequeña, su nodriza decía que era para que aprendiera de su historia familiar de una forma divertida, y no se equivocaba, Moon aprendió todo de las Butterfly cuando apenas era una infante.

La chica se recargó en el marco de la puerta del carruaje y cerró los ojos, ella conocía perfectamente esa historia: era acerca del único caso de gemelas en todo su linaje. Nunca se supo quienes realmente eran ellas, los nombres habían sido borrados de todos los libros que poseía, y cuando se hablaban de reinas solo mencionaba a una sola, por lo que nunca pudo adivinar en qué generación pasó aquello.

Lo que le sucedió a la otra gemela después de esa anécdota tampoco se supo, ya que nunca más se le volvió a nombrar, sin embargo, el día de la canción de ambas si se había salvado, y había quedado grabado en las memorias como un suceso que a pesar de que todo parecía ir en contra, al final todo se solucionaba de la mejor forma.

— No, no me acuerdo — Lady Winter sonrió.

— Bueno princesa, hace varios años, unas hermosas gemelas nacieron, ambas a pesar de tener rostros similares tenían actitudes muy diferentes: la mayor era relajada, desinteresada y muy noble, tal vez era demasiado, sin embargo, su hermana menor era más inteligente, reservada y analítica, por lo que juntas formaban un gran equipo…

La voz de Lady Winter era calmada y dulce, cada oración que decía la pronunciaba con un gran cariño y aprecio, por lo que su voz tranquilizaba a cualquier persona cuando contaba algo, Moon lanzó un pequeño bostezo y se acurrucó más consigo misma, con aquella voz se sentía cómoda, en casa.

— Se dice que cuando fue el día de la canción de ambas, las princesas estaban emocionadas, pero más la mayor, nadie sabía por qué, ni siquiera su hermana, que la notaba extraña por el gran esmero que estaba poniendo para que todo saliera perfecto…

Después de aquella oración Moon lanzó un ligero ronquido que le avisó a la mujer que ya estaba dormida, no obstante ésta prosiguió con la historia:

— Este relato es recordado por cómo se solucionaron las cosas a pesar de que todo parecía arruinado, sin embargo, se olvida el detalle principal, y es el origen de la felicidad de aquella princesa — La mujer suspiró como si recordara un grato suceso — Y es porque ella estaba enamorada, y al fin, después de un largo tiempo ella iba a poder estar con su persona especial… sin mantener su relación a escondidas.

* * *

El sol brillaba justo en medio del cielo que cubría Mewni.

— ¡Es un día precioso princesa! — Expresó Lady Winter al salir del carruaje mientras cargaba el libro de hechizo de Glossaryck— Seguramente es para darle la bienvenida a su gran persona, ¿Ve? Hasta el clima está feliz de verla pisar su reino.

Moon dejó salir una sonrisa tímida, ese día se le hacía como cualquier otro, no encontraba algo que lo hiciera especial, ella desde hace tiempo no recordaba algún día que considerara especial, salvo el día cuando estuvo encima de la montaña junto con Toffee. Intentó dejar ese pensamiento a un lado, no debía de pensar en aquello en ese momento.

Para distraerse de aquellas memorias lanzó ahora una sonrisa mucho más alegre y empezó su andar al castillo. En el pasillo que debía de recorrer se veían algunos pueblerinos que se habían reunido para recibirlas, por lo que ella saludó a la mayoría e incluso a los guardias que la estaban esperando, su madre obviamente no se encontraba ahí, pero aun así actuó con todas las etiquetas que debía de respetar.

Cuando llegó al recibidor del castillo, Moon entendió a la perfección por qué su madre e incluso su nodriza estaban tan apuradas, se veía demasiada actividad en su antiguo hogar; las paredes que usualmente eran de colores claros ahora tenían telas y pinturas de llamativos colores, e incluso varios muebles que ella recordaba habían sido cambiados de lugar.

— Es diferente, ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Lady Winter detrás de ella.

— Demasiado. Creí que la canción iba a presentarse fuera del castillo, no entiendo por qué están decorando dentro también. — Respondió confundida.

— Es porque tenemos visitas princesa, la Reina quería que éstas se sintieran cómodas, y por eso mandó a hacer estos cambios, no habían llegado cuando partí pero estoy segura de que ya se encuentran aquí.

— ¿Visitas? ¿Te refieres a la Alta Comisión de Magia, verdad? — Preguntó ahora Moon algo alarmada, un mal presentimiento la había invadido, la Alta Comisión de Magia varias veces se había quedado en el castillo y no por eso su madre había mandado a hacer tantos arreglos.

— No princesa, verá, estas personas fueron invitadas por la mismísima Reina, creo que son de un Reino vecino, desconozco el porqué de su invitación pero creo que su apellido es Johnson… o Johnsen… no ¡Johansen! ¡Sí! Johansen Ese es su apellido.

Moon empezó a sentir el vestido apretado. Un nerviosismo la empezó a invadir y empezó a respirar con dificultad, no podrían ser los Johansen que tenían a un hijo llamado River ¿Verdad?

Sus pies ya estaban listos para correr directo a su habitación y mantenerse ahí hasta el evento de la canción, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de dejar hablando sola a Lady Winter y llevar a cabo su plan una voz irritante que recordaba muy bien se escuchó a lo lejos.

— ¡Moon! ¿Eres tú, verdad? ¡Los guardias me acaban de decir que acabas de llegar! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Algún monstruo se apareció en el camino?

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir otra cosa, su niñera de años la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Bueno princesa, la dejo, llevaré este libro a su habitación junto con todo su equipaje, ¡Nos vemos!

Abandonada por su única esperanza. Moon supo que sería muy descortés ignorar a River que con sus gritos había llamado la atención de todos los presentes en la sala, por lo que inhaló un par de veces la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo y puso la mejor cara que tenía practicada mientras se trataba de controlar a sí misma.

— Príncipe River, ¡qué gusto! — Contestó con la voz más fingida que pudo cuando el chico que venía corriendo de quien sabe dónde se puso frente a ella.

— El gusto es mío, Moon — Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia demasiado pronunciada que mostró toda la suciedad que en los pies y parte de su saco. La chica se alejó discretamente de él, no quería que la llenara de toda esa mugre.

— ¿Qué lo trae por acá? — Preguntó mientras ponía las manos detrás de su espalda, para darle a entender que no quería que le besara la mano.

— Su madre nos invitó a mí y a mi familia a visitarla ¡No sabe qué gusto! — _"Sí supiera el mío"_ Contestó la heredera mentalmente mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca.

— La verdad es que no — Dijo en voz baja.

— ¡Oh! Perdón. Seguramente está cansada de su viaje, ¡Una disculpa!

Moon cerró los ojos intentando invocar todo su autocontrol, ese griterío que estaba causando él empezaba a hacer que le doliera la cabeza, era increíble como él se había portado tan grosero con ella en aquella fiesta y ahora intentaba hacerse el simpático y el preocupado por ella. Eso, en vez de alegrarla hacía que un enojo interior creciera cada vez más.

— No se apure, estoy bien — Respondió con voz forzada, mirando a los alrededores a ver si veía algo que pudiera alejarla de aquel malcriado.

Nada.

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer Moon? Tu festividad es hasta mañana — Preguntó él y su tono de voz cambió a uno nervioso — ¿T-te gustaría ir a pasear conmigo? ¡Digo! S-sí no estás muy cansada.

— Sí, estoy cansada, como verás acabo de llegar y ni siquiera me he cambiado — Contestó cortante, él mismo acaba de darle la mejor forma de salir de esa.

— ¡Perdón! — Exclamo él y se le arrodilló. Un par de voces se hicieron presentes y Moon supo que los demás los estaban viendo, o a ella, y con malos ojos.

— ¡No es necesario hacer esto! Párate — Ordenó mientras se tocaba la cara con vergüenza, ¿Qué acaso él no veía todo lo que ocasionaba?

— ¿Me perdona, princesa? — ¡Ja! Ahora le hablaba de usted cuando todo ese rato le habló de tu, como si fueran iguales.

— ¡Sólo si te levantas! ¿Qué no ves que estoy cansada y con esto no me ayudas en nada? — Exclamó con más furia de lo que quisiese. River se le quedó mirando por un momento y después se paró de repente de forma nada ágil y con cero gracia.

— Per… — Moon le puso la mano en la cara cuando él parecía acercarse a ella a abrazarla, ella realmente se sentía incómoda, ya lo que quería era dormirse y no despertarse jamás…o despertarse y enterarse que él había desaparecido y nunca regresaría al palacio a molestarla.

— No hables, solo… solo déjame sola, ¿Quieres? — Dijo mientras ponía una expresión dura.

— Sí… y-yo solo…

— Adiós — Sentenció Moon mientras dejaba el lugar con el príncipe que tenía las palabras en la boca, ya no quería saber nada de nadie en ese momento… si tuvo una pequeña esperanza de que ese día y el siguiente fuesen buenos, con la presencia de él, aquellos anhelos se habían arruinado totalmente.

* * *

Toc Toc

Moon escuchó como alguien golpeaba su puerta. Ella apenas había acabado de darse una ducha y con el dolor de cabeza que aún no desistía realmente no tenía ganas de recibir a nadie, y menos cuando cabía la posibilidad del que estuviera del otro lado llamándola fuese aquel príncipe tan desastroso.

— ¿Princesa? — Escuchó muy apenas, sin embargo esa era una voz nerviosa, seguramente de alguien de la servidumbre.

— ¿Qué quiere? — Preguntó de mala gana.

— Su madre la solicita en su despacho — Contestó la voz, que ahora Moon entendía porque estaba así. — Ahora.

— ¿Ahora? — Exclamó Moon cansada. Sabía que no debía de contradecir a su madre, sin embargo con lo pasado con River realmente quería dormirse y despejarse hasta tener otro contratiempo que la hiciera perder la cordura.

— Ahora — Respondió la voz.

— Voy enseguida — Contestó resignada, sabía que tenía que ir a pesar de no querer y de que estuviera cansada, porque su madre era su madre y si ella decía que no necesitaba un descanso después del viaje, no lo necesitaba a pesar de que su cuerpo dijera lo contrario.

Tomó el primer atuendo que vio en su gran armario confiando en que los vestidos de ahí habían sido cuidadosamente seleccionado para esos dos días que iba a estar de visita… tomó su cabello y con un poco de magia lo levantó tal y como a su madre le gustaba, y después preparó su cara más seria para poder enfrentar aquello.

Caminó lo más lento que pudo hacía el despecho de su madre, no pudo hacer mucho ya que le quedaba relativamente cerca, así que en menos de lo que esperaba ya estaba frente a la gran puerta que servía de guarida para la Reina.

Tocó despacio un par de veces con el deseo de que su madre no escuchara y así ella pudiera escabullirse, sin embargo se escuchó un "adelante" y supo que ya no tenía escapatoria, tomó aire tratando de tranquilizarse e irguió su cuello para que la voz que le saliera fuese un poco más grave de lo usual.

— ¿Me llamabas madre? — Preguntó cuándo apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— Sí, me dieron aviso de que habías vuelto, me alegra que hayas llegado con bien — Contestó su madre sin despejar los ojos de los contratos que estaba firmado.

Moon siguió de pie con su rostro frío, en ese momento no importaban las bienvenidas ni los abrazos, eso era para gente común, la gente como ella y su madre siempre estaban ocupadas y las cortesías siempre se mostraban frente a los demás, no en un ambiente íntimo.

— Lo he hecho — Respondió.

— Siéntate — Dijo la Reina después de un momento, cuando por fin se dignó a ver su rostro de su hija — Necesito hablar contigo de algo serio.

Moon obedeció sin decir ninguna palabra.

— Te escucho — Contestó la princesa mirando directamente a su madre.

— Creo que ya sabes que tenemos visitas Reales ¿Verdad? — Dijo la mayor en tono serio.

— Sí, madre. Los Johansen — Respondió Moon sin inmutarse, aunque por dentro se encontraba con una tremenda confusión ¿Qué significaba aquello? Ella pensaba que le iba a explicar la logística del evento… no platicarle acerca de aquella familia que tenía un hijo que la sacaba de quicio cada vez que lo veía.

— ¿Sabes por qué están aquí? — Inquirió su madre mientras la analizaba, esperando que Moon mostrara algún gesto que la delatara. No obstante la chica siguió con su rostro inexpresivo.

— No —Dijo sin titubear.

Su madre frunció el ceño y cambió de posición en la que estaba, ahora recargándose en el respaldo de la silla mientras sobaba su frente con una mano. Moon inquirió entonces que los dolores de cabeza eran algo hereditario, ya que parecía que su madre los sufría igual.

— No sabes… No sabes… — Repitió su madre aun con la mano en la frente. Moon se quedó callada, eran pocas las veces que veía a su madre así. No obstante, sin aviso alguno un golpe brusco en el escritorio proveniente del puño de su madre hizo que se sobresaltara — ¿Enserio no sabes? ¿No sabes la vergüenza que me das?

* * *

Hola, hola, nuevamente yo reportándome con el capitulo de la semana ¿Cómo la están pasando? Yo bien, muy emocionada por la nueva promo que salió... osea askhasjdña vamos a tener a Eclipsa ¡para el rato! O eso es lo que creo... la verdad esta súper interesante su historia y supongo que en esta temporada la vamos a ver, así que ¡Noviembre llega ya!

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Rex0153: ¿Qué te parece un capítulo mucho más largo en el mismo tiempo? ¿eh eh? Bueno... es que la verdad la cantidad de palabras que uso (siempre son más de 2,000) depende mucho de la escena que escribo.. unas son muy cortas y unas muy largas por eso varios capítulos difieren, pero descuida esto se va a poner bueno.. y muy pronto.

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, todo es los reviews.

Nos leemos ~~


	20. Capitulo X-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

" _¿No sabes la vergüenza que me das?"_

Moon estiró más el cuello y entrelazó sus manos disimuladamente mientras se enterraba las uñas, eso le había dolido. Ella esperaba cualquier otro tema de conversación menos ese, y viendo la reacción de su madre sabía que había hecho algo mal… pero…

¿Qué?

Se enterró las uñas con más fuerza para que el dolor la tranquilizara y así, ella pudiera hablar con un poco de más facilidad.

— No entiendo a lo que te refieres — Respondió aún con su cara neutra que cada vez era más difícil de mantener.

— El día de Mewnipendecia. Un gran alboroto, ¡¿Lo olvidas?! — Dijo su madre, azotando sus puños en el escritorio con demasiada fuerza — Es inimaginable que alguien que se supone tiene la mejor educación debido a que va a ser _la Reina de Mewni_ , pudiese causar tanto desastre ¡Y más frente a su prometido!

Moon se quedó paralizada, adiós rostro sereno, ahora lo que sentía era un pánico profundo.

— ¿Prometido? — Preguntó ella sintiendo asco en aquella palabra, no podía ser cierto. No.

— Hija no seas tan ingenua, ¿Por qué crees que fueron invitados los Johansen? Para que vean que realmente eres una buena chica, y qué mejor forma de disculparse de tus horribles acciones frente a su hijo que comprometiéndote con él.

Moon sintió como unas lágrimas estaban amenazando con atravesar sus ojos por más que parpadeara. Ella no quería eso. Sabía que debía casarse, sabía que sus padres se habían comprometido por acuerdo de sus familias, sin embargo, nunca pensó que eso le pasaría a ella, y menos tan joven.

" _La princesa ya ha elegido a su prometido por lo que hay que hacer el proceso de la coronación mucho más rápido"_ Recordó decir de Glossaryck.

— Madre, no puedes hacer esto, por favor, no lo hagas — suplicó Moon con la voz quebrada. Su madre la vio con una cara llena de indiferencia.

— Sabes que demostrar sentimientos está de más — Dijo su madre mientras se paraba y le daba la espalda.

— Madre por favor… — Dijo Moon con un sollozo mientras se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse a su madre para rogar que no la comprometiera, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, la mujer la aventó con demasiada brusquedad haciendo que Moon callera al piso y tirara varias cosas a su paso.

— No me hagas repetírtelo Moon, ya he tomado mi decisión. Te vas a casar algún día con River Johansen ¡Quieras a o no! — Sentenció su madre mientras salía de la sala dejando a la chica sola en una oscuridad que parecía cubrirla totalmente.

Moon se quedó en el suelo mientras percibía como unas lágrimas calientes mojaban su rostro, en ese momento sentía como su mundo era destrozado brutalmente, ella tenía sus planes, quería hacer una diferencia, quería ser una Reina ejemplar, pero al comprometerse tan joven y con alguien como _"él"_ sabía que todo se e iba a hacer mucho más complicado, no sólo por las responsabilidades que le asignarían sino porque no podía tolerar a aquel sujeto.

Lanzó un grito de frustración. Arrojó las cosas que estaban en el suelo, aquel cambio en la actitud de Johansen fue porque seguramente él ya sabía del plan de su madre, estaba segura y era increíble como él se estaba burlando de ella de aquella forma, haciéndose el simpático cuando demostró su verdadera cara aquella noche.

No, definitivamente no se iba a casar con él.

Se limpió las lágrimas con demasiada fuerza, (sabía que las lágrimas eran sinónimo de debilidad) y se paró de aquel lugar sin importarle dejar el gran desastre en el suelo. Incluso pareciese que los cuadros de sus antepasadas la miraban con incredulidad, ella no iba a casarse con él, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para que no pasara eso.

Salió de la habitación con un rostro turbado, y al hacerlo, pudo identificar que su madre también había hecho un poco de vocerío. Había bastantes miradas sobre ella; sirvientes que hacían su trabajo mientras la veían discretamente, gente desconocida que parecía mirarla con recelo, y el conde Mildrew recargado en la pared frente a ella estaba viéndola de forma intensa.

Moon ignoró a todos, debía de irse a su habitación, no sentía ganas de estar con nadie, y aquel ambiente la hacía sentir demasiado incómoda, intentó caminar lo más tranquila posible pero en eso, vio como las puertas del castillo se abrían y llegaban los Reyes Johansen y su hijo acompañados de su padre.

Se hizo la desentendida, no quería que le vieran el rostro, por lo que se giró rápidamente a un pasillo desolado que hacía más largo el camino a las habitaciones, no obstante, River pareció notarla, por lo que fue a su encuentro sin importarle como ella parecía correr más que caminar.

— ¡Moon! — Grito él mientras la chica se metía a otro pasillo más solitario aún, ella no quería que nadie le viera así, mucho menos él, pero el chico pareció no tomar importancia de su indiferencia y le agarró el brazo — ¿Cómo está…? — El joven dejó la oración incompleta cuando le vio su rostro rojo e hinchado — ¿Estas bien? ¿Sucedió algo?

Moon lanzó una risa burlesca mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de su rostro.

— Sucediste tú — Respondió sardónica.

— Ya te enteraste — susurró él mientras bajaba la mirada. — Moon, yo quiero que sepas que realmente siento…

— ¡No! No digas nada — Interrumpió ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas inútilmente — Puede que la Reina nos haya comprometido, pero yo seré la que tenga la última palabra, ¿Comprendes?

River estaba asombrado, o al menos eso fue lo que identificó Moon, de igual forma no le importaba lo más mínimo. Vio que él se había quedado sin habla, así que la joven princesa aprovechó para retirarse a su habitación esperando no ver a nadie más.

* * *

— ¿Princesa Moon?

Moon escuchó a través de su puerta, pero lo ignoró. Ella todo el rato que había estado ahí había rechazado a todos los que la fueron a buscar, incluido su padre, pero en verdad la joven no quería ver a nadie, se sentía tan pérdida y confundida… no sabía lo que iba a ser de ella después del día de la canción donde además de presentarla como princesa, la presentarían como la prometida del príncipe Johansen.

Dónde él disfrutaría descaradamente de todos los beneficios Butterfly que ella y su familia tanto tiempo se esforzaron en conseguir.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, princesa? ¿Todo en orden?

A la chica le desagradaba el joven por varias cosas: su nula educación, su poca clase y su fuerte indiscreción. Imaginarse con él toda la vida era casi un martirio, además, el mostraba ser salvaje y vulgar, nada que ver con ella que siempre intentaba en verse perfecta, por lo que si se imaginaba un Reino compartido con él sería algo sumamente injusto para ella y su pueblo, porque era seguro de que ella no iba a tener control de todo.

— ¿Necesita algo?

De igual forma, a pesar de todo lo sucedido y los fuertes sentimientos que tuvo, Moon no pudo llorar, había tanta rabia y frustración dentro de sí, que sabía que una vez empezando a llorar no se detendría nunca, por lo que intentaba mitigar todo el dolor lo máximo posible. Ahora lo único que quería era ir a Santa Olga y no regresar jamás al castillo familiar, ahí se sentía atrapada, hipócrita, y con demasiadas obligaciones que no le gustaban. No obstante en Santa Olga se sentía libre, se sentía ella misma…

Aunque pensándolo bien no era tanto por la escuela, sino por el bosque que la rodeaba.

Volvió a sus recuerdos de la vez que escaló una montaña, la vez que tuvo la oportunidad de nadar, realmente prefería hacer eso a diario que estar atrapada en el castillo con un hombre que estaba segura nunca podría amar. Su mente le dio la imagen de Toffee y se preguntó que estaría haciendo él, ¿Recogiendo las moras de aquellos árboles? ¿Nadando mientras atrapaba más peces?

Mientras la chica más se preguntaba aquello más ganas le daban de estar ahí, con él...

De repente tuvo una visión que la hizo perder la noción del tiempo: en éste ella llegaba al lugar en el que estaban los árboles frutales, ahí Toffee estaría recolectando frutas, esperándola, después cuando él la viera se daría cuenta de que ella no estaba bien y le preguntaría qué le pasaba, ella soltando varias lágrimas le contestaría que nada, pero él sabiendo que estaba mintiendo, solo se acercaría a ella para abrazarla y consolarla, y Moon, superando su miedo hacía su piel se relajaría y le regresaría el gesto, dejando por fin atrás todas aquellas cargas.

— Con permiso, princesa — Escuchó mientras la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente.

Moon se quedó sorprendida ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Se enderezó de la cama en donde estaba intentando alejar los pensamientos que la habían invadido… ¿Desde cuándo había formado un lazo tan fuerte con Toffee? Se encontraba azorada, era sorprendente lo que le estaba rondando por la mente, y peor aún, se dejó llevar tanto por aquello que no se molestó en correr a la persona que la había interrumpido.

Cuando se talló los ojos intentando volver a la realidad después de aquella extraña fantasía, se dio cuenta de que la persona que había entrado era Lady Winter, no pudo enojarse con ella por entrar así a su dormitorio, ya sea porque aquel sueño la había tranquilizado o porque su niñera no había llegado sola; ella llevaba una bandeja de plata con un gran pedazo de carne, y un pequeño cabracerdito morado la estaba acompañando.

— ¿Todo bien princesa? — Preguntó la nodriza mientras dejaba la bandeja con la extraña comida en una silla cercana y se acercaba a la cama de Moon donde le tocó la frente a la chica — Parece que no tiene fiebre, pero sigue viéndose algo pálida y aturdida.

Moon identificó la preocupación en la voz de Lady Winter, sin embargo, no se sentía con ánimos de platicar.

— ¿Cómo quiera que me sienta, Lady Winter? Me acaban de avisar que estoy comprometida ¡Con alguien a quien odio!

La mayor parecía sorprendida con la declaración de la princesa, era tanto su asombro que fijó los ojos en la puerta para corroborar que estaba bien cerrada, como si esperaba que nadie escuchara aquello.

— No diga eso, princesa, no es tal malo… el joven Johansen parece buena persona, es solo que su familia es muy… — Buscó desesperadamente algún adjetivo que lo describiera. — Hiperactiva…

— No diga nada Lady Winter, por favor… — Imploró Moon mientras se masajeaba la cabeza — No diga nada de él y de la situación en la que estamos, yo no quiero saber nada de él, todo lo que provenga de él o de su familia es una desgracia para mí.

Moon sabía que estaba exagerando, sin embargo, en ese momento no sabía cómo demostrar toda la frustración con la que estaba cargado. Además, Lady Winter parecía realmente una persona que la quería escuchar, ya que fue la única que ignoró todas las advertencias que ella había proclamado y entró a su cuarto como si nada.

Como si supiera que mientras más se alejaba y encerraba en ella misma, era cuando más necesitaba de un consuelo.

— Lo siento princesa, yo no sabía los sentimientos que tenía por él — Dijo mientras le cubría la mano, demostrándole su apoyo, reconfortándola como tanto necesitaba. Moon sintió como sus ojos querían empezar a lagrimear de nuevo.

— Yo no quería esto Lady Winter, yo sólo quería tener una noche tranquila, yo sólo quería demostrarle lo valiosa que soy a mi madre…

Lady Winter abrazó a Moon mientras ésta empezaba a sollozar en su hombro, la mujer no sabía si la princesa se refería a esa noche donde se había decidido su compromiso o a la noche donde (según había escuchado) la princesa y el príncipe se habían conocido, sin embargo, decidió no preguntarle a la chica que se veía más frágil que nunca. Solo la consoló.

Moon se quedó en aquella posición por bastante tiempo, no sabía que tanto necesitaba desahogarse de esa manera hasta que estuvo en los brazos de Lady Winter, no obstante un ruido fuerte y un graznido la hizo sobresaltarse de repente.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó mientras buscaba el origen de aquel estruendo.

Lady Winter también parecía desconcertada, pero inmediatamente después se alejó de Moon para agarrar la cabracerdito que se había comido el trozo de carne que la mayor había llevado a inicio.

— ¡No! ¡Cabra mala!... ¡Suelta eso! — Gritó inútilmente mientras intentaba quitarle el hueso de aquel platillo. Moon soltó una pequeña risita y fue en ayuda de la mujer que parecía ser controlada por aquel animalito.

La chica se paró y sujetó a la cabracerdito mientras le hacía ligeras cosquillas y éste soltaba el hueso de la carne y se ponía boca arriba para que la princesa lo siguiera acariciando, Moon sonrió al ver como el animalito parecía disfrutar de sus caricias.

— ¿Quién es él? — Preguntó a Lady Winter que estaba totalmente despeinada después de aquella diminuta pelea.

— Un regalo por su…

— ¿Por mi día de la canción? ¡Lady Winter no se hubiera molestado! — Exclamó Moon alegre mientras seguía en el suelo acariciando al pequeño cabrito.

Lady Winter se quedó totalmente callada, parecía que de repente se encontraba algo incómoda, pero al ver a Moon más tranquila y sonriente después de la noticia que le había dado su madre decidió olvidar aquel sentimiento y enfocase a la princesa que veía, aún era una niña.

— ¿Le gusta?

— ¡Claro que sí! — Respondió Moon — ¿Pero cómo es posible que me la dé? A mi madre no le gustan los animales.

— Hay una excepción con él — Dijo la nodriza — Y también en el internado lo tendrá, así que podrá regresar con él cuando termine su día de la canción.

Moon estaba sorprendida, ¿Tanto así se había esforzado Lady Winter? Se sintió querida, y de repente ya no se sentía tan triste como antes: ella le había dicho la verdad a River, ella tenía la última palabra acerca de ese matrimonio, así que no se debía de preocupar tanto, de todas formas debía de cumplir mínimo 15 años para casarse.

Aún tenía tiempo para escapar de esa situación.

— Pequeño Chauncey — Dijo sonriente mientras cargaba a su nueva mascota — Ese va a ser tu nombre.

Lady Winter también sonrió, parecía que en efecto, aquella mascota había alegrado a la chica.

— Muy bien princesa, entonces los dejaré solos, recuerde que el pequeño Chauncey podrá estar en su habitación sólo si usted está con él, y no se puede subir a su cama. Mandaré traer una camilla especial para él…

— Sí Lady Winter, gracias — Respondió Moon mientras seguía cargando al cabracerdito morado, preguntándose qué tan exasperada estaba su madre para aceptar tener una mascota para su hija sólo para tenerla contenta.

— Con permiso — Se despidió Lady Winter mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, y veía como una figura masculina se acercaba desesperadamente hacía ella.

— ¿Y? ¿Le gustó?

Lady Winter se quedó pensando un momento, lo que le había parecido una buena idea al comienzo ahora comenzaba a incomodarla.

— Sí, por supuesto que sí…

* * *

¡Hello! ¿Cómo están? yo muy bien después de esta semana de vacaciones (que a nadie le pedí cx) y bueno les entrego la nueva actualización.. de aquí en adelante las cosas van a ir un poco más rápido (ya se sabe el compromiso) así que bueno, espero realmente disfruten el capítulo.

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Rex0153: Espero te guste el capítulo ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, todo es los reviews.

Nos leemos ~~


	21. Capítulo XI-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

— _¿Y? ¿Le gustó?_

 _Lady Winter se quedó pensando un momento, lo que le había parecido una buena idea al comienzo ahora comenzaba a incomodarla._

— _Sí, por supuesto que sí…, Príncipe River._

* * *

Moon se había quedado el resto del día sin salir de la habitación, incluso desistió de ir la cena (de lo cual se estaba arrepintiendo ahora que era pasada la media noche y sentía el estómago vacío), pero realmente no quería conocer formalmente a los Johansen, no quería que la vieran como la prometida de su hijo, la joven que le iba a brindar los mayores privilegios que alguien pudiese tener solo por haberlo _contrariado_ en aquel desafortunado encuentro.

Salió de su cama intentando no despertar al Pequeño Chauncey que la había acompañado todo el rato, Lady Winter le había mandado llevar una camilla especial para él, pero la cama de ella era tan grande que podría caber fácil una familia entera ahí, así que un pequeño cabra-cerdito no causaba ningún tipo de estorbo, al contrario, por fin se sentía que ocupaba algo de espacio ese lugar tan vacío.

Tocó el frío piso con los pies descalzos y sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo entero, sabía que debía de usar algún tipo de calzado, pero aquella sensación la hacía sentir viva, le recordaba que tenía emociones y sensaciones que todos los mewmanos compartían, y con eso no se sentía tan sola porque sabía que alguien en su basto reino la comprendía.

Siguió caminando descalza hasta llegar al ventanal de su cuarto que conectaba con el balcón. Abrió un poco la puerta, sólo para que cupiese su menudo cuerpo, y sintió una brisa otoñal sobre su rostro, su piel se erizó y su cuerpo sintió el cambio de temperatura, pero aun así decidió salir al balcón, era lo que necesitaba en ese instante.

Cuando por fin atravesó el ventanal lo más silenciosamente posible, lo primero que vio fue la noche despejada e iluminada por la hermosa luz de la luna mayor de Mewni que parecía cubrir su rostro como si de un manto se tratase. Inhaló el aire fresco con tranquilidad, pero cuando exhaló, varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Al inicio empezó a limpiárselas, pero mientras más intentaba ocultarlas, éstas salían con mucha más fuerza. Así que, por primera vez en su vida, decidió no luchar contra ellas: Simplemente se rindió ante sus emociones, estaba tan cansada de aparentar… de esconder sus sentimientos… Moon se recargó en una pared mientras cubría su rostro y soltaba todos los lamentos que reprimía.

No había motivo para llorar, o tal vez tenía tantos que ya no sabía cuál era el que le afectaba más. Estuvo a punto de soltar alaridos de dolor: su vida iba a cambiar al día siguiente, no sólo por ser princesa, sino por ser una princesa atada a algo que no amaba.

Y es que, por más tonto que sonase; una parte de ella creía en el amor.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero ella soñaba con enamorarse, con poder conocer a alguien que la hiciera sentir mariposas en el estómago, alguien que la hiciera sentir querida y le demostrara su afecto sin importarle las situaciones en la que estuviesen. Alguien que la escuchara aun cuando no tuviera nada que decir, que compartiera sus ideales, que pudieran charlar por largas horas sin aburrirse y que realmente no le importara su posición social, sólo que le importara ella, la chica de catorce años* llamada Moon.

Lloró con más fuerza cuando supo que nunca podría conocer ese sentimiento y que sólo iba a quedar en su imaginación, nunca lo iba a poder conocer porque no iba a tener la oportunidad. A partir de la próxima noche ella iría a los bailes como alguien comprometida, alguien inalcanzable para todos los asistentes, alguien en pocas palabras, esclavizada por el bien común.

Sí, su cadena no era visible, pero estaba ahí, sin soltarla. Una princesa esclavizada por sus responsabilidades, sus compromisos por cumplir el bien común sin importar su propio bienestar. No iba a tener novios, no iba a poder sentir aquellas mariposas, no iba a vivir. Moon se paró de repente y se acercó lo más que pudo al barandal del balcón para ver hacía abajo. Tal vez si no podía tener las mariposas en el estómago al menos podría ser libre como una.

 _Libre._

Calculó los metros que separaban su habitación del suelo y supo que nadie sobreviviría a una caía a semejante altura, a Glossaryck o a su madre no les quedaría algo que arreglar siquiera, la magia no la podía salvar de todo. Puso sus pies en la parte baja del barandal y se imaginó a ella volando, por unos momentos, como una mariposa; libre de preocupaciones, libre de cargas, nadie le iba a poder reclamar nada porque ya no iba a estar ahí a la siguiente mañana. Ella por fin sería…

 _Libre._

Tomó aire y se imaginó a sus seres cercanos; tal vez a Lady Winter le doliese su partida, tal vez su padre le llorase un par de noches, pero de ahí en más no sabía a quién realmente le importaba. A Glossaryck seguramente le daría igual, sus familiares sólo le llorarían hipócritamente, los empleados vestirían de negro por compromiso, y su madre se quedaría sin nadie a quien comprometer con los Johansen.

Una sensación extraña la invadió cuando pensó aquello último, era como una gratificación, porque si ella moría su madre se quedaría sola: ya no tendría una hija a la cual exigir ser la princesa perfecta, y la dinastía Butterfly se perdería porque no tenía ninguna prima de la edad. Solo estaba ella, siempre, todo caía sobre ella.

Tal vez eso necesitaba su pueblo, olvidar aquel Reino y que se gobernarse de otra manera, ¿Quién sabe? Incluso pudiese ser que con su muerte hiciera el cambio que su pueblo merecía.

Sujetó el barandal con más fuerza mientras intentaba subir las rejas para estar del otro lado, sus ojos llorosos le picaban los ojos y nublaban su vista, pero estaba segura de que estaba escalando, estaba llegando a un punto del que sabía no iba a regresar jamás, pero prefería eso mil veces a seguir siendo la Princesa Perfecta de Mewni. La Princesa comprometida.

Sollozó. ¡Cuánto no deseaba no haber nacido en la Familia Real! Sí, ella tenía muchas cosas materiales siendo una Butterfly; ropa, joyería, incluso warnicornios, pero lo que la gente no sabía era que ella no lo podía usar libremente sus bienes, todo tenía que ser de acuerdo a las normas de etiqueta, aquellas normas que le quitaban su libertad, y lo más importante, el cariño de una familia unida.

En ese momento se imaginó como una simple campesina, levantándose temprano para ir al molino de maíz, después, yéndose a ordeñar algunas vacas y al final, dándose una vuelta por los campos cercanos buscando flores y frutos comestibles, sólo para ella, sus padres y una pequeña hermana. Siempre quiso tener una.

Sin duda una familia feliz, oró a la nada pidiendo aquello para su próxima vida, para que pudiera conocer una verdadera familia, para que pudiera conocer a alguien del cual se enamorara, alguien que le enseñara cada día algo nuevo, que la ayudara a superar sus miedos, y que la hiciera una mejor persona, alguien bueno, que la respetara, la quisiera y hasta cierto punto le aguantara uno que otro berrinche, alguien como…

Toffee.

Una libélula salió de entre el jardín para volar justo enfrente de ella. Moon se aferró a las rejas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lloró ahora del miedo que tenía por ver que estaba a centímetros de saltar a una muerte segura, no podía, no podía defraudarlo a él.

Regresó al balcón y se tiró al suelo cuando lo sintió firme, ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Un suicidio era la cosa más cobarde que alguien podía hacer! Era simplemente una salida fácil a todos sus problemas, con eso era obvio que no iba a solucionar nada entre mewhumanos y monstruos.

Se quedó hecha bolita en el suelo mientras lloraba, no podía huir de su realidad, no podía hacerlo ahora que alguien contaba con ella. Se mordió la mano mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, una Reina tenía que hacer sacrificios, y ella era el chivo expiatorio "Eres una Reina" se recordó "Eres una Reina y un pueblo completo depende de ti", "Eres una Reina y los monstruos estarán indefensos sin ti".

* * *

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con los cantos de las aves, el sol apenas estaba lanzando sus primeros rayos de luz y Moon sentía todas sus extremidades frías. Cuando por fin reconoció el lugar en el que estaba y lo que había hecho anoche, se movió de forma tan brusca que le dolió la cabeza. Debía de regresar a su cuarto, debía de pretender que no había pasado nada.

Se acercó a la cama mientras veía al Pequeño Chauncey entre los almohadones, él parecía haber tenido una buena noche, no como ella, que se había dormido mientras pensaba que la luz de las lunas que la cubrían también habían cubierto a cierto monstruo, y por ende, ambos estaban conectados. Sonrió recordando la famosa leyenda en el Reino Lucitor de la Luna Roja, dos almas conectadas por la eternidad…

Ella no tenía una Luna Roja, pero tenía más de una. Quizá sus lunas podrían hacer lo mismo, quizá al final, en el fondo, muy en el fondo quería creer que sus almas también estaban conectadas, de todos modos… ellos harían la diferencia, su amistad traería paz después de tantas guerras…

Se cobijó con todas las sábanas que tenía y disfrutó del calor y la suavidad que desprendían sus cobijas, ya sabía cómo curar varias enfermedades gracias a Glossaryck (que hasta ese momento, notó que no estaba en su habitación), así que preocuparse por enfermarse era en vano, por lo que ahora solo quedaba consentir un poco su maltratado cuerpo antes de empezar el día.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando alguien llamó a su habitación, no era alguien que conociese la chica, porque además de que no distinguió la voz, tampoco la persona hizo algún ademán para querer entrar. Sólo le avisó que se alistara para el desayuno, que había agua caliente disponible y que todos los vestidos en el closet podían ser usados ese día.

Todo eso ya lo sabía Moon, así que de forma automática se dirigió al baño a asearse, después de aquella noche lo necesitaba, con agua tan caliente hasta que su piel se tornara roja.

Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de ir a desayunar, sin embargo sabía que no le iban a llevar nada de comer a menos que se presentara en el comedor, una buena forma de hacer que saliera de su escondite por parte de su madre, así que decidió doblegarse ante la actitud de su progenitora y seguirle la corriente, como siempre, sabía que esa era la única manera de sobrevivir en aquel castillo.

Cuando estaba terminando su hechizo de buena salud, Moon escuchó el rechinido de su puerta que se generaba cuando ésta era abierta lentamente, por lo que se asomó para ver quien había hecho aquello. Su rostro no pudo ocultar un gesto de sorpresa cuando vio a su padre con una mirada cansada.

— Padre, buenos días — Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia, era raro que las hiciera cuando estaban los dos solos, pero era necesario para compensar su comportamiento de rechazo del día anterior.

— Buenos días, querida ¿Cómo amaneciste? — Preguntó el Rey mientras miraba a su hija con melancolía.

— Bien, gracias. Extrañaba las sábanas de aquí.

— Sabes que te puedes llevar todas las que quieras al internado, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Moon sonrió triste, el recuerdo de que su padre al inicio estuvo en desacuerdo con que se fuese a Santa Olga la invadió.

— Gracias, padre. — Respondió con la mirada gacha, y después, lo abrazó — Te quiero.

El Rey tosió un poco, como si estuviera sorprendido por el comportamiento de su hija.

— Yo también, mi princesa — Dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

Moon se sintió una infante cuando escuchó aquello, así era como él le decía cuando era pequeña "su princesa". Habían pasado tantos años que incluso lo había olvidado.

— ¿Vas a venir a desayunar? — Preguntó él cuando se separaron — Sabes que te están esperando.

Moon desvió la mirada con el objetivo de quitar de su mente los posibles regaños que tenía su madre hacía ella en pleno desayuno.

— ¿Acaso tengo opción? — Respondió sin ganas.

— Tienes mi apoyo — Dijo su padre, causando confusión en la chica — Pase lo que pase tu eres mi princesa, y todo lo que hago es para tu bien y felicidad, aunque a veces no lo parezca — Y después de eso dijo en un tono más bajo — Y sé que esto no te beneficiará en nada y sólo te traerá amarguras.

Moon se quedó anonadada mientras digería aquello, su padre nunca había sido así de abierto con ella, muy a penas le había dirigido unas cuantas palabras de apoyo en varias actividades que a ella le gustaban de pequeña, pero que le dijera indirectamente que él también se oponía a los deseos de su madre, era algo que no se imaginaba escuchar nunca.

— Vámonos — Dijo él mientras le tomaba el brazo — Vamos a enfrentar esto juntos.

Moon asintió mientras caminaba al lado de su padre.

* * *

* Aquí tuve una equivocación al inicio del fanfic, ya que puse que Moon tenía 13 años, sin embargo volviendo a ver los primeros capítulos de la serie me di cuenta que le entregaron a Star la varita a los 14, por lo que volví a acomodar la edad para que cuadrara. Además, esto me da mayor flexibilidad con respecto a varias actitudes más adelante. Jiji

Bueno, bueno, sé que me tardé en esta actualización bastante, y creo que se van a quedar sorprendidos por el capítulo, pero es que estaba salvado el semestre cx, y cómo en mayo me graduó de la universidad pues enserio no quiero reprobar ninguna materia, así que anduve algo ocupada por ello.

¡Sin embargo! Libre soy, libre soy ~~ y ya tiengo toooodo diciembre para ponerme al corriente con los fics :D, así que para ponerme al día, ahora escribiré dos capítulos a la semana, para avanzar lo más que podamos ¿Les parece? *heart*

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, todo es los reviews.

Nos leemos ~~


	22. Capitulo XI-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

Mientras más se acercaba al comedor su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza.

Moon no sabía que esperar del desayuno: no podía ser tan optimista como para imaginar que no la fueran a reprender por su actitud, pero… ¿Qué tan tanto la podía regañar su madre enfrente del Rey y los invitados? Una pequeña esperanza de que no tuviera una reprimenda severa aún prevalecía.

Llegó al gran comedor aun sujeta del brazo de su padre, no se había dado cuenta de que tanto le había servido hasta que él la dejó en su asiento, al lado de su madre, y se retiró al suyo. Apenas se acomodó en su asiento, Moon sintió la mirada fija de los asistentes sobre ella, sabía perfectamente que debían de estar pensando, pero se hizo la desentendida y ofreció un saludo con la cabeza a los presentes sin siquiera llegar a mirarlos a los ojos.

Como aún no estaban los platillos en la mesa, un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar, Moon no sabía que hacer, su madre se notaba claramente fastidiada, así que cualquier comentario sobre su pelea del día anterior podría hacerla explotar rápidamente, no obstante sentía que debía de hacer algo, parecía que todos los presentes estaban a la expectativa de que arreglara la situación, pero… ¿Cómo?

Lo más sensato era disculparse, pero su madre le había dejado muy en claro que una Butterfly no aceptaba un error en público, incluso cuando perjudicaran a alguien cercano, (un ejemplo, su padre unos momentos antes) más a la Reina le gustaba tener la razón en todo, y sabía que le iba a dar un gusto tremendo que se disculpara con ella, aunque eso le daría rienda suelta a que se desahogara también, y en la mayoría de los casos la Reina terminaba no sólo insultando, sino humillando a la joven princesa.

Moon no quería hacer eso, sabía que había invitados, pero su madre era la Reina, y los demás eran inferiores a eso.

Mientras seguía pensando en que hacer, escuchó la voz de su padre intentando animar el ambiente, éste empezó a hablar con su tía abuela Etheria acerca del clima y los aires cambiantes del otoño, con Heartrude, el hijo de ésta, acerca de las próximas actividades deportivas de invierno, y de con los demás acerca de los preparativos para esa noche, se lo agradecía, pero aún sentía la mirada fría de su madre, así que la situación no estaba resuelta del todo.

Conforme iban llegando los platos se empezó a relajar el ambiente, Moon comenzó a notar que había unos asientos vacíos en el gran comedor, uno podría ser del Conde de Mildrew que sabía no era mañanero, otros seguramente familiares de su padre que aún no llegaban, otros la Alta Comisión de Magia y otros podrían ser…

Respiró con un poco de tranquilidad, tal vez aun tuviera algo de paz ese día, los asistentes Johansen aún no habían llegado.

A pesar de la mala cara de su madre, la chica pudo llegar al postre sin ningún contratiempo, sus familiares empezaron a desistir de ver alguna confrontación entre madre e hija por lo que decidieron platicar acerca de lo emocionados que estaban por su presentación: empezaron a hablar de lo eficiente de sus sastres por hacer vestidos de gala a la medida en corto tiempo, acerca de lo difíciles que fueron elegir ciertas flores ya que el clima estaba cambiado y también mencionaron la joyería que brillaba más a la luz de la luna.

Todo eso era lo más ameno que se podía estar, sin embargo las palabras de la tía abuela rompieron la paz entre los tres integrantes de la familia Real.

— Pero dime cariño ¿Por qué Comet adelantó tanto el día de tu Canción? Hace poco te entregaron la varita así que no veo razón para celebrar este evento tan pronto. ¿Alguna noticia que nos quieras dar?

La chica se mordió la legua para no hacer ningún comentario despectivo, la mirada pérdida de su madre se volvió fijamente hasta ella, y su padre empezó a toser disimuladamente. Nadie sabía acerca de su compromiso, no hasta el anochecer.

— No es de tu incumbencia, tía. — Respondió la Reina antes de que Moon siquiera pudiera tomar aire para contestar — Lo importante es que encontraste un vestido medio decente para usar hoy ¿Cierto? Por lo demás no te preocupes.

— Ella estaba hablando con Moon, prima, no contigo. — Respondió Heartrude en defensa de su madre, ahora la atención estaba en ese trío, que se estaba mirando fijamente sin decir nada. La joven princesa empezó a temer por la situación, su madre ya se había enojado antes, sabía que estaba enojada ahora, y algo le dijo que también se iba a enojar en las próximas horas.

Sin duda una mezcla explosiva que iba a acabar muy mal.

— Yo vengo como invitada, y a un invitado nunca se le debe de hablar así. Con permiso — Dijo respondió Etheria claramente molesta retirándose del lugar.

Moon se sintió ansiosa, después de aquella partida Heartrude y otros familiares Butterfly decidieron también salir del comedor sin decir una palabra. Así no era cómo la chica pensaba que iba a terminar el almuerzo, pero por lo menos en su interior, se sentía aliviada por saber que no fue la causante directa de aquella pequeña discusión.

Así que estaba a salvo unas horas de la presión de su madre mientras a ésta se le pasaba el enojo contra su tía.

No obstante, lo que más anhelaba en ese instante era encerrarse en su cuarto hasta que el evento de la canción sucediese, tal vez su madre no se aparecería todo el día frente a ella, y si seguía oculta, también iba a estar lo más lejos de River hasta que se le ocurriera algo para escaparse de su compromiso, ¿Sería correcto anunciar el compromiso para después de unos años decir finalmente que no? Moon no lo sabía pero estaba dispuesta a investigarlo.

Justo cuando en la mesa quedó solo con ella y sus padres, Moon empezó a pararse para retirarse, sin embargo unos ruidos y gritos provenientes del pasillo de las habitaciones le demostraron que no iba a poder llevar a cabo su plan de huida.

Apenas se levantó su madre le tomó la muñeca fuertemente bajándole nuevamente, Moon se sentó de golpe y miro a su madre con cara asustada, pero ésta tenía un rostro sereno como su no estuviera apretando fuertemente el brazo de su hija por debajo de la mesa.

Cuando los Reyes Johansen y su hijo llegaron a la habitación, su madre hizo una seña con la mano libre a los sirvientes que estaban en el lugar.

— Mandaré que traigan su desayuno — Dijo como saludos.

Los Reyes Johansen asintieron pero no se sentaron en sus asientos, en su lugar se dirigieron a la silla donde estaba Moon atrapada y la saludaron con demasiada emoción.

— ¡Tú debes de ser nuestra hija! — Dijo la Reina mientras movía el asiento de Moon hacía atrás para que ella se levantara. La chica y su madre se quedaron sorprendidas por el comportamiento tan emotivo de la Reina, no obstante Moon se alegró de haber sido liberada del apretón de su madre.

Apenas se puso de pie, la Reina Johansen le dio un fuerte abrazo, después de eso siguió el Rey que también la abrazó, y no sólo eso, sino que la cargó y le empezó a dar vueltas en el aire. Cuando Moon volvió a tocar el piso y esperó a que todas las cosas estuvieran en su sitio, vio a River sonriéndole tímidamente mientras sostenía una rosa en sus manos.

— Tu madre nos dijo que no te sentías bien el día de ayer, espero que te encuentres mejor ahora — Le dijo mientras le entregaba la flor.

Aunque no lo aceptara, Moon agradeció el griterío que causaron los Reyes invitados cuando escucharon aquello, ya que así no tuvo la obligación de responder ante semejante acto.

— ¡Te has ganado a nuestro hijo! — Gritó la Reina mientras abrazaba a su esposo — Eres tan joven y bella como yo a su edad cuando conocí a mi esposo— Y dicho aquello el Rey besó a su esposa frente a todos.

Moon no tenía ni idea de que hacer, esos eran demasiados gestos de cariño a los que no estaba acostumbrada, eran pocas las veces que veía a sus padres hablando de otra cosas que no fueran asuntos del Reino, así que al ver a otras personas besándose enfrente de ella le resultaba algo incómodo.

— Gracias… — Dijo en un susurro a la Reina, aunque después sintió una mirada brillante por parte de River, como si él creyera que aquel agradecimiento fuese para él.

— ¡No hay que ser tan serios! ¡Somos una familia! — Dijo el Rey Johansen mientras tomaba a su esposa, a su hijo y a Moon y los cargaba en un gran abrazo. El hombre era grande y se veía que tenía mucha fuerza, por lo que los volvió a levantar mientras dejaba salir una carcajada ensordecedora.

Moon miró a su padre en busca de ayuda, no sabía cómo comportarse en esa situación; River no le caía bien, a pesar de los saludos energéticos de los Reyes ella prefería estar en un ambiente más calmado, y no estaba acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de demasiada gente por mucho tiempo.

Su padre le soltó una mirada torcida mientras cruzaba sus manos. En eso el Rey Johansen dejó a todos sus familiares para que nuevamente tocara el piso, y antes de cualquier otra cosa su madre la tomó para llevársela a su asiento.

— Moon se marea con facilidad — Dijo mientras ponía a la chica en la silla sin ningún cuidado.

La joven princesa se quedó estática en su lugar mientras procesaba lo que acaba de pasar, esas personas eran extraños, y sin embargo la trataban con una familiaridad que era abrumadora.

— ¿Es cierto querida? — Preguntó la Reina mientras se hincaba a lado de la silla y le tocaba la frente — No sabía, ¡Eres tan delicada! — Dijo mientras la acercaba hacía su pecho y le abrazaba la cabeza — ¡Pobre chiquilla! Seguramente es porque no comes bien. Descuida, a nosotros nunca nos falta alimento. Espero que realmente empieces a comer mejor porque no creo que con ese cuerpo tan delgado puedas parir adecuadamente a nuestro nieto.

— Es verdad — Añadió el Rey que se puso de lado de la Reina— Los Johansen somos personas grandes, así que realmente necesitas comer mejor para poder alimentar a nuestro descendiente. Y si digo que somos grandes, lo digo en todos los sentidos posibles. ¿Me entiendes verdad?

Moon se separó de la Reina incómoda, si los Reyes Johansen le agradaron por un momento, ahora rotundamente los rechazaba, no creía que se atrevieran a hablar con tanta familiaridad de sus hábitos alimenticios, y mucho menos acerca de, de "eso".

— C-creo que primero d-deberíamos hablar de los detalles de la b-boda — Tartamudeó River con la cara notoriamente colorada — D-después hablamos d-de lo demás.

— ¡Sí! — Por fin el padre de Moon pudo articular alguna palabra, ya que se hallaba anonadado por semejante actitud de los presentes— Además, esto es un desayuno, así que ¡Desayunemos! —Hizo un gesto con la mano y los sirvientes inmediatamente sirvieron grandes platillos cargados de carne y maíz en los lugares que tenían apartados.

Moon estuvo paralizada en su asiento todo el tiempo que los Reyes invitados gastaron en desayunar. Se sentía mal, es más, hasta tenía ganas de vomitar gracias a la vista de cómo los Johansen comían sin ningún tipo de cubiertos, se manchaban totalmente la cara con comida y hablaban con la boca llena entre ellos.

La chica miró de reojo a su madre, y ésta tenía una de esas sonrisas fingidas que hacía cuando estaba con alguien importante, aunque claramente no le estaba saliendo tan bien como de costumbre.

— Padre — Dijo mientras tocaba la mano de su acompañante — No me siento bien, ¿Me puedo retirar? — Preguntó con la mirada más suplicante posible.

— Esta bien hija — Contestó él cuando le lanzó una mirada rápida a su esposa y vio que no ponía resistencia — De todas formas debes de alistarte para el evento, ya faltan unas 9 horas para el evento y no queremos retrasarnos ¿verdad?

— Sí, gracias padre. — Contestó Moon aliviada, intentando olvidar el número de horas que le quedaban antes de enfrentarse a su destino. — Con permiso — Dijo a los presentes mientras se alejaba del lugar.

* * *

Moon no sabía que hacer ahora que estaba en su habitación. Usualmente desde el desayuno hasta un poco antes de la comida ella debía de estar con sus familiares Butterfly platicando alrededor del castillo, ya sea como para ponerse al tanto de sus vidas o por mera educación.

Pero realmente en ese momento no quería salir y ver a alguien, y es que sabía que si alguien la veía, rápidamente le iban a preguntar acerca de su estadía en el internado, o de la pelea del día anterior con su madre, o si alguien había escuchado la plática del comedor, acerca de su compromiso y la romántica historia de amor con River.

Porque debía de tener una, sino ¿Por qué se casaba tan joven y tan rápido?

Siendo franca, cada tema de conversación era peor que el anterior. Así que lo mejor que ideó fue permanecer encerrada mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

Jugó un poco con el Pequeño Chauncey, ya que Glossaryck seguía desaparecido, pero eso no le quitó el estrés que aumentaba más y más. Intentó dormirse un rato pero estaba demasiado nerviosa, había algo en su mente que no dejaba de rondar cada cinco segundos:

Su madre ya había aceptado su compromiso, pero ella no, y estaba segura de que nunca cambiaría de parecer, no amaba a River Johansen, no hoy ni nunca.

Pasaron las horas que eran entre eternas y rápidas, sin embargo cuando la luz de sol brillaba a lo máximo en su ventanal, Laidy Winter tocó a su puerta.

Estaba condenada.

* * *

 **Agradecimiento especiales a:**

LaidyX: Espero seguir siendo igual de buena, aun queda bastante historia, así que no te preocupas y disfruta. ;D;D;D;D;D

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, todo es los reviews.

Nos leemos ~~


	23. Capítulo XII-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

Moon sentía como era cepillado su largo cabello azul; le estaban haciendo un tocado muy elaborado aun cuando casi era la hora del evento. Ella, en vez de estresarse intentaba estar lo más serena posible. – " _Lo que tiene que pasar, pasará"_ – Se repetía mentalmente, aunque en vez de tranquilizarse, parecía más bien que se estaba condenando.

Se fijó en el espejo que tenía enfrente y soltó una pequeña risita, aquel peinado era exagerado. Su cabellera estaba esponjada y peleando contra la gravedad ya que una gran parte estaba levantada y sostenida solamente con un ligero adorno que parecía que se iba a desmoronar en cualquier momento.

— Sé que es demasiado, pero la Reina así lo pidió — Rompió el silencio la mujer que ayudaba a Moon a alistarse.

— No importa, Lady Winter — Contestó — Sé que en el futuro usaré un peinado como estos, así que no está mal prepararme de una vez.

La mujer asintió aunque tenía un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

— ¿Princesa? — Preguntó la mujer aun cuando sabía que en aquel momento debía de retirarse.

— ¿Sí?

— Por favor, deje de llorar.

Moon se limpió la lágrimas con sus manos enguantadas, ella no había hecho ningún gesto de tristeza, sin embargo, silenciosas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos durante toda la tarde. Y es que a pesar de que ya se había resignado a obedecer a su madre para después cancelar su compromiso con River en unos años, ella sabía que tendría mucha crítica después de eso, y si pudiera, si tan sólo pudiera evitar eso antes de generar un gran caos, lo agradecería con todo su corazón.

Pero sabía que no iba a llegar nadie a ayudarle: Nadie se atrevería a salvar a una princesa encadenada.

Lo máximo que su padre pudo hacer fue darle la razón, y Lady Winter su consuelo, más no había nada que hacer en ese aspecto, tarde o temprano iba a enfrentar las consecuencias, y tristemente ella había elegido tarde, por lo que ella misma había abierto un lapso de tiempo donde la infelicidad la seguiría hasta el día que pudiera enfrentar a su madre.

— No puedo evitarlo — Respondió — Haré algo que no quiero, algo que tendrá demasiadas consecuencias en mi vida.

— Piense de la mejor manera — Intentó consolar Lady Winter — No todo está perdido, el Príncipe Johansen no es mala persona.

– " _Pero tampoco buena" –_ Contestó mentalmente Moon.

— Lady Winter, páseme al Pequeño Chaucey — Dijo la menor evitando seguir hablando del tema, tal vez si acariciaba a su nueva mascota pudiera distraerse un rato antes de enfrentar una de sus peores pesadillas.

La mayor se quedó estática y le miró de soslayo.

— No puedo Princesa, se va a ensuciar los guantes y no se los debe de quitar en toda la noche.

Moon puso las manos enfrente suyo, admirándolas, no importaban los guantes que traía puestos, lo importante era lo que ocultaban detrás: las marcas de mordidas que se hizo la noche anterior, y los moratones que le hizo su madre en la mañana al apretarla.

Suspiró por última vez, rendida, no podía hacer nada, no hasta que su madre dejara de manejar su vida a su antojo. Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, faltaba mucho tiempo para ello, así que tendría que poner su mejor cara, aguantarse y resignarse.

— Vámonos — Dijo entonces, parándose de repente sorprendiendo a su nodriza. — No vale la pena estar aquí, huyéndole a lo inevitable.

Lady Winter asintió, y con su ropaje especial de acompañante real abrió la puerta para poder llegar al despacho de la Reina.

* * *

— Esto me desagrada.

Moon se quedó congelada cuando aquello fue el saludo de su madre cuando la vio llegar a su despacho.

— Mi Reina — Respondió Lady Winter haciéndole una reverencia como saludo.

— No necesitas estar acompañada Moon, ya no eres una niña. — Dijo mientras miraba con frialdad a la nodriza — Estás a punto de anunciar tu compromiso y el Príncipe Johansen te va a poner el anillo de compromiso, así que usa algo de sentido común y quítate esos guantes que sólo te van a estorbar.

— Pero Reina, ella no se los puede quitar — Alegó rápidamente Lady Winter — Sus manos están…

Su voz se apagó cuando la Reina se puso frente a frente con ella.

— Lárgate Winter, tus servicios no son necesarios.

Moon se quedó muda al ver semejante escena, no pudo decir nada cuando Lady Winter se retiró del lugar claramente incómoda, y no podía decir algo en ese momento porque temía que su madre se fuera contra ella.

La Reina rompió el silencio.

— ¿Tienes heridas en las manos? — Preguntó de forma brusca. Moon tomó aire antes de contestar lo más serena posible.

— Sí, madre.

— Fue por una caída que tuviste mientras montabas un waricornio ¿Cierto? Por eso mismo no estuviste saludando a los invitados en el día, porque te estabas atendiendo.

Moon captó el mensaje.

— Sí, madre.

La Reina la miró por unos segundos.

— Qué estúpida eres.

La chica se mordió el labio para tranquilizarse, no debía de mostrar algún sentimiento de debilidad frente a ella, debía de mostrarse fuerte frente a todo. Además ¿Qué podía hacer? Quitarse los guantes no sólo revelaba los moratones creados por su madre, sino también mostraba las marcas de mordidas que se había hecho a sí misma.

Con, o sin ellos, la que perdía era Moon.

— Sí, madre.

El Rey llegó momentos más tarde.

— Los invitados Johansen están alistándose, se tardaron porque fueron de caza para dejarnos un gran festín de carne en la cocina para que desayunáramos mañana.

La madre de Moon asintió mientras revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio, y la chica estaba sentada en un rincón del cuarto sin siquiera hacer ruido al respirar.

— ¿Moon? ¿Por qué estás así? Es tu fiesta — Dijo el Rey mientras se acercaba a su princesa. La nombrada muy apenas pudo esbozar una sonrisa torcida.

— No me siento bien. — Anunció con voz débil.

— ¿Por qué princesa? ¿Qué te duele? — Preguntó el hombre con semblante preocupado.

— Se cayó de un waricornio mientras montaba. — Respondió la Reina acercándose a la pareja — Como le dijiste que a los Johansen les gustaba la caza, Moon decidió practicar durante el medio día sus habilidades de equitación para poder andar con ellos cuando se case. Desde luego no terminó bien la práctica, pero por lo menos se lastimó sólo los brazos, así que intenta no tocarla con demasiada fuerza.

El Rey miró a Moon con pesadumbre, sabía que esa situación era una total mentira, pero su mirada no fue por eso, sino por la inquietud de no saber cómo su hija se había lastimado realmente.

— Estaré bien — Respondió Moon.

— Mañana estará como si nada — Complemento la Reina — Lamentablemente mande a Glossaryck con la Alta Comisión de Magia, sino, ya hubiésemos arreglado esto.

Moon desvió la mirada, su madre creía que ella aún no había aprendido la magia de curación, eso le convenía, porque no sabría cómo explicar que ella ya había usado un hechizo parecido esa misma mañana.

Eso le recordó que debía de preguntarle a Glossaryk más acerca de cómo funcionaba el hechizo, porque cuando se curó al despertar no tenía las marcas de las mordidas, pero cuando su madre la sujetó, volvieron a aparecer. Eso le preocupaba, además de que no podía curarse nuevamente, porque él le había dicho que entre hechizo y hechizo realizado a sí misma, tenía que haber un margen de 24 horas.

— Mañana a primera hora le pediré a Glossaryck que me enseñe cómo curarme. — Respondió Moon, queriendo evitar una confrontación entre el hombrecillo y su madre, sabiendo que no se llevaban bien.

— Está con la Alta Comisión — Dijo el Rey — Moon, cuando lo saludes susúrrale que necesitas hablar con él mañana temprano. No me gusta verte herida.

La chica asintió mientras su madre estaba cruzada de brazos, fastidiada, pero por lo menos ella lo estaría más si hubiese hablado con el hombrecillo azul.

— Sí, padre. Gracias. — Respondió Moon y se paró de su asiento para reverenciarlo, pero justo en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta de forma elegante.

Ya era hora, la celebración del día de la canción había comenzado.

* * *

Moon intentó convencerse de que ese no sería un evento abrumador, pero al llegar y ver a toda esa gente mirándola sintió un pánico profundo.

En otros casos ella se sentiría honrada, toda esa gente estaba ahí por ella, usando sus mejores galas, empujándose para poder verla a pesar de que ella estaba en un balcón y ellos en el suelo. Su familia estaba ahí, la Alta Comisión también, y Lady Winter había sido participe en su canción. Todo era perfecto junto con la decoración que parecía sacada de un sueño.

Pero cuando miraba más al fondo, miraba a la familia Johansen, y la lado del asiento que le correspondía había una caja que suponía ahí estaba el anillo de compromiso. Ahí el sueño se convertía en pesadilla.

Caminó con paso elegante a su asiento, con sus padres a cada lado parecía una sincronía perfecta, nadie sabía que tan rotos estaban cada uno de ellos.

Se sentó y empezaron unos números artísticos antes del gran momento: unos niños cantaron el himno de Mewni, y otros representaron la lucha entre monstruos y mewmanos. Eso último la hizo sentir incómoda, recordó lo que le dijo Toffee, y notó que era verdad que los suyos habían atacado un pueblo en vez de intentar mezclarse con ellos…

¿El mundo sería diferente si sus antepasados hubiesen llegado de otra manera?

Pasó otro número de un baile y se anunció por fin la tan esperada canción. Moon no había conocido a su trovador, así que ese era el momento de hacerlo, después de unos minutos, apareció un hombre que parecía de la misma edad de Lady Winter, y empezó a saludar a los presentes y a los Reyes.

Su madre y su padre saludaron al público y ella también lo hizo, por poco tiempo, porque cuando se paró sintió que el mundo se empezó a mover de forma cambiante, por lo que se sentó apenas se desvió la atención de ella.

Cuando el trovador empezó a explicar la canción, Moon deseo haber tenido a Lady Winter a lado suyo, ella había sido parte de aquello, así que tenerla sería cómo darle fuerzas, sin embargo no estaba, y no se veía cerca o escondida como cuando Moon era pequeña y quería verla en todo momento.

Tal vez era cierto lo que había dicho su madre acerca de que ya no la necesitaba, con el poder de la varita que le pesaba en el regazo era más que independiente, pero es que estar con esa mujer le generaba un sentimiento cálido, algo que nunca había sentido antes, no era cariño, pero sí una conexión muy especial. Quien sabe, tal vez afectaría que ella la cuidó desde que era un bebé.

Las luces se apagaron y una suave música comenzó:

 _La perfecta princesa Moon_

 _Es buena en todos los sentidos_

 _Y todo lo que ella dice y hace es correcto_

Moon sentía su corazón palpitar sin control alguno, la gente estaba mirando azorada la linda marioneta que se movía por el escenario, creyendo todo lo que decía. Pero ella, por más que fingiera aquello, sabía que era una gran mentira, ella no era perfecta, y era raro que hiciera lo correcto, su madre se aseguraba de recordárselo cada vez que la veía.

 _Su cabello es suave como la seda_

 _Su color favorito es el rosa_

 _Usa hilo dental todos los días_

Esa parte estuvo segura que fue gracias a la intervención de Lady Winter, esas si eran cosas de ella, cosas que para sí misma eran normales, pero que para los demás eran datos preciosos para conocerla mejor.

 _Y nunca necesita dormir_

Aunque al parecer ni Lady Winter la conocía del todo, era verdad que ella no dormía mucho, pero no era porque quisiese, sino porque el estrés no la dejaba, ni la ansiedad, ni el sentimiento de que el mundo se acercaba a un inminente caos y ella era la responsable de todo.

 _La perfecta princesa Moon_

 _Es buena en todo sentido_

 _Siempre está de buen humor_

 _Hasta en los días nublados_

La chica sonrió de lado cuando escuchó aquello, tal vez su niñera quiso hacer aquello con la mejor de sus intenciones, pero cada oración se sentía como una estocada, porque aquello no era una cualidad que tenía, sino una obligación que tenía que hacer y se lo recordaba frente a todos.

 _Su corazón de oro cubierto de azúcar_

 _Hará que todo esté bien_

No, ella no podía hacer que todo estuviera bien, porque si lo hubiese podido haber hecho, no estaría a punto de recibir un anillo de compromiso.

 _Ella juega con perritos y besa gatitos_

 _Come sus vegetables y huele a lavanda_

Ni eso la salvaba, ni todas sus virtudes la salvaban de los errores que cometía.

 _La perfecta Princesa Moon_

 _Es fanática de las sonrisas_

 _La perfecta Princesa Moon*_

 _Se casará con el Príncipe Johansen_

Una horda de aplausos estalló, Moon vio como las luces la señalaban frente a todos, y no sólo a ella, sino a otro asiento, a otra persona que se veía acercándosele a ella.

* * *

* Tomé la letra de la traducción al inglés, una disculpa si la notan diferente a la canción es español.

¡Feliz navidad a todos! ¿Cómo se la pasaron? ¡Espero que bien! Ahora ya solo queda celebrar el fin de año y cumplimos con todas las festividades, así que espero que se diviertan mucho. La verdad quería darles este capítulo como regalo atrasado de navidad, sin embargo tuve problemas con la plataforma y no lo pude subir hasta hoy, incluso aquí siempre subo primero el capítulo y después a Wattpad, pero esta ocasión tuvo que ser diferente.

En fin espero lo disfruten, ya llegamos al momento que tanto ansiábamos cx, ahora ¿Que pasará?

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones de navidad y año nuevo, todo es los reviews.

Nos leemos ~~


	24. Capítulo XII-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

La escena que se mostraba en ese momento era simplemente hermosa.

River, el príncipe Johansen, estaba hincado sobre una rodilla mientras decía un "¿Te quieres casar conmigo?" Y toda la familia junto con los asistentes que estaban en ese balcón miraban cómo le era puesto a Moon un hermoso anillo de diamantes y oro blanco que combinaba perfecto con el traje de la chica. Bastantes aplausos, felicitaciones y sonidos de ternura salieron de los demás presentes cuando Moon, con una sonrisa empezaba a llorar, cómo si realmente estuviera emocionada por aquello.

Cuál equivocados estaban todos enormemente.

Moon no pudo suprimir el llanto cuando vio como River tomaba su mano enguantada y sobre la tela le ponía su anillo, sintió asco cuando lo tocó, por ende tuvo que fingir una risa nerviosa para evitar una mueca, al parecer su madre le había enseñado bien eso de fingir, ya que nadie parecía notar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

De la nada saltaron papeles de colores de todos lados y se empezaron a ver en el cielo fuegos artificiales sumamente coloridos, River parecía encantado por aquello, estaba tan emocionado que no le había soltado la mano a Moon a pesar de ya ponerle el anillo, sin embargo, no la miraba a ella, sino al espectáculo que tenían enfrente.

La chica intentó separar sus manos pero la Reina la sujetó discretamente para que no lo hiciera, Moon a causa del dolor que tenía en los brazos, obedeció sin oponer resistencia, y así ella y River pasaron el resto de la festividad sujetos de la mano, juntos, como lo serían por toda su vida.

Cuando el evento terminó, y la Reina hizo la invitación general para el desayuno la mañana siguiente, por fin River soltó a Moon para regresar a con su familia. La chica agradeció internamente ya que estaba segura de que por el contacto y desagrado con él, su guante se iba a incendiar en cualquier momento, pero por lo menos él la había sujetado tan delicadamente que no le había causado dolor por las heridas que tenía.

Se despidió cortésmente de él y sus padres sólo para aparentar, y sin esperar más se retiró a su cuarto para poder sacar todo lo que llevaba adentro.

Apenas cuando cerró la puerta, Moon se derrumbó tumbándose tras de ella, se quitó el anillo con toda prisa y lo lanzó lo más lejos que podía, listo, se había condenado, no quería recordar más aquello. Lloró un poco más pero se cansó rápido, quien sabe cuántas veces había llorado mientras se había quedado en el castillo, pero eso la había agotado de sobremanera. Sin duda no se equivocaba acerca de que iba a extrañar Salta Olga al término de su viaje.

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco más, ya que no tenía ni las energías ni las lágrimas para sacar lo que sentía, decidió quitarse toda su ropa y elegir lo más cómodo y ligero que pudiese, iba a optar por una bata, pero cuando vio un conjunto de pantalón y blusa lo tomó casi por inercia, increíblemente algo que le había resultado incómodo al inicio, ahora la hacía sentir totalmente segura.

Después de cambiarse, Moon tuvo los deseos intensos de ir a caminar al jardín, perderse entre los árboles y recorrer el bosque, disfrutando la brisa libre por su cabello, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir las puertas, sobre su rostro se reflejó ligeramente la luz de la luna gracias a los diamantes del anillo que estaba tirado sobre su ventana.

Moon lanzó un suspiro de frustración para evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y soltó la chapa de la puerta.

En vez de meterse a la cama, como decía su conciencia, la chica se miró a sí misma en un espejo de cuerpo completo, y, sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, se acercó al peinador, tomó unas tijeras y empezó a cortar su pelo hasta el cuello, era algo que ella quería desde el día de la entrega de la varita, y ahora no iba a dejar que nadie le dijese que no.

Mientras seguía cortando, largos mechones de cabello azul inundaban el piso en el que estaba. Tal vez en ese momento no iba a ir a caminar en medio del bosque, pero regresando a Santa Olga, sería lo primero que haría.

* * *

— ¿Me buscabas? — La cara de Glossaryck despertó a Moon de su sueño. La chica se removió claramente incómoda por la cercanía del hombrecillo con ella, por lo que se separó de él lo más rápido que pudo, después de unos momentos, cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse en su sitio, recordó la pequeña charla que tuvo con el hombrecillo el día anterior.

— Sí, quería preguntarte algo de un hechizo.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con tus manos?

Moon se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban fuera de la colcha que la cobijaba, por lo que sus moratones eran claramente notorios desde cualquier punto de vista, incluso se notaban más que el día anterior.

— Sí — Respondió mientras hacía con sus manos un puño — Me lastimé y…

— Estoy hablando contigo, no con la Reina. Yo ya te había enseñado el hechizo de curación, no sé por qué no lo has utilizado. — Respondió su maestro rápidamente, como si notara que aquella conversación era una pérdida de tiempo.

Moon se mordió el labio inferior, pillada.

— Lo utilicé ayer en la mañana, todo había resultado bien, pero cuando me volví a lastimar no sólo los nuevos moratones aparecieron, sino también los que se supone ya habían desparecido.

No tenía caso mentirle, no a él. Moon se volvió a sentir incómoda cuando el hombrecillo la miró sin demostrar ningún sentimiento, ni preocupación, ni enojo, ni sospecha. Nunca podía identificar las emociones que sentía, sí es que llegaba a sentirlas alguna vez.

— Sí no hubieras hecho el primer hechizo de curación ¿Qué tan mal estarías? — Preguntó después volar hacía sus manos — ¿Este era el daño principal?

— No — Respondió Moon, tensa, quitando sus manos de con Glossaryck para meterlas debajo de su colcha — Supongo que estaría engripada, tal vez.

— La princesa no paso una noche en su cuarto ¿Eh? ¿Tendrá que ver con cierto príncipe que te marcó como suya anoche?

Moon sintió su cara enrojecer y un enojó la invadió de sobremanera, no podía contestar aquello, lo que había pasado aquella noche ella se lo llevaría a la tumba, pero aun así, cuando Glossaryck sugirió aquello, estuvo a nada de contar la verdad. ¡Eso era lo último que ella haría una noche! ¿Ver a Johansen? ¡¿Enserio?!

Cómo nada salió de su boca, Moon se tapó con las cobijas y se volvió a acostar dejando al hombrecillo hablando solo.

— Vamos Moon, no te pongas así — Dijo él cuando la chica estuvo cubierta por sus cobijas — Es algo normal que quieras ver a tu futuro esposo, y más que quieras estar en compañía de él, aunque eso pasa más a menudo cuando te de la Mewbertad, y a ti no te ha pasado eso… — El hombrecillo se quedó callado después de decir aquello, como si se hubiese quedado pensando lo que dijo — Olvídalo, ¿Para qué me querías?

Moon no sabía si contestarle o no su maestro, no quería salir de la protección que las cobijas le ofrecían pero ¿Quién más podía ayudarla con sus hechizos? Tal vez pudiera hablar con él cuando regresara al internado, pero no quería verse en la penosa necesidad de disculparse con él por su comportamiento.

Finalmente se destapó para contestarle.

— ¿Por qué tengo que esperar 24 horas para usar un hechizo tras otro? ¿No hay un hechizo más fuerte que no me haga esperar tanto? — Preguntó de golpe.

— Sí, sí lo hay — Respondió Glossaryck flotando sobre ella — Pero es un hechizo prohibido… Te lo pongo de ésta manera, tu cuerpo se siente bien cuando tiene magia, así que si tiene gran cantidad de magia por mucho tiempo se vuelve una necesidad, y crea una dependencia. Las horas que tienes que esperar son para que tu cuerpo se desintoxique.

Él se acercó hacia ella y tomó sus manos para ponerlas frente a él.

— Esto no era lo que más te preocupaba ¿Verdad? Tenías cosas más importantes por tratarte que esto. — Moon asintió con la cabeza. — No sé lo que te pasó, ni me interesa, pero esto sucedió porque no pensaste en equilibrar bien toda tu magia, te enfocaste tanto en unas zonas, que, a pesar de que tus manos recibieron la magia, no fue suficiente y se rompió el hechizo con un leve contacto. La próxima vez piensa en todo tu cuerpo como uno sólo cuando estés en peligro, pero por el momento, como ya usaste magia descontrolada en ti misma, sólo enfócate en las manos.

Moon volvió a asentir con la cabeza después de escuchar aquello. Cuando se acercó al peinador para tomar su varita, vio que el anillo estaba sobre éste, y todo su cabello había sido recogido y ahora se encontraba acomodado en una trenza que presumía tenía una buena longitud.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó cuándo se vio en el espejo y tomó la varita.

— No tan tarde como crees — Respondió el hombrecillo. — Aún tendrás tiempo de sobra si aceleramos un poco esto.

Moon asintió y vio que aún seguía con la ropa que había elegido el día anterior antes de acostarse, se sintió un poco motivada, ya no le daba vergüenza usar aquello, y parecía que no le quedaba tan mal, ya que Glossaryck no había hecho ningún comentario despectivo.

Media hora después de tratarse las heridas, llegó Lady Winter a la habitación con una pequeña maleta, Moon estaba recién bañada, por lo que la nodriza la tomó y la llevó a una pequeña silla, aun cuando la chica sólo vestía una bata ligera.

— ¡Qué bueno que la encuentro así! —Dijo la mayor emocionada — Vine cuando pensé que había terminado el evento, pero ya se encontraba dormida, así que cuando vi todo el cabello esparcido por el suelo, supe que tendría una buena oportunidad para probar mis habilidades de peluquería. Maestro Glossaryck ¡Buenos días!

Glossaryck se encontraba jugando con el Pequeño Chaucey y sólo hizo un gesto con una mano como saludo. Y Moon, mirándose al espejo, entendió porque Lady Winter llevaba todo aquel equipamiento, le iba a acomodar el cabello para tener un corte de pelo decente. La chica se dejó mimar por su nodriza, no sabía muy bien porque había hecho aquello anoche, pero por lo menos ya no se vería tan mal cuando llegase a desayunar aquella mañana.

* * *

El desayuno parecía una fiesta, cuando Moon llegó, con su nuevo corte de cabello, una corona y sus manos perfectamente pulcras con un llamativo anillo de compromiso, las personas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo sólo para observarla llegar a su mesa.

Moon no estaba muy cómoda con eso, pero Lady Winter le había suplicado que usara el anillo para evitar habladurías, además de que le prometió que sería por poco tiempo, ya que su madre no la dejaría usar algo tan valioso a la ligera. La chica, con una prisa desesperada se cambió y arregló sólo para terminar aquello de una vez por todas.

— Te ves hermosa — Dijo su padre cuando la vio llegar y le tomó las manos — Y me alegro que estés bien, Glossaryck sabe realmente mucho de magia.

— Ese es su trabajo — Respondió la Reina, aunque tenía mala cara, no se veía tan impaciente como el día anterior, ya había comprometido a su hija, ya había logrado su cometido — Me preocuparía si hubiera hecho algo mal.

Moon sonrió sólo por educación y se sentó a lado de su madre. Ella siempre se había sentado en medio de su padre y de su madre, pero ahora que estaba comprometida tendría que estar sólo al lado de la Reina, para que a lado de ella se encontrara su prometido que, notó Moon, no se veían en ninguna parte.

— Los Johansen se tuvieron que retirar — Dijo su padre en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara, aunque nadie lo podría hacer, había demasiado ruido y música para que se escuchara su pequeña conversación — Crearon una guerra de comida, y tuvieron que irse a cambiar.

Moon dejó escapar una mueca cuando se imaginó toda esa comida desperdiciada, había gente que realmente la necesitaba y ellos la estaban tirando cómo si nada, pero una parte se alegró de no tener que verlos, ya que no soportaría sus comentarios tan vulgares tan pronto.

— Sólo por hoy tendrás que usar ese anillo, cuando regreses a Santa Olga te pondrás uno más sencillo, ése es sólo es para eventos especiales — Dijo su madre de la nada, sorprendiendo a la chica — No quiero que le pase nada, y conociendo lo distraída que eres seguramente lo perderás, así que cuando termine todo esto te daré el nuevo.

Moon agradeció al platillo que se puso frente a ella, ya que eso le evitó la obligación de contestarle a su madre.

Cuando la princesa terminó de tomar el almuerzo, llegó River sumamente apenado, se sentó a lado de ella y se susurró un "Te ves hermosa" y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La chica se quedó estática sin saber qué hacer exactamente, pero con las personas que se acercaba a felicitarlos ahora que estaban los dos juntos, se pudo distraer fácilmente.

Se sentía tan hipócrita, ella agradeciendo algo que no le gustaba. Al parecer no era la única, ya que su madre y su padre también notaban signos de incomodidad, pero con la energía rebosante de River y los comentarios tan vacíos que decía, era fácil no notar aquello.

Después que la música cesara y los invitados se despidieran entregando grandes regalos a los prometidos para poder asegurar un lugar en la boda, sólo los Butterfly y los Johansen quedaron en una mesa, River parecía un niño pequeño viendo todos los regalos que había recibido, y tenía una emoción sumamente infantil cuando abría uno y descubría lo que había dentro.

Nunca hubo un momento en que se parecieron tanto Moon como su madre: en ese momento ellas sólo estaban viendo aburridas a River mientras abría los regalos rodeado de papales por todos lados, cómo sí de una madre harta se tratara, y es que la mismísima madre de él estaba igual de emocionada acomodando los regalos según sus utilidades, mientras decía en voz alta que cosas irían en cada parte del castillo que les darían como regalo de bodas.

— Me alegra que les haya gustado el desayuno — Dijo el Rey Butterfly, rompiendo el silencio — Espero contar con su visita de nuevo, en un futuro.

Moon entendió que su padre estaba tan disgustado como ella, él siempre invitaba a los huéspedes a quedarse más días en el castillo, invitándolos a hacer actividades con él y demás, sin embargo, en ese momento parecía que los estaba corriendo.

— No tenemos prisa en irnos — Respondió el Rey Johansen con una gran sonrisa, no lo parecía a simple vista, pero Moon sabía que estaba algo tomado, su aroma cuando ella se acercó a saludarlo lo corroboró — Queremos estar todo el tiempo que Moon esté aquí, ya sabes, para convivir como una familia.

— Pero Moon se va esta mismísima tarde — Respondió la Reina Butterfly, con una chispa de emoción en el rostro — Mi hija es sumamente responsable, y no podemos hacer que pierda más clases de las que necesita.

Moon se mordió el labio, su madre era la que había propuesto que dejara de estudiar en el internado, y ahora prácticamente la lanzaba de nuevo hacía allá. De todas formas no tenía queja, así que no habló: iba a regresar al bosque, con Toffee, y era lo único que le importaba.

— ¿Enserio Moon? — Preguntó River cuando escuchó aquello, poniéndose a lado de la chica — Pero ni siquiera hemos abierto todos los regalos.

— No quieres tener una Reina que no sabe nada ¿Verdad? Debo regresar a la escuela para poder seguir aprendiendo y ser la Reina que este pueblo necesita, estoy segura de que lo entiendes y harás lo mismo ¿Cierto? — La nombrada le puso una mano en el hombro, y el chico se ruborizó notoriamente, los reyes Johansen se recargaron uno a uno disfrutando la escena.

— S-sí — Respondió apenado el chico, y Moon se contuvo para no rodar los ojos, ¡Eso era lo que debían de hacer! ¿Qué rayos le habían enseñado a él para que no viera las obligaciones con su pueblo como algo primordial?

— Entonces está dicho, Moon se regresa hoy en la tarde al internado para que mañana vuelva a clases normales — Dijo la Reina Butterfly rompiendo la escena que los Johansen tanto estaban disfrutando. — Y no nos volveremos a ver hasta que tengan vacaciones estos chicos, y podamos planear una cena por el fin de año.

Los Reyes Johansen lanzaron un grito que hasta sacudió al Rey Butterfly, parecía que nunca habían recibido una noticia tan feliz como aquella. Moon se preguntó cómo había sido su reacción cuando se enteraron de que River se iba a casar con ella.

— ¡Será en nuestro castillo! — Gritaron los dos a unísono, después el Rey dejó que su Reina hablara.

— Será un honor tenerlos en nuestro castillo, ustedes nos han recibido taaaan bien que debemos de agradecérselos de alguna manera, por favor, sean nuestros invitados, familia.

Los Reyes Butterfly se miraron mutuamente con un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro, Moon sabía que su madre pocas veces ponía esa cara, y era cuando estaba desconcertada, ¿Por qué? ¿No le gustaba que la invitaran a una cena en otro lado? ¿Al estar en otro castillo no podía tener todo el control y eso la preocupaba?

— S-sí — Respondió el padre de la chica — Sería un placer, pero debemos de ver que planes tenemos con nuestro propios familiares y después les confirmamos, no debemos de quedar mal ante ninguno de nuestro familiares ¿Cierto?

Moon entendió que ellos tenían tantas ganas de ir a aquella cena como ella de casarse, porque para que se reunieran los Butterfly, realmente debía de pasar algo grande.

* * *

 **¡PRIMER CAPÍTULO DEL AÑO!**

Hello~~ ¿Cómo están? Yo con los sentimientos encontrados: En febrero cumplirá el año este fic ¿Quién lo diría? Confió en que también acabará este año, y como notarán, el capítulo está más largo que sus compañeros, pero eso es porque ya terminó este arco y vamos a por el otro que, enserio ya me emociono con sólo pensarlo.

Bueno, espero que realmente se la estén pasando bien, disfruten de sus vacaciones (si es que tienen, yo entro hoy a la escuela :C) o sino tan siquiera vayan a un parque y disfruten a los pájaros cantar :D

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Laidyx:** Nunca nada sale como uno quiere :C como yo, que llevo dos días enteros intentado subir el capítulo pero la plataforma no me dejaba x.x En fin, ya se pudo, y espero que realmente estés disfrutando la historia, me alegra que hayas tenido una buena noche buena, creo que seguiré tu consejo, (aunque en realidad yo no esperaba nada y de la nada llegaron los problemas) además, tengo mucho fic que escribir aun, así que no hay de que preocuparse, total. Sí, en efecto River es diferente a su familia, pero no tanto porque no haya sido educado así, sino porque se intimida por Moon, vamos, es la primera chica que no aceptó su personalidad revoltosa, por lo que tiene admiración hacia ella, y como se van a casar, se controla para darle una buena imagen C: Sorry River, ni con eso te va a querer jajajajajajaja (Modo maldita ¡ON!)  
Las cosas nunca se mantienen igual, siempre hay cambios, así que espera el próximo capítulo para que lo veas... ¡Disfruta la lectura!

 **Yurikoatsuki:** ¡Hola! Ya tengo toda la historia en la mente, (incluso mi beta se la sabe, por si llega a pasarme algo ella pueda continuarla), y tengo un archivo de word donde tengo escrito un pequeño resumen de que va a pasar en cada capítulo, otro de datos de los personajes, e ideas random que tengo pero puedo usar en un futuro... usualmente la elaboración de cada capitulo se lleva entr días, aunque depende, usualmente me tardo un día y medio en escribir el capítulo en borrador, después hago una revisión, se lo paso a mi beta (que me verifica redacción y ortografía, además de que me da ideas que algo que pueda agregar) y después me lo regresa ya editado. Le hago una revisión final y ya lo subo :D. ( por ejemplo, ahorita ya tengo el siguiente capítulo XIII-A a la mitad) Pero todo varía, por ejemplo este capítulo tenía la idea de subirlo el primero de este mes, para empezar bien el año, pero tuve varios asuntos que atender (entre visitas de familiares, salidas y que intentaron robar mi casa) pues no pude, además de que la plataforma está fallando. Pero obviamente en el trascurso de la escritura surgen más ideas, en mi caso, al inicio esta iba a ser una historia de 16 capítulos, y bueno, este es el 24 y aún tiene bastante adelante... así que si bien la esencia de la historia es la misma, va cambiando conforme en tiempo e ideas que tenga sobre la marcha. Es un proceso muy divertido, hasta eso C: Creo que expliqué demás jajaja

Críticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, ... ¡Todo en los comentarios!


	25. Capítulo XIII-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

— Le puse los pantalones que pidió en una de sus maletas.

Moon sonrió discretamente cuando escuchó a Lady Winter susurrarle aquello mientras se abrazaban. Ya se estaba poniendo el sol, y tal como su madre había dicho, la chica ya iba de regreso al internado Santa Olga.

— Gracias — alcanzó a decir mientras se separaba de su nodriza, la mayor captó el gesto y le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Después siguió el turno del Rey para despedirse de su hija.

— Deseo que te encuentres bien — Dijo mientras la sujetaba de los hombros — Sí no te sientes cómoda, puedes regresar en cualquier momento, ya he hablado con la escuela.

— No es necesario, padre. — Respondió Moon mientras veía como el rostro de su padre mostraba un poco de culpabilidad cuando miraba una de sus manos. — Estaré bien, por lo menos en el internado sólo hay princesas.

— Sabes que tienes autorización de faltar a cualquier clase que desees, sin repercusiones. — La chica sonrió ante aquello, sí le hubiesen dicho aquello una semana antes, esa sería la peor noticia recibida en mucho tiempo, era como si le dijeran que era una inútil que no podía con una carga normal de clases, pero algo había cambiado dentro de ella, y ahora sabía exactamente cómo iba a invertir su tiempo, y estar en unas clases inútiles no era parte de su plan.

— Gracias, padre — Dijo Moon mientras miraba a su madre, que estaba demasiado callada para su gusto— Lo tendré en cuenta, sé que es más importante la magia, así que les dedicaré la misma atención a ambas responsabilidades.

Su madre lanzó un bufido de malhumor y desvió a mirada, Moon se obligó a no darle importancia, así que siguió hablando con su padre hasta que él mismo la escoltó hacia el carruaje, y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Cuando sintió los caballos moverse, se dio cuenta de lo ansiosa que estaba por irse, ahora que ya no estaba en el castillo, ya no vería a River, su madre ya no se metería en sus asuntos, y ya no recordaría todas las cosas a las que estaba encadenada, por un momento sintió su espalda con un peso fuera, ya todo eso estaba lejos de ella, no lo vería hasta dentro de un par de meses, así que estaría ella sola de nuevo.

Pero eso no la preocupaba, cuando imaginaba lo que sentía en Santa Olga a lo que sentía en el castillo, preferiría estar en Santa Olga toda su vida, ahí tenía compañeras odiosas, pero por lo menos ahora que era una princesa oficialmente coronada podría amenazarlas con su magia... todo estaría parcialmente bien, salvo que aún no sabía cómo vería a Toffee a los ojos cuando tenía en la conciencia de que le había mentido…

Toffee.

Se preguntó que tanto estaría haciendo él en ese momento, tal vez todas las moras ya estuvieran recolectadas en ese punto, tal vez había ido a nadar, o tal vez la estaba esperado… Sintió como la sangre le circuló más rápido por la cara cuando pensó eso… no, no estaba sonrojada, sólo que se emocionó al saber que él era la personificación de la libertad que tanto anhelaba. Sí, era eso, o al menos se intentó convencer de aquello.

Ir a verlo sería lo primero que haría, sí, puede que apenas hayan pasado unos días, pero para ella había sido bastante tiempo.

El carruaje la dejó en la entrada del internado, Moon bajó del transporte con paso ligero, había dormido bastante bien durante el camino, ya no tenía miedo de tener algún accidente, y el pequeño Chauncey había sido un gran compañero en el camino, así que se sentía como una flor recién cortada.

El pequeño cabra-cerdito la siguió, y después Glossaryck, aunque él al ver que la luna aun resplandecía en el cielo, lanzó un gesto de flojera y se volvió a meter al libro para que éste quedara en los brazos de Moon. La chica había entendido que su maestro era extraño, sin embargo ya lo estaba empezando a aceptar.

Atravesó el castillo con su mascota a lado, a pesar de tener poco tiempo con ella, Chaucey ya empezaba a seguirla como si de su madre se tratase, así que no tuvo dificultad en llegar a la habitación a oscuras. El chofer se debía de encargar de dejar sus maletas en su habitación después, así que solo dejó el libro y a Chaucey en su cama, y se acostó a pesar de saber que no iba a dormir. Debía de ver a la señorita Heinous al medio día, por lo que tenía tiempo para hacer una visita antes.

* * *

Salió del castillo con prisa, apenas salían los rayos del sol, pero Moon sentía que en cualquier momento alguien la podría ver. Llevaba un vestido simple pero elegante, y como de costumbre en sus visitas al bosque, llevaba una bolsa y un par de pantalones debajo de la falda, Chaucey se había quedado dormido en su cama, y Glossaryck no había aparecido, así que no tuvo mucho problema en salir, confiaba en que si Glossaryck despertaba, se iría a jugar con la nueva mascota y no la interrogaría por su desaparición.

Caminó entre el bosque como si de su casa se tratase, ya empezaba a familiarizarse con el entorno y ahora no se sentía tan pérdida y frágil como al inicio… como la vez que corrió en la noche y se encontró con alguien desagradable. Ahora sabía por dónde debía caminar, y por eso mismo sentía que nada podía afectarla… Todo era como recordaba, y cuando llegó al campo de frutos, eso fue lo que más la preocupó.

Los árboles aún tenían frutos en sus ramas, sin embargo la mayoría de éstos estaban en el suelo, tirados, pudriéndose. Moon caminó lentamente hacia el lugar, Toffee había empezado a recolectar los frutos días antes, así que para ese momento debían de estar todos recogidos ¿Por qué no se veía indicio de ello? El lugar se veía abandonado, sólo los pequeños insectos estaban ahí, y ni siquiera se mostraban huellas de que alguien se hubiese acercado… algo no estaba bien.

Se quedó mirando el lugar unos minutos, sin comprender, Toffee le había dicho que iba a estar en ese lugar hasta que terminara la cosecha, pero no se veían indicios de que alguien estuviera ahí, ¿Estaría en otro lugar tal vez? ¿Lo habría olvidado? Moon intentó creer que había pasado algo en el río, que seguramente algo lo mantuvo ocupado… Pero eso no explicaba porque nadie más había ido, si él estaba ocupado debía de enviar a alguien más ¿No? Entonces…

Se encaminó al río para comprobar su teoría, no quería pensar en otra cosa porque eso significaba que algo le había pasado a él o a su pueblo, y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, pensar en que alguien o algo les había causado daño… No, él seguramente estaba en el río, debía de tener alguna explicación, tal vez habían aparecido más peces y valía más la carne fresca que los frutos en su localidad.

Se intentó convencer de eso hasta que llegó al lugar donde ellos habían estado, pero el lugar se encontraba desértico, no había indicios de pesca: ni huellas, redes o algo parecido… tampoco estuvo nadie allí esos días.

Moon se enfrentó a un dilema, el tiempo corría, debía de estar en el internado para el medio día y no veía a Toffee. ¿Debía esperarlo? ¿Debía de buscarlo? ¿Debía de regresar después? Una parte de ella estaba alarmada, lo que había visto no era normal, así que sí regresaba al internado no iba a estar tranquila, pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para ir a buscarlo a la montaña, que era, donde suponía el mejor lugar para ver las cosas a su alrededor.

Se sintió frustrada cuando vio que seguía en el mismo lugar que antes, debía de tomar una decisión en ese mismo instante, se obligó a caminar de regreso con los frutos, no sin antes dibujar en la tierra una luna, como símbolo de que ella estaba allí. Tal vez él se ocupó esos días pero esa misma mañana ya iba de regreso a los campos frutales. No estaba convencida de ello, pero no sabía que más hacer.

Ya había dejado un dibujo en la tierra para que Toffee lo viera si iba hacía el río, iba a regresar al campo de árboles por si lo encontraba allí, e iba a caminar lentamente por si él estaba en la montaña y la veía pasar a lo lejos… no era mucho lo que podía hacer, pero no sabía dónde más buscar…

Un lugar llegó a su mente en el instante que al regresar a la arboleda vio tirado un Khopesh, sin duda el de él, eso confirmaba que algo le había pasado, él siempre llevaba aquel arma consigo, y que estuviera tirado en la nada, obviamente marcaba un indicio de peligro.

Se quitó la falda mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, la echó en su bolsa y creyó que con eso iría mucho más rápido, no obstante sentía que iba más lento con cada paso que daba, ella nunca había ido al pueblo de él durante el día, solo una vez en la noche, y fue guiada por él. Sí bien recordaba el camino mentalmente, corría el riesgo de que se perdiera fácilmente.

Intentó ver los árboles para ver si alguno le parecía familiar, ¿Por qué rayos no había puesto más atención cuando fue allí? No sabía si debía de correr más para encontrarlo, o más lento para fijarse en los alrededores para no perderse, pero es que estaba asustada, él era su único amigo, y que algo le dañara era una cosa que ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Corrió un poco más hasta que encontró el barranco donde él le había mostrado las luces de su pueblo, era increíble que lo hubiese conseguido, no perdió el tiempo y se acercó al lugar, pero cuando se asomó, un frío la invadió completamente, puede que sus emociones quisieran ir a ver que estaba pasando, pero su conciencia le decía que estaba yendo a una guarida de monstruos, monstruos que tal vez no eran lo suficientemente tolerantes como lo era Toffee.

Él la había aceptado como una Mewmana, pero recordó al monstruo que casi la mató sólo por rondar por allí, no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar en aquella aldea, bien podrían ayudarla o matarla… Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Ellos hablaban su idioma? ¿Cómo se comunicaría? Se dio un golpe mental al no llevar el Khopesh que había encontrado… tal vez con eso ellos pudieran identificar que buscaba a Toffee… o creyeran que ella lo estaba buscando para matarlo y los estaba amenazando.

Bajó el barranco lentamente mientras miraba sus opciones, podía irse, podía continuar, podía esperar a Toffee en un lugar más seguro… No lo quería admitir, pero ahora que estaba allí tenía miedo. Si algo le pasaba a ella, las personas del internado la irían a buscar, la encontrarían, le echarían la culpa a los monstruos de su desgracia y les atacarían sin piedad… Moon no sabía a qué le temía más, si a su propia seguridad, o a la de ellos.

Bajó lentamente y decidió mirar oculta detrás de los troncos de los árboles, cuando ella y Toffee estuvieron juntos aquella noche, él no se había tardado nada en ir por una pomada, así que donde dormía no debía de estar lejos, más en ese momento, no se escuchaba nada. Fijó su vista a donde suponía que estaba el pueblo pero sólo encontró pequeñas chozas sin movimiento, después, si no la mataban, se detendría a observar las pequeñas casitas con admiración, porque estaban muy bien construidas, pero ahora tenía una meta mucho más importante.

No vio a nadie en los pocos minutos que estuvo escondida, y eso la preocupó, se supone que era un pueblo, ella había visto varias las luces, entonces, ¿Por qué no había nadie? Se llenó de valor para poder atravesar el pueblo y preguntar si había alguien allí, sin embargo, justo cuando empezó a dar unos diminutos pasos, escuchó como un llanto se manifestaba a lo lejos.

Se quedó oculta en el árbol más cercano a las chozas, intentando buscar el lugar donde provenía aquel ruido, se escuchaba como el llanto de un mewmano pequeño, pero ahí no había mewmanos ¿O sí? Intentó moverse discretamente para poder poner más atención a lo que escuchaba, y cuando por fin lo hizo se quedó sorprendida y maravillada.

— Pero mamá ¡No quiero ir! — Escuchaba una voz chillona — ¡Quiero jugar! ¿Por qué no me dejas?

— Por qué no, debemos de dar nuestro apoyo. ¿Ves que no hay nadie más aquí? Es porque todos están allá, y si vamos tarde es por tu culpa.

— ¡Pero no quiero ir! — De nuevo el chillido que Moon había escuchado. Era fascinante, esos monstruos no sólo hablaban su idioma, sino que tenían sentimiento y responsabilidades como una familia mewmana normal. La chica recordó que a ella nunca la dejaron hacer un berrinche, así que escuchar como un pequeño monstruo lo hacía, se le daba una sensación de calidez.

Cuando escuchó las voces alejándose, salió de su escondite para poder ver a los dueños de aquella platica, se sorprendió al ver dos monstruos, uno más grande que el otro, caminando tomados de la mano, ¿Hasta los monstruos tenían ese compromiso de amor? Deseo acercarse y preguntarles directamente acerca de Toffee, pero tenía miedo, se recordaba que a ella aún le daba miedo tocarlo a él por su piel escamosa, así que hablar con dos desconocidos era algo para lo que aún no estaba preparada.

No obstante decidió seguirlos a una distancia discreta, la mamá de aquel niño había dicho que todos estaban en un cierto lugar, así que posiblemente podía ver a Toffee. Por lo que había visto, ellos aún seguían muchas tradiciones, así que eso explicaría su ausencia en los lugares cercanos.

Los monstruos, que Moon pudo identificar tenían rasgos principalmente de ardilla, aún seguían platicando, la chica no entendía exactamente de qué, pero su voz era lo suficientemente ruidosa para que sus pasos no se escucharan, después de caminar unos diez minutos, parecía que ya iban a llegar, ya que los berrinches de aquel niño empezaron a disminuir, sin embargo Moon no se pudo relajar ya que empezó a hacer aire en dirección a la pequeña familia, y la madre se puso inmediatamente alerta.

— ¡¿Quién anda allí?! — Moon se sintió pillada, como si hubiera hecho algo malo, sin pensarlo se puso detrás de un árbol y guardó silencio — He preguntado ¡¿Quién está allí?! ¡A pesar de que te escondas te puedo oler!

Moon contuvo su respiración, y se recargó lo más que pudo al árbol, estaba tan cerca de poder encontrar a Toffee.

— ¡Responde! — Dijo la mujer, y Moon pudo escuchar como unos pequeños pies corrían en dirección opuesta a ella, habían pedido refuerzos.

— ¡Perdón! — Gritó sin saber exactamente porque, tal vez si se mostraba amistosa podrían no hacerle nada, intentó relajar a la madre que parecía que aumentaba el tono de su voz cada vez más.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — Moon no podía decir que era ella, si decía que era una mewmana la podían matar, y si decía que era la princesa de Mewni la iban a matar, ni siquiera Toffee sabía de aquello… — ¡Responde!

Se arrepintió de no haberle dicho la verdad a Toffee cuando pudo.

— ¡Sólo vengo a buscar a alguien!

— ¡¿Quién te envía?! ¡Tú olor no es de por aquí! ¡¿A caso eres una enviada de Rasticore?!

Moon se pegó lo más que pudo a árbol, ¿Rasticore? ¿En qué se estaba metiendo? Intentó recordar aquel nombre, lo había escuchado en algún lugar. Rasticore, Rasticore, Toffee lo había mencionado, lo recordaba de su voz, ¿Pero cuándo fue? Se obligó a recordar rápidamente todas sus conversaciones, pero él nunca había mencionado a alguien, salvo, la vez que fue atacada.

— N-no. ¡No! Yo no vengo de…

— ¡¿Entonces qué haces aquí?!

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Moon se quedó helada, eso había sido pronunciado por una tercera voz, una voz que se escuchaba demasiado intimidante, y fuerte, ya que ni siquiera necesitó levantar la voz como lo hacía aquella mujer, para que la chica lo escuchara a la perfección.

— Hay alguien que nos está siguien… — La mujer se calló de golpe.

— Vete, deja que me encargué de esto yo.

Moon escuchó como unos pasos se alejaban, ahora estaba ella sola con aquel desconocido, y realmente sí que temía por su vida.

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¡Solo vengo a buscar a alguien! — Dijo, ignorando la pregunta, tal vez si aquel ser podía llevar hacía con Toffee, o darle señas de él, o simplemente indicarle donde era el camino y dejarla sola, podía decir que aquella misión había sido un éxito.

— ¿A quién?

Moon tuvo que inhalar y exhalar un par de veces antes de decir:

— A Toffee.

La chica escuchó como unos pasos se acercaron hacía ella, no sabía si sacar la varita que tenía en la bolsa o no, estaba demasiado asustada.

— Muéstrate — Demandó la voz mucho más cerca de ella, Moon sudó frío.

— Sólo vengo a buscarlo a él, si me dices donde podría encontrarlo…

— ¡He dicho que te muestres! — Aquel grito erizó la piel de Moon — Hueles como él, pero todos sus conocidos están aquí, así que debes de mostrarte o…

El monstruo se quedó sin habla, parecía impresionado, pero no asustado, porque después de aquellos segundos de silencio, lanzó una sonrisa divertida a la chica que se mostraba ante él.

— Oh, conque una Mewmana.

* * *

¡Hello! It´s me~~ ¿Cómo están? Yo la verdad bien, alegre porque ya pasamos a éste arco en la historia, es muy importante a futuro, así que presténle mucha atención 3

No escribo mucho porque mi internet no funciona y estoy con los megas del celular D:

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Yurikoatsuki: La verdad, yo también actualizo esta historia en wattpad, y fue de que actualicé y no aparecía el capítulo, sino hasta el día siguiente llegó la notificación... también con fanfiction tengo problemas, pero en menor cantidad, en el año sólo me falló dos veces, la última vez desde el 20 de diciembre hasta el 6 de enero... En fin espero estés disfrutando la historia, ¡la escribo con todo mi corazón!

Críticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, ... ¡Todo en los comentarios!


	26. Capítulo XIII-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

Moon tenía en su rostro la expresión seria y fuerte que siempre ponía frente a su madre, era algo que hacia habitualmente cuando estaba en el castillo, sin embargo en aquella ocasión, le era mucho más difícil mantenerla por largo tiempo. No era su madre a la que se enfrentaba, era a un monstruo que fácil le doblaba el tamaño y cuadriplicaba el peso, era lagarto como Toffee, más no se parecía en nada a él.

— Así que esto explica sus constantes desapariciones — Dijo el monstruo mientras se acercaba a centímetros de ella.

Moon seguía con el rostro neutro, pero su cuerpo empezaba a sudar frío.

— ¿Dónde lo puedo ver? — Preguntó con la voz seria, fingiendo que aquel enorme monstruo verde no le daba miedo.

— Así que además de mewmana, eres tenaz. Qué interesante combinación. Dime mocosa, ¿No me tienes miedo?

— Mi nombre es Moon — Respondió la chica ignorando su pregunta.

— Me agradas — Dijo el monstruo pegándose más a ella, tanto que Moon sintió su aliento fétido sobre su rostro. La chica contuvo la respiración.

— Te he hecho una pregunta ¿Dónde puedo ver a Toffee? — Repitió, con la última fuerza que le quedaba. Su piel ahora estaba erizada, y su mano se estaba conteniendo enormemente para no agarrar la mochila, tomar la varita y atacarlo.

El monstruo sonrió ante aquello, no era una sonrisa agradable, parecía que se estaba burlando de ella. Éste tomó una gran bocanada de aire para presumir sus enormes dientes y se alejó de ella unos metros de forma rápida.

— Sí puedes seguirme, te guiaré a donde está — Dijo, moviendo su cola divertido.

— No necesito seguirte, sé que estamos cerca, tu rapidez al aparecer me lo confirma. Si no me quieres guiar, bien, puede que me tarde un poco más en encontrarle, pero ten por seguro que lo haré.

Moon no supo cómo esas palabras salieron de su boca; una parte de su cerebro le decía que aquel monstruo era como los cortesanos del Reino, esos mewmanos creídos que sólo presumían de lo que tenían en el momento, más no podían hacer mucho más ya que tenían un jefe directo. Y la parte de su cuerpo, la más primitiva, le decía que debía de correr por su vida porque si no él le podría hacer mucho daño.

Pero el monstruo se veía inteligente, si era como Toffee, seguramente sabía que una mewmana cerca de ahí era una princesa, y no le convenía matar una, lo más beneficioso en su caso, era tomarla como rehén para pedir rescate luego al internado. Si aquello pasase su madre se enojaría tanto con ella que la encerraría en una torre el resto de su vida, pero por lo menos ella estaría a salvo.

— Ya sé por qué Toffee se ha liado contigo — Dijo el monstruo. Tenía un tono que Moon no supo identificar, más no le importó cuando éste empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia dónde se había dirigido la familia de ardillas.

Moon caminó con paso lento detrás de él, se había salvado por el momento, pero no se sentía segura, aquel ser era un monstruo, y los monstruos eran impredecibles, salvajes, tal vez solo la estaba llevando a un lugar más apartado para atacarla y desaparecerla, un lugar donde él tuviera la ventaja de conocer el terreno. Moon movió su bolsa a la altura de su brazo para poder tomar la varita fácilmente.

Al parecer no fue necesario. El monstruo cumplió con su palabra, aunque la llevó a una gran choza vieja dónde había bastantes monstruos alrededor, sí Moon había respirado un poco en el camino hacia allá, ahora volvía a contener el aire, eran bastantes, tantos que incluso con la varita sabía que no iba a salir intacta. El monstruo lanzó un gruñido al darse la vuelta y ver su cara:

— Al parecer no eres tan valiente como aparentas — Moon volvió a poner su rostro serio.

— No es verdad — Respondió.

— Entonces… Adelante — Dijo el monstruo mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la choza. Ésta era alta, y como puerta sólo tenía tiras de lo que parecía ser algún tipo de hilo con dijes… Moon, ya sea por curiosidad, por callar a aquel monstruo o porque simplemente sintió que Toffee estaba allí, entró al lugar delante de su guía.

Cuando el monstruo se acomodó detrás de ella, el lugar se puso mucho más oscuro de lo que estaba, ya que él cubría toda la luz que entraba por la puerta. Todas las miradas de los presentes se encontraron con ella, y bastantes murmullos se hicieron escuchar.

— Señor… — Empezó a decir un monstruo ave. Pero el monstruo que había guiado a Moon, y que parecía ser el jefe del lugar, levantó una mano para callar aquella voz. Y los susurros entre los presentes aumentaron de forma considerable.

Al menos para su mala suerte, tenían esa misma costumbre de los mewmanos.

— Continúa — Dijo el monstruo a Moon para indicarle que avanzara.

La chica se sintió incómoda, había bastantes seres ahí que la podían atacar fácil, sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención, al parecer no la veían tanto como un aperitivo, sino como un ser extraño, y peligroso: Los niños más pequeños que pudo ver se escondían detrás de las piernas de los que debían ser sus padres, como si temieran de que ella les hiciera daño.

Frunció los labios de manera casi imperceptible, eran ellos los que comían mewmanos, no al revés.

Se obligó a seguir adelante, intentó no prestar atención a las miradas y continuó recorriendo el lugar: a pesar de ser grande, éste se encontraba lleno, así que solo podía pasar por un camino que los mismos ocupantes le hacían. El lugar era largo, y sólo al final del cuarto, pudo ver cómo había un intento de cama y encima de él se veía Toffee, inconsciente.

Intentó acercarse lo más rápido que pudo a él, pero la multitud no se lo permitía tan ágilmente como ella quisiese. Cuando llegó, se sintió horrorizada al verlo, y al dar unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar aquello, ella topó con el monstruo guía, que a pesar de ver su reacción, éste le hizo una seña para que se acercara nuevamente. Probándola.

Pero Moon sabía que ver aquello le iba a provocar un impacto que no iba a olvidar en toda su vida.

— ¿Qué esperas? — Preguntó el monstruo — Tú lo querías ver, ahí lo tienes.

Sí, era verdad que lo quería ver, pero no en ese estado, simplemente no, no podía, eso era… demasiado.

Aquel intento de cama estaba lleno de sangre, y, aunque pareciera que intentaron curar a Toffee, sencillamente no pudieron, su rostro se encontraba lleno de sangre seca y tierra, su ropa estaba totalmente desgarrada, y lo peor de todo, se veía claramente como le faltaba toda su pierna derecha y parte de su brazo derecho.

Se cubrió la mano ahogando un grito horrorizada.

El lagarto estaba inconsciente, su rostro reflejaba una tranquilidad inexistente, todas las prendas que cubría su cuerpo se encontraban llenas de sangre y maleza, tenía arañazos y hematomas en todo el cuerpo, y por el golpe que se le veía en la cara, Moon supo que le faltaban varios dientes.

— ¿Q-qué paso? — Preguntó. Ahora que lo había visto bien, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Ese no era el Toffee que había dejado hace unos días, su Toffee, su amigo, no se veía así, estaba en excelente condición física, estaba alegre por recoger frutos, y dijo que la iba a esperar… No entendía lo que había pasado.

— Largo — Fue todo lo que dijo el monstruo.

Moon se giró hacia él dispuesta a hincarse y suplicarle que le dejara quedarse, tan solo al ver esas heridas sabía que a Toffee no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. No podía dejarlo nuevamente por nada, ni siquiera la orden de un jefe como lo parecía aquel monstruo.

Pero Moon se quedó en blanco al ver como el resto de monstruos que estaban alrededor empezaban a abandonar la sala, dejándola a ella y aquel ser solos. Aquella frase no era para ella.

Pasaron unos segundos que se le hicieron una eternidad a la chica en lo que todos los asistentes se fueran, ella estaba impaciente, quería saber exactamente qué había pasado, y al parecer su actitud no había desagradado al monstruo, porque se veía dispuesto a hablar con ella.

— Tuvo una pelea con alguien contrario — Dijo, y Moon entendió la paranoia de la madre ardilla al preguntar si ella era una enviada de Rasticore. Ella misma lo había visto, aunque no recordaba nada de él, pero Toffee lo había enfrentado, le había hablado como si lo conociese, y era notorio que no se llevaban bien.

— ¿Cuándo? — Preguntó.

— Hace un par de días… Tienes suerte de que aún este con vida, nuestros médicos dicen que en un par de horas morirá.

Moon sintió como algo se le quebraba internamente. No, él no debía morir, él era su único amigo, no podía permitir eso.

— Debe de haber algo que puedas hacer… — Dijo al monstruos mirándolo de frente, éste desvió la mirada.

— Ya hemos intentando de todo, la aldea se encuentra aquí sólo para despedirlo.

Moon sintió como lágrimas le resbalaban el rostro, ella nunca había presenciado una muerte tan cercana, y no le gustaba en absoluto. Era horrible, saber que nunca más lo volvería a ver tan relajado y paciente, no volvería a hablar con él, no sentiría una emoción nunca antes vivida al verle, solo por él, porque él le mostraba cosas que ella no conocía y que terminaban fascinándole, como aquellas impresionantes vistas del bosque.

No, ya nadie la apreciaría en verdad por quién era, no la esperaría recargado en un árbol por su encuentro, ni le sonreiría de manera sincera.

Era doloroso saber que las personas nunca estarían siempre a lado de ella. Era doloroso tan solo el pensar en perderlo a él.

Se derrumbó en ese lugar, adiós rostro sereno, ahora lo único que podía expresar era tristeza, empezó a hipar mientras se contenía para no gritar de dolor, eso no era justo, él iba a morir, y una parte de ella sabía que no lo había aprovechado tanto como quisiese. No habían tenido suficiente tiempo juntos… Con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, tomó su ahora única mano, ella tantas veces había temido a tocarlo, y ahora nunca sabría que se sentiría aquello, porque ahora su piel se encontraba fría y seca.

Lloró un poco más, no le importó que otro monstruo la estuviera viendo, no le importó que fuera contra los principios de su linaje, ahora no le importaba nada, nada más que él, sólo quería estar con él hasta que se acercara su inminente adiós.

¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco y pudo volver a ver con normalidad, se dio cuenta que las manos de ellos estaban entrelazadas, la de él se veía en pésimo estado y la de ella no… a pesar de sus heridas, se veía bien y eso la dejó pensado, tal vez había una cosa que podía hacer.

Se paró de donde estaba y se acercó más a él, mientras repetía una y otra vez su nombre.

— Te he mentido, Toffee, perdón, perdón, perdón… — Empezaba a repetir en susurros. Ella no quería que muriera, él era una buena persona, y no se merecía aquello, él debía de recibir una segunda oportunidad. Y ella se la daría, no lo dejaría morir por más egoísta que sonara.

— Toffee… Toffee, te he ocultado algo, siento tanto que nunca te lo hubiera dicho, pero tenía miedo… Por favor… No te vayas a enojar… — Decía mientras veía su rostro cada vez más apagado, lo que iba a hacer era algo que iba cambiar la relación que ellos apenas estaban forjando para siempre.

Sin importarle la reacción del monstruo que le había dado su espacio y ahora estaba recargado en una pared, Moon sacó la varita de su bolsa, y se la enseñó discretamente al cuerpo de Toffee.

— Tú sabías que era una princesa, pero nunca te dije de que Reino. Toffee soy yo, la princesa Moon, la princesa de Mewni. — La chica sintió como el monstruo que la vigilaba se paraba de repente alarmado y se ponía detrás de ella amenazante — Sí me vas a matar, hazlo, pero déjame ayudarlo… por favor.

Sentía la boca seca, estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo, pero lo más importante era poder ayudarlo. Solo importaba salvarlo.

— Adelante — Respondió el monstruo — No te haré nada sí él logra recuperarse.

Moon asintió y empezó a concentrarse. Recordó todo lo que le dijo Glossaryck acerca de pensar en él como un todo, Toffee no merecía morir, él debía de vivir, por ella, debía de tener una larga vida, debía de estar siempre saludable, la muerte no debía de rondarlo hasta cuando ya estuviera viejo.

Esos pensamientos la inundaron cuando empezó a pasar aquella magia, Moon se intentó concentrar más porque se daba una idea de la gravedad de sus heridas, esos no eran moretones y marcas, eso era la vida real, la cruel y delicada vida real.

Pasó todos sus buenos deseos a través de la magia, temía que no fuera suficiente, pero al terminar de desear que él viviera, una gran luz potente salió de la varita, era tanto el brillo, que Moon sintió sus manos acalambradas y no vio por unos momentos. Cuando por fin su vista volvió a la normalidad. Pudo ver como Toffee empezaba a abrir los ojos.

* * *

¡Hola! Tss Tsss ¿Quieren un spoiler? ¿Les doy un spoiler? ¡SPOILER-AquiVemosComoToffeeSeVuelveInmortal-SPOILER! Jiji :D

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Aidil:** A mi también, hubo un momento en que me fastidié, pero bueno, ya volvimos a lo interesante :D ¡disfruta la lectura! Y el spoiler jajajajaja

 **Yurikoatsuki:** Pues terminó bien :D el capítulo... ahora veamos la reacción de nuestro lagarto favorito :D

Criticas, sugerencias, regaños por spoilearlos ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	27. Capítulo XIV-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

Toffee abrió los ojos lentamente. Moon estaba estática sin saber muy bien qué hacer, no podía ocultar por más tiempo su estatus como princesa de Mewni, y menos con lo que acababa de hacer, pero sabía que había mentido, así que el tener la posibilidad de que él la rechazara le estaba causando una ansiedad tremenda.

El nombrado tardó un poco en enfocar la vista, como si la poca luz del sol que entraba al salón le molestase… después miró lentamente el lugar donde estaba, intentando reconocerlo y terminó su exploración cuando miró a Moon fijamente a los ojos. Aquello hizo que se le congelara la sangre a la chica, porque después de analizarla por unos segundos, Toffee empezó a bajar la mirada justo en las manos temblorosas que sostenían la varita.

Pasó un tiempo que a la chica se le hizo eterno, mientras él miraba aquel objeto, parecía que no entendiese lo que pasaba, o si lo estaba haciendo no lo podía comprender, ni mucho menos creer. De repente, de forma grácil, Toffee volvió a mirarla a ella, pero ahora lo hizo mientras se incorporaba y ponía su mano cerca de su cuello.

— Moon… — Pronunció, y la chica temió que él le rompiera el cuello allí mismo. —…Te cortaste el cabello. — Terminó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa ligera.

— Toffee — Muy apenas pudo responder, ya que después de sentir como él le acariciaba el cabello, ella se lanzó directo a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Las muestras de afecto público no son una virtud Butterfly"

Aquel pensamiento la invadió cuando sintió el aroma de él inundando sus pulmones, aquella cercanía estaba en contra de todo protocolo y educación a la que se sometió desde pequeña… Pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir por fin esa piel escamosa que tanto le aterraba al principio, oler el aroma que ella misma compartía y todo era porque necesitaba saber que él estaba bien, que estaba vivo.

El monstruo se quedó estático por un momento, sorprendido por la reacción de la chica. Ésta entonces temió haberlo lastimado y se alejó tímidamente de él.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó mientras desviaba la mirada, intentando ocultar un sonrojo que de la nada apareció — Quiero decir ¿Te lastimé? ¿Te duele algo?

El lagarto analizó sus palabras, y lentamente empezó a salir de la cama, seguía sucio y con la ropa rasgada, sin embargo todas sus extremidades estaban completas, y su piel no tenía ningún rasguño.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó él y el otro monstruo que no había dicho nada se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— Tuviste unas heridas bastantes severas, menos mal que la princesa estuvo aquí para ayudarte, sino, habrías muerto.

Toffee pareció tambalearse cuando escucho aquello, miró fijamente a su acompañante, como si empezara a recordar todo lo que había vivido, después, le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Moon.

— ¿Moon? ¿Estás bien?

La chica estaba temblando y se estaba abrazando a sí misma.

— ¡Estaba preocupada! — Gritó, aunque pareciese que ella no se daba cuenta — ¡Cuando te fui a buscar no estabas, te tuve que venir a buscar hasta acá y cuando te encontré me dijeron que estabas a nada de morir! — Tomó un poco de aire antes de volver a gritar — ¡Seguramente fue Rasticore el que te hizo eso ¿Verdad?! El mismo monstruo que me atacó a mí hace tiempo.

Ambos monstruos se miraron con incredulidad, después, Toffee soltó su agarre del otro monstruo, caminando con una sorprendente naturalidad y se acercó a Moon para abrazarla.

— Perdón — Dijo, mientras la tomaba hacía sí. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, él era mucho más alto que ella, así que fácilmente la pudo acurrucar en su pecho.

— Yo soy la que debo de pedirte perdón — Respondió ella, oculta en su pecho, no le importaba ensuciarse, quería que su rostro quedara cubierto para que el otro monstruos no viera su vulnerabilidad — Te he mentido.

Toffee le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda.

— No pasa nada. Todo está bien, relájate, ya todo ha pasado.

Moon se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que no pasa nada? Te he mentido… ¡Te he engañado! He ocultado quien soy realmente ¿Por qué me dices palabras tan tranquilizadoras cuando yo soy la que he actuado mal? — Toffee volvió a acercar la chica hacia él, y ella volvió a esconder su rostro y para después volver a llorar.

El lagarto suspiró.

— Si me hubieses dicho tu procedencia cuando nos conocimos, seguramente te repelería ahí mismo… pero ahora me has ayudado ¿Verdad? — Él le levantó el rostro para mirarla — Eso es lo único que importa.

Moon sintió cómo sus piernas perdían fuerza, aquello era demasiado sentimentalismo para ella, ese sube y baja de emociones que últimamente había tenido parecía que ya le estaba empezando a cobrar factura, porque se sentía débil, y estaba a nada de desmayarse en ese mismo momento.

— Debemos hablar, a solas. — Interrumpió el monstruo que miraba incómodo la escena, Moon no se quería separar de Toffee, pero él empezó a romper el abrazo.

— ¿Quieres esperarme afuera un momento? — Preguntó, y antes de que Moon pudiese contestar algo, añadió: —Te prometo que nadie te ha a hacer nada. ¿Cierto? — La última pregunta la hizo mirando fijamente al monstruo que estaba presente, éste asintió con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos. Después Toffee se volvió a girar hacia Moon — No me tardaré mucho, estarás bien.

La chica quería objetar algo, pero el cansancio empezó a aumentar considerablemente, así que se dejó guiar a la salida de la sala sin oponer resistencia.

Una vez afuera, Moon recargó su espalda en la pared y cerró los ojos que le ardían, cuando hizo aquello sintió como una brisa de aire estaba acariciándole los cortos cabellos, y empezó a respirar con mayor tranquilidad, ella no sabía porque había reaccionado de aquella forma cuando él le preguntó cómo se sentía, pero es que enserio ella tenía miedo de perderlo, y si por alguna casualidad ella no hubiese ido a ese lugar, estaba segura de que lo habría perdido para siempre.

Se dio vuelta dejándose caer en el piso sin importarle ensuciarse, sus piernas tambaleaban y lo que le exigían era poder descansar un poco, supuso que aquello fue por el viaje y la falta de sueño a la que se sometió, así que continuó con los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba su cabeza recargada en la pared de la choza abrazando sus piernas.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando Moon volvió a abrir los ojos, había varios monstruos cerca de ella, estaban semi-escondidos, obviamente, detrás de los árboles como ella lo había estado antes de llegar y, al igual que ella, no parecían que quisieran hacerle daño. Al contrario parecía que la estaban vigilando para ver si era peligrosa o no.

La chica supuso que su precaución era por la varita, pero se recordó que nadie la había visto usarla, además de que aún no salía Toffee. Entonces ¿Por qué? La chica volvió a fingir que dormía mientras por el rabillo de ojo veía como los monstruos la observaban detenidamente. Y justo cuando ya casi volvía a quedarse dormida, el niño ardilla, el que había seguido en la mañana, salió un poco más de su escondite y dijo:

— Mira, mamá. La mewmana duerme, igual que nosotros.

Moon se extrañó con aquel comentario, era claro que dormía, ¿Qué rayos pensaban los monstruos acerca de los suyos? Empezó a analizar aquella pregunta y se dio cuenta que ella tampoco sabía mucho de ellos, su madre siempre le había dicho que ellos eran salvajes y no tenían conciencia, pero ellos la estaban analizando, podían pensar, hablar y sentir.

Después de aquel pensamiento, la chica tuvo el deseo de abrir los ojos y empezar a relacionarse con ellos. Aquel monstruo sin nombre que fácil la pudo haber matado no lo hizo, y al parecer ellos tampoco querían matarla a ella. Moon empezó a moverse advirtiendo su despertar, y pudo ver cómo los monstruos volvían a esconderse más entre los árboles.

Por un momento le divirtió aquella situación y sonrío por lo bajo.

Se levantó, y fingió no ver ninguna cosa extraña, empezó a estirarse de espaldas, para que sus admiradores pensaran que ella no podía notar su presencia, y después, con un giro rápido volteó hacia los árboles y pudo ver como el niño ardilla estaba frente a ella.

— Por favor, no me comas — Dijo él, atrapado — Soy sólo una ardilla, no tenemos buen sabor, por favor, déjame ir.

Moon se sorprendió al ver un verdadero temor en el rostro del pequeño, estaba temblando con la mirada cristalina, y en el fondo de la arboleda pudo ver como su madre empezaba a acercarse sin disimular tanto. Eso la hizo comprender, tal vez ellos no eran tan salvajes como se suponía, sólo atacaban a los desconocidos cuando se metían en sus territorios o se sentían bajo amenaza.

— No te haré nada — Contestó, con la voz más suave que tenía — ¡No le haré nada a nadie! — Añadió con más fuerza, divertida y vio como las hojas de los árboles se volvían a mover "misteriosamente".

— Mi mamá me ha dicho que los Mewmanos como tú comen monstruos como yo — Dijo el pequeño, un poco más calmado — Dice que ustedes aparecen en las noches y nos toman con sus horribles garras si no nos dormimos temprano.

Aquello sonó como una historia infantil que Lady Winter le contaba cuando era pequeña, sólo que con los papeles invertidos. Claro que nunca un monstruo se le había aparecido debajo de la cama, pero siempre obedeció las órdenes de su niñera. Moon abrió las palmas frente al infante.

— Yo no veo ningunas horribles garras ¿O tú sí?

Moon se sorprendió cuando el pequeño empezó a acercársele a ella y examinó sus manos con minuciosidad, la chica sabía que no debía de hacer ningún movimiento en falso, porque la madre ardilla podía interpretar sus movimientos como una amenaza, así que se dedicó a sonreírle al pequeño mientras con sus manos peludas le tocaba los dedos y las uñas.

— ¡Mamá! — Gritó el niño — ¡No tiene nada! ¡Ya no te haré caso cuando me digas que el mewmano va a venir a comerme en las noches!

"Oops" Pensó la chica soltando una pequeña risita al imaginar a su pobre madre sufriendo porque él no quería dormirse. Y sin haberlo previsto, se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba dedicando una de sus pocas sonrisas sinceras al pequeño, claro, la sonrisa duró hasta que él la tomó de la muñeca y empezó a llevarla hacia los árboles.

— ¡No hace nada! — Dijo a la nada — ¡Y creo que hasta yo tengo más fuerza que ella!

Moon se sintió empalidecer de repente, ¿Y si aquello era un trampa? Vio al niño que aún la tenía sujeta de la mano y éste le ofreció una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Vamos a enseñarte mi casa! —Dijo, y empezó a tirar de ella hacía donde se encontraba la aldea.

La chica no sabía muy bien que decir con todo aquello, así que se dejó guiar, el niño parecía cada vez más emocionado, porque la empezó a tirar con fuerza y rapidez hacia el lugar de reposo de monstruos. Tal parecía que el pequeño no mentía cuando dijo que él era más fuerte que ella. Moon empezó a mirar hacia atrás para observar como la madre estaba detrás de ellos a muy corta distancia, y detrás de ella muchos otros monstruos.

Cuando los monstruos más grandes vieron su mirada, detuvieron su andar, pero los más pequeños empezaron a acercársele a ella.

— ¡Eh Fungus!— Gritó una voz un poco más chillona, Moon supuso que de una niña — ¡Yo también le quiero enseñar mi casa!

— ¡Yo la tomé primero Ivy! — Gritó el niño, que arrastró a Moon más rápido como para no compartirla, pero la princesa inmediatamente sintió como su mano libre era tomada por otras manos peludas.

— Podemos compartirla — Dijo la niña, que tenía matices de conejo, a Moon le dio gracia lo que dijo, aunque una parte de ella pensó que bien podían referirse a compartirla como comida.

— ¡Yo también quiero estar con ella!

— ¡Y yo!

De la nada, Moon estuvo rodeada de niños-monstruo de todos tamaños y especies, Fungus, el niño ardilla, seguía sin soltarla, pero era cada vez más difícil seguirle el paso. La chica tenía miedo de que alguno la hiriera de alguna manera, pero tampoco quería verse mal educada al rechazarlos, así que siguió con los pasos más cautelosos que pudo hasta que llegó a la aldea.

— ¡Hemos llegado! — Dijo la niña, Ivy — Vamos a mi casa, ¡Te encantará! Es oscura y una parte está bajo tierra, pero es porque ahí están mis doce hermanos. ¡Les encantará verte!

— ¡Yo le dije primero que fuéramos a mi casa! — Se quejó Fungus.

— Pero mi casa está más cerca — Respondió la pequeña.

— ¡Pero yo en mi casas tengo gusanos recién capturados! — Dijo otro niño, el que parecía ave.

— N-niños… — Intervino Moon, aunque de forma nerviosa, no sabía cómo decirles en realidad, ¿Niños? ¿Monstruos? Era obvio que no eran Mewmanos, aunque vivían en los territorios de Mewni… ¿Entonces?... — ¿Y si mejor me muestran el pueblo primero? Digo, a sus padres no les gustaría recibir visitas inesperadas ¿O sí?

Moon sabía por experiencia propia que su madre odiaba las visitas inesperadas, así que tener visitas de ese tipo añadiendo que es de alguien de otra especie, alguien Mewmano como sus eternos rivales, seguramente causaría un disgusto bastante grande. Además, sabía que no estaba tomando tan mal aquella situación por el hecho de que estaba tratando con niños, pero imaginarse a ella en un lugar cerrado con monstruos adultos desconocidos que seguramente no tenían nada de inocentes era un paso que no quería dar aún.

Los pequeños analizaron su propuesta un momento.

— ¡Yo le enseño los cultivos! — Gritó el niño ave.

— ¡Y yo el campo de luciérnagas! — Añadió Ivy.

— ¡Y yo el establo! — Terminó Fungus.

Más sugerencias se añadieron después de esas tres, y mientras los niños se ponían de acuerdo acerca de a qué lugar irían primero, Moon miró directamente a la madre ardilla y a los demás monstruos que estaban detrás de ella, buscando aprobación respecto a sus acciones para con los pequeños. La madre ardilla cruzó los brazos y asintió con la cabeza.

Ese fue el inicio de una larga caminata, el pueblo era pequeño, pero tenía bastantes cosas alrededor, era cierto lo que le había dicho Toffee acerca de que estaba muy bien escondida la aldea, pero olvidó mencionar algo, también estaba muy bien ubicada. Tenía todo cerca; en una orilla tenían un pozo de donde se sacaba agua natural, atrás de ella se supone que había un espectáculo de luciérnagas, de las que Ivy se decepcionó al ver que estaban dormidas y no brillaban, y muchas casas en lo que deberían ser sus jardines tenían pequeños cultivos de todo tipo.

— ¿Y tú comes gusanos? — Le preguntó el niño ave, que ahora Moon sabía que tenía por nombre Shrub.

— No. — Respondió ella mientras miraba unos troncos de donde se sacaban dichos insectos, sorpresivamente el resto de los pequeños habían desaparecido, y ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos solos. — Mayormente como maíz.

— ¿Maíz? Nunca lo he probado. ¿Sabe bien?

— Te encantaría, lo podemos hacer de muchas formas, en forma de palomitas, de cereal, incluso de crema — Dijo ella mientras lo enumeraba con los dedos. Otra cosa que había descubierto ahí, era que los pequeños monstruos estaban maravillados con su cuerpo: ¿Por qué no tienes pelo? ¿Por qué tienes eso en la cara? ¿Por qué tus dedos son tan alargados? Eran preguntas que la acompañaron en todo el paseo.

— ¿Algún día lo podré probar? — Volvió a preguntar Shrub, mucho más emocionado, tanto así que sujeto con bastante fuerza la mano de Moon — Suena increíble, pero nosotros tenemos prohibido acercarnos a donde viven ustedes y no sabemos cómo sembrarlo.

La princesa meditó aquello, ese niño estaba emocionado con la idea de probar un poco de maíz, y los mewmanos como los Johansen lo desperdiciaban en absurdas guerras que no servían para nada.

— Te conseguiré un poco, no te preocupes.

El niño chilló de felicidad, y la chica sintió como un sentimiento cálido la invadía, eso era lo que quería hacer como Reina, poder ayudar a los otros en cumplir las cosas que más anhelaban.

— ¡Ya vámonos! — Gritó Fungus a lo lejos — ¡Aún no te he hemos enseñado la mejor parte! — La princesa y el niño ave se miraron entre sí, y juntos fueron a con los demás niños que los aguardaban en lo que parecía un viejo establo.

Moon no estaba muy equivocada, aquel gran granero estaba lleno de animales de todo tipo, los niños la hicieron pasar y le empezaron a presentar a cada uno de los asistentes, y al final, vio un waricornio que le llamó bastante la atención.

— Él es el nuevo — Explicó Fungus — Llegó aquí hace poco, por lo que aún no se adapta a nosotros, es horrible porque estamos seguros que él podría cargar a bastantes monstruos.

La chica miró al niño y después al corcel, no parecía tan bravo como decían.

— ¿Seguro que no está entrenado? — Le preguntó al niño — A mí me parece muy tranquilo.

— Incluso a mí se me hace raro que esté así — Se incluyó en la conversación otra niña que estaba al lado de Ivy — Usualmente siempre está haciendo mucho escándalo.

Moon no supo por qué, pero se acercó más al waricornio, y vio que en realidad él estaba muy calmado con ella.

— ¿Puedo? — Preguntó. Y los niños asintieron.

Cuando estuvo cerca de él vio que el animal incluso se acercaba más a ella de forma natural, incluso él estaba tan cómodo con ella que se posicionó para que ésta le pudiera acariciar el lomo.

— No entiendo por qué le tienen miedo ¡Es súper lindo! — Dijo, y los niños le miraron embobados con aquello.

— Nunca se había comportado así — Notó Shrub y Fungus asintió con la cabeza.

— Seguram… — Empezó a decir Ivy, pero se detuvo cuando vio como Toffee entraba por la puerta principal. — ¡General! ¡Está bien!— Gritó y corrió hacia él. Todos los niños la siguieron.

— ¿Qué le pasó?

— ¡Creí que iba a morir!

— ¡Me pude haber quedado dormido! — Éste último comentario fue de Fungus.

— Todo está bien. Alguien como yo no puede morir tan fácil. — Dijo Toffee y todos los niños gritaron y se amontonaron alrededor de él. Moon estaba en el mismo lugar con el waricornio, y vio una escena sumamente tierna. — Ahora niños, a sus casas que tengo que dejar a ésta princesa a su castillo.

Las miradas de los infantes se dirigieron hacia ella.

— ¿Eres una princesa?

— ¿Vives en un castillo?

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— ¿Dónde vives comen seres como nosotros?

— ¡Te acompañamos!

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

Moon no supo qué cara poner cuando escuchó aquello, más no fue importante porque Toffee manejó muy bien la situación:

— Después niños, después. Ahorita es tarde, y si ella se tarda más la podrán regañar, al igual que ustedes ¿Ya hicieron sus deberes?

Un montón de quejas se escucharon y Toffee empezó a despachar a los niños fuera del granero, a pesar de los reproches y las pequeñas amenazas al fin Toffee quedó solo con Moon.

— ¿Estás bien? Ellos tienen demasiadas energías, espero no te hayan hecho daño. — Moon miró su muñeca dónde Shrub la había agarrado y le había dejado marca.

— No pasa nada, son niños, no miden su fuerza…

— Moon… — Dijo él. Y la chica sintió escalofríos solo por el tono que usó él — Gracias.

Ella se sintió desfallecer en ese mismo instante.

— N-no pasa nada, son niños, es más fácil tratar con ellos que con cortesanos, te lo aseguro — La chica no supo si su último comentario fue acertado a no, pero parecía que a su acompañante no le había molestado.

— No me refería a esto, me refería a todo. Moon muchas gracias. — La chica volvió a desviar su mirada.

— De nada… — Respondió en un susurro.

— Bueno, ¿Estás lista para irte? Ya es casi la tarde.

La chica volvió a mirar al monstruo que estaba frente a ella.

— ¿Tantas horas han pasado?

— Sí, perdón si me tardé, mi compañero quería saber si realmente me había curado o no.

— Descuida — Respondió, aunque sabía que tendría a Glossaryck encima de ella cuando llegase — ¿Nos vamos?

— Vámonos — Respondió él y abrió la puerta para salir del granero.

Justo cuando ya iban saliendo del pueblo pasaron por la casa de Fungus, Moon sabía que era su casa porque su madre estaba afuera de ella, y ésta solo alcanzó a gritar cuando ya iban unos metros adelante.

— ¡Eh! ¡Me mentiste!

Moon bajó la velocidad de sus pasos, confundida.

— ¿Le mentí? — Preguntó a Toffee, éste siguió con la mirada en el camino.

— Me decía a mí, varias veces ella veía cómo me salía del pueblo y regresaba con un extraño aroma, yo le decía que no era nada, pero ya te imaginarás a qué olía.

— Y-yo, yo no sé qué decir — Respondió Moon.

— Descuida — Dijo él — No me arrepiento de nada.

* * *

¡Al fin! Y así se llamó el borrador de este capítulo, CI 14A, Al fin jajajaja Bueno, como verán el capitulo está más largo que la mayoría de los capítulos, pero creo que les gustó bastante el anterior y todos me decían que era muy corto, y la verdad es que sí, además, quiero que para julio este fic esté acabado, así que le tengo que poner un poco más de prisa, y mucho más largo mejor... ¿Les gusta la idea?

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Fan Hinata: ¡Es y se quedará siendo inmortal! Saludos.

Diaryforadreamer: Nunca la dejaré, el hecho de que haya muy poquitos fics me da la motivación para hacer uno que espero sea de calidad, aún quedan capítulos,así que disfrútalos, están escritos con mucho amor *heart*

Laidyx: jajaja creo que sí x) Exacto, esos fanarts me encantaron, además de que las mini historias estuvieron muy bien hechas, maldita Daron que no nos dio ni un poquito más de material para el shipp, pero bueno, desde el inicio de la tercera temporada se encargó de romper todos los shipps establecidos, so, no es personal.  
Apuesto que amaste este capítulo, ya hay mucha más química, las mentiras se fueron (? y ahora ya no hay nada que perder, ¿o Sí? Este nuevo personaje incógnito tendrá mucha más participación, pero por el momento se quedará en el anonimato... Espero tus dudas se resuelvan en este cap, o sino no dudes en dejar un hermosisimo comentario que me hace siempre sonreír de alegría :D

Aidil: ¡Qué arda el mundo! Tú eres de las mías, siempre buscando generar un poco de incertidumbre en las cosas jiji (O eso quiero creer) Este capítulo es un 50% más largo que el anterior, así que espero lo disfrutes mucho, saludos.

Yurikoatsuki: ¡Valdrá la pena no te preocupes! Disfruta este cap que estuvo mucho más largo :D

.1: Este capítulo está mucho más largo, disfrútalo mucho :D

Ayelen: ¡Adelante! todo esto es tuyo :D

L:M Burton: Actualización lista, y pues es más divertido escribir sobre algo desconocido, porque se tiene la libertad de poder escribir sin restricción alguna, espero te guste mucho, saludos.

Maria221B: Pues Toffee lo aceptó bien, pero tienes razón, la familia es súper diferente, vamos a ver que tal kukuku pero a la princesa ya se la ganó 3

Críticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, ... ¡Todo en los comentarios!


	28. Capitulo XIV-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

— Al ver el cambio de expresión en su rostro, estoy segura que felicitarla por su compromiso está demás. — Musitó la señorita Heinous mientras veía el rostro cansado de Moon.

La nombrada brincó levemente para volver la mirada a la mayor que tenía enfrente. Ambas estaban sentadas en el despacho de la señorita Heinous, con un escritorio como divisor entre ellas. Al inicio, Moon llegó de muy buen humor. Tarde, pero con muy buen humor, la señorita Heinous la recibió y ambas empezaron a platicar acerca de los cambios escolares que había solicitado el Rey, la conversación había sido tan amena que Moon le contó la mayoría de los detalles en su visita al castillo familiar, pero antes de que se diera cuenta su mirada se había oscurecido.

— No es nada — Respondió la chica, intentando mostrar su semblante neutro.

— No tienes que fingir Moon — Dijo la mayor sorprendiendo a la chica, que le hablara por su nombre siempre creaba un ambiente de confidencialidad — Los matrimonios arreglados son comunes en grandes dinastías, pero eso no quiere decir que esté bien hacerlos.

La princesa miró como la señorita Heinous se paraba y se acercaba a la ventana que tenía detrás, hipnotizada, con la vista perdida para admirar el paisaje que no era mucho, porque ya había anochecido.

La curiosidad habló cuando dijo:

— ¿Le ha pasado algo similar?

La mayor se volvió hacía ella.

— Sí, se podría decir que estoy en este lugar debido a ello.

La cabeza de Moon empezó a lanzar varias teorías que pudiesen explicar aquello, y la que más brillaba decía que la señorita Heinous había rechazado comprometerse con alguien y era por eso que había empezado a trabajar ahí, además de que por eso la chica no la conocía anteriormente, porque la habían rechazado como parte de los Butterfly debido a la deshora que pudo haber causado con el rechazo.

¿Le sucedería lo mismo a ella que era la mismísima heredera?

Se preguntó cuánto valor se necesitaba para hacer eso, pero se mordió la lengua antes de volver a hablar sin pensar.

— Ha pasado por mucho, ¿No es así? — Soltó después de un rato.

— Todos tenemos nuestra propia historia — Respondió la mayor encogiéndose en hombros, fue como si de pronto reaccionara de sus pensamientos pues regresó a su asiento y empezó a acariciar un sobre. La chica no identificó de qué era, pero notó que en el borde tenía dibujos de corazones, tréboles, picas y diamantes — Todos tenemos nuestras propias batallas, ganadas o perdidas. Hay que recordar que hay lazos irrompibles que nos dejan huellas imborrables a lo largo de nuestra vida.

Aquella fue una oración tan profunda que Moon se sintió incómoda, no quería volver a pesar más en su compromiso, pero lo que decía la señorita Heinous era verdad, no podía escapar de su destino por más que ella deseara distraerse y pretender que no había pasado nada. Tristemente, ese era el plan que tenía hasta que llegara el invierno.

— No me gusta pensar en eso — Dijo la chica, queriendo cambiar de tema — El pensar en el compromiso que tengo con Johansen me da dolor de cabeza.

La señorita Heinous asintió.

— Me aseguraré de que no pase nada mientras estés aquí — Dijo mientras ponía el sobre debajo de unos papeles — Suficiente tienes con ser una princesa, más aún la princesa mágica de Mewni, así que una princesa mágica comprometida es algo por lo que nadie debería pasar a tu edad.

Moon sonrió ante aquello, la señorita Heinous sí que la comprendía.

— ¿Cree que haya esperanza de que nadie se entere de mi compromiso? — Preguntó.

— Creo que no hay nadie en todo Mewni que no se haya enterado.

La princesa lanzó una mueca al escuchar aquello, miró la delicada y fina argolla lisa que tenía en su dedo anular izquierdo y sintió una repulsión que le quemaba.

— Lo odio. — Dijo, y no se molestó en explicar si odiaba la situación, el anillo, o a River.

La señorita Heinous le dedicó una mirada expectante.

— Comprendo. Pero sólo te quedan dos opciones: o intentas enamorarte de River y lo logras, y te casas felizmente, o lo intentas tanto que él en punto llegará a ser tan repugnante para ti que a pesar de las consecuencias decides deshacerte de él.

Moon supo que estaba a nada de la segunda opción.

— ¿Usted cree que pueda sobrevivir en este mundo aun cuando no sea una princesa? — Quedaba implícito en la pregunta que si tomaba la segunda opción tendría que dejar el apellido Butterfly.

— Hay historias de gente común y corriente que incluso de enamoraron de monstruos y fueron muy felices, no entiendo cómo tú no podrías adaptarte si tienes tantos talentos en una comunidad como la nuestra.

Moon se ruborizó. No quiso saber por qué, así que su mente se enfocó en lo dicho en la última oración.

— ¿Talentos? ¿Yo?

La señorita Heinous le dedicó una sonrisa. Y Moon se sintió vulnerable de repente, en ese instante se dio cuenta de que su madre le había dicho tantas veces que era una inútil que al final había terminado creyéndolo, porque nunca había sentido algún halago como algo verdadero:

"Todo lo bueno que digan de ti no es verdad, es por compromiso" escuchó las palabras de su madre repitiéndose en su mente.

— Eres buena con la lectura, tienes buena voz y las masas te siguen, podrías ser desde una bibliotecaria hasta una maestra, y esos oficios no requieren ningún título.

La chica se sentía alagada, pero el vaivén de emociones nuevamente golpeó su corazón e hizo que empezara a marearse.

— Gracias — Dijo, y la señorita Heinous al ver su rostro pálido decidió despacharla de la oficina.

La noche era fresca, así que Moon decidió tomarse su tiempo para irse a su habitación… Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como la señorita Heinous decía, su mentora era tímida, pero con lo que acaba de contarle, la chica supuso que había pasado por mucho… Ojalá pudiese hablar más abiertamente con ella, pero algo le hacía tener precaución, y raramente, ese algo la hacía sentir más en casa.

Sus pensamientos se esparcieron cuando llegó a la puerta de su alcoba, no quería admitirlo pero desde el mediodía estaba agotada, pero con Glossaryck ahí dentro no podía llegar y dormirse, porque le haría sospechar acerca de que no estuvo todo el día en una oficina como tenía planeado decirle, y no se sentía dispuesta a una discusión tan pronto. Inhaló un par de veces frente a la puerta de madera, y antes de que se arrepintiese, entró como si nada.

Una cosa que le brindó la escuela en su regreso, fue una comida exclusiva para Chaucey directo a su habitación dos veces por día, y eso fue lo que vio la chica, a su pequeño cabra-cerdito comiendo en un plato mientras un hombrecillo azul estaba montando sobre él.

— Vaya pequeño, mira quien ha decidido aparecer — Dijo Glossaryck mientras volaba en dirección hacía Moon — Y no solo eso — Añadió cuento estuvo frente a ella — Sino que además regreso con el olor que antes tenía, y mucho más fuerte todavía.

La chica se separó de su maestro para irse a su cama sin decir nada, y es que no sabía que decir, ella se había asegurado de cambiarse de ropa (gracias a la varita) antes de entrar al castillo, pero al parecer el aroma se le había impregnado en el cabello o en la piel.

El pequeño cabra-cerdito que ignoraba las palabras de Glossaryck no ignoró el movimiento de su dueña, y se lanzó hacía la cama cuando ella se sentó. Se posicionó en sus piernas y ella empezó a acariciarlo.

— No sé por qué te molesta tanto el olor…

— No me molesta — Interrumpió Glossaryck mientras se acercaba hacía Moon nuevamente y se sentaba en su hombro— De hecho me agrada, por eso siempre te lo menciono.

Ahora sí que Moon estaba sin habla.

— ¿Te agrada?

— Sí — Respondió él, con indiferencia — Hueles a lo que los mewmanos olían en el pasado, y eso me trae recuerdos, buenos, por supuesto.

— No entiendo — Dijo la chica, y su maestro se posicionó frente a su rostro.

— No necesitas entender, lo único que necesitas es percibir lo que deseas en lo más profundo de tu ser y hacer ese sueño realidad.

Moon se obligó a mantener la mirada firme pero no pudo, así que levantó los ojos como si estuviese fastidiada.

— No entiendo a qué va eso.

— Yo tampoco, supongo que cuando estoy demasiado aburrido que me empiezo a poner cursi.

— Tienes a Chaucey — Señaló Moon y el pequeño lanzó un sonido de su garganta como si estuviera de acuerdo.

— No es lo mismo, no es entretenido estar con alguien que no tiene nada que decirte. — La chica inconscientemente recordó a River. — ¿Y tú Moon? ¿No tienes nada que decirme? ¿O pedirme?

La nombrada fingió pensarlo un momento, aunque sabía lo que quería aprender desde antes de llegar al castillo.

— La varita… Además de utilizarla como conductor de magia, ¿Se puede usar de alguna otra forma?

— La varita cambia de acuerdo a su portadora, y aun así puede cambiar varias veces con el paso del tiempo. Es un artilugio muy flexible como podrás recordar, y se puede modificar de acuerdo a las necesidades de la princesa, por ejemplo la varita de Celena era un abanico, y Solaria la usaba como una espada de fuego.

— ¿De fuego? — Preguntó Moon de repente, aprovechando el conocimiento que Glossaryck le proveía sin mostrar resistencia.

— Sí, pero igual se puede hacer de diferentes formas, el abanico de Celena era de papel al inicio, después de tela y al final de metal ligero…

— ¿Con la espada es lo mismo?

El hombrecillo levantó una ceja.

— Sí, puede ser de cualquier material y de cualquier diseño, de acuerdo a lo que necesites, recuerda que la varita siempre será el mango, pero el corte lo eliges tú. — Moon empezó a meditar sus opciones. — ¿Algún plan que tengas princesa?

— No — Dijo después de decidir que debía hacer — Estoy cansada, hablé de muchas cosas con la señorita Heinous. Iré a bañarme y me pondré a leer un rato el libro de hechizos, para que mañana practiquemos magia apenas salga el sol.

— Vaya, estás muy motivada.

La chica puso a Chaucey que ya estaba dormido recargado en una de sus almohadas.

— ¿Algún problema?

— No, al contrario… Siempre piensas mal de mí Moon, no deberías de ser así. — La chica fingió no escuchar aquel comentario mientras se acercaba al closet para tomar un pijama. — Pero bueno, que te relajes en tu baño, y si tienes alguna duda con el libro, me hablas.

La chica ocultó una sonrisa cuando escuchó lo último, no, no iba a necesitar su ayuda, ya que estaba segura de que no iba a poder concentrarse en su libro en lo más mínimo. Ahora que estaba en su habitación, se permitió por lo menos esa noche olvidar todo lo relacionado con la cosa que empezaba con C y terminaba con OMPROMISO.

Y no, no era porque quería evitarlo, debía de enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, pero es que esa noche ella había decidido permitirse recordar y repasar lo platicado con Toffee mientras iban al castillo. Y aquella memoria pondría a cualquier chica feliz.

— Gracias — Respondió, y se metió en el baño con rapidez.

* * *

Moon estaba recuperando un poco el porte mientras se acercaba al castillo, Toffee la estaba acompañando, y a pesar de que el silencio gobernaba entre los dos, la sensación que rodeaba a la chica era calidez pura. Se acercaron un poco más al castillo, y Moon empezó a ver las torres más altas de éste, se sintió extraña al verlas, y al parecer Toffee también lo sintió.

Él detuvo su andar de pronto.

— ¿Toffee? — Preguntó ella mientras se volvía hacia él. — ¿Sucede algo?

El lagarto estaba con la mirada desviada mientras sus brazos empezaban a temblar, Moon distinguió que sus manos formaron los puños perfectos mientras él cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Pero antes de que su cerebro de diera la orden de correr, él suspiró y de deshizo de toda aquella energía.

— Entonces tú… eres la princesa de Mewni.

La chica sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayese por toda la espalda, esa era la reacción a la que más le había temido, a esa mirada de incredulidad y decepción que él le estaba ofreciendo en ese instante.

— Yo… — Las palabras no querían salir de su garganta… todo el día había sido maravilloso, ¿Por qué en ese preciso momento se empezaba a complicar todo si iba tan bien? — Sí…

— No entiendo nada — Dijo él y se sentó en un tronco cercano, Moon lo siguió lentamente, pero no se atrevió a imitar su movimiento. — Yo siempre odié a los Mewmanos. Los acusaba de todas las tragedias que nos habían sucedido, desde nuestra colonización hasta estos tiempos, los Butterfly eran los integrantes reales a los que más les había guardado rencor, y henos aquí, hablando tú y yo solos en medio de la nada.

La chica sintió de nuevo un nudo en la garganta… Pero siguió de pie, viendo como él se desahogaba.

— Yo siempre he pensado que todos los mewmanos son iguales, y es por eso que nunca relacioné que eras parte del reino y de aquella familia, porque eres distinta a ellos. — Moon sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, pero no se preocupó tanto de que él la viera, ya que él seguía con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos. — Tú, a pesar de saber que era un monstruo no me diste la espalda, me escuchaste y me comprendiste tanto que incluso me ayudaste a cosechar alimentos para los míos… se supone que toda la realeza es egoísta y vanidosa, ¿Por qué tú no eres así Moon?

La nombrada sintió como la mayor parte de su sangre circulaba por su rostro, más intentó recuperar el control de su cuerpo cuando dijo:

— Yo… Yo quiero lo mejor para mi pueblo, y no me importa quienes sean partes de éste… desde el más pequeño animal hasta mi padre, todos son importantes para mí, todos valen lo mismo desde mi perspectiva.

— Es increíble lo que estás diciendo, estás rompiendo años de tradiciones con esto. — Musitó Toffee, y Moon juntó el suficiente valor para poner su mano en el hombro de él para mostrarle su apoyo.

— Pues créelo, y al ver todo lo que tú me enseñas, puedo ver que hay una gran injustica con los monstruos, porque no son tan temibles como se dice. Yo soy heredera al trono de Mewni, gobernaré a todos los seres vivos en esta tierra… y eso incluye a los tuyos Toffee — Moon sintió un calor en todo su ser cuando se atrevió a decir lo que había pensado en un largo tiempo pero nunca había dicho — Quiero ser una princesa de Mewmanos y Monstruos, para que todos podamos vivir en armónica paz.

No supo por qué, pero decir aquello le generaba una emoción tan desorbitante que sintió los ojos humedecer, Toffee también tenía la mirada cristalina… y de la nada sujetó la mano que tenía en su hombro para sujetarla con sus dos manos con delicadeza.

Moon se quedó congelada cuando vio que él se acomodaba nuevamente, pero no para pararse, sino para hincarse frente, aun sujetando su mano.

— Entonces… Yo te seguiré hacia donde vayas, te acompañaré y seré tu apoyo, si lo que me dices es verdad, entonces quiero estar contigo para ver ese sueño realidad, porque no es solo tuyo Moon, sino también mío.

— Nuestro — Susurró la chica mientras guardaba aquella escena en su mente. Él hincado sobre ella, sujetando su mano como muestra de apoyo. Ellos dos juntos podían enfrentar cualquier cosa que deseasen.

¿Cierto?

* * *

¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Yo? ¿Actualizando en menos de una semana un capítulo nuevo? Bueno den gracias a que me enfermé entre semana y duré como dos días y medio en cama y sólo tenía la computadora como compañía jajajaja Y además de que... neta si me tardé mucho desde el 13B al 14A, así que ¡Disfruten! tómenlo como una disculpa cx.

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Maria221B: ¡Sí! La verdad los primeros y los últimos capítulos fueron los que más me llamaron la atención, porque se ve que al fin ¡Y por fin! Vamos a ver algo de Eclipsa que ha estado toda la temporada con papeles menores, lo de Meteora enserio deseo que se profundice, pero con Daron, y viedo como mató el moonffee, starco y demás, ya no sé ni que pensar :C no me quiero ilusionar y pum! vuelve a tener otro plot que no tenga mucho sentido x.x

Solesc: ¡Actualicé pronto! Espero ver tu opinión del capítulo :D, realmente sí, esta pareja es sumamente crack, cuando salió el capitulo "Dentro de la Varita" me llamó mucho la atención de estos dos personajes, tenían historia y eso me generó mucha expectativa, tal vez no en plan romántico, pero sí sospechaba que tenían algo, tristemente en "La Batalla de Mewni" se reveló que simplemente por una equivocación Moon le quitó su dedo y eso fue todo, y la verdad, siendo seguidora del shipp o no eso fue mega decepcionante, creo que por eso nació la idea de este fic, para darles un pasado que sea merecido recordar, curiosamente mientras más pensaba en la idea, más me gustaba, pero me dí cuenta que no quería el mismo final que ellos tenían en la serie, además de que tuve algunos cambios (Comet por ejemplo, Eclipsa próximamente) así que en mi mente esta es una dimensión diferente a la que ocurre en la serie. Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia, eso significa que no es tan forzada :D Veamos en que otra cosa aciertas con el paso de los capítulos.

LaidyX: Creo que vas a gritar más en este capítulo cx y creo que ese "¿Cierto?" te va a poner más nerviosa que nunca jajajajajajaja perdón. Y sí, la razón por la que quiero acabar el fic para esa fecha es que ya me voy a graduar de la universidad, y pues como toda adulta responsable debo de buscar empleo y eso, y la verdad sé que será un cambio raro para mí, así que no sé si tendré el tiempo para actualizar o no, así que mejor prevenir que lamentar. Y con los shipps, yo ya ni sé que decir, Marco y Kelly se me hace raro, lo prefiero a él con Hekapoo, pero ¡También mato ese shipp! Creo que es una advertencia de que no seamos tan arenosos porque ella tiene el poder y por ende puede destrozarnos a todos, me agrada hasta cierto punto, pero no sé si realmente sea el camino correcto, también estoy en el fandom de Star Wars, y con la última película acosaron mucho al director y a los actores, además de que la comunidad se hizo demasiado intolerante, sí eso hicieron unos fans que se supone son más "maduros" no sé que pueda pasar con uno donde la mayoría son adolescentes... en fin, seguiré esta serie hasta el final (que estaba leyendo se espera solo sean cuatro temporadas) y pues veamos con qué más nos sorprende Daron.

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, todo es los reviews.

Nos leemos ~~


	29. Capítulo XV-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

Moon veía como el khopesh de Toffee resplandecía con la luz del amanecer, el filo brillaba con todo su poder, y estaba segura de que el objetivo de éste era su cuello.

Analizó rápidamente la situación, Toffee la estaba esperando, cualquier movimiento en falso y la atacaría sin duda, ella se quedó quieta, debía de buscar un espacio libre para atacarlo, el sudor amenazaba con cerrar sus ojos pero soportó, lo tenía justo en frente, y no iba a perder la oportunidad de vencerlo por un descuido.

Un ligero movimiento en la cabeza de Toffee y Moon retrocedió rápidamente mientras sujetaba su varita y hacía de que ella saliesen dos líneas de luz fijas, las líneas se cruzaban y daban la forma de una espada de hoja con rombos.

Moon se giró y empezó a defenderse _"Conoce a tu enemigo_ " Se recordó " _Conoce sus armas, y conoce sus debilidades_ " El punto débil de Toffee era su cola, que le quitaba más coordinación de la que ella tenía, aunque si se descuidaba, ésta le podía proporcionar uno que otro golpe.

Chocaron las armas, Moon sabía que no podía soportar eso por mucho tiempo, él era mucho más fuerte que ella y ese enfrentamiento directo solo la cansaría más. Se giró, le dio la vuelta a Toffee y contrajo la luz de su espada, él giró sobre sí mismo y ella le pisó la cola, excelente, Moon supuso que lo haría perder el equilibrio, pero su contrincante cambió de peso con su otra pierna y se acercó de nuevo a la chica.

— Mierda — susurró la princesa mientras intentaba ponerse a la altura de las rodillas de él.

— Perdiste — Dijo él mientras ponía su Khopesh cerca de su cuello, Moon puso una sonrisa de victoria y encendió su espada, que se alzó como un rayo y se posicionó a centímetros del cuello de él, nadie podía moverse, si lo hacían los dos morían en ese instante.

Toffee en vez de poner una cara preocupada por tener aquella espada tan cerca, puso una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras miraba a la princesa debajo de él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que acabas de decir? — Preguntó. Y Moon inmediatamente desapareció los rayos de luz que emanaban de su varita.

Al hacer eso, él alejó el Khopesh de ella, y se tumbó en el pasto limpio y verde que antes había tenido unas flores otoñales, pero que el Pequeño Chauncey (Que estaba en un rincón mordiendo una planta extraña), se las había comido todas.

Moon no se tumbó en el pasto, pero si se sentó con elegancia sobre sus piernas, con los ojos cerrados y la espalda muy derecha.

— Nada — Respondió sin ver a su contrincante a los ojos.

— ¿Nada? ¿Segura? — Preguntó él mientras se acercaba más a ella, o así fue como lo sintió la chica, que aún no abría los ojos. — Por qué estoy seguro de que escuche una palabra que en el internado jamás te enseñarían… ¿Cómo era? ¿Mier….?

Moon al sentir que él estaba lo suficientemente cerca, abrió los ojos y le propinó un pequeño golpe en el hombro mientras se levantaba de ahí rápidamente. Eso sí sorprendió a Toffee, porque puso una cara de indignación digna de recordar.

— ¡Estás loco! — Gritó ella, ya lejos de su atacante — Yo nunca diría algo así.

Toffee murmuró algo por lo bajo y se paró de donde estaba, pero en vez de acercarse a la chica que ya estaba preparada para correr, se fue con el cabra-cerdito que aceptó muy bien su compañía.

Moon miraba desde lejos la escena.

— ¿No me atacarás? ¿Seguro?

El monstruo le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

— Estuviste a punto de matarme hoy, necesito un descanso.

— Tú también estuviste a punto de matarme. — Respondió ella inmediatamente.

— Sí, pero no era porque yo quería, tú me obligaste.

— Tú te ofreciste — Dijo ella y tomó al pequeño Chauncey que ya no era tan pequeño.

El cabra-cerdito lanzó un ruidito como si se estuviera riendo de aquello.

— Bueno, ¡Pero es que es increíble que en ese internado prefieran enseñarles a coser y saludar en vez de aprender a defenderse de verdaderas amenazas!

Moon acarició al pequeño Chaucey y dejó que se regresara con el lagarto.

— Eso me conviene más, porque tengo al mejor maestro exclusivamente para mí.

El lagarto sonrió ante aquello y se volvió a acostar en el césped, Moon sabía que se había sido su "gracias".

Había pasado un mes desde que ella lo había ayudado a sanarse y que él descubriera su linaje, pero en contra de todas posibilidades, en vez de distanciarse por sus obvias diferencias, se habían hecho más unidos, porque ambos tenían el sueño de poder ver un Mewni con Mewmanos y Monstro por igual, sin distinción.

Toffee se había ofrecido a ayudarle y seguirle en lo que fuese, y una parte de aquello fue enseñarle defensa personal cuerpo a cuerpo. Moon iba avanzando rápidamente en las peleas: aprendió táctica y manejo de la espada rápido, tanto que Toffee ya había empezado a luchar contra ella, aunque Moon sabía que él siempre se contenía en fuerza cuando combatían.

— Eso es demasiado pretencioso, princesa. — Respondió él — Pero es cierto a final de cuentas.

La chica volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba su bolsa y se ponía la falda para cubrir sus pantalones. El lagarto no la estaba viendo, pero seguramente sintió sus movimientos porque empezó a imitarla y procedió a tomar sus cosas.

— Te lo envía Ivy — Dijo, y le mostró a Moon una corona de flores — Son las últimas de esta temporada.

La chica que ya se había puesto su vestido, limpiado el sudor y acomodar su corto cabello gracias a la varita, se acercó hacia su compañero.

— Son hermosas — Dijo mientras veía la delicada corona de flores amarillas, cafés y azules.

Después de dejar que mirara un poco la corona, Toffee procedió a ponérsela en la cabeza.

— Digno de una princesa — Dijo mientras la veía.

Moon sintió una sensación cálida. Desde aquella vez, se había llevado muy bien con los niños de la aldea, ellos no podían ir a verla, por lo que los había visto solo un par de veces más cuando se toparon en el lago, pero al parecer se habían llevado tan bien que ambos se enviaban regalos regularmente.

— ¿A Shrub le gustó el maíz que les envié? — Preguntó mientras se sentía la corona en la cabeza, al parecer Toffee se la había acomodado muy bien.

— A todos, están deseosos de probarlo de otra forma distinta tal como dijiste — La chica se sintió satisfecha, aunque sabía que "A Todos" se refería a todos los niños, y no los adultos, porque ella no se los había ganado del todo.

— Perfecto, veré que más les envío en la semana.

Toffee asintió y se puso en la espalda el Khopesh junto con el saco donde guardaba sus cosas.

— No te exijas demasiado — Dijo, y el pequeño Chaucey se puso a su lado, apoyándolo.

— No lo haré — Respondió ella y ambos tomaron el camino hacia el castillo.

Moon ya se sabía el camino de memoria, y la zona era segura, sin embargo ya se había hecho una costumbre que él la acompañase al castillo y ninguno de los dos había objetado algo en contra, así que lo siguieron haciendo.

— Hasta mañana — Dijo él a una distancia prudente del castillo, y ella le dio la misma oración de despedida mientras se alejaba lentamente. No sabía por qué, pero Moon cada día sentía que ya no bastaban aquellas palabras para despedirse de él.

Apenas atravesó el castillo, una princesa se acercó corriendo hacia ella para tomar a Chaucey, Moon por precaución en el trayecto de regreso le creó una pequeña corona de flores a él también, para que no se notara que ella era la única que traía una, y al parecer su estrategia había funcionado.

— ¡Te ves hermoso! — Dijo la princesa mientras lo acariciaba — Obviamente tu madre también se ve bien, ¡Pero tú luces fantástico!

Moon puso una sonrisa forzada por aquello, una cosa que también cambió después de su ida al castillo Butterfly, y que nunca había contemplado, fue que ganó amigas, o algo así. El pequeño Chaucey era la causa de ello, como Moon era la única princesa en todo el internado que tenía permitido llevar una mascota, el pequeño cabra-cerdito se convirtió en la sensación, y todas las princesas para poder convivir un rato con él, empezaron a hablarle a Moon con más familiaridad.

Claro que su anunció como heredera de Mewni y prometida del Príncipe Johansen también había ayudado un poco.

Moon no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a ello, el ambiente hacia ella había mejorado, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo fuera así; una parte de las princesas se habían liado con ella por Chaucey, otras, solo por el respeto al tener a la Princesa del Reino más fuerte de todos, pero había una chica que demostraba a leguas que le habían tomado un rencor demasiado personal.

La heredera Butterfly se quedó impactada cuando tanto como la Señorita Heinous y Lady Winter, sin ponerse de acuerdo siquiera, dijeron que ese rencor que emanaba aquella chica era debido a los celos que tenía por estar comprometida con el heredero Johansen.

¿Se ponían así por River? ¿Enserio?

Bueno, sabía que seguramente las chicas que la "respetaban" aún la miraban mal a sus espaldas, pero ya había vivido tanto con aquello, que le importó igual que su relación con River.

O sea nada.

— ¿De dónde conseguiste esas flores? — Preguntó la chica que aún seguía acariciando a Chaucey — Se ve divina la corona pero, ¿Enserio no tienes miedo de pasearte por ahí en el bosque? ¡Es increíble que la directora te haya dado permiso de siquiera atravesar el jardín!

Ah, otra cosa que había cambiado en ese mes, fue que las salidas de Moon ya no eran un secreto, de igual forma, Chauncey fue la causa de ello, debido a su glotonería y que se comía cualquier cosa que hubiese en los jardines escolares, la directora casi suplicó que lo llevara a pasear a otras partes.

Moon hizo un esfuerzo increíble en no lanzar una sonrisa de satisfacción en ese instante. Ya que a partir de ese momento la joven princesa tuvo la autorización para vagar por los alrededores del colegio con su mascota todos los días en la mañana. Por supuesto que ellos dos se internaban más en el bosque de lo que se suponía.

— De aquí cerca — Respondió, con una voz dulce y lenta, fingida obviamente.

— Mañana mismo te acompaño ¡Me gustaría tener una igual! — Moon se obligó a demostrar una sonrisa halagadora en su rostro aunque sentía lo contrario. No, nadie podía acompañarla al bosque, y no, no quería que nadie tuviera una corona de flores del bosque tejidas por una monstruo salvo ella.

— No te preocupes — Respondió aún con la sonrisa en la boca — Dime ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

La princesa, del que Moon recordó no se sabía su nombre, lanzó un gritillo y empezó a dar saltitos.

La heredera Butterfly no comprendía aun si ella se le acercaba por Chauncey, porque quería quedar bien con ella, o porque sabía que podía obtener algo de la varita. Moon sabía que muchas chicas se le acercaban por interés, pero Lady Winter le dijo que en vez de apartarlas como había hecho los primeros días, les diera lo que quisieran, no tanto porque lo merecieran, sino que con eso Moon compraba su lealtad.

La chica odiaba la política en lo más profundo de su ser.

— ¡Morado! — Dijo la princesa — Como el color de los grandes Reyes.

Moon asintió y sacó la varita para lanzar un hechizo sumamente sencillo, al terminar, una corona de flores moradas y blancas apareció en su mano.

— ¡Yai! — Gritó la princesa y Moon le pasó su obsequio.

La chica con corona morada se la acomodó rápidamente y empezó a girar sobre sí misma, intentando que su cabello azabache y ondulado se acomodara a ella. Moon tuvo que admitir que la corona lucía bien, y se preguntó cómo le había quedado a ella la suya.

— ¿Me queda bien? — Preguntó la chica después de tanto girar.

— Sí, me quedó muy bien — Respondió Moon, no iba a decirle a la chica un cumplido, pero no iba a menospreciar el trabajo de su varita.

— Genial ¡Gracias amiga! — Dijo la joven mientras tomaba la mano de Moon y se despedía para ir corriendo fuera de su alcance.

Moon se sintió golpeada como aquella palabra: "amiga". Moon no consideraba a esa chica su amiga, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Su madre le decía que las relaciones de amistad en el Reino no existían, solo las de conveniencia. Ella estaba de acuerdo con ello porque lo había vivido, pero que alguien le dijese lo contrario, resultaba muy confuso para su ser.

Aun así esa sensación le duró poco, ya que sonó la campana para hacer notar el cambio de materias, Moon se apuró para ir a su habitación a dejar a Chaucey porque a pesar de que tenía permitido faltar a todas sus clases, ella prefirió ignorar las inútiles como canto con aves, costura, modales en la mesa, etc. y asistir a las más decentes, y justo ahora tenía una clase que últimamente le había llamado bastante la atención, botánica.

Pasó por los jardines y vio a aquel grupo liderado por la chica que la odiaba, tampoco recordó su nombre, pero su apellido se le apareció en la mente. La princesa Speeded Bit.

— Miren quien se dignó a pisar nuestros campos — Dijo a sus amigas, Moon mostró su rostro orgulloso mientras escuchaba, lastimosamente ahora que era la princesa Butterfly debía de mantener frente a todos el nombre de su apellido por lo alto.

— Es mi obligación como princesa visitar todos los lugares de mi pueblo — Respondió con la cabeza en alto — Y eso incluye a gente sin educación como tú.

El color rojo inundó la cara de Speeded Bit, y Moon supo que le había dado en donde más le dolía.

— Cobarde — Se intentó defender la chica — Tú sólo eres una niña mimada que no es nadie sin la varita.

— Soy mejor que tú, querida — Respondió Moon tranquila, aunque por dentro le hervía la sangre.

— ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! Por eso es que dejaste la clase de cantos con aves, porque era taaaaan buena, que la tutora te hacía ir al bosque para que nos dejaras un poco de aves a nosotras.

Moon hizo puño su mano al escuchar aquello, seguramente Speeded Bit estuvo entre sus compañeras que la conocieron al inicio del curso, Moon estuvo tentada a decir nuevamente aquella palabra por la que le preguntó Toffee en su entrenamiento, pero en vez de eso decidió menear su corto cabello con gracias.

— Qué bueno que lo entiendes, gracias por recordármelo — Dijo, y sintió que Speeded Bit apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

— ¡Eres una farsante! — Gritó, y Moon agradeció que el resto del colegio ya estuviera en los salones de clases. — ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes cantar bien!

O tal vez no, porque en ese momento estaba a nada de dejar sin palabras a aquella princesita.

— Puedo atraer más aves que tú, querida — Respondió mientras se ponía frente a frente a Speeded Bit. La chica en cuestión estaba sorprendida por el acercamiento de Moon, y la joven Butterfly no perdió el tiempo y empezó a lanzar una suave melodía.

Aves se acercaron rápidamente a su canto y empezaron a bailar alrededor suyo, era hermoso, aunque Moon hubiese preferido que rodearan a su compañera y decidieran defecar sobre su rostro, Toffee no le había enseñado a hacer eso, pero estaba segura de que se lo podía preguntar.

Porque sí, Toffee le había enseñado ese canto.

La princesa Speeded Bit y sus compañeras estaban sin habla al ver semejante cantidad de aves, Moon estaba segura de que ni siquiera su profesora podía controlar semejante cantidad, y mucho menos hacer que éstas bailaran al compás de su silbido. La chica dejó de soplar y las aves se dispersaron tan rápido como llegaron.

— ¿Decías? — Preguntó Moon con satisfacción mientras le hacía una seña al pequeño Chaucey para retirarse y dejar a aquellas princesas solas.

* * *

— ¡Eso fue impresionante Moon! — Dijo Lady Winter a través del espejo de su habitación, ya era de noche, y Moon le había contado todo su día a su nodriza, incluido su desliz con aquella compañera suya. — Pero dime ¿Cómo aprendiste a cantar tan bien? De pequeña era lo que más se te dificultaba.

Bueno, quizás no todo su día.

— Lo aprendí en el libro de hechizo — Respondió, y esperó que Glossaryck no se diera cuenta de su mentira — Hay bastantes cosas interesantes ahí.

— Qué bueno que aprendió, me encantaría escuchar alguna vez, y cuénteme ¿Cómo le fue a la hora de la comida?

Moon comenzó a narrar cómo después de salir del gran comedor un montón de princesas se le acercaron para pedirles coronas de flores, ella sorprendida por generar una tendencia tan marcada empezó a hacerlas como más gusto que en la mañana, y sólo porque captó que esa no era un accesorio Mewmano, sino uno monstruoso… Internamente se preguntó qué diría Ivy al saber que todas las princesas habían usado algo que ella al inicio había creado.

— Tiene tantas gracias princesa — Dijo Lady Winter y de pronto puso su rostro serio. — Pero, creo que ya es hora de que le diga por qué le he llamado.

Moon asintió mientras tomaba aire, por más que le gustasen las llamadas de Lady Winter, si las recibía era por algo, y ese algo usualmente estaba relacionado con su madre.

— La escucho.

— La Reina ha decidido que Baby vaya a supervisarla mañana.

La princesa lanzó un suspiro de alivio, eso no eran tan horrible como pensaba.

— Entiendo, Es por mi varita ¿No es así?

— Exacto, la Reina quiere ver cómo van sus avances.

— Muy bien — Respondió Moon — Me encargaré de todos los preparativos para su visita.

* * *

— Me temo que una festividad con el internado de los príncipes se vería muy apresurado directora. — Dijo la señorita Heinous en la oficina de la principal, ésta, desde hace un par de semanas había insistido en hacer alguna celebración para juntar a las dos escuelas, pero la señorita Heinous intentaba desviar sus intenciones de aquello — Se acercan las festividades de invierno, y las princesas deben de ver primero por sus deberes.

— ¡Vamos Heinous! — Exclamó la directora — Un convivio no afectará en nada.

— En efecto lo hará, las chicas se emocionarán tanto con los príncipes que no se podrán concentrar en sus trabajos finales hasta el próximo año, si tenemos suerte.

La directora pareció pensarlo un poco, y la señorita Heinous se sintió más relajada, a ella le daba igual o no organizar lo que le pidiesen, pero por el momento no quería tener nada que ver con el internado masculino, porque sabía que Moon no se pondría nada cómoda.

— Tienes razón, pero necesitamos algo para juntar a los príncipes, somos escuelas hermanas y no debemos de distanciarnos tanto.

— Buscaré una manera — Dijo Heinous rápidamente — Sólo deme un poco de tiempo para pensar en algo.

La directora asintió, y antes de que dijese cualquier otra cosa, la señorita Heinous salió de la habitación apresuradamente. Listo, había ganado un poco más de tiempo, pero necesitaba evitar que el príncipe Johansen visitara a su prometida en lo que quedaba del año.

— Perdón — susurró al cielo estrellado — Sé que debería odiarla, pero es demasiado joven... Tú, que viviste por lo mismo, sabes que un matrimonio arreglado es lo peor que le puede pasar a una chica, y si yo… si yo tengo el poder de hacer algo para que el sufrimiento de ella sea menor, lo haré sin dudar. Me comprendes ¿Verdad, madre?

* * *

¿Qué? ¿En menos de diez días tres actualizaciones? ¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a la verdadera cistxc D:!?

Bueno... pues además de mi enfermedad, este es un día especial para actualizar, pasando la media noche... y eso es porque ¡HOY EL FIC CUMPLE UN AÑO! El 27 de febrero del año pasado fue cuando publiqué el prologo *Heart* y ahora, 29 capítulos después, aún seguimos *Llora de felicidad* sí, este año se acaba el fic, pero no esta aventura, porque realmente he conocido personitas geniales en el fandom y espero seguir en contacto :D

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **L.M Burton:** No tardé nada, es más creo que hasta te sorprenderás con la rapidez de la actualización B) nunca menosprecies tus habilidades cuando estés en cama.

 **Aidil:** ¡Yo también aseguraba que ellos tenían algo! Pero nooooo, Daron decidió arruinar un buen shipp prematuramente, he de ahí la razón de que somos poquitas personas seguidoras del shipp :C Enserio si les hubieran dado una historia mejor x.x Pero descuida, en esta historia habrá de todo.

 **Alejandrabarrosb:** Pues en mi mente esta historia es una linea temporal diferente a la de la serie, acerca del final, aún no sé... tenía uno en mente pero era cuando esta historia iba a ser de 16 capítulos, ahora con 29, ya me he encariñado mucho con la historia, y no quiero dar un final todo x, quiero uno realmente bueno y merecedor... aun me queda tiempo para pensarlo, tengo la tesis, la presión de buscar un vestido para mi graduación... lo único que puedo asegurar es que más adelante habrá mucho más drama.

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, felicitaciones por el primer año de mi bendición, amenazas de muerte, ¡todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos ~~


	30. Capítulo XV-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

A Moon no le interesaba en lo más mínimo Baby, sí, era una guardiana y una revisora sumamente estricta, tenía forma de gato con alas, era demasiado glotona, y tenía un carácter volátil que podía asustar al guardia más fuerte del castillo. Pero no era nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar, Baby buscaba sólo la perfección, y Moon, siendo Moon sabía que tenía la visita resulta, pero aun así, solo por educación decidió tomar ciertas medidas al día siguiente del aviso Real.

— Así que posiblemente no te veré mañana — Susurró Toffee mientras tenía a Moon al lado.

La chica asintió, ese día le había pedido al lagarto que no entrenaran tan fuerte, es más, hasta sugirió a su compañero tomar ese día libre para descansar y meditar, se sentía tan bien no tener más secretos ni nada que ocultar de él, aunque cuando explicó el porqué de su petición, Toffee se mostró confuso.

— Es por precaución — Respondió ella — Se supone que ella llegue hoy en la tarde, pero no sé cuánto tiempo dure su supervisión, es sabido que ella hace visitas rápidas, pero no te prometo nada.

Toffee cerró los ojos.

— Entiendo ese punto. — Respondió él, pero agregó: — Lo que no entiendo es porqué aún tienes que ocultarme… Dijiste que querías crear un Mewni con Mewmanos y monstruos, pero si no haces publica tu relación con los míos ¿Cómo será eso posible?

La chica se mordió el labio, eso era algo en lo que no había pensado aún.

— Descuida, lo haré, sólo necesito tiempo… — Sí, tiempo para armarse de valor para poder implementar la peor pesadilla de su madre. —…Comprendes lo que quiero decir ¿Cierto?

— Sí… — Respondió Toffee, con duda. A Moon no le gustó esa expresión.

— Te prometo que lo haré, sólo que aún no es el momento adecuado. — El monstruo la miró a los ojos fijamente, como si intentara ver dentro de su alma. La chica se sintió hipnotizada, pero Toffee deshizo rápidamente aquel hechizo momentáneo.

— Vámonos — Dijo él, parándose de donde estaban sentados — Te llevaré temprano al castillo, seguramente tienes muchas cosas que preparar para tu visita especial.

Moon entró al castillo con paso lento, lo que le había dicho Toffee la había confundido, no lo quería admitir, pero identificó rencor en la voz de él, la chica sabía que era posiblemente porque a Baby la recibía como alguien importante, y él sentía que era menos que eso.

Se sintió culpable, ella había prometido algo que no estaba segura cómo iba a cumplir. Era notorio que lo que había dicho acerca de su Reinado le había salido del alma, pero no sabía cómo ponerlo en práctica, si ni siquiera se había atrevido a rechazar un matrimonio arreglado, ¿Cómo podía implementar una comunidad monstruosa a costas de su madre?

La Reina actual odiaba a los monstruos, no sólo le había implementado miedo a Moon desde pequeña, sino que hablaba obscenidades de ellos, los trataba como si fueran la peor escoria del reino, y ellos siempre tenían la culpa de los estragos que había en el reino y sus alrededores.

Se sintió estremecer, la única forma para que su madre no tuviera tanto poder sería que ella se convirtiese en Reina… pero eso sólo podía ser de dos formas; o su madre moría, o ella se casaba. Y como River estaba implicado en la segunda opción, no tenía deseos de que ninguna de las dos cosas sucediesen.

Se le quedó mirando a un árbol mientras el pequeño Chaucey se rascaba su espalda, todos sus actos tenían una consecuencia, y ella aún temía el precio a pagar por varias acciones que tenía planeado hacer.

No supo por qué pero sintió un escalofrió por su espalda.

El pequeño Chaucey pareció querer comer una planta cerca del árbol y Moon tuvo que ir por él antes de que hiciera algún destrozo, y justo cuando lo tomó y empezó a ver que él estaba demasiado pesado para cargarlo todo el camino a la habitación se le acercó la princesa Speeded Bit. La heredera Butterfly no ocultó su muestra de desagrado por tenerla cerca, y la chica que se acercaba hacía ella puso una cara de prepotente que no le quedaba.

Moon para evitar cualquier distracción que le pudiese arruinar el día, decidió dejar que Chaucey se comiera lo que quisiese y se mostró fría frente a Speeded Bit, para que se alejará lo más rápido posible.

— Vaya, hoy llegaste temprano — Dijo speeded Bit apenas se puso lo suficientemente cerca para que su voz fuese oída, Moon lanzó una cara orgullosa.

— Sí, gracias por estar atenta a todos mis pasos desde la salida del sol. — El rostro de Speeded Bit se enrojeció, su rostro siempre mostraba lo que sentía, y en ese momento Moon lo usó a su favor. — ¿Qué necesitas?

— Has hecho coronas de flores para todas las princesas del castillo, quiero la mía.

Moon le lanzó una mirada cansada mientras analizaba sus opciones, no quería darle nada a Speeded Bit, y menos cuando se trataba de algo que al inicio fue un gesto noble hacia ella. Una parte de sí misma le decía que no se la diera, para que se viera que no tenía el derecho de tener algún tipo de relación con su persona, pero la otra parte le decía que si esa decisión llegaba a oídos de su madre la iba a pagar caro, y viendo que por una disputa en una fiesta terminó comprometida, no quería imaginar que otras cosas haría la Reina para mejorar su relación.

— ¿Me escuchaste?

Moon le lanzó una mirada de hartazgo, estuvo a nada de callarla y mostrarle qué otras habilidades tenía la princesa Butterfly, pero justo cuando cruzó los brazos para ignorar las posibles consecuencias frente a su madre, una idea le vino a la mente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Claro! — Dijo con demasiado entusiasmo, Speeded Bit seguramente pensaba que era fingido, pero Moon solo lo exageraba, porque sí estaba emocionada por lo que iba a hacer.

— Pues quiero una corona con flores doradas como el oro, con rojo como los rubíes y negro como el ónix. — Moon sonrió al escuchar lo último.

— Permíteme — Respondió y sacó su varita para hacer el hechizo que usó todo el día anterior, sólo que con una pequeña diferencia. — Toma. — Dijo cuándo el hechizo fue terminado, y una corona con flores rojas, con un centro dorado y puntitos negros estaba en su mano.

— No te quedó tan mal — Dijo Speeded Bit mientras tomaba la corona y se iba sin decir nada más, Moon sonrió al ver cómo se colocaba la corona, y veía como los puntitos negros empezaban a moverse.

— De nada, Spider Bite — Susurró a la nada, y veía como Chaucey la miraba con expectativa — No te preocupes — Le dijo — Las arañas son parte de mi hechizo, así que dentro de unas horas se volverán puntos en la corona y nadie sabrá que fui yo. — Lo consoló y de muy bien humor, ambos entraron a las instalaciones del castillo.

* * *

— Descuide, me encargaré que un banquete llegue a su habitación cuando se ponga el sol. —Dijo la señorita Heinous.

Moon asintió. Había ido con su superior para mandar pedir la cena a su habitación y pidió una ración extra, pero la señorita Heinous, inteligente como siempre, pidió detalles por aquel extraño movimiento, y después de que Moon lo explicara, la mayor se ofreció a mandar preparar algo más formal para su visita.

— Disculpe — Dijo una mujer interrumpiendo la conversación de ambas en aquella oficina. — Maestra Heinous, la necesitamos, la princesa Vanessa al parecer tuvo alguna clase de relación alérgica y está muy nerviosa en la enfermería.

Ambas mujeres con marcas en las mejillas se vieron por un momento, y Moon hizo un sentimiento con la cabeza.

— Muchas gracias Señorita Heinous, adelante, tengo que ir a mi habitación a continuar preparándome.

La mayor asintió y salió rápidamente con la maestra. Moon atravesó la puerta del despacho con paso elegante, se veía normal por fuera, pero por dentro se estaba riendo indecorosamente, así que Speeded Bit se llamaba Vanessa, bueno, lo iba a olvidar seguramente, pero aquella sensación de felicidad no. Sonrió, para ese tiempo sus pequeñas arañas ya eran puntos en la corona, así que nadie iba a saber que ella tuvo algo que ver con aquella "reacción alérgica".

— Interesante. — Fue lo primero que escuchó al atravesar la puerta de su habitación, y se sintió pillada de repente.

No se imaginaba que Baby llegaría tan temprano.

— Buenas tardes Baby, un placer — Dijo después de recuperar la compostura, esa frase era conocida por ser la favorita de Baby, así que no significaba que realmente algo fuese interesante.

— Buenas — Respondió la gata blanca con alas mientras anotaba algo en una tabla que tenía entre sus patas. Era algo raro, porque no pareciese que sus pequeñas garritas pudiesen sostener un lápiz, pero lo hacían. — Creo que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí: vengo a ver tus avances con la varita y con la magia en sí. Por órdenes de la Reina tengo que poner especial atención, porque tiene grandes expectativas sobre ti.

Moon se obligó a sonreír, el "Grandes expectativas sobre ti" era la amenaza indirecta de que su madre tenía exigencias sobre ella, y aquellas exigencias debía de cumplirse sí o sí.

— Adelante — Dijo Moon — Mandé a pedir aperitivos, pero tomarán un tiempo en llegar, así que podemos comenzar para evitar contratiempos.

— Interesante — Volvió a decir Baby y anotó algo en su tabla — Empecemos con algo sencillo — Hizo aparecer una base y una manzana algo alejadas de ellas — Tráeme ese manzana con ayuda de la varita.

Moon miró a Glossaryck que estaba sentando en su cama junto con el libro y el pequeño Chaucey, éste parecía aburrido, como si supiera que todas las revisiones de Baby eran las mismas desde el inicio de la dinastía Butterfly, o casi.

— Muy bien — Respondió ella y lanzó un hechizo bastante sencillo — Levitato — Y con la varita empezó a mover la manzana hasta su maestra, ésta se comió la manzana con gusto cuando la recibió sin ningún rasguño.

— Interesante — Dijo Baby, y Moon sonrió, pero no tan complacida, eso era lo más fácil del libro y realmente aquello no parecía una prueba solicitada por su madre. Después de que Baby se terminara la manzana, anotó algo su en libro y dijo: — Ahora vamos con lo realmente importante.

— Interesante. Usted maneja muy bien la magia — Dijo Baby con una corona de flores después de un rato, ésta había hecho que Moon hiciese crecer una planta, lanzara varios hechizo de ataque, sanara un hueso roto de un animal y le mostrara un hechizo que hubiese inventado por sí misma, Moon los primeros hechizos los hizo fielmente al libro, y el último fue el que acaba de hacer esa misma mañana, claro que sin arañas con picaduras ponzoñosas.

— Gracia…

— Pero — Interrumpió Baby — Hay algo que me preocupa, todos los hechizos fueron hechos con sumo cuidado, pero la mayor parte de la magia aplicada en ellos fue de la varita y no de usted misma ¿Alguna vez ha hecho magia sin ella?

Moon se sintió pálida de repente.

— No, creí que eso era hast….

— Interesante — Volvió a decir Baby mientras volvía a anotar algo, y Moon sintió que fue la primera vez en que la revisora se tardó bastante en plasmar algo en aquellos papeles — Princesa ¿Ya tuvo su mewbertad?

— No…

— Interesante — Volvió a decir Baby, y pasó dos hojas de su tabla antes de volver a dirigirle la mirada a la chica, Moon corroboró que algo había pasado cuando vio la mirada fría que le dirigía la revisora.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Pues, verá princesa… — Baby empezó a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

— ¡Traemos la cena para la princesa Butterfly! — Gritaron desde fuera.

Moon sintió que aquel momento fue el peor para que llegaran los alimentos, porque Baby al escuchar "Cena" se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta y dejó pasar a los cocineros para que pusiesen una mesa elegante con todos los platillos habidos y por haber, dejando lo que le iba a decir a Moon en una segunda cuestión.

— Comamos primero — Dijo — Después hablaremos.

Moon sintió que esa media hora fue la más lenta de todas, Baby comía con rapidez tal como decían, ella comió poco, Glossaryck fue directo a los postres y el pequeño Chaucey tenía un plato especial para él debajo de la mesa, pero se sentía un ambiente de incertidumbre con respecto a la situación que había quedado en el aire.

— Bueno — Dijo Baby después de comer la mayor parte de los alimentos, de los que Moon agradeció, fueron bastantes — Creo que podemos continuar con lo que estábamos hablado.

La chica asintió, ella, Baby y Glossaryck seguían sentados en la mesa, pero los trastes sucios se habían hecho a un lado.

— La escucho — Dijo Moon, controlando su voz con todas sus fuerzas, una mala nota que le llegara a su madre era lo peor que le podía pasar.

— Usted maneja muy bien la varita, pero no la magia — Anunció Baby después de hacer una revisión de sus notas — Eso es porque no ha tenido su mewbertad, y eso es algo preocupante, la mayoría de las princesas Butterfly, por no decir todas, a su edad ya habían pasado por ella cuando se hizo su primera revisión.

— Eso ¿qué quiere decir? — Preguntó Moon, deseando escuchar algo mucho más preciso.

— Algo ha pasado con usted: su cuerpo no se ha desarrollado como debería, y por ende no puede usar la magia en su totalidad. Veo que podría tener algo de potencial con la magia, pero está bloqueado el canal que controla ésta. Ignoro el porqué.

Moon se sintió desfallecer, ella se sentía bien, pero al parecer algo grave estaba pasando dentro de ella.

— ¿Podría ser un retraso nada más?

Baby pareció pensarlo un momento.

— Sí, hay bastantes posibilidades. Pero también hay posibilidades de que usted no tenga suficiente magia en su ser y nunca podrá tener una mewbertad, ni los poderes como consecuencia a ello.

Moon sintió un nudo en la garganta, no, eso no podía estar pasándole.

— ¿Entonces? — Dijo con la voz quebrada, mirado a Baby y Glossaryck esperando que le dieran alguna solución a su problema.

— Deberemos esperar — Señaló Glossaryck — Bien podría tomarte un par de días, o un par de años, si no es que nunca. Esto es tu cuerpo, nadie lo puede controlar, ni siquiera tú. — Moon empezó a parpadear para evitar que le saliesen las lágrimas.

— Muy bien, después de esto, vamos a ver lo último en la lista, magia de defensa — Dijo Baby como si no notara el ambiente que había formado y la poca disposición que mostraba Moon.

— ¿Es necesario? — Preguntó Moon.

— Por supuesto, con esto daré por terminada la visita.

Moon lanzó un gran suspiro. Se obligó a meter todas sus inseguridades en una cajita dentro de su corazón donde no las sacaría hasta mucho más tarde, se estiró la cara para asegurarse de que no hubiese señales de lágrimas y empezó a pararse de su asiento.

— Está bie…

Moon no pudo terminar de decir la oración porque al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en un rincón alejado, Baby lanzó todos los platos que había en la mesa hacía ella. La chica vio todo muy rápido, no supo que hechizo elegir en esa situación, así que hizo que de la varita salieran las dos luces que formaban su espada y empezó a cortar los platos que se acercaban con ella a gran velocidad.

— ¡¿Pero qué es lo que planeaba hacer?! — Le gritó a Baby, enfurecida, nunca creyó que aquella gata se atreviera a atacarla tan directamente.

— Interesante — Fue lo único que dijo Baby, ignorado su pregunta — Princesa no sabía que sabía defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo.

— Pues lo sé — Respondió Moon, aún agitada por el susto.

— Interesante, vamos a ver qué tan buena es… — Y acto seguido, Baby lanzó ahora la mesa en dirección a Moon. La princesa la partió por la mitad, pero antes de que pudiera bajar la guardia, Baby lanzó un hechizo con su cola, y de él salió una vibra que intentaba golpearla con cada movimiento que daba.

Moon distinguió ciertos movimientos, así que fácilmente los esquivó, no supo cuál era el objetivo de Baby, pero sí tenía la espada en su cuello, estaba segura de que se detendría.

Giró, esquivó un golpe, se acercó, se agachó, cortó más materiales que Baby le lanzaba, y después de luchar con aquel hechizo, por fin pudo posicionarse detrás de Baby para poner la espada cerca de su cuello, la gata estaba paralizada.

— Interesante — Escuchó Moon, pero eso no había provenido de su revisora, sino de Glossaryck.

Moon deshizo los rayos de la espada y se separó de Baby, ésta estaba escribiendo a toda prisa en su tabla, como si no quisiese que se le omitiera ningún detalle.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? — Preguntó Moon, ignorando el destrozo que había en la habitación — ¿Quiere ver cómo reparo y acomodo todo?

— No, no es necesario — Dijo Baby — Debo de dar nota a la Reina de sus destrezas, hasta luego.

Y dicho esto, Baby se acercó hasta una ventaba y salió disparada como una estrella fugaz.

Moon se le quedó mirando hasta que se perdió en el negro vacío de la noche, y luego se dirigió a Glossaryck:

— ¿Crees que con esa demostración mi madre no se preocupará tanto por mi mewbertad?

El hombrecillo azul se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó en su hombro.

— Tenlo por seguro — Dijo, cruzando los brazos — Pero tal vez no sea de la manera en que tú lo desees — Moon lo miró escéptica — Lo que demostraste fueron movimientos con la espada militares, algo que ninguna Butterfly maneja, porque yo no enseño eso.

* * *

Moon corrió con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le permitían, eran mucho más rápidas en comparación a cuando entró en el internado, pero aun así eran demasiado lentas para lo que quería la chica, apenas estaba saliendo el sol, pero ella ya estaba casi a nada de llegar al lugar donde siempre se veía con Toffee.

— Por favor que esté, por favor que esté — empezaba a repetir, ella misma le había dicho que no lo iba a ver ese día, pero ansiaba que él estuviese ahí, debía de advertirle, había cometido un grave error, le había revelado a su madre que sabía cosas que no debía de saber, y con eso expuso a Toffee y a los suyos a un peligro inmensurable. — Por favor, por favor.

Sí su madre se acercase lo más mínimo a la verdad, enviaría un ejército del Reino para acabar con todos los monstruos, y ellos, si confiaban algo en ella, no se alertarían por movimientos Mewmanos hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.

Lagrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos cuando llegó al lugar donde se encontraban y no había señal de Toffee. Debía de advertirle, debía de decirle que se escondiera y eliminara todo rastro de él hasta que todo fuese seguro, y estaba segura de que eso le tomaría bastante tiempo.

— No… — Dijo cuándo corroboró que no había nadie en aquel lugar, la desesperación la agobió, y recordó cuando estuvo en la misma situación un mes antes, aunque veía que ahora si le pasaba algo a Toffee sería total y únicamente culpa de ella.

— No — Volvió a repetir y se internó más en el bosque. Debía de hacerlo rápido porque no quería que nadie la viera, no quería que dieran con la aldea por su culpa, no quería que Ivy, Fungus, Shrub y los demás niños sufriesen un castigo sólo por los errores de ella. No podría con la culpa.

Corrió unos metros más hasta que vio que algo se movió a lo lejos, quiso gritar para llamar la atención de Toffee pero su garganta estaba seca, y lo único que pudo hacer fue hacer una exclamación sorda.

— Ah, ¡Ahhhh! — Era lo único que salía de su boca, la chica se frustró más, debía de acercarse a él, debía...

Unos brazos sujetaron sus hombros por detrás, la chica se sobresaltó por aquel movimiento pero se lanzó a los brazos de Toffee cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había encontrado.

— ¿Moon? ¡Moon! ¡¿Qué pasa?! — Preguntó él, alarmado, la chica intento recuperar un poco la postura alejándose, pero sujetando los brazos de él.

— ¡T-Tienes que esconderte! — Dijo con todos el aire que pudo — Y-yo ¡He cometido un error! Por favor ¡Escóndete donde más seguro sea! No me busques, no sé qué me vaya a suceder, pero por favor, ¡Escóndete!

— Moon… — Susurró él. No parecía comprender nada que lo que la chica decía, aunque no tuvo que decir nada más, porque cuando separó su mirada de los ojos de la platinada, vio como detrás de ella había un ejército de Mewmanos con grandes armas amenazándolos a ambos.

— ¡Suelte a la princesa!

* * *

¡Y volvimos con la actualización! Espero que la disfruten bastante porque yo estuve encantada escribiéndola *heart* Ahora que ya Reina está involucrada ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar?

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Samikun15:** Muchas gracias :D Baby ya apareció, y también el ejército de la Reina, vamos a ver que mas sigue kukuku.

 **Alejandra.b(no puedo escribir todo no sé por qué):** Este capítulo no hubo tanta interacción entre ellos, es más hasta hubo un momento incómodo, pero con la promesa de Moon hecha, algo debe de pasar ¿Cierto?

 **Solesc:** ¡Se super mega complicaron con Baby! Qué bueno que te guste la historia, siempre doy lo mejor de mí cuando escribo... que odies u ames a los personajes me demuestra que lo estoy haciendo bien :D ¿Qué tal Baby? Es una chismosa ¿Verdad? Con respecto a River a mi me choca en la serie, y más con el capítulo de la semana (se me hizo un relleno innecesario) y creo que la historia avanza con o sin él, así que lo siento inútil en toda la serie... me acaba de llegar una idea para que lo llegues a odiar aún mas jajaja :D (gracias por la felicitación :*)

 **Ayelen:** Este capítulo no tuvo mucha interacción, pero te aseguro que en los próximos capítulos ellos estarán pensando bastante en sí mismo y en su relación :D

Criticas, sugerencias, regaños por spoilearlos ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	31. Capítulo XVI-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

La chica veía todo más lento de lo que era en realidad, la guardia real estaba rodeándolos a ambos, Toffee miraba fijamente a sus atacantes como si los estuviera analizando para poder enfrentarse a ellos, pero Moon estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada congruente, se sentía peor con cada segundo que pasaba.

Todo debía ser una pesadilla.

¿Cómo era posible que la guardia llegara tan rápido? Ni siquiera con los guerricornios más veloces podían llegar al internado en tan poco tiempo, ella había calculado que tenía un par de horas antes de su llegada, antes de aquel tortuoso enfrentamiento. Esa situación era completamente irreal, no había nada en Mewni que los hiciera viajar a tal velocidad.

A menos que…

No.

Sus sentimientos revolotearon por la angustia y su mente encontró la terrible respuesta cuando vio como un carruaje volador se acercaba a ellos. No había nada físico que pudiera mover a toda una guardia, pero la magia de la Reina era poderosa, y al parecer no era mentira cuando se decía que podía mover ejércitos a su voluntad. La respiración se le cortó.

Toffee puso una de sus manos en su cintura con el objetivo de protegerla. La chica sintió una corriente de energía por toda su espalda, era increíble como aún en esa situación, él podía causarle aquello con un solo toque, lastimosamente no pudo disfrutar un poco de aquel cosquilleo, porque la ansiedad aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Los soldados volvieron a apuntar sus armas hacia ellos por aquel movimiento, pero se detuvieron en seco cuando el carruaje se puso justo en frente de la pareja.

Moon empezó a temblar cuando vio cómo su madre bajaba del transporte con una cara colérica, ella siempre lucía enojada, pero aquel rostro superaba al resto, prácticamente su cara estaba desfigurada por la presión que ejercían sus músculos para contener todo el coraje que tenía, las venas de su cuello sobresaltaban, la piel se le veía roja, sus marcas de mariposas brillaban de un color amarillento y tenía las manos hechas puño.

— Ma-madre… — Estaba aterrada, los ojos de su madre jamás se habían visto tan oscuros y nublados de furia, tenía la mirada fija en Toffee y en como la tenía sujetada en un vano intento de protegerla.

Moon apretó sus manos en el brazo de él cuando vio que su madre no reaccionaba a su voz, y en vez de relajarse, empezaba a hacer un conjuro con sus brazos, la joven princesa sintió el verdadero pánico cuando vio el resultado de aquel encantamiento: una flecha de luz azul que estaba dirigida hacia ellos.

La chica quiso mover a Toffee para darle una señal de que huyera, pero todo pasó demasiado rápido; la flecha cruzó el aire en un parpadear de ojos, y lo único que sus reflejos le permitieron ver fue como la flecha le atravesaba justo en medio del pecho, sin manchas de sangre pero causándole un dolor terrible.

Segundos después de que la flecha desapareciese Moon miro incrédula a su madre, intentando corroborar que realmente su propia familia la había atacado, intento ver algún rostro de preocupación en su progenitora, pero la Reina aún seguía con el rostro desfigurado. La flecha iba destinada para ella, sin duda.

La chica divisó cómo su madre mostraba una horrible sonrisa de satisfacción mientras lanzaba una orden que no alcanzó a escuchar. La vista se le empezó a nublar, las siluetas se empezaron a ver borrosas y sintió como perdía fuerza en las piernas.

Lo último que Moon observó, fue cómo se resbalaba y caía lejos de los brazos de Toffee, y cuando las piedrillas en el suelo impactaron su mejilla vio con la mirada vacía cómo la guardia empezaba a atacarlo a su compañero y lanzaba largas cuerdas hacia él.

Después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

La señorita Heinous estaba leyendo en su habitación, aún era temprano así que tenía unos minutos de serenidad antes de asistir al comedor para desayunar y empezar su día.

Iba por la décima hoja del día cuando estrepitosamente empezaron a golpear su puerta, saltó del susto y tiró su libro al suelo, se levantó de golpe y no se molestó siquiera en pensar en recoger el texto porque su mente se puso en alerta inmediatamente, intentó pensar rápidamente en qué podría causar aquella alerta semejante a esa hora, pero se relajó un poco cuando distinguió la voz de la directora por detrás de la madera que las dividía.

— ¡Señorita Heinous! ¡Abra la puerta! — La nombrada se permitió respirar sólo un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que aún estaba a salvo.

— ¿Qué es lo qu…? — No pudo terminar la oración porque apenas abrió un poco su puerta, la directora la extrajo fuertemente.

Ésta la empezó a tirar por el pasillo y empezó a correr, la señorita Heinous la siguió confundida, el rostro de su superior estaba entre nervioso y… ¿emocionado? No se podía distinguir bien entre los múltiples movimientos que hacía.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Volvió a preguntar la señorita Heinous cuando vio que se acercaban a los cuartos de las chicas, pero en vez de que hubiera movimiento como era costumbre a esa hora, todo estaba desértico y había guardias en todas las puertas.

— Todas las princesas tienen prohibido salir — Dijo la mayor entre jadeos, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a correr como en ese momento — Hemos puesto un guardia en cada puerta para que todas obedezcan sin excepciones.

La señorita Heinous asintió pero aún no sabía a qué se debía todo ese imprevisto, todo parecía una emergencia, los salones estaban cerrados y las ventanas se estaban cubriendo con telas. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio que al final de un pasillo había una habitación que no tenía guardia, la habitación de Moon Butterfly.

Sus pasos quisieron detenerse en ese mismo instante, pero se contuvo, en su lugar miró a la directora buscando respuestas, y ésta, un poco más calmada por casi llegar a su destino dijo:

— Debemos de tomar sólo lo más esencial de la princesa, su mascota, su libro, su varita y al guardián.

La señorita Heinous sintió la boca seca de repente ¿Tomar a Glossaryck? No, ella no podía hacer eso.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Volvió a preguntar, pero su pregunta fue respondida hasta que estuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Moon.

— Toma a la cabra — Dijo la directora — Asústala, has que se vea y escuche inquieta, que parezca que ha corrido bastante.

La nombrada hizo lo que se le ordenó sin hacer ninguna protesta. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora fue fácil asustar al pequeño que estaba dormido plácido en la cama de Moon, éste empezó a ponerse nervioso y la directora volvió a decir que lo agitara más para que estuviera realmente alarmado.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó la señorita Heinous mientras sentía como sus brazos eran arañados por los movimientos bruscos del animal.

— Porque debe de parecer que él ha corrido bastante para alertarnos del terrible suceso que le ha pasado a la princesa Butterfly — Explicó mientras tomaba los demás artilugios que había citado — Él ha venido a alertarnos del trágico ataque que tuvo la princesa debido a la furia de un monstruo salvaje.

La joven de pelo ondulado sintió que estaba a nada de tirar al animal al suelo por la impresión.

— ¿Qué?

— Es la versión oficial, dictada directamente por la Reina — Señaló la directora, y la señorita Heinous captó el mensaje. Cuando ambas se dirigieron aún con prisa a la puerta principal a dejar los artículos que habían tomado, un extraño silencio invadió a ambas, y para romper aquel momento incómodo, la mayor agregó en un susurro — Lo qué la princesa Butterfly haya hecho con un monstruo tan temprano en la mañana sin su mascota y sin la protección de su varita no nos debe de interesar en lo más mínimo.

La señorita Heinous estaba impactada por aquellas palabras, no supo que cara poner en ese instante, lo que le decía la directora era demasiado. Justo cuando pensó en pedir las teorías de la mayor, una mujer aproximadamente de la edad de la directora, se acercó para tomar las pertenencias de Moon.

— Soy la nodriza de la princesa Butterfly — Dijo con voz reservada — Yo me encargaré de hacérselos llegar, gracias. Yo me encargo a partir de ahora.

— ¿Se encuentra bien la princesa? — Preguntó la directora una vez que le pasó las pertenencias de la heredera Butterfly.

— No sé — Respondió la nodriza, en eso se acercaron dos guardias hacia ellas; uno tomó al cabra-cerdito y otro los artículos mágicos y tan rápido como llegaron, desaparecieron. — El ataque que tuvo la dejó inconsciente, y no ha despertado aún.

— ¿Podemos ir a verla? ¿Señorita…? — Volvió a preguntar la dirigente de la escuela. Todo parecía muy hermético, pero ella era la responsable de la escuela y debía de conocer tan siquiera una parte de lo que realmente había pasado para poder responder a las dudas de los padres de las princesas de Santa Olga y de los príncipes del colegio hermano.

La señorita Heinous estuvo a nada de decir que ella desistiría a aquella visita, no podía ver a la Reina, pero justo antes de que juntara aire para poder declinar la invitación, la nodriza habló y la dejó con las palabras en la garganta.

— Lady Winter — Dijo presentándose, después de pensar su respuesta un momento— Por supuesto, la Reina se ha adelantado en su regreso a Mewni, pero nosotros nos hemos tenido que quedar para… — Titubeó en ese momento, y a la señorita Heinous no se le escapó ese gesto —…Para ver la situación de la princesa, está en un improvisado campamento, pero se le está dando la mejor atención.

Las tres mujeres se acercaron a dicho campamento, la señorita Heinous estaba un poco más relajada al saber que la Reina no se encontraba ahí, pero sabía que debía de mostrarse fuerte por cualquier cosa. Después de unos cinco minutos de caminata, llegaron a dicho lugar y las dos institutrices de Santa Olga sintieron pánico al ver semejante escena.

Moon estaba en una tipo cápsula llena de agua, tenía el vestido desgarrado y totalmente sucio, había partículas de sangre al fondo de aquel aparato y el cuerpo de ella estaba flotando con solo un ligero tubito que se conectaba con su nariz.

La señorita Heinous y la directora corrieron inmediatamente para ver a la joven más de cerca, ésta tenía la piel sana a simple vista, pero su rostro parecía que se contraía, no lo diría en voz alta, pero para la señorita Heinous parecía que Moon, aun inconsciente, estaba llorando.

Después de admirar su situación, las maestras se encontraban más serenas, al parecer no les iban a decir lo que realmente había pasado con la princesa Butterfly, pero por lo menos sabían que ella estaba a salvo. Cuando ambas giraron su cuerpo para encontrarse con Lady Winter para decirle que se iban a retirar, la mirada de ambas se perdió en la jaula que estaba justo enfrente de ellas.

La señorita Heinous tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar soltar un desgarrador grito, la directora tenía los ojos abiertos como platos por semejante escena, la nodriza al ver la reacción de ellas supo lo que estaban mirando, más no puso su mirada en el origen de aquello.

En la jaula de enfrente se encontraba un monstruo, la señorita Heinous no lo podía ver bien debido a las lágrimas en sus ojos, intentaba limpiárselas con una mano, pero necesitaba las dos para contener los gritos de su boca, parpadeó bastantes veces para poder darse una imagen que no fuera borrosa.

La jaula era pequeña en altura y espaciosa en lo largo, justo lo suficiente para que el monstruo que parecía ser de un tipo lagarto estuviese en cuatro patas. Se notaba que él también había recibido una paliza, porque los harapos que vestía también estaban hechos girones y llenos de sangre, y sorprendentemente al igual que Moon, su piel tampoco tenía marcas de heridas. Apenas él desvió la mirada para concentrarse en las nuevas visitas, un guardia metió un tubo largo y lo pegó en su piel.

La señorita Heinous hubiese deseado no haber visto eso jamás. El tubo lanzó una luz blanca con un horrible sonido, y de la nada el monstruo se dejó caer al suelo mientras lanzaba un quejido de dolor, lo estaban torturando con choques de energía distinguió la mujer, y por cómo se escuchaba el quejido de dolor que él soltaba, ella adivinó que ya se le había desgarrado la garganta de tanto gritar.

— Por aquí — Dijo Lady Winter, desviando su atención. Por el rostro que tenía, tampoco parecía disfrutar de la tortura que le daban a aquel ser.

Tanto como la señorita Heinous como la directora, mordieron sus labios inferiores para agarrar fuerza e irse de ahí, a ninguna de ellas les incumbía aquel asunto. Justo cuando empezaron a caminar de regreso al internado, la señorita Heinous sintió un horrible escalofrío cuando escucho un "Moon" en el aire, no supo por qué, pero estaba segura de que el monstruo, en su delirio, había pronunciado aquel nombre.

* * *

La oscuridad la invadía, Moon sabía que estaba ahí pero ni siquiera se podía ver u oír. Estaba hecha un ovillo mientras lloraba a lágrima viva, lo había arruinado, lo había arruinado totalmente, ya no podía hacer nada, su idea de unir dos reinos se había derrumbado, y a cambio de eso se exilió con ambos clanes… Su madre y su familia le darían la espalda al ver que se había relacionado con un monstruo, y los monstruos le darían la espalda por haber causado el asesinato de uno de sus líderes.

Ahora no pertenecía a ningún lado y eso la aterraba. No podía despertar por más que ella lo deseara, estaba encerrada en esa oscuridad que parecía más densa con cada minuto que pasaba, aún estaba viva, lo podía sentir, pero no sabía qué tipo de hechizo le había puesto su madre para que no despertase por más que quisiese. Lo que más le frustraba era lo que le había dicho Baby acerca de que su magia aún era demasiado débil como para corromper la de su madre, y por ende estaba condenada a estar ahí hasta que la Reina quisiese.

Estaba tan estresada que sólo se limitaba a llorar para sacar un poco de frustración, le gustaría estar despierta para poder hacer algo, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Cuando se preguntaba aquello se le nublaba la mente, se sentía tan inútil, si su madre tenía una idea nadie podía contradecirla, y si alguien lo hacía la pagaba caro, tal vez era mejor quedarse en medio de la oscuridad para evitar problemas, pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

Volvió a gritar de dolor con la mente hecha un lío, no se podía escuchar, pero estaba segura que su garganta estaba ronca por todo el esfuerzo que hacía al sacar aquellos gritos, volvió a gritar más fuerte, destrozada y empezó a sujetarse la cabeza con el afán de sentir que no moría. Estaba entrando en un estado de pánico, y parecía que nadie la iba a ayudar ahí.

— _Pobre, pobre princesa_. — Escuchó una voz a lo lejos, le sonó cómodamente familiar, aunque en aquel estado deplorable cualquier sonido le resultaría agradable, era como el oasis de un viajero del desierto, pues eso le demostraba que al menos no se estaba volviendo loca.

Moon se tranquilizó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para intentar descubrir de dónde provenía el sonido. Quería reconocerlo, estaba segura que lo había escuchado antes pero su mente no le permitía recordar dónde. La confusión, la culpa y el miedo agobiaban todo su ser.

— _¿Por qué lloras?_ — Preguntó aquella voz, y Moon sintió que provenía de un lugar diferente de dónde la había escuchado inicialmente.

— Lo he arruinado — Dijo, sorprendida porque al fin pudo escucharse a sí misma — He causado la muerte de alguien.

— _Estoy seguro de que él no morirá tan fácilmente_ — Respondió la voz sencillamente — _¿Por qué has causado aquello?_

— Porque no me atreví a hablar cuando tuve la oportunidad. — Aquello le resultó muy familiar a Moon, ella no se abría con nadie, pero con esa voz decía exactamente lo que su corazón sentía. Ya no tenía nada que perder.

— _Pero eres princesa, todos estarían muy dispuestos a escucharte_.

— Todos menos mi madre — Respondió Moon con rencor, se volvió a sorprender, ella nunca había hablado así. Pero aún sentía un frío metal clavado en su pecho.

— _Tu madre sería la principal, eres su única hija ¿No?_

— Sí.

— _Entonces tienes todos los privilegios que cualquier chica desearía tener._

— Querrás decir obligaciones — Volvió a decir con amargura — No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar. —Moon sintió como una brisa se paseaba sobre ella, y sorpresivamente sintió una presencia a lado suyo.

— _Se supone que a las Reinas lo que más les importa es su linaje ¿Cierto? Sí eres la única heredera directa, es normal que te sobreprotejan, porque sin ti el legado se perdería._ — Moon sintió el peso de las palabras, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, la voz continuó — _Deberías de usar eso a tu favor._

También se suponía que los más que le importaba a una madre era sus hijos, sin embargo, lo dejó pasar.

— ¿Cómo?

— _Amenázala. Sí tu madre es tan severa como tu corazón dicta, significa que tiene grandes aspiraciones para contigo… imagina que todos sus planes se vean arruinados a costa de que ella no cumplió una petición de su hija única, sería la peor humillación._

— Mi madre no me quiere. — Respondió Moon, a pesar de que de niña siempre lo supo, aquello nunca lo había dicho en voz alta.

— _No, pero te necesita, que es casi lo mismo. Para entender a tu enemigo tienes que pensar como él. Entiende a tu madre, quiere que seas la hija perfecta para que su nombre sea como el de la mejor persona de todas, sin embargo muy y apenas ella se tolera a sí misma, por ende tuvo que dejar tu crianza en otras manos. Claro, además de otros factores._

Moon meditó aquello, era cierto, sus padres muy y apenas se hablaban cuando no se trataba de asuntos reales o referentes a ella. Comían juntos pero era más por educación, y ahora que lo recordaba, ellos dormían en la misma habitación solamente para guardar apariencias con los invitados, ya que poseían camas distintas.

— ¿Qué debo de hacer?

— _Piensa. Tienes a tu madre y a tu reino a tu merced, la Reina puede ser la gobernante, pero ya vivió la mayoría de su tiempo de reinado, ahora te toca a ti ser su reemplazo, y te aseguro que tendrás mucho más apoyo al inicio de este, que tu madre en toda su carrera._

Moon se despertó de un salto girándose, mientras empezaba a toser agua y la escupía en el suelo, apenas estaba distinguiendo el lugar dónde estaba cuando Lady Winter se acercó hacia ella.

— Tranquila princesa, respire — Dijo la mayor mientras golpeaba ligeramente su espalda. Moon sentía la garganta irritada y por eso se estaba desesperando al respirar… pero apenas se controló un poco, distinguió que estaba en una capsula de agua en la habitación del castillo.

— ¿Dónde está Toffee? — Preguntó, y Lady Winter se puso totalmente roja mientras desviaba la mirada.

— No sé de quién habla. — Dijo en apenas un susurro.

— ¡De Toffee! — Gritó Moon, y al escuchar el eco que su voz hizo, supo que eran altas horas de la noche — ¿Dónde está? Lady Winter ¡Dígame!

La nodriza seguía sin ver a Moon a los ojos, su rostro seguía estando rojo y parecía que estaba repitiendo un juramento para sí misma.

Moon empezó a desesperarse, había tenido un sueño, algo… alguien le había hablado, no recordaba cómo había sido la conversación, pero recordaba muy bien la sensación de saber que ella era la princesa, y que por ese derecho de nacimiento tenía el poder de cambiar las cosas.

— E-en el calabozo — Dijo la mayor mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, y lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Moon nunca la había visto así, pero no tuvo tiempo de sentimentalismos, salió disparada de su cama sin importarle que estuviese mojada y sin calzado. Corrió tanto como sus piernas tambaleantes le permitían y en el camino a las mazmorras tomó una espada de una armadura que decoraba un pasillo.

* * *

¡Y regresamos con la ansiada continuación! Espero que realmente la disfruten *Heart* Yo ando enferma pero aun así le puse mi mejor esfuerzo a la historia, espero que hayan quedado complacidos, o sino, pues aún hay capítulos que necesitan ser escritos.

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Samikun15:** ¡Ya se reveló por que llegaron tan rápido! ¿Te lo imaginabas?

 **Aidil** : Yo también pensé en la Mewbertad como el periodo, solo que un poco más hardcore, descuida, los encuentros de ellos aumentarán más en vez de disminuir, jojojo.

 **L.M Burton:** Nunca lo dejaré de hacer :D disfruta la lectura ^.^/

 **Alejandra.B:** Obviamente le llegará la mewbertad a Moon, y obviamente nuestro querido lagarto será victima de aquello, aún no es el momento, pero no dudes en que pasará.

 **Solesc:** Comet es orgullosa, vamos a ver cómo lo soluciona Moon, al fin y al cabo es la única heredera, ¿Crees que le haga caso a la voz misteriosa? Recuerda que de quien nos debemos de preocupar más no es de Comet, sino de Mena.

 **LadyX:** Daron nos ha quitado muchas cosas :'v, ya quitarnos la relación de Eclipsa sería demás, la verdad me gustó el capítulo del fin de semana, fue de ¡BOOOM BTCH¡ ¿Criticaban el Moonffee? El Heinous x Rasticore es canon ¡Putos! Vamos se notaba que ella se obsesionó con él, si no, sólo lo hubiese matado, pero NO, se llevó su brazo para que lo acompañara en su aventura, me recordó el anime de School Days donde la chica se lleva la cabeza del chico para decir "Finalmente estamos juntos y nadie va a poder separarnos", ¡Creepy pero genial!, La explicación de la guardia y su velocidad fue demostrada, y lo que le espera a Moon está por verse, pero aún así te juro que habrá mas cercanía entre estos dos *Heart*.

 **Aye:** AHHHHHHHHHHH.

 **Ariadne P** : Actualicé justo en menos de dos horas de tu comentario, enserio que surte tienes jajaja, ¿Se va a poner feo? Sin duda, ¿Te va a encantar? Te lo aseguro.

Dudas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte... ¡Todo en los comentarios!

Nos leemos~~


	32. Capítulo XVI-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

— Fue una gran idea lo de la plaga, señorita Heinous.

La nombrada asintió mientras caminaba por los pasillos desérticos de Santa Olga. Ya era de noche, todas las princesas habían sido evacuadas a sus respectivos hogares, y ahora sólo quedaba una parte del personal directivo en las instalaciones esperando a que saliese el sol para poder trasladarse a un lugar desconocido y dejar el castillo solo.

— Gracias. Lo que sea para salvar la reputación de la escuela. — Respondió la nombrada, aunque realmente lo que más le importaba era la reputación de la chica que ocasionó aquello.

No sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, pero la señorita Heinous no era tonta, así que para que las princesas del lugar no divagaran más de lo debido, creó una distracción para que toda la atención se desviara de Moon, debido a que si ella y la directora decían que la princesa Butterfly había sido atacada por un monstruo, muchas cuestiones se vendrían sobre ellas:  
¿Por qué salió sola? ¿Por qué el supuesto ataque no concordaba con sus horas de salida? ¿Por qué no se escuchó el escándalo de su mascota hasta que se dio el aviso? ¿Qué el internado no estaba consciente de que había monstruos a los alrededores? ¿Qué aseguraba la protección de las asistentes entonces?

Eran demasiadas preguntas y muy poca información. Entonces, para evitar todo aquello, Heinous prefirió decir que el internado fue atacado por una plaga de renacuajos de fuego; encerraron a las princesas para que no fuesen atacadas por ellos, pero como Moon salió temprano, ella si resultó herida… Si alguien acaso resultaba muy inteligente y descubría que no hubo dichos animales, adivinaría que algo le pasó a Moon, más sólo llegaría a eso y no buscaría los detalles más perversos sabiendo el peso de su apellido.

Además, no quería ensuciar más el nombre de los monstruos de lo que ya estaba, y eso era porque estaba segura de que dicho ataque no había sucedido tal como la Reina decía. Cuando vio a Moon en el tubo de agua, vio que su piel estaba intacta, su ropa estaba cortada de forma muy pareja, y la tierra y la sangre, a pesar de que estaban en agua no se despegaban de la tela del vestido. Era claro que se trataba de un montaje.

Siguió caminando al lado de la directora hasta que en un pasillo contiguo se encontraron a otra maestra, la señorita Heinous creyó adivinar que era la encargada del canto de aves, pero no estaba muy segura. La directora se paró de golpe.

— Bueno señorita, la dejo — Le dijo en voz baja — Nos vemos en la mañana para el traslado, lleve sólo lo necesario.

La señorita Heinous asintió y vio como la directora se iba ahora con la otra maestra, seguramente para explicarle un poco el plan que ambas habían realizado. La señorita Heinous vio como las mujeres se perdían en la oscuridad del pasillo, y cuando estuvo segura de que estaba sola, cambió la ruta de sus pasos.

Se acercó lo más que pudo a la puerta que daba para el bosque y se alegró de que el guardia que estaba en turno se encontraba dormido, caminó lo más lento que pudo para que éste no se despertara, y cuando por fin dejó de ver al guardia, lanzó un gran suspiro mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos y se internaba en el bosque.

Estaba preocupada por Moon, sí, pero estaba más preocupada por la situación que tenía detrás: el hecho de que Moon saliese en el bosque tan temprano después de una revisión, sin magia y sin mascota, que era por lo cual ella salía, daba a entender que tenía otros asuntos por hacer allí.

Que la Reina haya hecho la visita hasta dónde se encontraba su hija, en el momento justo sin aviso previo, no era una simple coincidencia, ella sabía que algo había pasado, de otra forma el monstruo hubiese sido asesinado en vez de torturado. Eso, agregando que el monstruo estaba vestido como un Mewmano y parecía que hablaba, daba a entender que él tenía conciencia de su existencia. No sabía en qué se había metido Moon, pero sabía que se había relacionado con ese monstruo de alguna forma.

Siguió adentrándose en el bosque mientras su estómago se revolvía, estaba nerviosa, nunca se imaginó que habría monstruos con consciencia tan cerca de ella. Moon, inconscientemente le dio justo lo que necesitaba: Aquel ser no vivía solo, y si ella pudiese encontrar a uno de sus compañeros para advertirle de lo sucedido ella podría ganarse su confianza.

Y con ello después descubrir lo que quiso decir su madre en aquella carta.

Siguió internándose más en el bosque sin un rumbo fijo, su emoción era tal que sus pies se movían muy rápidamente, deseaba detenerse para ver si no había alguien oculto, pero tal vez si se movía mucho llamaría su atención, siguió corriendo sin importarle perderse o lastimarse, no importaba nada de ello en ese momento.

Corrió y corrió lo más que pudo para buscar a alguien, pero no encontró nada.

Pasaron horas mientras la señorita Heinous divagaba por el bosque, se sentía cansada y decepcionada, ni siquiera había conseguido alguna pista, sus pies estaban hinchados y como bajó la velocidad, el frío de la noche empezó a envolver su cuerpo, su garganta empezó a arder cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella travesía no había servido para nada. Siguió caminando un poco más y se topó con un río con agua cristalina, seguramente estaba helada, pero era lo que necesitaba, lavarse la cara, despertarse y regresar al castillo para volver a su horrible monotonía.

Se hincó sobre la orilla de rio y juntó un poco del líquido entre sus manos, tal como lo había pensado estaba a nada de convertirse en hielo, más no le importó, se pasó el agua por la cara continuamente mientras se colaban unas lágrimas calientes de sus ojos… Después de un rato se quedó viendo su reflejo en el agua hasta que vio que detrás de ellas se notaba un movimiento extraño.

Se giró y se acercó a los árboles donde había visto aquello y empezó a gritar:

— ¡Muéstrate! ¡Ya sé que estás ahí!

El silencio fue el encargado de responderle.

— ¡Yo sé que hay alguien ahí! ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?! — Volvió a gritar con más fuerza mientras empezaba a temblar.

De nuevo nadie le contesto. Volvió a juntar aire para poder gritar mucho más fuerte, pero cuando abrió la boca para sacar parte de lo que guardaba en su interior, una cosa húmeda y larga le cerró la boca y la giró.

La señorita Heinous se sintió desfallecer cuando vio que la tenía sujeta un monstruo, uno muy parecido al que había visto en la mañana.

— Deja de gritar, Mewmana — Dijo el monstruo mientras enseñaba los dientes, la señorita Heinous se sintió indefensa cuando vio que éste la sujetaba de sus brazos y sus piernas para dejarla inmovilizada.

No, así no tenían que terminar las cosas, ella debía de encontrar la verdad, debía de saberla. Sus ojos mostraron pánico cuando el monstruo la elevó para que ella le pudiera mirar a los ojos. Y cuando justo creyó que él iba a soltar una mordida para comérsela, de su boca salió una frase que la dejó entumecida.

— Mi nombre es Rasticore.

* * *

Moon entró al calabozo sin discreción alguna, ignoró a los guardias que vigilaban la puerta y les dedicó una mirada furiosa cuando quisieron contradecirla, ellos, sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba, le dijeron en qué celda se encontraba el monstruo del bosque.

Ella corrió rápidamente hacia Toffee cuando lo vio casi inconsciente amarrado de pies y manos en una pared lúgubre y sucia, cuando apenas se acercó a la entrada de la celda, un fétido olor a sangre, suciedad y seguramente deshechos Mewmanos de otros prisioneros la invadió, se tapó la nariz con su brazo, asqueada, pero aun así continuó con sus pasos para llegar a posicionarse frente a él.

— ¿Moon? — Preguntó él con voz débil cuando la sintió tan cerca de sí, y ella por un momento dejó que sus sentimientos le ganaran a su mente y lo abrazó.

— Sí, soy yo — Dijo — Yo te metí en esto, así que voy a sacarte.

Toffee pareció no comprender lo que escuchaba hasta que vio como Moon empezaba a golpear los grilletes.

— Moon… — Volvió a decir él, pero la chica ya no le contestó — Moon, déjalo, es inútil.

La chica fingió no escuchar aquello y siguió golpeando las cadenas que lo tenían.

— No, todo esto es mi culp… — Pero antes de pronunciar correctamente la última palabra, ambos escucharon unos gritos en la entrada del calabozo.

La chica dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para posicionarse frente a él con la espada, defendiéndolos. Él al ver semejante acción pensó que ella había perdido la cabeza, no iba a poder enfrentarse a un ejército ella sola, pero en su lugar sólo la Reina y una extraña chica de pelo rosa aparecieron en la puerta.

— ¡Moon! ¿Qué es lo que haces? — Dijo la chica que vestía una armadura, y que empezaba a desprender una energía de su cuerpo — ¿Qué no ves que estás haciendo una locura? ¡Detente en este instante! Ese monstruo es un ser despreciable, ¡Y debería estar muerto ya!

Toffee miró como los músculos de Moon se tensaban, la joven princesa estaba planeando algo.

— No — Respondió Moon con voz firme — ¡Lo liberarás en este mismo instante! ¡Sin cuestiones ni alegaciones!

Ahora fue el turno de la Reina de hablar.

— O sino, ¿Qué?

Moon mantuvo una posición firme mientras ponía la espada en su cuello.

— Sí él se muere, ¡Yo también muero!

Hubo un silencio sepulcral después de aquello, Toffee miraba con asombro a Moon que parecía no titubear de la situación, la Reina se había controlado, pero la chica de cabello rosa volvió a desprender aquella misteriosa energía con mucha más fuerza que antes.

— Me gustaría creer en tu berrinche princesa, pero trabajo es trabajo, y debo de realizarlo.

Moon empezó a cortar superficialmente parte de su garganta, en una zona donde no estaba la yugular pero que derramaría sangre rápido.

— ¡DETENTE! — Gritó la Reina mientras sujetaba a Moon de los brazos. La chica la miró sin miedo.

— ¡Adelante! ¡Golpéame! ¡Insúltame! ¡Demuéstrame que tú eres el verdadero monstruo!

La Reina la miró con un rostro lleno de odio, estuvo a punto de darle una cachetada pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la última frase de la chica. Y en vez de golpearla, la giró y la lanzó a los brazos de su guardiana.

— ¡Mina! Llévala a que la vean los doctores ¡Rápido! — Moon lanzó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Puedes alejarme de él pero si algo le pasa ¡Me mato! ¿ME ESCUCHAS? ¡ME MUERO YO Y TODO EL LINAJE QUE TENEMOS DETRÁS! — Después de gritar eso, Moon sabía que no había retorno —¡Cuando yo no sepa nada de él, olvídate de que tienes una hija! ¡Podrás encerrarme en una torre pero te aseguro que me lanzaré de ella! ¡Podrás encerrarme en mi cuarto pero me ahorcaré con las sábanas de mi cama! ¡Podrás dejarme en una habitación solitaria pero me golpearé con la pared infinidad de veces! ¡Y si acaso pudieses resolver todo aquello, te prometo que no comeré y verás morir a tu única hija! ¡TODO POR TU CULPA!

Mina se llevó a Moon antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa, pero la chica se sentía liberada, no recordaba lo que había soñado pero no le importaba, se sentía libre y estaba segura de que su madre no le pondría un dedo a Toffee con semejante amenaza, seguramente exageró, pero con eso se aseguraba de que su amigo quedaría a salvo.

Mina la llevó a la enfermería, con el escándalo que había hecho ella y su madre, tenían varios curiosos viendo su traslado, pero Lady Winter y su padre fueron los únicos que las siguieron hasta la pulcra habitación.

— ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?! — Gritó su padre mientras veía cómo le limpiaban la sangre a la princesa — ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? ¿Aquél monstruo? ¡¿Tu madre?!

— Yo — Respondió la chica sin remordimiento alguno, Lady Winter se quedó paralizada — Es una amenaza para mi madre para que no le haga nada a Toffee, sí él se muere, yo me muero con él.

Los mayores se vieron sorpresivamente y a pesar de que ninguno dijo alguna palabra, los dos dejaron el salón en el mismo momento. Moon se sintió tranquila, después hablaría con ellos con mucha más calma, pero ahora lo único que invadía su mente era que debía de sacar a Toffee de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

No se movió mientras las enfermeras la atendían temblorosamente debido a que escucharon lo que ella le dijo a su padre y a su nodriza, seguramente estaban impactadas por su comportamiento y decisión tan precipitada. Le daba igual su opinión.

Se quedó en la enfermería esperando a que su padre o Lady Winter regresaran pero no lo hicieron, no quiso regresar a su habitación, así que se quedó ahí mientras veía como empezaba a salir el sol. Algo había cambiado dentro de ella, y esperaba que fuese para bien.

* * *

Comet, querida, creo que adivinarás porque estoy aquí ¿Cierto?

* * *

¡Y regresamos! Con un capítulo corto, pero creo que interesante, ya vimos la acción de Moon ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará su madre? ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Toffee y aquella voz misteriosa? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!

Para los que pregunten por mí, estoy bien, sólo tuve una semana de vacaciones y tres días me los pasé en cama, (Me he dado cuenta que soy super enfermiza) y los otros tres en eventos religiosos, así que fueron días ocupados y aún tengo tareas pendientes :c

 **Agradecimientos especiales a :**

Ariadne Phantomhive: Pues ya empezó a ponerse feo, y con la última frase, aún más ¡Más misterios se acercan y las respuestas vienen a su lado!

Samikun15: Ahora si viene lo ¡Disfruta del capítulo!

Maria221B: ¡Y ya se viene lo político!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	33. Capítulo XVII-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Si nunca se te hubiese ocurrido ayudar a Halley ¡NADA DE ESTO ESTARÍA PASANDO!

* * *

Moon estaba sentada viendo el amanecer por la ventana de la enfermería, las encargadas del lugar se habían ido así que estaba sola con sus pensamientos, eso era lo mejor. Lo sabía.

Justo cuando pensó en ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer para poder evitar el desayuno familiar, a sus padres y cualquier tipo de explicación a los recientes eventos, su madre entró a la habitación sin decir ni una palabra.

La chica se sorprendió al verla, pero de inmediato pensó en ignorarla y seguir admirando el paisaje con el objetivo de mostrarle que ya no ejercía ningún poder sobre ella, sin embargo, su cuerpo se negó a girar cuando vio que detrás de su madre venía Lady Winter con pasos demasiado lentos: un ojo morado, el labio partido y notorios arañazos en la cara.

La chica se quedó admirando a su nodriza que tenía la mirada gacha y sintió de repente un escalofrío, eso… ¿Lo había ocasionado ella? Recordó la situación de la noche anterior y divisó a su nodriza diciéndole dónde estaba resguardado Toffee, ¿Su madre estaría tan enojada porque se filtró la información de su ubicación que se desquitó con ella?

Tal vez no le importaba tanto su vida como ella creyó.

Moon respingó de su asiento cuando notó que mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos su madre se había posicionado frente a ella, empezó a quitar la venda de su cuello y puso una mano sobre su herida.

— Eres una estúpida — Escupió apretando los dientes, mientras una luz morada salía de la mano que la tenía sujeta — No te das cuenta de que ese lagarto te está utilizando.

La chica miró asustada a su madre después de eso, la luz había cesado y el escozor que tenía por la herida había desaparecido, pero en vez de que su madre la dejara ir, siguió con la mano en el cuello y empezó a apretar sus dedos, amenazándola.

— ¿M-madre?

— Nunca creí que fueras tan idiota, Moon, siempre creí que te había formado un carácter fuerte e inteligente, pero realmente sólo creé una apariencia. Tu corazón sigue siendo vergonzosamente débil, y esa será tu perdición. — Lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de la joven princesa, la desesperación por respirar se estaba haciendo mucho más grande.

La Reina después de ver que su amenaza había surtido efecto dejó respirar a su hija, Moon lanzó un largo suspiro, pero antes de volver a relajarse toda una formación de guardias la tomó presa y la levantó bruscamente.

— Llévenla al juicio, que la estamos esperando.

Moon se sintió desfallecer, estaba siendo literalmente arrastrada hacia algo desconocido. Vio cómo su madre dirigía a los hombres que la tenían sujeta pero Lady Winter se quedó atrás, la chica pudo jurar que su nodriza cojeaba, así que adivinó que los golpes en la cara eran lo que menos le preocupaban a la mujer, su madre sí que sabía cómo mantener las cosas bajo su control.

Y odiaba aquello.

Los guardias la arrastraron a la habitación personal de la Reina, era extraño, ahí no había espacio para un juicio, más no dijo nada y se dedicó a admirar los tréboles, corazones, picas y diamantes que decoraban las paredes. Justo cuando creyó que la dejarían libre, una puerta secreta se abrió de entre las paredes, y una gran aula se mostró detrás… Moon tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para que la luz blanca que salía de la puerta no la cegase del todo.

Cuando pudo divisar aquel cuarto extraño, se alarmó, estaba la Alta Comisión de Magia sentada en lo que parecía ser un pódium, y justo debajo de ellos estaba Toffee. Su madre entró sin saludar y se puso en medio de aquella junta de autoridades, mientras que a ella los guardias la posicionaron a lado de Toffee, Mina también se encontraba ahí, y momentos más tarde, entró su padre junto con Lady Winter.

— Creo que te imaginarás porque estamos aquí ¿No es así, Moon? — La nombrada miró azarada a su madre, y después a todo el jurado en el estrado. La Reina se molestó por ese gesto y decidió hablar antes de que alguien más lo hiciera — Debido a que deseas prevalecer la vida de ese lagarto, y yo deseo eliminarla, tendremos un juicio. Tú lo vas a defender… Hazle saber a la Alta Comisión Mágica porqué su insignificante existencia nos podría servir siquiera de algo.

Moon no supo cómo reaccionar ante tales palabras… Eso era… No sabía cómo explicarlo, le alegraba que su acto de rebeldía del día anterior tuviera un efecto de esa magnitud, pero la responsabilidad de tener la vida de Toffee en sus manos, de aquel que aún no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos, era algo que sabía no se podía tomar a la ligera, era algo demasiado pesado sobre sus hombros.

— Yo…

— No sé porque te empeñas en salvar la vida de un ser despreciable como él, la misericordia no es una de tus cualidades más fuertes — La interrumpió su madre justo antes de dar un golpe con el mazo que se encontraba frente a ella, dando por entendido de que el juicio había empezado. — Esa cosa es un monstruo, son los responsables del robo de maíz que tenemos, ataques a los carruajes de viajeros, contaminar nuestros ríos…

La lista de la Reina no parecía tener fin. Moon miró discretamente a Toffee, éste parecía estar bien, pero se notaba aturdido, cuando él se dio cuenta que la chica lo observaba, no dijo nada pero le miró intensamente a los ojos. La chica entendió la indirecta, ella podía, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie así que sabía que tan equivocados estaban todos con respecto a él.

— ¡Objeción! — Gritó y su madre pareció enfurecer al verse interrumpida, Moon le había pagado con la misma moneda — No hay evidencia de todo lo que estás diciendo.

— ¡No es necesario! — Apretó con fuerza el mazo su madre en un vano intento de contener su ira — Nosotros los Mewmanos no nos robaríamos a nosotros mismos, así que si no somos nosotros, ¡es obvio que se trata de ellos!

— Sin evidencia no se puede avanzar con el juicio.

La Alta Comisión Mágica empezó a verse entre sí, confundida, Moon nunca se había enfrentado a ellos antes, ni siquiera les dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. La chica empezó a analizar a los 4 integrantes que la conformaban para poder ver si tenía una oportunidad de convencerlos de que salvar la vida de Toffee no era un error:

Hekapoo, la única chica, de piel pálida y cabello de color del fuego era rebelde y se encargaba de los viajes dimensionales, parecía el tipo de persona superficial y que disfrutaba de ver sufrir a los demás, no obstante a veces se veía aburrida, como si su trabajo no le rindiera motivación alguna.

Omnitraxus era un esqueleto que se encontraba en una esfera que bien podría ser un adorno de mesa, pero Moon sabía que su tamaño era más grande que el castillo, se suponía que su trabajo era el de velar por las diferentes dimensiones existentes en el todo, pero usualmente era alguien que sabía escuchar y tenía buen sentido común.

Lekmet era un ser mitad cabra y mitad Mewmano, vestía una túnica de monje y siempre estaba comiendo latas. "Se dejaba guiar por sus instintos" identificó Moon, no podía hablar como los demás, pero se notaba que su opinión tenía bastante peso sobre las decisiones del consejo. Era alguien que tenía bastante conocimiento sobre todas las cosas, solo que no sabía explicarlos del todo.

El último asistente, y el único que entendía a Lekmet era Rhombulos, era el más serio de todos, no hablaba salvo para traducir lo que decía su superior, y tal como Hekapoo tenía un aspecto parecido al Mewmano, la única diferencia era que su piel y sus ojos parecían ser de vidrio verdoso. Él siempre estaba acompañado de un bastón en forma de serpiente, nunca lo soltaba, y a veces parecía que en vez de sostenerlo, el báculo se adhería a él, incluso en ese momento, su brazo izquierdo estaba apoyado en aquella cabeza del animal.

Para Moon él era el más difícil de convencer entre todos.

— Entonces habla, princesa — Dijo Hekapoo vagamente interesada— ¿Cómo defenderás a esta criatura?

La chica volvió a darle una mirada rápida a su compañero, y suspiró una gran cantidad de aire. Una visión había aparecido en su mente en ese instante, y esperaba que eso la ayudara a no demostrar lo indefensa que se sentía en ese momento.

— Cultura, diversidad, conocimiento y verdad. — Dijo, y toda la atención se posicionó en sus palabras — Él nos puede proporcionar todo aquello. — Moon estaba temblando, pero nunca lo demostró, su voz se mantuvo siempre fuerte y segura mientras soltaba la oración sin titubeo alguno.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó Omnitraxus al ver que la chica se había detenido. Moon sintió cómo una energía invadía todo su ser.

— Toffee es de otra raza diferente a la nuestra, pero ha demostrado que tiene las mismas cualidades que uno de nosotros, él y su pueblo tienen un mayor conocimiento en herbolaria que los médicos del castillo, conocen el bosque mejor que nosotros y nos pueden ubicar acerca de nuevos espacios para poder cultivar nuestros alimento. Además, él y los suyos tienen tradiciones diferentes a las nuestras porque tienen una versión de la historia muy diferente a la mewmana, asumo que una revisión a la historia de nosotros no estaría demás.

Lekmet estuvo a punto de decir unas palabras pero fue interrumpido por los martillazos en el estrado de la Reina, ésta estaba totalmente roja y con cara de querer asesinar a su hija, la Alta Comisión de Magia al ver dicha interrupción empezó a murmurar entre sí; Hekapoo con Onmitraxus y Rhombulos con Lekmet. Comet, al ver que los asistentes estaban dudando de sus acciones gritó:

— ¡Eso no nos interesa! — Le gritó Comet. — ¡Eso lo puede hacer cualquiera!

— ¡Sí! ¡¿Pero cuánto tiempo se van a tardar?! ¡Crecemos más rápido como comunidad si los tenemos como amigos y no como enemigos!

— ¡Muchacha insolen…!

— ¡Silencio! — Se escuchó, y todos los presentes se enfocaron en la nueva voz que interrumpió aquello, Glossaryck.

— Comet, cállate, tus argumentos son inválidos — Dijo mientras se posicionaba delante de la Reina, pero después se giró a Moon — Sé lo que intentas hacer princesa, intentas ganarte a la comisión con acciones que les pudiesen haber gustado, debo reconocerte el mérito. Te aseguro que te ganaste a Lekmet cuando mencionaste a la comida, y a Hekapoo cuando se le vino la idea de poner un bar en medio del bosque.

Los nombrados se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada cuando escucharon aquello.

Moon se sintió satisfecha, eso lo había pensado en ese mismo instante, seguramente se le hubiese ocurrido algo mejor si estuviera advertida con anticipación, pero estaba muy orgullosa de su pequeño logro, eso era algo, al parecer su habilidad de improvisación la habían ayudado de sobremanera.

— Aun así nos estamos desviando del tema — Volvió a decir el maestro cuando vio que toda la sala se quedó en silencio — Lo que intentas hacer es bueno Moon, pero no sabemos lo que quiere nuestro invitado, no sabemos sí está dispuesto a hacer lo que tu ofreces.

Todas las miradas se posicionaron en Toffee en ese momento, él sintió la presión y se puso lo más derecho posible, sin embargo, su voz sonó del todo tranquila cuando dijo:

— Yo, lo único que quiero es que los míos no sufran…

— Eso es imposible — Dijo Glossaryck, pero antes de que la sonrisa de la Reina invadiera la sala, continuó — Todos sufren en esta vida. Sin embargo te puedo ofrecer un trato: Como verás, nuestra relación con los monstruos está quebrada, así que te propongo que volvamos a construir esa confianza.  
Te quedarás aquí el tiempo que la Reina considere prudente y demostrarás que no eres un salvaje como todos creen, si logras hacerlo, no sólo dejaremos que te quedes, sino dejaremos que otro monstruo venga a convivir con nosotros, y sí aquel elegido pasa la prueba, dejaremos que llegue otro y así sucesivamente hasta que formen una comunidad. Tendrán los derechos y obligaciones que los Mewmanos y podremos hacer lentamente que nuestro pueblo deje de temerles y que el suyo deje de ser uno "ignorante y salvaje" ¿Aceptas?

Moon no cabía de la felicidad con lo que acababa de escuchar. Toffee, él era capaz de ser uno de ellos. Inmediatamente pensó en el monstruo que la ayudó en cuando él estuvo herido, y supo que sería el siguiente en ser enviado, ¡y después podría traer a los niños! La chica miró al nombrado pero él no parecía tan entusiasmado como ella.

— Acepto — Dijo, pero su voz sonó demasiado forzada.

— Cuatro meses — Sentenció la Reina, mientras miraba a Glossaryck con un odio que era demasiado personal — Una nueva comisión será la encargada de analizarte, ellos te pondrán pruebas que deberás de pasar, sí fallas en una, mueres, así de simple.

— Está dicho — Agregó Glossaryck — Los detalles serán decididos en otra junta, los monstruos ya han convivido con nosotros aquí así que no tendremos problemas con tus… requerimientos. Toffee, ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Moon pudo ver cómo Toffee sufría internamente por dar aquella respuesta… No entendía por qué se estaba complicando tanto.

— Otra cosa — Habló su madre antes de que Toffee hablara siquiera — Winter será la encargada de enseñarle a ese lagarto todo lo que necesita, así que si él falla, ella obtendrá el mismo castigo.

Lady Winter se enderezó de la pared en la que estaba recargada, pero siguió con la mirada en el suelo.

— Como ordene, Reina Comet.

— ¿Aceptas el trato? — Preguntó Rhombulos.

— Sí — Contestó finalmente Toffee.

* * *

¡HELLO! ¿Cómo están? Yo medio triste porque se acabo la tercera temporada :C y aunque he de decir que me gustó más la segunda temporada, si estaba acostumbrada a la tercera, ahora ya no sé que veré los sábados :c

Espero que disfruten el capítulo, ya se hizo un plot totalmente nuevo, ¿Se lo imaginaban? ¡Espero leer sus reacciones! :D

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Al Walker:** ¡FELIZ VIERNES! Espero disfrutes mucho el capítulo *heart* Esta hecho con mucho amor ~~

 **Ariadne P:** Espero que te sorprenda el capítulo :D La verdad, sí, si habrá mewbertad, sólo que aún no, pero pronto ~~ Al cabo ya estarán juntos en el castillo, ¿Qué será lo peor que pueda pasar?

 **Aidil:** Yo siempre vi el cabello de Mina más rosa que morado, pero igual puede ser... digamos que aquí ella está más joven y por eso tiene más energía y eso se refleja en su cabello (? Ya estoy mejor de salud y ahora sí, a disfrutar la lectura, ¡disfrútala!

 **Samikun15:** El Rasticore x Heinous (Meteora) es lo más canon que hemos tenido cuando se ve una relación mewmano/monstruo. Con el fin de temporada y viendo que ella ha renacido recordé lo que él le dijo que de se vieran en 25 años, y yo de emmm... ya no va a estar loca ¡Pueden intentar algo! Pero creo que nunca llegaremos a ver eso, pero sí, es una buena teoría :D será headcanon para mí, se verán en 25 años y serán felices :D

 **Fan Hinata** : Que bueno que te gusta *heart* enserio me esfuerzo para dar lo mejor de mi en cada párrafo, y que lo disfrutes y me lo digas es lo mejor que puedo recibir ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Disfruta la lectura!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	34. Capítulo XVII-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

Moon estaba en el gran comedor del castillo a punto de caer en un ataque de nervios, tenía el platillo del desayuno frente a ella pero con el solo olor de la comida su estómago se revolvía. Al parecer no era la única, su padre nada más estaba jugando con su plato y Lady Winter solo se limitaba a observarlos sin mostrar alguna seña de querer acompañarlos a pesar de que era obvio que no había ingerido alimento alguno durante toda la mañana.

El castillo entero estaba ansioso, el "juicio" si es que se le podía llamar así a aquella extraña decisión por parte de Glossaryck con relación a Toffee, había terminado, y ahora sólo restaba ver los resultados. Sorprendentemente al nombrado le iban a asignar una habitación, le iban a mandar a hacer ropa, y le iban a enseñar los modales y educación de un cortesano con tal de mostrar que tenía las capacidades de un Mewmano normal, Moon confiaba en él, pero aun así su inquietud no se iba del todo.

El tiempo siguió corriendo con lentitud y un sirviente solicitó la presencia de Lady Winter en el despacho de la Reina, Moon estuvo a nada de pararse para irse corriendo junto con ella para descubrir qué rayos había pasado, pero cuando empezó a pararse su padre le sujetó la mano, y con una sola mirada le pidió que se quedara un rato más con él.

La chica aceptó muy a su pesar, si su padre le pedía algo significaba que era una situación seria. Ambos se quedaron callados cuando la nodriza salió del comedor, y así se quedaron hasta que Moon empezó a sacar un poco de su ansiedad golpeando el piso con su pie.

— Sabes que las princesas no hacen eso — Dijo su padre, pero sus palabras no salieron como un regaño, sólo como una observación desganada. — ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

Moon se sintió pillada, no creyó que su padre quisiese hablar del tema, él usualmente no se metía en algo si no estaba involucrado directamente, y como en la noche anterior él se fue sin decir nada, creyó que todo iba a continuar así. Respiró un par de veces antes de mirarlo a los ojos ¿De qué querría hablar? ¿De cómo conoció a Toffee? ¿O de que amenazó con suicidarse para evitar que lo mataran?

— Yo… — Susurró, pero su voz se quedó ahí, no pudo arrastrar ninguna palabra más y un silencio incómodo empezó a reinar entre ellos.

— Comprendo — Respondió él, dolido, y Moon se sintió culpable — Espero que me cuentes toda la historia en el debido momento, hay cosas que debemos de aclarar de ahora en adelante. — Suspiró — Pero viendo que aún no me tienes la confianza necesaria, no comenzaremos hoy. Dentro de un par de días… tal vez...

La princesa asintió, y vio cómo su padre miraba al vacío como si su mente divagara en recuerdos lejanos. Después él cerró los ojos y bajando la cabeza susurró:

— Las cosas van a cambiar bastante de ahora en adelante.

Moon se le quedó mirando, aquel tono de voz no era de enojo ni de alegría, sino de melancolía. La chica reflexionó y descubrió que nunca había visto a su padre así de abatido.

Después de admirarlo por unos segundos se preguntó qué estaba pasando por su mente, ¿Estaría dolido porque su única hija había preferido su propia muerte antes de saber que un monstruo desconocido moriría? ¿O habría algo más? Cuando intentó tocar de nuevo la mano de su padre para demostrarle su apoyo las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y Moon se quedó totalmente paralizada por lo que veía, a quien veía.

Toffee estaba al lado de Lady Winter, portando el traje típico de un cortesano, tenía una camisa de manga larga de tono claro con un chaleco de color azul rey sobre ésta, su cuello alargado era decorado con un paño bordado del mismo color que su pantalón, su pelo medianamente largo había sido limpiado y cepillado, y estaba sujeto por una coleta detrás de su cuello.

La única cosa por la que Moon salió de aquel trance fue porque Lady Winter le hizo una señal un poco indiscreta a Toffee y éste se arrodilló con una rodilla frente a los personajes que estaban en el gran comedor. La chica pasó de tener un rostro pálido a uno totalmente rojo, eso era justo como se los imaginó a ellos dos en un tiempo atrás… quería estar feliz… quería lanzarse a sus brazos en ese mismo instante… lo haría, enserio lo haría…

Si tan solo fuese en otras circunstancias…

Toffee se paró y después se acercó a la gran mesa para reverenciar al Rey que estaba tan pálido como su hija momentos atrás. Éste, al ver el saludo de monstruo, se quedó totalmente anonadado, miró a su hija de reojo y al ver su rostro sonrojado comprendió la situación. Se paró de repente sin discreción alguna y abandonó el lugar después de dar algunos tropiezos.

Los asistentes vieron aquel acto totalmente confundidos, Toffee se enderezó y mostró indicios de querer seguir al Rey, pero Lady Winter lo detuvo del hombro y le dijo:

— Quédese con la princesa, yo iré a hablar con él. — Y antes de dejar que él respondiera, la nodriza salió casi corriendo tras el Rey.

Lady Winter encontró al padre de Moon afuera del gran comedor, él estaba recargado totalmente en una pared con los ojos cerrados pero con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

— Disculpe… — Empezó a decir ella, y él sólo abrió un poco los ojos para mirar al techo y suspirar.

— Con que será así ¿No es verdad? — A Lady Winter le oscureció una terrible tristeza — Los ciclos se están repitiendo, y los monstruos siempre me van a quitar a las personas más importantes para mí.

* * *

Moon se quedó a solas con Toffee sin saber muy bien qué decir, ambos estaban aturdidos por aquella acción tan repentina del padre de la chica, y también ambos sentían que iban a causar más incomodidad si hablaban al respecto de ello, así que se quedaron en sus mismas posiciones y en total silencio hasta que Lady Winter llegó con un sirviente que portaba dos platos de alimentos y varios cubiertos.

— ¡Qué bueno que siguen aquí! ¿Todo está bien? ¡Vamos a tomar el desayuno! Toffee por favor, siéntese.

El nombrado asintió mientras se ponía justo en frente de Moon, y la chica tuvo que desviar la mirada por vergüenza, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido ofrecerle un asiento? Ella era la única que estaba sentada descansado, mientras él seguía de pie aun cuando había sufrido el peor trato en el calabozo. Y según ella siendo princesa poseía los mejores modales.

La nodriza se sentó a lado de la princesa, y el sirviente puso elegantemente el plato frente a ella, pero cuando llevó el plato al lugar del monstruo, aventó los platos y los cubiertos. Se hizo demasiado escándalo por ello, la comida salpicó, y los cubiertos cayeron en desorden, pero en vez de que el sirviente se disculpara como había pensado Moon, éste se fue sin siquiera tener el permiso de la princesa.

Todos se quedaron nuevamente en silencio.

— Señor — Dijo Winter — ¿Conoce usted los cubiertos? ¿Ha comido en una mesa con anterioridad?

Toffee se enderezó de repente y empezó a ver los artículos en la mesa, eran mucho más de los que él conocía.

— No, sólo conozco lo básico, un chuchillo y un palo. — La nodriza pareció analizar las palabras del monstruo y después asintió.

— Muy bien, entonces aprenderemos esto mientras desayunamos, después iremos a la biblioteca pública para enseñarle a leer y escribir, pero antes deberíamos ir a ver el jardín botánico, debe de acostumbrarse a las plantas de ahí para poder trabajar, la princesa dijo que usted sabía bastante, así que será seguro le preguntarán de ello cuando lo prueben.

— ¿Por qué me está ayudando? — Preguntó Toffee.

— Fueron órdenes de la Reina, yo sólo cumplo su voluntad.

Después de esa oración la plática cambio totalmente, ahora Lady Winter empezó a explicar los nombres de los cubiertos: cuchara sopera, tenedor de mesa, cuchillo de mesa, pala de pescado, tenedor de pescado, cuchillo de carne, cuchillo afilador, cuchillo de trinchar, tenedor de trinchar, cuchara de servicio, tenedor de servicio, pala de servicio, cuchara de ensalada, tenedor de ensalada…

Moon recordó cuán sofocada se sentía al memorizar toda esa clase de protocolos cuando era una niña, y al ver el rostro de Toffee supo que él se sentía igual, al parecer su estadía no iba a ser tan placentera como ella imaginaba, porque ahora veía realmente que aquello que ella aprendió en años él lo iba a tener que hacer en pocos meses, tal vez en realidad no podría, tal vez sí su madre consiguiese deshacerse de él y su pesadilla se volviera realidad al fin.

— No se preocupe por memorizarlo todo, los cubiertos tienen nombres sencillos cuando come con ellos y descubre por qué son llamados así. Cada día pediré un platillo diferente para usted, para que sepa también cómo se utilizan y en qué forma se acomodan.

El monstruo asintió mientras imitaba las posturas de las manos para sujetar un tenedor de servicio.

* * *

Después del desayuno que duró bastante tiempo debido a las enseñanzas y correcciones de la nodriza, Moon por fin se sintió libre cuando supo que iban a ir al jardín botánico, eso seguramente haría sentir a Toffee mucho más cómodo, ya que era un lugar natural tal como en su aldea.

Cuando llegaron, la responsable del lugar (una joven un poco más grande que la princesa), se encargó de abrirles la puerta, pero cuando Moon pasó cerca de ella, vio como la chica estaba temblando y veía con miedo a Toffee.

— Kitty creo que ya has oído hablar de nuestro nuevo invitado, ¿Cierto? — Dijo Lady Winter con una normalidad que era digna de envidiar.

— S-sí. — Dijo la joven mientras le castañeaban los dientes.

— Muy bien, entonces nos tendrás aquí más a menudo. Dime, ¿Dónde están las herramientas para trabajar?

— L-la la, la R-Reina-na ha, ha o-ordenado que, que el l-lagarto t-trabaje con s-sus propias h-herramientas-s.

Moon se giró hacía la chica que parecía querer huir del lugar en ese mismo instante.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Ll-a R-Reina di-dijo que, que él s-sabía d-de agri-agricultu-tura por si, si missssmo, a-así q-que re-recogió todas l-las herramientas de-del lu-lugar.

— Bueno, creo que haremos una visita extra antes de visitar la biblioteca. Gracias Kitty, entonces sólo veremos las plantas para ver sí necesitamos pedir más. Puedes retirarte, en un par de horas nos vamos.

La joven tartamuda salió del lugar cómo sí su vida dependiera de ello, Lady Winter fingió no ver su notorio nerviosismo y empezó a enseñarle a Toffee el lugar, sacó varios libros que explicaban todas las plantas que había y sus utilidades, y empezó a anotar las herramientas que necesitaban para experimentar con ellas.

Moon estaba de mal humor, ¿Cómo era posible que su madre fuese así? Ahora estaba segura de que le iba a poner más de una traba a Toffee para que no pudiese desarrollar todo su potencial, si ya le había ordenado a los meseros que le trataran mal, y le había quitado las herramientas para que no pudiese hacer lo que había presumido en el juicio podía elaborar, ¿Qué otra cosa planeaba hacer? Apenas era el primer día, y un dolor de cabeza empezó a hacer acto de presencia con ella.

Pasaron las dos horas establecidas y el trío se fue del lugar, Toffee había dictado unas plantas que necesitaría para hacer algunos ungüentos, y Lady Winter se había comprometido a disponer de ellas la próxima semana.

Sus pasos ahora se dirigieron a con el herrero del lugar, que cuando supo a qué se debía su visita, se excusó diciendo que él tenía prohibido manejar los metales peligrosos con "El Lagarto" a menos de que la guardia Real estuviese presente para vigilar cualquier movimiento sospecho. Eso mismo dijo el carpintero, y cuando hablaron con la encargada de la guardia, dijo que tenían que hacer una solicitud para que estuviese la guardia en los lugares requeridos, y que solo se aprobaría dos semanas después.

Para cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Lady Winter mandó traer la cena al lugar. Moon tenía el dolor de cabeza más intenso de todos; estaba estresada, frustrada, profundamente molesta con su madre y realmente estaba extrañando Santa Olga, por lo menos ahí aunque le decían qué hacer le explicaban cómo, en el castillo ahora todo era diferente, su madre había puesto trabas y parecía que nadie quería ayudar a Toffee en lo que requería.

— No sé si pueda — Dijo Toffee y ambas mujeres fijaron su atención en él — Esto… es muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

Moon se sintió desfallecer, sí ella sentía frustración, no se podía siquiera imaginar la de él. Todo había sido muy rápido, pero ella estaba en su casa, con gente que tan siquiera conocía de vista y estaban obligados a hacerle caso, pero él, no conocía nadie, nadie lo apoyaba y sólo la tenía a ella y a su nodriza.

Además, no se imaginaba qué tan incómodo se debía estar sintiendo entre tantas personas ignorantes y racistas.

— No se preocupe, ellos le temen y es normal, apuesto que la princesa también le temió al inicio, pero henos aquí. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que empiecen a confiar en usted.

— ¿Tendremos tiempo suficiente?

Esa pregunta pilló a ambas mujeres, pero la mayor se atrevió a contestar:

— Eso depende… de usted. Con que se muestre tan dispuesto como hoy, tenga por seguro que se ganará a toda la servidumbre del palacio, sólo que le recomiendo que hable un poco más, muestre que tiene capacidades igual que nosotros.

— Ellos me temen, pero yo también le temo a ellos, ¿No se da cuenta que…?

— ¡Excelente! — Gritó Lady Winter — Ya se está abriendo más conmigo ¿Verdad que no es difícil? Es solo cuestión de perspectiva… ¡Mire que bien le va! Estoy segura de que vamos a mejorar a pasos agigantados.

Moon se obligó a sonreír mientras Lady Winter parloteaba de las posibles amistades que podía hacer Toffee en el castillo, a la princesa no me gustaban las palabras innecesarias, pero en ese caso ayudaba a dispersar el mal ambiente que se había formado. Justo cuando la mayor empezó a hablar de que Toffee entrenara junto con los caballeros de la guardia unos golpes en la puerta dispersaron toda su atención.

La mujer se dirigió al lugar y regreso con platos de comida, Moon adivinó que ella los recogió para que no pasara un incidente como al medio día. Puede que Lady Winter hubiese preferido ignorar los pormenores que habían pasado, pero también mostraba que se iba a asegurar de que no se repitiesen.

— Empezaremos a desayunar, comer y cenar aquí a partir de hoy, aquí hay más… privacidad. Y creo que para que empiece a practicar la etiqueta está muy bien, ya que no tendremos a nadie molestado. ¿Qué piensa?

Toffee se le quedó mirando a la nodriza, él aun podía sentir como a veces Moon le temía, pero esa mujer, esa dama de compañía que solo tenía un día de conocerlo no mostraba ni una pizca de temor ni de alerta, parecía que confiaba plenamente en él.

Qué buena actriz era.

— De acuerdo.

— Muy bien. Me gustaría seguir con las clases de etiqueta, pero hoy fue un día cansado, así que comeremos como podamos, eso igual me ayuda, porque veré en qué es bueno y en qué debemos de enfocarnos. Mañana apenas salga el sol nos veremos aquí para continuar con el aprendizaje.

Toffee asintió y la nodriza empezó a acomodar los platos y los cubiertos como si estuvieran en el gran comedor. Cuando ésta terminó, Moon se dio cuenta de que solo había pedido dos platos, y cuando la chica pensó en que Lady Winter por fin le iba a dar un poco de privacidad para hablar con SU invitado, la mayor dijo:

— Perdóneme princesa, no he pedido su platillo. Por el giro que han tomado las cosas, me parece que es más recomendable que usted esté con su familia, estoy segura de que su padre querrá hablar con usted después del suceso del desayuno.

Moon se quedó impactada al escuchar tal oración, se sintió inútil de repente. Sí, no había hablado mucho en ese día, ¡Pero es que no sabía que decir! ¿Cómo su nodriza de años se atrevía hablarle de esa forma? Era increíble, ¡inaceptable! Sin ella Toffee no estaría vivo en primer lugar. Y ahora simplemente la excluían y corrían en su propio palacio.

— ¿Moon? — Ahora fue el turno de Toffee para hablar, y apenas pronunció aquella palabra, la chica volvió a estar sin sus cinco sentidos — Moon, estaré bien, no te preocupes.

La chica iba a rechistar. No, no quería dejarlos, no quería estar con la hipócrita de su madre y el cobarde de su padre, ella quería estar ahí, apoyando a Toffee en lo que necesitase, ¡Ella era la princesa! ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese ayudar más a Toffee su nodriza que ella? ¡No!

Tristemente, cuando había conseguido el valor para negarse a la sugerencia de su nodriza, ésta ya la había escoltado fuera de la habitación.

* * *

¡Hello! ¿Cómo están? Sí, seguramente desesperados por la actualización, lo sé, lo sé, pero es que tengo una buena excusa... ¡YA ME VOY A GRADUAR! y no, no es de prepa sino de profesional :D Seré toda una licenciada dentro de una semana *Inserte emoji de fiesta* Entonces este mes fue de salvar el semestre (el último de mi vida estudiantil :C) y además de eso... ¡YA SOY GODINEZ! (Para los que no entiendan la jerga, es que ya soy trabajadora oficinista) y pues todo es nuevo para mí. Pero descuiden, aquí sigo... y ya empece a ver formas de poder hacer el trabajo y escribir en mis ratos libres B)

Ahora cuando escribo en la oficina escribo en nombre clave, Moon se llama Sol y Toffee, Erick, sí, así nadie se da cuenta de mis gustos culposos Cx (aunque el fondo de pantalla zutara que puse puede que me delate un poco jajajajaja). Total, fue un mes lleno de locuras, además de que a mi beta le pasó una situación y estuvo indispuesta unos días x.x

La buena noticia, y sí recuerdan en mis notas anteriores, resulta que quería terminar el fic en este mes, y eso era porque iba a irme a USA de niñera y estaba segura que ahí si no iba a tener nada de tiempo para escribir, pero ahora con la oportunidad de trabajar en mi ciudad, seguiré aquí y el fic seguirá en puerta, ya hice los cálculos, y sin preocuparme por tener que irme, puedo decir con seguridad que la historia tendrá aproximadamente 50 capítulos... así que vamos con un poco más de la mitad (porque aunque no lo parezca, este es el capítulo 34) pero ahora sí todo lo que imagine estará aquí.

En fin, disfruten el capítulo, diviértanse.. Nos leemos~~

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **alejandra.b:** Jajajajja si soy la que actualiza más seguido no quiero ni imagianrme a los otros :C una disculpa en el nombre de todos los escritores :c por lo que vemos, la relación de este par no va a ser anda sencilla, ¿Crees que sean lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar? Y sí, la mewbertad de ella va a pasar en el castillo :D

 **Samikun15:** La verdad... Toffee tendrá que ser súper cuidadoso, cualquier cosa que diga o haga se pondría considerar como amenaza, ya vimos como lo trataron, y eso que apenas fue el primer día :c

 **Fan Hinata:** La Reina no pondrá nada tan fácil, ahora vimos una parte de su malvado plan, vimos un poco de la cobardía del Rey y descubrimos algo de Winter, ¿Será eso lo suficiente para poder tener una buena relación? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá ~~

 **Sugar:** ¡Que bueno que te gusta la historia! Sí, yo también me decepcioné con la batalla de Mewni, vamos, había demasiado potencial, y lo desperdiciaron (igual que con varias cosas de la tercera temporada) ¡pero oye!... para eso están los fics... creo que Star es buena, pero demasiado inmadura, creo que un personaje un poco más serio y que realmente entiende las cosas es más comprensivo para mí, Moon es dura, pero ¿Por qué? intente darle algo de historia a su personalidad.  
Hablando de River, es la inmadurez en persona, no toma nada en serio, sólo a Moon, ya en un capítulo pondré lo que él piensa de ella (y te lo digo porque ese pedazo ya lo tengo escrito). Cualquier duda o sugerencia yo siempre contesto cx ¡Espero sigas leyendo la historia!

 **Lilly:** Lo que me gusta de la serie es el tema de inclusión que dan en la trama, se viven injusticias y se ven capítulos sobre ello, lo malo es que no son el tema central y eso le quita puntos :c con relación al Tomstar, creo que tenía mejor potencial de lo que pusieron (¿Una relación sacada de la nada? ¿Enserio?) creo que ver la evolución de Star acerca de que podía tener a Marco o a Tom y ver su confusión entre ellos dos, hubiese sido mucho mejor a lo que estaba con anterioridad... incluso tengo un oneshot después de la batalla de Mewni donde escribo cómo Star habló con Tom, si tuviese tiempo me gustaría alargarlo para que tuviera algo de sentido la relación, pero quiero enfocarme en este fic primero :3 Mi sueño es que Daron vea mi fic y diga, me gusta, lo publicamos y lo hacemos cannon :D

 **Guest:** Si te digo sería spoiler :c lo mencionaré, luego...

 **LaidyX:** ¡Qué bueno que estés feliz por la mudanza! Yo estoy feliz porque no lo hice (? jajaja. Mucho éxito en tu nueva casa :D compra una planta para la sala y llámala Braulio (Yo tengo una que se llama Brandon xD)  
Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, este es algo tranquilo pero con una que otra cosa interesante... ¡Me encanto que pusieras atención en Rhombulous! Sí, puede que tenga un papel importante aquí :D Claro, además de Toffee y sus miedos... cuando escribí: No creo que pueda. Enserio yo misma casi lloro. Y de Heinous, puede que tengamos información de ella más adelante :D  
Hablando de la serie... Yo ya estoy en blanco por la cuarta temporada, espero que no me decepcione, pero tampoco tengo mucha ilusiones, sí, en efecto extraño al lagarto :C.

 **Francheska:** Pronto cx Gracias por ser el comentario 100 jajajajajaja


	35. Capítulo XVIII-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

Cuando los rayos del sol empezaron a atravesar las ventanas de su habitación, Moon se sintió descansada por primera vez en toda la noche. No había podido dormir incluso después de acariciar al pequeño Chauncey durante horas, y justo cuando pensó en aplicarse magia a sí misma para dormir, se dio cuenta que no tenía ni el libro ni la varita en el cuarto, así que se quedó mirando a la nada mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Aquel rayo de luz que le llegó a los ojos le dio más energía que en ningún otro día, ¡Y eso era porque al fin sentía que iba a hacer algo útil! El día anterior la frustración la había invadido hasta pasada la media noche, no había podido ayudar a Toffee en nada… pero ahora sería diferente, ella se aseguraría de que así fuese.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió lo más rápido posible, eligió un buen atuendo de color azul y por costumbre se puso un pantalón debajo. Como no tenía la varita con ella, se resignó a trenzar su cabello hacía atrás, pero al ver que su cabello era demasiado corto y no se alcanzaba a hacer lo que deseaba, decidió hacerse la trenza sobre su cabeza para que le diera un aspecto de diadema. Cuando se puso los broches para sujetar los mechones rebeldes y se vio en el espejo estuvo muy orgullosa de su peinado.

Iba a ir a la biblioteca, ahí deberían de estar Toffee y Lady Winter en el desayuno, no le importaba que no compartiera alimentos con ellos, con su sola presencia iba a darle a su invitado el mejor apoyo que nadie más le ofrecería. Se despidió del pequeño Chauncey que parecía que era el único que disfrutaba de la estadía en el castillo y prosiguió a abrir la puerta para salir de sus aposentos.

Su rostro se mostró pálido cuando vio a su madre frente a la puerta con la mano en alto. La reina parecía a punto de llamar, pero al ver cómo su hija había abierto la puerta, se mostró sorprendida solo por un momento, sin embargo, dos segundos después mostró su rostro serio y mal encarado como de costumbre.

— Vaya, no eres tan descarada, por lo menos te levantas temprano como te acostumbré cuando eras una niña.

Moon no supo qué decir, no sabía si la estaba insultado o no, sus palabras eran confusas, y por el tono en que lo dijo, no había expresado tanto odio como otras veces.

— Gracias. — Soltó débilmente la chica.

— Bueno, sígueme que no tenemos todo el día. – Dijo la Reina como si nada, y dio media vuelta para caminar por el pasillo opuesto al que Moon deseaba ir.

La chica se sintió en un dilema, su madre nunca la había buscado personalmente hasta su habitación, simplemente se encargaba de mandarla llamar, aquel gesto era raro, más aún cuando en la cena ella no se presentó alegando que tenía mucho trabajo en su estudio.

No se atrevió a pensarlo más, su madre era la Reina y por eso se dijo a sí misma que sólo le quitaría un poco de su tiempo mientras seguramente la regañaba como de costumbre, después la dejaría ir como siempre y todo el día estaría con Toffee como tanto anhelaba.  
Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de tratar con su madre lo haría, prefería enfrentarla en ese momento para después enfocarse totalmente en su invitado sin tener temor de que se le atravesase ningún tipo de interrupciones.

Empezó sus andares y terminó en el cuarto privado de la Reina, su madre no dijo nada en el transcurso, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta ésta se dirigió al guardia: mandó pedir el desayuno y le dijo que después de una hora mandara a traer a los institutrices que había solicitado.

Cuando el guardia se fue, y Moon se quedó parada sin procesar muy bien la información, la Reina abrió la puerta y mientras entraba, dijo en un tono divertido:

— No creerías que dejaría sin educación a la futura reina de Mewni, ¿Verdad?

Moon dudó en pasar al salón ¿A qué quería llegar su madre? Aquella actitud no era normal, seguramente estaba tramando algo, algo que tenía que ver con Toffee.

Entró con recelo, su madre estaba sentada en su escritorio viendo las imágenes que decoraban las paredes, si se dio cuenta de que había tardado en entrar, no lo demostró. La chica se sentó en la silla que estaba libre frente a su madre sin pedir ningún permiso, y pasaron varios minutos más para que ésta le dirigiera la mirada a su hija.

— Desayunaremos. Elegiremos a tus tutores para tus clases particulares y después me acompañarás a visitar a la Alta Comisión, nos quedaremos con ellos toda la tarde.

¿Acompañarla a una junta con la Alta Comisión? Algo estaba pasando, la Alta Comisión siempre había marcado su distancia con ella, era imposible que decidieran de un día para el otro aceptar que ella estuviera en una de sus juntas que se podían considerar como secretas.

— Necesito que seas una princesa perfecta, Moon — Dijo su madre al ver el silencio sobre su hija — Y para eso necesitas no sólo aprender cosas de libros, sino necesitas aprender cosas reales, cosas que pasan realmente en tu reino.

La chica intentó con todas sus fuerzas ocultar su asombro. Eso era algo que siempre había soñado, ser partícipe de los asuntos de su reino, pero ahora, en la situación en la que estaba, sabía que todo se veía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, había un plan oculto que la iba a perjudicar de algún modo.

Pero necesitaba saber del plan de su madre, y qué mejor forma de saberlo que siendo parte de él.

— De acuerdo — Respondió la princesa mientras su madre le ofrecía unas hojas donde venía el listado de sus nuevas clases.

El tiempo pasó volando, en toda su vida la Reina nunca se había mostrado tan atenta con su hija como en ese día. Y Moon, a pesar de que sabía que aquella actitud era fingida y posiblemente temporal, internamente estaba disfrutando de aquello.

Las materias que habían elegido no eran tan inútiles como en Santa Olga, ahora la princesa vería clases de armamento, política, baile, actuación, música y matemáticas avanzadas.

Al principio ambas mujeres sólo vieron las materias y las posibles institutrices, después llegó el desayuno y la Reina bruscamente comentó que aquel platillo que estaban comiendo, ella lo preparaba mucho mejor. No era una invitación para que ambas hicieran un platillo juntas, pero Moon sintió que en todos esos años, apenas estaba conociendo un pasatiempo de su madre.

El desayuno pasó sin contratiempos, la princesa no supo si era porque realmente había seguido bien las normas de etiqueta o porque su madre había preferido evitar regañarla.

Estuvo alerta por si veía una pizca de incomodidad en la mayor, pero esta se veía sumamente serena. Cuando llegaron las institutrices cada una le mostró a la chica un plan de estudios diferente, Moon y la Reina las analizaron para ver cuál era la que más le convenía. Debatieron un poco entre ellas con extraña tranquilidad, pero sorpresivamente la princesa era la que tenía la última palabra.

La chica obviamente quedó sorprendida ante tal gesto, seguía sin entender nada, así que decidió hacer algo temerario para ver un poco la reacción de su madre, después de elegir casi todas sus materias ahora le tocaba elegir a su institutriz de baile, y mientras todas ofrecían danzas clásicas y conservadoras como clases de salón, baile lírico y ballet, ella eligió a la más atrevida que ofrecía danza aérea y pole dance.

Su madre no mostró ningún gesto de desagrado ante tal elección, sólo se limitó a decir:

— Un baile pesado, tendrás bastantes moretones en las rodillas.

En definitiva no entendía su madre, la chica tuvo que fingir una sonrisa mientras se perdía en las hojas de su siguiente materia a elegir, política. Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de hacer tal elección solo para provocarla ¡A ella no le gustaba el pole dance! Se le hacía tan… tan sensual. Ella no era así, no creía que podría hacerlo, ni ahora ni nunca.

Una imagen le llegó a su cabeza, su madre regañándola por salir mal en su clase de pole dance mientras su cuerpo se cubría nuevamente de heridas. Ahora no serían provocadas por otros sino por ella misma, no, no ¡NO! Debía de hacer algo… no llevaría esa materia en su vida diaria. No le sería útil en un futuro.

— No pierdas el tiempo, ya lo he elegido por ti.

La chica salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó aquello, miró a su madre asustada, como si ésta pudiera ver o leer su mente, pero la Reina estaba mirando la documentación que la chica utilizó para cubrir su rostro.

— La materia de política. No elegiremos a ninguna de esas institutrices, le pediré personalmente a Rhombulus que te dé las clases.

— Ah… — Fue lo único que pudo soltar Moon.

¿Tener clases? ¿Con un miembro de la alta Comisión? Empezó a marearse de sólo pensarlo, no se imaginaba ni a Hekapoo ni a Lekmet como su maestro, y Onmitraxus era demasiado extravagante, sin duda Rhombulus era la mejor opción, pero costaba asimilarlo.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué esperas? — Dijo la Reina, y la chica se sobresaltó al instante. Su madre empezó a comprender que la chica se perdía en sus pensamientos con facilidad. — Vamos a hablar con ellos, no hay tiempo que perder.

La chica asintió y se levantó de golpe, su madre la imitó con mucha más gracia y dirigió a su hija hacia la salida para visitar las instalaciones exclusivas de la Alta Comisión, la Burocracia de Magia.

Al salir, un carruaje las estaba esperando, ambas subieron con paso tranquilo con la ayuda del chofer, y contra toda posibilidad, la Reina volvió a hablar. Ahora ella estaba viendo hacia la ventana mencionando todas las cosas buenas de Mewni; la belleza de sus campos, la hospitalidad de la gente, la tranquilidad que mostraban los árboles de más de 100 años…

Moon comprendió que su madre realmente estaba enamorada de su Reino, y eso era porque en todo el día nunca le había visto los ojos tan brillantes como en aquel momento. Al parecer, ahí era la primera vez que se abría totalmente con ella. La chica se sintió gustosa, pero aquel momento de intimidad se perdió cuando llegaron con la Alta Comisión.

La Reina volvió a poner su rostro serio y mal encarado, y Moon la imitó tal como había aprendido en toda su vida, pasaron por una zona de revisión pero con sólo tener el guardia una mirada de la Reina éste las dejó pasar sin pedirles algún requerimiento.

Subieron por un elevador hasta el último piso y ahí dentro las esperaba la comisión. Cuando atravesaron la puerta, todos los asistentes se pararon y les hicieron una reverencia. A Moon nunca le habían tratado así, pero al parecer con solo estar alado de su madre ella obtenía un valor especial.

La Reina se posicionó a la cabeza de la mesa y Moon quedó a su lado derecho, como muestra de su poder. Los asistentes no se veían incómodos por la decisión de la matriarca, pero Rhombulus se veía confundido. Aun así nadie mencionó nada y la reunión dio comienzo, ¿El tema? Cómo ayudar al pueblo a enfrentar el frío y la crisis de alimento que se avecinaba.

Cada quien dio sus alternativas: usualmente las mismas año tras año; darles una cobija extra y un poco de madera para que hicieran fuego. Todos aceptaron las mismas reglas, pero entonces la Reina le preguntó a su hija si no tenía alguna otra propuesta, Moon se puso totalmente nerviosa, porque en efecto, tenía una nueva propuesta.

— Yo… yo considero que podríamos enseñarle al pueblo cómo coser sus propias prendas, para que no dependan de nosotros cuando llegue el frío, sino que ellos las empiezan a elaborar cuando lo sientan necesario.

La Alta Comisión pareció pensarlo, nadie lo decía, pero aquella ayuda que brindaban usualmente llegaba tarde para los rincones más lejanos del castillo, y para eso la población ya había sufrido los fríos más fuertes de la temporada de invierno.

— ¿Cómo lo implementaría? — Preguntó Rhombulus que tradujo los sonidos de Leckmet.

— Con cursos. Mi propuesta consiste en habilitar un lugar público en el que todo el pueblo pueda asistir y recibir clases de hilado además de su material, sería dividida en distintos horarios para cierta zona y sector, de esta manera todos podrían asistir sin descuidar sus necesidades y trabajos. El procedimiento se realizaría con orden y con eficacia.

— Con eso nos ahorraríamos gastos de mano de obra, ya que solo les entregaríamos materia prima a los asistentes. También reduciríamos los costos y el tiempo de traslado ya que los materiales se llevarían ahí mismo sin ninguna intervención. — Dijo Rombulus ahora sin traducir a nadie, simplemente complementando la visión de la princesa.

Excelente, haremos eso — Concluyó la Reina cuando escuchó las ventajas que ofrecía dicho proyecto. La princesa se sorprendió por la facilidad con que su madre tomó la decisión — Moon, tú serás la encargada de poner dicha propuesta en marcha. Tendrás toda la ayuda que necesites, tú sólo di a qué y a quién quieres y te los brindaremos.

— Gracias. — Dijo la chica.

— Genial, por fin haremos algo diferente. Princesa, yo le ayudo con los diseños — Dijo Hekapoo, y la princesa empezó a ver como su idea empezaba a cobrar forma rápidamente.

— Mañana revisaremos los locales que puedan sernos útil en la labor. — Añadió la Reina — ¿Alguien que desee acompañarnos?

Lekmet hizo unos ruidos extraños y levantó la mano.

— Perfecto — Dijo la Reina — Omnitraxus, tendrás la tarea de buscar máquinas hiladoras por todas las dimensiones, además de que tú serás el que consiga todas las cosas que _mi hija_ te pida.

— Como ordene, su majestad….

Moon ya no pudo escuchar lo que seguía, al parecer todos se habían motivado por dicho proyecto; necesitaban preparar las cosas rápido porque el invierno se acercaba. Todos empezaban a dar más opiniones pero ella ser perdió:

– " _Mi hija"_ – Había dicho su madre, algo que pasó desapercibido por la mayoría de los asistentes, pero para ella era especial. Era la primera vez que aquella palabra fue pronunciada sin odio, ni rencor o vergüenza, simplemente habló como si realmente la aceptara como su hija, y no como la decepción que siempre solía mostrar.

La tarde pasó rápidamente entre los preparativos, ahora la chica iba a ser la encargada de autorizar lo que se les encomendó a cada miembro de la comisión; Hekapoo vería los diseños, Lekmet el lugar, y Omnitraxus la maquinaria y los insumos. Justo cuando Rhombulus se preparó para recibir su orden específica, la Reina dijo:

— Para ti tengo un trabajo especial además de la planeación, no abandones la sala una vez terminada la reunión.

La luna ya estaba brillando en el cielo estrellado cuando los integrantes de la alta Comisión dejaron la sala para que Rhombulus hablara con la Reina y con la princesa, éste, a pesar de su usual seriedad mostraba un deje de emoción en los ojos que no pasó desapercibido para Moon.

— Quiero que le des clases particulares a Moon — Pronunció la Reina sin discreción alguna, el nombrado mostró el mismo rostro de siempre, pero la princesa pudo jurar que el bastón que sostenía cambió un poco de color — Le darás clase de política, quiero que ella vea todos los procedimientos y las costumbres desde el punto de vista de un miembro de la Alta Comisión, porque lo será, y qué mejor maestro que tú para ello. Quiero que ella sepa cómo son los juicios con el pueblo, para que se dé cuenta de que incluso entre ellos se engañan y atacan por la espalda.

La chica sintió una pizca de miedo con la última oración, al parecer su madre tenía un punto de vista muy diferente al suyo.

— Como ordene, Reina Comet — Dijo el aludido y se hincó frente a ellas.

— Empezarán mañana mismo, mientras la acompañas a hacer su nuevo proyecto, no quiero que la dejes sola, no sabemos con qué tipos de embusteros tratará.

El hombre de vidrio aceptó y salió del lugar, Moon se quería quedar sentada en su asiento un poco más para meditar lo que había sucedido a lo largo del día pero su madre se paró y ella la tuvo que seguir. Regresaron al castillo en silencio y ambas tuvieron una cena rápida en el estudio de la Reina.

La princesa sorpresivamente se sintió cansada, así que al término de la cena se dirigió a su cuarto para tomar una ducha, entró y el pequeño Chauncey estaba comiendo algo arriba de su cama. La chica se rio por las ocurrencias del animalito y se metió al baño mientras se daba que cuenta que el día, a pesar de que empezó extraño, terminó muy bien.

Salió del baño y se acostó para abrazar a su mascota, éste recibió encantado sus caricias, y la chica le empezó a platicar su día con una sonrisa:

— Hoy fue un día muy peculiar, nunca había visto a mi madre así pequeño Chauncey — Dijo la chica mientras se metía entre las cobijas — Pero me gusta, al fin siento que estoy haciendo algo útil para mi pueblo. Ahora dirigiré un proyecto para ayudar a los pobres, y tendré todo el día ocupado con clases que elegí yo misma. Esto es lo que siempre había soñado, yo…. — No pudo continuar con la frase porque empezó a llorar al darse cuenta de su estupidez.

El pequeño Chauncey le empezó a lamer las mejillas, intentando secar a su manera las lágrimas de la joven pero éstas no paraban de salir de los ojos de la princesa.

Así que ese era el plan de su madre; darle todo lo que ella deseaba y anhelaba. Todo a cambio de que estuviera ocupada y no se acercara a Toffee en el tiempo en que se cumplía su prueba. Con eso su madre le demostraba que tenía que elegir entre los dos: o a Toffee o a su título y responsabilidades de princesa.

* * *

¡Hello! Les dije que a pesar de que iba a trabajar no los iba a olvidar jajaja ¿Me extrañaron? Creo que actualicé mucho más rápido que cuando estaba en la universidad xD

En fin, solo les quiero decir algo: ¡YA PASAMOS LOS 100 COMENTARIOS! Enserio siempre soñé con este día desde que cree mi cuenta de fafiction, (hace casi 6 años) pero nunca lo conseguí porque no me había atrevido a escribir hasta el año pasado. Enserio compartir esto con ustedes es genial porque no sería nada sin sus comentarios de ánimo, de saludos, e incluso cuando me cuentan sus días. La verdad estoy muy contenta :3 ¡Con esto somos la segunda historia más comentada en español de toda la categoría de SVLFDM! Cosa casi imposible para un shipp crack y repudiado por la mayoría, pero el Moonffee es fuerte y espero que sigan hasta el final de la historia :D

 **Agradecimientos súper hiper mega especiales para:**

 **SugarQueen97** : ¡Ya quiero ver tu reacción con este capítulo! :D Ya odias a Comet, ¿Cómo ves su actitud ahora? ¿Qué piensas? Claro que Moon se siente sola, pero te aseguro que no lo está ;)

 **LaidyX:** Monos de caricatura jajajajajaja Así diré cuando me pregunten porque estoy siempre pegada al word jajajajaja. La verdad hace poco terminé Avatar completo, lo vi en netflix y dije, ALV necesito practicar mi inglés, así que me puse a verlo en ingles con subtitulos al ingles (bien bilingüal yo), recordé que antes me había llamado la atención el shipp, pero no fue hasta ahora que vi completamente todos los libros (osea temporadas) y dije, ¡No mames! ¡Qué Katara se quedara con Aang es una tontería! Después me metí a los rincones oscuros del tumblr y vi que incluso una chica había hecho una exposición en su escuela de porque Zuko y Katara debían de quedarse juntos jajajajaja Ahí descubrí que no estoy tan loca y el shipp se fue a mi lista de imposibles c;  
Sí hay otro retoño de cactus ten el nombre de Braulio presente :c Hace dos semanas compré una pequeña planta que supuse era tipo cactus y le puse de nombre "Dedos" pero no soportó el calor de mi ranchito y se secó :c RIP DEDOS 2018-2018. Ahora tengo mucha mayor atención con Brandon para que no le pase el mismo destino. PD: Brandon es una piña.  
Y con respecto al capítulo yo digo que éste es más como confuso, quiero leer tus opiniones C: 

**ElTioRob95:** Moon quiere hacer la diferencia pero es demasiado para una joven como ella que no tiene el apoyo de nadie, ya vimos que su madre siempre le dio la negativa pero ahora tiene otra estrategia para ganársela ¿Qué crees que prefiera Moon? ¿La vida de hija querida y princesa respetada, o su atracción por un monstruo? Espero que este dilema esté bien planteado en el capítulo, ¡Ya sabemos porque ella aprendió pole dance! Creo que es una excusa para que Toffee discrimine a Moon jiji.

 **Aidil:** #HailZutara jajajaja Enserio si tuviera más tiempo me gustaría escribir un fic sobre ellos, pero con esta historia y otra de Star Wars no puedo terminar *inserte llanto* y es verdad, el capítulo antepasado me llegó un comentario donde me preguntaban por el otro fic jajajaja ¿De casualidad no te gusta el Reylo también?  
En fin, espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo escrito en la oficina, vamos a ver que tanto me doy el tiempo para escribir C. ¡Disfruta la lectura!

 **Rex0153:** Bienvenido de vuelta :D Respondiendo tu pregunta, la trama la había ideado antes de que saliera totalmente la tercera temporada, así que sí, en esta historia hay ciertos cambios con referencia a la serie, un gran ejemplo es la Actitud de Comet, que si te das cuenta no había escrito su nombre hasta capítulos después, otro cambio es Lady Winter, un personaje que decidí crear como sostén, y no, aquí Heinous y Eclipsa no están relacionadas aunque Eclipsa si tiene algo que ver con Festivia, en esta historia Eclipsa es hija menor de Solaria, su hermana mayor iba a ser un misterio, pero ahora con las cartas que sacó Daron, te diré que es hermana menor de Justin. Ambos tienen buen estilo ¿eh? En fin, suficiente spoiler por hoy, si quieres saber más ¡continúa con la lectura!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	36. Capítulo XVIII-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

En la mañana siguiente Moon estaba totalmente confundida y le dolía la cabeza. Sí, ella había dicho que iba a ser partícipe en el juego de su madre, pero no se imaginaba que el precio iba a ser tan costoso, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Había escuchado como un guardia se había quedado rondando afuera de su habitación desde la medianoche, seguramente vigilando que ella no saliese a escondidas como si de una vil delincuente se tratase.

Intentó tardarse el mayor tiempo posible en alistarse; esa mañana ni siquiera tenía las energías para peinarse. Justo cuando se puso frente al espejo, se le vino la imagen de su pelo suelto y revoltoso siendo decorado por la corona de flores que le regaló Ivy. Suspiró, pero antes de atreverse a tocar su propia cabeza para distinguir que la corona que veía en el reflejo no era más que una ilusión, el guardia empezó a tocar su puerta, dándole la señal de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo libre antes de ver a la Reina.

Salió de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse del pequeño Chauncey y miró con anhelo el lado opuesto del pasillo por el cual el guardia la llevaría, ella intentó ignorar su sentimiento de responsabilidad y empezó a caminar hacia donde su corazón dictaba, pero el guardia puso su arma frente a ella en modo de advertencia. Éste le lanzó una gélida la mirada, señalando que ese no era el camino que había impuesto la Reina.

La joven princesa asintió resignada y se dirigió al comedor a tomar el desayuno donde le esperaban sus padres. Tal como se esperaba, nadie habló en todo el rato; el Rey se veía ausente y la Reina tenía toda su atención sobre ella y sus gustos alimenticios. Moon se sintió algo incómoda, así que agradeció cuando llegaron los meseros a recoger los platos, no obstante antes de que la chica pudiese pronunciar alguna palabra, la Reina dijo que una institutriz ya las estaba esperando, así que obligó a su hija a seguirla.

La chica supo de inmediato que el cuarto de estudio iba a ser su nueva cárcel.

Empezaría con clases de matemáticas, después tendría actuación, y al finalizar música. Política la tendría en la tarde, y las clases de baile y armamento se le acomodarían hasta la próxima semana porque se debía de preparar un espacio adecuado para su entrenamiento. Moon sentía que no tenía tantas materias, pero se recordó que tenía el proyecto de la hiladora para el invierno, y eso le iba a absorber la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Las matemáticas tristemente le gustaron, no eran tan sosas como en Santa Olga, esas eran especiales para su mandato como Reina: En su primera lección su maestra le dio varias fórmulas para calcular los alimentos que necesitaría para alimentar a su pueblo, cuántas hectáreas necesitaría para sostener su propio palacio, e incluso le mostraron las mejores estaciones del año para cultivar sus hortalizas tomando en cuenta de la humedad y la temperatura pronosticadas con más métodos matemáticos.

La chica puso la mayor de las atenciones a la clase, realmente estaba aplicando las matemáticas en la vida diaria y las comprendía mucho mejor. Su institutriz era buena, sabía de lo que hablaba y con la energía que aún desprendía su treintañera edad hacía que la clase no fuese tediosa del todo.

Mientras tanto, la Reina estuvo en todo momento en la habitación junto a su hija, ella estaba en su escritorio viendo unos papeles y haciendo cartas, pero Moon sabía que estaba escuchando tanto las clases como los comentarios de la joven discretamente, vigilándola.

Terminó la clase e inmediatamente después llegó la institutriz de actuación especializada en expresión corporal; era una mujer con bastantes años encima, por lo que Moon pensó que le enseñaría a hacer alguna obra de teatro clásica. Vaya fue su sorpresa cuando la institutriz empezó a hablar acerca del manejo de la respiración, ya que según sus propias palabras, la joven princesa tenía una voz fuerte pero tímida, así que su primera acción sería educar su voz ya que ésta tenía el potencial de usarla para imponer a sus súbditos, tal y como su madre hacía.

Antes de que empezase la clase de música llegó una sirvienta trayendo consigo una bandeja de té y bocadillos, la institutriz y la Reina se acercaron a probarlos sin ninguna pena, así que Moon se les unió. Cuando las mujeres estuvieron sentadas en una pequeña mesa de vidrio, la institutriz comentó:

— Están exquisitos estos pastelillos Reina Comet, pero no tanto como los que hacía en su juventud.

Moon miró sorprendida a su madre ¿Ella cocinaba? El día anterior la mayor había dicho que preparaba mejor los platillos que los chefs del castillo, y esa mañana estaba vigilando como comía su hija, pero la princesa no creía que fuese para tanto; una crítica en la que resaltaba sus capacidades y menospreciaba a sus siervos era costumbre de la Reina, pero si una institutriz afirmaba que había probado algo preparado con sus manos y elogiaba tal trabajo, la desconcertaba de sobre manera.

— Eso fue hace años, maestra.

Así que esa mujer le había dado clases a su madre, Moon realmente sintió una gran curiosidad, no sabía nada de su madre cuando era joven, o cuando era niña. Pensándolo bien, ella no sabía nada de ella salvo por lo que decía de sí misma.

— Aun así, el sazón que tiene nunca se perderá, aún recuerdo cuando usted hacía de comer y siempre lo compartía con… — La mirada de la Reina hizo temblar a la mujer mayor, Moon sintió un escalofrío y supo que esa institutriz había tocado una fibra sensible, pero de igual forma, ésta continuó con la oración — Con su familia. Su madre era increíble y muy benévola, su padre era un hombre justo que aún recuerdo con melancolía.

La princesa escuchó con atención la descripción de sus abuelos, tampoco sabía mucho de ellos, al parecer la historia de los gobernantes de Mewni era tan discreta que incluso en su propia familia preferían ignorar los detalles de su personalidad, tal como su madre escondía sus habilidades culinarias.

— Eso es cosa del pasado. — Dijo la Reina con desdén, pero luego de unos segundos de meditación, añadió — Pero creo que unas clases de cocina para Moon no estarían demás.

— Excelente decisión, su majestad.

La Reina asintió y volvió a enfocarse en sus bocadillos, Moon intentó ver algo a través de su madre, pero al saber que ella sabía cómo ocultar sentimientos para mostrar otros a su conveniencia, la hacían sospechar aún más sobre lo que le había dicho toda su vida.

El té se acabó y la institutriz se retiró para darle oportunidad a la maestra de música de entrar. Moon había elegido a la maestra que enseñaba un amplio catálogo de instrumentos musicales, y eso era porque le permitía no preocuparse tanto; si era mala en un instrumento tendría otros en los que podría enfocarse con mayor dedicación.

La maestra a pesar del currículum en la que destacaba, resultó ser torpe e infantil, eso hizo que la Reina rodara los ojos en señal de fastidio, y Moon estuvo a punto de imitarla, sólo que se recordó que si realmente quería mostrar un poco de rebeldía tenía que darle la contraria a su madre. Con ese pensamiento ella fue todas mieles con su irritante institutriz mientras ésta le enseñaba a leer las partituras del violín.

Cuando terminó aquella fastidiosa clase, Moon y su madre se prepararon a visitar a la Alta Comisión, el transcurso fue el mismo, pero ahora cuando se quedaron a solas en el carruaje, la Reina habló sobre los alimentos que sabía hacer con maíz. Al llegar la plática no terminó, sino que la Reina empezó a repetir recetas en su mente para ver cuál era el más sencillo para enseñarle a su hija.

Cuando llegaron al salón donde las esperaban, todos los miembros tenían el material que se les había encomendado con anterioridad. Primero decidieron junto con Rhombulus los horarios que establecerían y los días que abrirían el local, vieron la capacidad de personas que necesitarían estar asistiendo y con ello compararon con Omnitraxus la maquinaria que más les convenía de acuerdo a la producción.

Una vez elegida una de las maquinarias que había propuesto el gobernador de las dimensiones, Moon se enfocó en elegir un lugar adecuado para poner todo en funcionamiento, justo cuando había encontrado un salón que se acoplaba a sus necesidades y quería ir a visitarlo, se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco para que el sol descendiera totalmente… Hekapoo prometió ayudar a Lekmet para que pudieran visitar el lugar apenas Moon llegara a las instalaciones, así que la chica tuvo que posponer su visita hasta el día siguiente.

Después de que se hiciera la cita para visitar el lugar, Onmitraxus sugirió ir a comer, todos asintieron y decidieron asistir a un jardín cercano. El lugar era demasiado hermoso, la tarde era fresca y ya empezaban a brotar las flores invernales, el atardecer caía sobre los hombros de la chica y de nuevo el sentimiento de culpabilidad la inundó de sobremanera.

Ella estaba disfrutando de un platillo caliente con las personas más importantes de su dimensión (si excluía a Glossaryck que seguía sin dar señales de estar en el castillo) mientras que no sabía cómo estaba Toffee, ¿Ya habría comido? ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? ¿Lady Winter estaría con él o ya la habrían obligado a dejarle solo?

La joven princesa no pudo disimular su malestar ante sus comensales.

— Princesa, ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Hekapoo, que veía a la chica de su mismo tono de piel.

— S-si — Dijo la princesa mientras regresaba de sí — Me quedé pensando… ¿Tendremos el proyecto listo antes del invierno?

— Por supuesto que sí, princesa — Respondió Rhombulus. — Me tendrá a mí para asesorarla en todo momento, además, está hablando con la Alta Comisión; lo imposible es posible para nosotros.

La chica sonrió forzadamente y volvió a enfocarse en su platillo, ella confiaba en Lady Winter, seguramente ella estaría viendo por Toffee, esperaba que así fuera.

La comida fue rápida, hubo pláticas en los que Moon no fue partícipe pero tampoco fue excluida, ella simplemente no se sentía cómoda estando ahí sin saber exactamente como la estaba pasado Toffee y aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre duró… dos semanas.

Dos semanas en que su rutina era desayunar, tener clases, ir a visitar a la Alta Comisión para la preparación de los cursos de hilado y después pasar el resto del día acompañada de Rhombulus mientras le explicaba la lógica y beneficios de un reinado sobre una democracia.

Todas las noches la chica llegaba a su cuarto llorando, con su único confidente siendo el pequeño Chaucey. Se sentía tal mal por disfrutar de aquello, porque sabía que su felicidad era a constas de la infelicidad de su invitado con quien no había tenido contacto desde aquella vez que fue corrida de la biblioteca. Su comunicación era tan nula que ni siquiera sabía en qué parte del castillo él estaba ubicado, es más, ni siquiera sabía si seguía estando en el castillo.

La rutina cambió en la tercera semana cuando Moon empezó a buscar un maestro para la máquina hiladora que habían escogido, como la chica aún estaba nula de contactos su primera opción fue ver a la modista exclusiva del castillo para que ella fuera la encargada, y el encargado de lavandería su asistente.

Debido a que su madre ya estaba segura de que tenía a su hija en sus manos, la dejó ir sola sin vigilancia alguna. A Moon le hubiese encantado ir a buscar a Toffee en ese momento, pero ya había pasado la hora del desayuno, y no sabía dónde podrían estar su invitado y su nodriza con la que tampoco había tenido contacto.

Llegó al estudio de costura y tocó elegantemente hasta que la mujer con piel arrugada y una pequeña joroba empezó a abrir la puerta. La sorpresa de la mujer fue enorme, porque abrió los ojos como platos, y casi se tropezó cuando se alejó de la puerta para que la joven princesa pasara.

— ¡Princesa! — Exclamó la anciana — Pase, pase, no me esperaba su visita hoy — Dijo mientras intentaba recoger los pedazos de tela que tenía esparcidos por el lugar. Moon ignoró el caos, aunque su rostro mostró una mueca de disgusto por tanto desorden en el que trabajaba la mujer.

— No se apure, seré rápida. — Dijo una vez dentro de la habitación — Necesito que trabaje en un proyecto que estoy realizado, necesito que sea maestra en enseñar el arte de la costura a jóvenes para que éstos enseñen al resto del pueblo antes de la temporada invernal.

La mujer mayor se quedó sorprendida por el pedido de la princesa.

— ¿Segura princesa? ¿Yo? ¿Le puede servir este vejestorio?

— Necesito que sea maestra, no que realice los trabajos. Para ello ya tenemos personal, solo necesito a alguien que les dé las mejores indicaciones posibles.

— Sería un honor, princesa. — Dijo la mujer orgullosa y Moon se dirigió a la puerta para llevarse a la mujer de una vez a su nuevo centro recreativo, sin embargo, la mujer se quedó parada en donde estaba. — Aún no me puedo ir, princesa.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Moon, consternada por la negativa de la mujer.

— Estoy esperando a mi asistente, debo de entregarle un diseño que debemos de entregar pronto, es más, creo que usted debería de verlo, es para su invitado.

— ¿Toffee? — Preguntó la chica, y todo el mal humor que tenía en su cuerpo desapareció inmediatamente.

— Sí, bueno, nosotros le decimos "el Lagarto" buen nombre que se colocó ¿eh? — La chica deseó ya haber visto en sus clases de actuación el cómo no sonrojarse, porque con sólo la idea de recordarlo sintió la sangre sobre su rostro.

— Le queda — Respondió en un susurro. Pero la modista lo escuchó de todas formas, y agarró a la princesa para sentarla en una mesa de madera que tenía ahí cerca, y le empezó a mostrar varios diseños que aún estaban en papel.

— Hemos diseñado todos estos — Dijo la anciana, que curiosamente ahora no se veía tan demacrada como al inicio — ¿Qué opina? ¿Le gusta? ¡Se aceptan sugerencias!

La chica se sorprendió por tal acción de la señora, se notaba claramente emocionada por compartir sus diseños, como si se tratara de hacer prendas para un ser querido cercano.

— B-bien — Respondió la chica agobiada con los papeles que veía, no los quería observar con detenimiento porque sabía que se iba a quedar boba admirando los detalles mientras se imaginaba a Toffee "El Lagarto" Usándolos.

— Sólo deje que mi asistente llegue para explicarle unos detalles del forro y nos podemos ir su alteza. No tardará mucho.

Moon asintió con la cabeza y se paró de su asiento para distraerse viendo los rollos de las telas que la mujer tenía, no era como si le interesaran, pero enserio necesitaba distraerse si no quería que su rostro volviese a estar tan rojo como hace unos momentos.

— ¿Cómo está? — Preguntó la chica después de unos quince minutos sin decir nada, la mujer mayor que decidió seguir trabajando en sus diseños se separó del papel para mirar a la princesa, ya que no comprendía de que hablaba — Toffee, el Lagarto. ¿Cómo está?

La modista dejó el lápiz que tenía en sus manos para enfocarse totalmente en la conversación con la princesa.

— Bien, se está integrando. — Respondió tranquila — Al inicio todos le temíamos, y algunos aún lo hacen, pero no parece un monstruo salvaje como creíamos, solo… solo es intimidante.

La chica asintió mientras asimilaba aquellas palabras, por lo menos parecía que él se encontraba bien, y parecía que no había ocurrido algún incidente en aquel tiempo que había pasado.

La costurera empezó a ver a sus lados, como si estuviese vigilando si nadie las escuchaba.

— Pero está bien, ¿Sabía que en el pasado había monstruos que servían en el palacio? Creo que los ciclos se están repitiendo ¿No cree? En todos los libros que tenía nunca había un patrón para un monstruo como él, pero creo que he hecho un gran trabajo. Estamos avanzando como sociedad.

La chica se sorprendió con aquel comentario, no se imaginaba que alguien en el castillo tuviese el mismo pensamiento que ella, la señora la miró con complicidad, y con eso, le demostró que esa platica se debía de quedar entre ellas.

— Sí, creo que estamos avanzando como sociedad.

* * *

Ya había escrito este saludo y respondido todos los comentarios pero se me descargó la computadora y perdí todo x.x pero lo que hacía hecho había quedado más o menos así:

¡HELLO! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien, viendo que tengo mas tiempo libre que cuando estaba en la universidad jajajajaja, ya estoy al día con los mangas y animes que seguía y me quedé de wooow, si que han avanzado las cosas... y hablado de avanzar, pues ¡aquí esta si siguiente capítulo! :D algo tranquilo lo sé, pero el próximo estoy segura de que llo van a amar, u odiar, o confundir ¡o generar algo de emoción fuerte! Así que disfruten de todo esto mientras termino el otro capítulo (del que ya voy a la mitad cx).

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **SugarQueen97:** Comet es malvada, y ahora vemos cómo es posible que ella pueda tan bien esconder sus sentimientos, además de demostrar otros que ni siquiera siente, si te fijaste en la última parte del capítulo Moon se hizo a modo de ella, pero con la sola mención de Toffee la chica recobró la actitud de la princesa que conocemos ¿Crees que será suficiente? ¿O será que la Reina conseguirá su objetivo?

 **Sugar** (qué creo es la misma que el comentario anterior): ¡Gracias! Es lo que espero, que el fandom respete todos los shipps, porque todos tienen algo que contar cuando se manejan de la forma adecuada *Heart*

 **Samikun15:** Gracias por la felicitación, no sería posible llegar a tanto sin ustedes los lectores *heart* doy lo mejor de mi en cada capítulo, lo juro.  
Y hablando de un POV de Toffee, mi sueño guajiro es que al terminar esta historia, me ponga a escribir el POV de Toffee, ¡Incluso con un poco más de tiempo atrás! Es por eso que evito hacer POV´s de él, porque si realmente quiero explicar algo, creo que él se merece que cuenta su historia por completo. Spoiler, el nombre del fic sería: Monstruo Inmortal.

 **Rex0153:** ¡Yo también creí que era un fanart hasta que me metí a varias páginas y todas decían lo mismo! fue una buena emoción, y la verdad me ayudó mucho con el material en la historia con respecto al pasado, que Eclipsa sea hija de Solaria ayuda a que la tensión sea mucho mayor, y estoy segura que eso hará que su historia brille, aquí es más el sentimiento de amor imposible.  
Con respecto a Moon en la historia... Hay muchos secretos que se van a empezar a ir revelando, y otros que sólo voy a mencionar, *Spoiler* vamos a hablar de profecías en los próximos capítulos, ¡Y aparecerá Dave!. Así que creo que todo lo que pase serán consecuencias... esperemos que todo termine bien ara nuestros eternos enamorado :'D

 **Alejandra.b** : Te prometo que en el próximo capítulo te morirás de la emoción, te digo, ahorita todo está cambiando para nuestro protagonistas, y la soledad va acompañado de ello, y eso realmente demostrará sus verdaderas personalidades... veamos que sucede... kukuku

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	37. Capítulo XIX-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

— Tengo algo para ti — Dijo la Reina cuando Moon salió de su clase de danza. Ahora estaba practicando el temido pole dance, y era justo como su madre había dicho, un baile pesado que exigía demasiada fuerza de las piernas. El ejercicio era tal, que bastantes moratones invadieron sus rodillas, y por ende la chica tenía que caminar lentamente porque le dolía mover sus músculos lastimados.

— ¿Para mí? — Preguntó Moon mientras disimulaba el cansancio y dolor en la voz.

— ¿Para quién más? — Respondió su madre mientras rodaba los ojos, y en eso le dio un sobre con un acabado muy elegante a la chica, ésta miró a su madre con curiosidad, y obtuvo un gesto de indiferencia como respuesta — Te lo envía tu prometido.

Moon sintió un balde de agua caer sobre ella, ¿River? ¿Qué era lo que quería? Su madre había sido tan discreta en su salida de Santa Olga que él no se había enterado de lo que realmente había pasado, así que le pareció extraño aquel gesto sobre ella, él debía de estar en su propio internado metido en sus cosas, no debería de tener tiempo de enviarle cartas.

— Ábrela y me dices lo que viene escrito, yo ya había hablado con sus padres acerca de que no nos veríamos estas vacaciones decembrinas a causa de la festividad del Tronco con nuestra familia Butterfly pero ellos nunca se dan por vencidos.

Moon no perdió el tiempo y abrió la carta con demasiada prisa, River sólo le causaba problemas, y con lo que pasaba en el castillo no tenía ni ánimos ni energías de tratar con él.

— Es una invitación a una boda — Respondió con un gesto de disgusto después de leer la horrible caligrafía de él. Su madre sólo la observó — El príncipe Ponyhead va a contraer matrimonio y me pregunta si me gustaría ser su acompañante.

— Serás su acompañante — Dijo la Reina sin titubeos, Moon se sintió incómoda, había olvidado que fue voluntad de su madre estar comprometida, y no lo entendía, ella misma demostraba que no toleraba a los Johansen. — ¿Cuándo es la boda?

— En dos semanas.

— Perfecto, olvida tu visita a la fábrica de hilos con la modista, que se haga cargo Rhombulus, nosotras debemos de ver vestidos para la fiesta, además de encargar algún presente para los novios.

La chica lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no mostrar alguna cara de decepción, una de las pocas cosas que le hacía levantarse día con día era platicar con la modista porque ella le comentaba cómo iban los progresos de Toffee en su entrenamiento.

Esas pláticas eran el único contacto con él a pesar de que éste no supiera.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron al estudio de la Reina donde la mayor sacó un gran catálogo de vestidos que sólo eran pedidos elaborar cuando tenían un gran evento, Moon estaba renuente de elegir uno, pero su madre se encargó de elegir uno que dijese: "También soy una princesa prometida, soy la siguiente en casarse".

Después de elegir el atuendo, la Reina se dirigió a que le tomaran medidas a Moon, tal como se esperaba sólo estaba la asistente de la costurera y no dijo nada que fuera de utilidad para Moon, en vez de eso, la joven aprendiz empezó a adular el gran vestido que había escogido la Reina, dijo que iba a ser el primer vestido de gala que iba a realizar, y prometió que dejaría el vestido mucho más hermoso que en el dibujo, ya que le agregaría unas mangas para que la princesa no tuviese frío.

Cuando escuchó eso último, Moon miró hacia una ventana y vio que los rayos del sol ya no alumbraban con tanta intensidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había regresado al castillo? Parecía una eternidad, el tiempo pasaba y sentía como su relación con Toffee era como el calor del verano, día con día se iba apagando.

El resto de la tarde la Reina dejó libre a Moon, la chica supuso que era para que eligiera un buen presente para la boda, pero ¿Qué le podía regalar a una pareja de seres que solo tenían una cabeza de unicornio? Prefería pensar en ello en vez del motivo de aquel matrimonio: la novia de Ponyhead estaba esperando un hijo.

Ni siquiera se quiso imaginar cómo, cuándo, y por dónde.

Como no quería agobiarse más con aquel tortuoso evento, eligió uno de los cuadros que adornaban un pasillo por el que caminaba y le dijo a un guardia que lo preparara para un regalo, ¿Qué mejor obsequio que una reliquia del castillo Butterfly? Moon sabía que su madre no se daría cuenta de la falta del artilugio, así que no la reprendería por haber elegido algo tan al azar.

Aunque pensando en reprender, su madre nunca lo había vuelto a hacer desde que estuvo herida cuando amenazó con suicidarse, a veces la miraba mal, pero su boca estaba cerrada como una tumba, no es que Moon hiciera muchas cosas para contradecirla, pero con lo pequeño que hacía sabía que estaría condenada una eternidad si recordaba la actitud de su madre tres meses atrás.

La chica al verse libre pensó en buscar a Toffee, se dirigió discretamente al jardín botánico anhelando encontrarlo, pero éste se encontraba tristemente solo. Justo cuando salió del lugar un guardia apareció y le dijo que esos no eran caminos por los que debería de andar la princesa, así que la acompañó todo el camino hasta llegar al centro recreativo "La Hiladora", ya que ahí fue visto por última vez Rhombulus, y él tenía la obligación de hacerle compañía a ella en todo momento.

La Hiladora estaba quedando muy bien, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema y tenía la decoración en dorado y ocre, había bastante iluminación y ya habían llegado los manuales para aprender las rápidas costuras, ese día se iban a recoger las telas para los diseños que entre Moon y Hekapoo eligieron, y si todo salía bien, dentro de cinco días sería la inauguración.

La chica entró desanimada a pesar de ver que las telas y los hilos ya habían llegado, al parecer no hubo ningún problema en su transcurso. Se sentó en un escritorio que estaba a la entrada y empezó a ojear la lista de personas inscritas en el curso. Ya casi no había lugares libres.

Siguió leyendo sólo para entretenerse y perder el tiempo, en esos momentos realmente extrañaba a Glossaryck. Cuando la chica empezó a jugar a ver cuál de todos los inscritos era el que tenía el nombre más extraño y gracioso de todos, un fuerte estruendo seguido de un fuerte quejido la hizo levantarse de su lugar y ponerse a la defensiva.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! — Gritó, mientras sacaba un pequeño cuchillo de entre el pantalón que estaba debajo de su falta, obtenido gracias a su clase de armas.

— ¿Princesa? ¿Es usted? — Era Rhombulus, la chica se relajó al instante.

— Sí, ¿Qué hace aquí? — Respondió Moon mientras veía como su maestro salía entre en las cajas que habían llegado, así que eso fue el ruido que escuchó.

El hombre le ofreció su rostro de seriedad que siempre tenía, pero su respuesta dejó aturdida a la chica:

— Me quedé dormido.

Moon por un momento pensó que no escuchó bien, esa era la respuesta más extraña de todas y no creía que un miembro de la Alta Comisión pudiese hacer algo como quedarse dormido entre un montón de cajas.

— ¿Está bien? — Preguntó la chica confundida.

— Sí. — Respondió el hombre sin ningún rasgo de vergüenza. — ¿Y usted?

— También — Se defendió.

— No lo parece — Añadió Rhombulus — Se ve aburrida.

— Lo estoy.

Hubo un silencio después de eso, Rhombulus era bueno cuando hablaba y Moon se quedaba callada, pero cuando él quería hablar de un tema más casual para entablar una conversación, usualmente la plática resultaba demasiado incómoda.

— Vámonos — Dijo él después de unos momentos y se dirigió a la puerta, Moon dudo en seguirlo, pero realmente prefería hacer cualquier cosa con él que quedarse en el local mientras leía nombres aburridos.

Empezaron a caminar, como iban sin guardias más de un curioso se les acercó, pero el hombre de vidrio se encargó de alejar a esas personitas indeseables. Al parecer su destino era el castillo, así que Moon le preguntó a Rhombulus que deseaba de ahí.

— Necesito recoger un libro — Él respondió — Su madre me lo pidió en una carta.

La chica entonces comprendió como era que su madre aún seguía en contacto con sus súbditos, al parecer las cartas que realizaba en su estudio no eran meras formalidades, sino que con esas se enteraba de lo que pasaba a sus alrededores. Seguramente habría más de un sobre que tuviera a Toffee como tema principal.

* * *

"El Lagarto" estaba siguiendo las indicaciones de Lady Winter. Se inclinó frente a la chica y empezó a seguir los pasos de baile que había memorizado con anterioridad, la brusquedad con la que se le caracterizaba ahora se había transformado en elegancia, y junto al porte que ya tenía, su ser era realmente atractivo.

La chica demostraba nerviosismo frente a su presencia, pero con la compañía de él se veía atractiva de todas formas. La música invadió la sala y ambos empezaron a girar con el compás que se les marcaba. Lady Winter vigilaba cada paso con minuciosidad, pero se veía satisfecha con el resultado.

Cuando terminó la música y el monstruo se inclinó para besar la mano de la chica, una voz sacó a todos de la concentración en la que estaban.

— ¿Interrumpimos algo?

Era Rhombulus.

Acompañado de Moon.

— Señor… — Empezó a decir Lady Winter, pero su rostro se veía pálido, y tuvo que esconder la mirada.

— Pr-princesa, buenas tardes.

Al escuchar el saludo tartamudo de la chica, Moon distinguió que esa tipa era la chica que se encargaba del jardín botánico.

— Buenas — Respondió con altanería. Eso, más la miraba fría de Rhombulus (que Moon descubrió que era sin mala intención), demostraba un conjunto demasiado intimidante para los asistentes, excepto para Toffee.

— Princesa — Saludó Toffee mientras veía a la chica a los ojos y le hacía una reverencia que se veía demasiado provocativa.

— General — Respondió Moon sin titubear, ese título era algo que ella había adivinado, pero realmente necesitaba demostrarle a aquella chica que lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Se sostuvieron la mirada, Rhombulus se mostró confundido por aquella reacción, pero no le tomó importancia y a pesar de la tensión que se empezaba a sentir en el ambiente, dejó a Moon sola con su nodriza y el Lagarto excusándose diciendo que tenía algo que hacer.

— Creo que lo acompañaré — Dijo Lady Winter a la nada mientras seguía los pasos de Rhombulus.

— Y-yo t-también me tengo que r-retirar — Dijo la chica, Kitty, según recordaba Moon.

La princesa Buttefly quiso actuar como si no hubiese escuchado a la sirvienta, pero cuando Kitty empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida, Toffee la tomo de la mano y se la besó, susurrándole un: " _Nos vemos mañana, tigre"._

¡Ella no era un tigre! ¡ELLA ERA UNA GATA! Moon empezó a sentir como la sangre hervía dentro de sí.

Después de que Kitty se retirarse Toffee volvió a centrar su atención Moon que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que su rostro se mostrara indiferente ante la acción de él. La princesa creía que cuando fuese a verlo a él sería el momento más emotivo de su vida, estaría sin palabras y Toffee la trataría como cuando estaban en el bosque y le recordaría todos los momentos que habían pasado, pero en ese momento, en ese momento tenía demasiadas emociones que no eran precisamente las que esperaba.

Por su parte, Toffee mostraba un rostro serio y una mirada intensa y penetrante. La princesa notó que él estaba enojado, y al identificar eso, ella se enojó más, ¿Él se atrevía a enojarse? ¡Ella le lloró todas las noches pensando en lo que mal que la estaba pasando! ¡pero al parecer había tenido muy buena compañía!

— ¿Bailamos? — Preguntó él, y Moon inmediatamente le puso su mano mientras le veía a los ojos.

Bailaron sin música, la tensión entre ellos era palpable, Moon cada vez se irritaba más al verlo enojado, y él parecía que no iba a doblegarse ante ninguna situación que se le presentase. La princesa tenía la mandíbula apretada, había tenido clases de pole dance, había caminado desde la hiladora hasta el castillo y ahora estaba tenido un baile que a pesar de verse elegante, era una pelea entre las dos partes.

— ¿Adolorida, princesa? — Dijo Toffee cuando hizo girar a Moon y la chica soltó un quejido de molesta por el movimiento brusco.

— Por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

— Sus clases de pole dance son una sensación entre la servidumbre, su majestad.

Moon se obligó a morderse la lengua y trató de enfocarse más en sus pasos de baile, pero todo fue inútil cuando el Lagarto agregó:

— Apuesto que el príncipe Johansen lo disfrutará mucho.

Moon perdió el paso y el habla, tardó un poco en volver a tomar el ritmo de la música inexistente pero sentía como Toffee la sujetaba con mucha más fuerza que antes.

— ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que estabas comprometida, Moon?

Todo el enojo de la chica desapareció para dejar una gran vergüenza en su ser, volvió a tropezarse, pero en vez de que Toffee la dejara libre, la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos para que la danza no acabara.

Moon decidió aplicar un poco de sus clases de actuación para ocultar su vulnerabilidad.

— ¿Importa acaso? — Respondió mientras sujetaba a su acompañante con la misma fuerza que él ejercía.

— No, la verdad es que no.

Justo al terminar la oración, Toffee hizo un giro para dar por terminada la sesión de baile, y Moon descubrió que Toffee era que le había marcado todo el ritmo en ese momento. Le enojó el saber que había seguido el juego de él.

— Me alegro — Dijo mientras ponía su mano frente a él para que la besase tal como lo hizo con Kitty, pero en vez de eso, Toffee la lamió.

Moon quitó su mano asustada, y Toffee la miró con altanería, le había ganado. La princesa volvió a sentir en enojo tras de sí, pero antes de atreverse a decir algo, alguien le ganó la palabra:

— Vuelvo a decir, ¿Interrumpo en algo?

Era Rhombulus, Moon vio la oportunidad para escaparse de ahí.

— No, por supuesto que no.

* * *

¨¡Hello! It´s me~~ ¿Cómo están? Espero que tengan muy buenas noches, días, tardes, ¡la hora a la que estén leyendo esto! Les había dicho que aparecería Toffee ¡Y AQUÍ ESTA! Creo que no es el reencuentro que ustedes estaban esperando, pero ¿Qué se imaginaban? La chica lo ignoró vilmente y el tiene sus sentimientos :C

Por cierto ¡Felicítenme! Terminé este capítulo con uñas de acrílico que no me dejan ni escribir ni ir al baño agusto x.x

Criticas, opiniones, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los comentarios!

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Sugar:** Es algo que no me gusta de las series, a veces se enfocan tanto en los protagonistas que no ven el potencial que tienen los secundarios y los dejan en un plano inexistente... me gusta de Star que quiere cambiar la relación con los monstruos, pero ¿Era la única? Se me hace algo extraño y poco creíble, y eso es lo que me gusta de la historia, su madre una de las más cerradas lo intentó y falló (hablamos de la serie no del fic) y es por eso que es así. Hay infinidad de alternativas, por lo de la serie de Avatar, yo siempre vi que Katara era como una madre para el grupo, era la administradora y la mas "responsable". Y sí, era parte de su personalidad, pero que alguien llegara y le demostrara que él no necesitaba de eso (que lo cuidara) y le enseñara y mostrara cosas que la pudiesen hacer crecer más como persona, me gustaría mucho más que quedarse con el niño que la besó incluso cuando ella dijo que estaba confundida. En fin, luego hago mi fic, jajajajajajaja. Pero aún así yo respeto las shipps, sí es verdad que hay unas muy creepys, pero mientras no me molesten a mí o a los fans, creo que no hay ningún problema.

 **Samikun15:** Próxima historia, tendrá como protagonista a Toffee. Próximo capítulo ¡Aquí lo tienes!

 **Alejandra.b:** ¡Aquí lo tienes! No te hice esperar mucho ¿O sí?

 **Rex0153** : En efecto Comet tiene sus trucos, y sí, ya vimos como fue la reacción de Toffee, ¿Crees que sea para bien o para mal? Esperemos que Moon actue pronto antes de que alguien más haga sus movimientos...

 **Solesc:** Una pista, Comet es demasiado cerrada ¿Por qué? ¿Siempre fue así? ¿O qué crees que le haya pasado para tener una personalidad así? en un par de capítulos haré que te vuele la cabeza te lo aseguro jajajaja. Sobre lo de Eclipsa, sí así es el árbol genealógico en mi fic, creo que en la serie va a varias, pero ya es muy tarde para ajustarme al canon :C

Nos leemos ~~


	38. Capítulo XIX-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

 _Ya hice mi movimiento, ahora… ¿Cuál será el tuyo, querida?_

* * *

— No debería tener esos sentimientos tan fuertes con usted, princesa.

Moon estaba sentada en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas y con un brazo recargado en el reclinatorio mientras sujetaba su cabeza, quería que pareciera que le dolía, pero en realidad lo que buscaba era evitar que su mal humor, vergüenza e indignación se notasen, ¡Era increíble que Toffee hubiese actuado de aquella forma! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

La chica estuvo a punto de apretar el puño para golpear o lanzar lo primero que viese enfrente hasta que se dio cuenta que Rhombulus aun esperaba una respuesta. Ambos estaban en estudio de la Reina, aunque el representante de la Alta Comisión se encontraba en el escritorio de ésta. Él había decidido ir ahí para leer el libro que había tomado de la biblioteca, pero al parecer ya había terminado.

— Tengo migraña, es normal que incluso yo, una princesa, esté fastidiada. Además, no veo que reprendan a mi madre por su mal carácter.

— Es diferente — Respondió Rhombulus con su tranquilidad habitual — La Reina es así por diversas "situaciones", pero usted tiene este temperamento por "alguien".

Moon desvió la mirada, sonrojada.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo que esté enojada?

— No es el enojo en sí, princesa — Dijo el integrante de la Alta Comisión mientras ponía el libro que estaba leyendo a lado suyo — Le dije, son los sentimientos fuertes. Nadie, y menos una princesa debe de tenernos.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Moon intentando parecer irritada.

— Porque afectan su juicio. No importan si son "buenas" o "malas" emociones, el exceso de ellas siempre hacen tomar la peor decisión.

— O la más valiente y temeraria — Se defendió Moon al recordar como su amenaza de suicidio había salvado la vida de Toffee.

— Depende, ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias después de eso?...

El juego de su madre.

Moon no sabía a donde quería llegar, pero sabía que la estaba utilizando. Su confrontación con Toffee había sido una prueba de la interferencia de la matriarca sobre los dos, porque no lo quería admitir, pero cuando se retiró con Rhombulus de la biblioteca, pudo escuchar claramente como el lagarto le susurró un: " _has cambiado_ ".

—…Una Reina siempre debe de pensar antes de actuar, ¿Qué sería de ella si se deja llevar por..?

— ¿Qué lees? — Moon cambió de tema drásticamente.

Rhombulus se quedó desconcertado unos instantes por la interrupción de la princesa, pero después respondió a su pregunta como si nada.

— La historia de una de sus antepasados — Dijo mientras le enseñaba el libro a la chica — He estado en casi la mayoría de ellos, pero es bueno recordar; hay detalles que se olvidan con el tiempo.

— Ese no es el libro que yo tengo — Respondió Moon cuando vio que el libro que tenía Rhombulus era mucho más pequeño y ordenado que el que ella tenía.

— El libro que usted tiene son de hechizos, princesa — Explicó el hombre — El libro que tengo se podría decir que es un diario… Aquí las Reinas escribían sobre sus acciones y pensamientos sobre temas políticos, culturales e incluso personales. Todas las Reinas están obligadas a manejar uno, y lo tienen que dejar como herencia para la futura Reina. Si no eres Reina no lo puedes leer. — Lo último lo dijo debido a que Moon se había acercado peligrosamente hacia él.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Son temas delicados.

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo…? — Moon sabía que no iba a ganar en un juego de miradas contra Rhombulus, pero lo intentó de igual forma.

— La historia no siempre es como la cuentan princesa, hay información que es mejor se quede en secreto. — La chica bajó la mirada cuando se imaginó todas las injusticias que los monstruos tuvieron durante la llegada de los primeros colonos Butterfly.

— Yo siempre he creído que la verdad es lo que realmente nos hace crecer, tanto personal como socialmente. — Se sinceró.

— Sí y no. Decida por usted misma princesa. — Respondió el hombre mientras le pasaba un libro más pequeño a ella y le mostraba una hoja en concreto. Moon lo miró con sospecha — Es el libro de profecías Butterfly, técnicamente no es un diario.

La joven Butterfly dudó un poco pero giró el libro hacía sí para leerlo, en el título de la hoja, con grandes y decoradas letras se leía: "El inicio de la mentira, la Reina del Corazón Solitario".

Nuevamente le dirigió una mirada de sospecha a Rhombulus, pero éste le dio una seña de que continuara leyendo. El texto decía así:

 _A ella le gusta el brillo y la luz de las estrellas_

 _Las rosas de oro y los anillos de diamantes._

 _Nada duele con cosas brillantes._

 _Ella era el alma de la fiesta_

 _Empieza con todas las bebidas_

 _Parece encajar, perfectamente._

 _Pero la vida no siempre fue de rosas_

 _Necesitas caer para despertar y ver._

 _Y ella dice:_

 _No necesito estar en la fiesta._

 _No necesito ser amada por todos._

 _Y ella sabe que está bien_

 _Bailar con su propio ritmo_

 _Y ser la Reina de un Corazón Solitario*_

Moon se quedó maravillada por el hermoso poema, lo leyó varias veces intentando memorizarlo, pero en eso Rhombulus la interrumpió.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué opina?

— Es hermoso, veo que la profecía viene dividida en dos partes, en lo que ella hacía y en lo que hace al final. Aunque no es muy clara la idea de "la mentira" creo que se refiere a "caer y ver", supongo que se le ocultaba, aunque al final la Reina tomó una muy buena postura.

— Necesita leer más entre líneas su majestad. Tiene razón acerca de que "caer y ver" se relacionan con la mentira, pero debe de ver la personalidad de la Reina para intentar descubrir lo que le ocultaban. La Reina que menciona el texto es superficial, le gustaban las apariencias "Las rosas de oro y los anillos de diamantes". Y ¿Sabe porque lo era? "Nada duele con cosas brillantes".

— Se sentía sola — Resolvió Moon casi inmediatamente.

— Exacto, eso lo podemos corroborar con "Ser amada por todos" ¿Por qué una Reina necesitaba ser amada por todos? Ella es la heredera, tiene a todo un castillo bajo su mando, y tiene la lealtad de su pueblo…

— Porque su familia no estaba con ella… — Tal vez para Rhombulus Moon era muy inteligente por resolver esas cuestiones a la primera, pero la verdad de la chica era que sabía las respuestas porque lo sintió en alguna parte de su vida, nunca se imaginó que otra Reina se sintiese como ella, pero tal vez no eran tan diferentes sus ancestros a ella —…Seguramente sus padres no le daban la atención que ella quería y es por eso que la buscaba con otras personas.

— Y al no tener atención se escondía en las fiestas y en las bebidas. — Concluyó Rhombulus.

— Quería encajar aunque sabía que no podía hacerlo. — Adivinó Moon cuando volvió a leer el poema ahora con nueva información.

— Exacto. — El bastón del hombre de vidrio brilló — ¿Por qué cree que no encajaba, Princesa? ¿Por qué esa Reina no tenía la atención de sus padres y no tenía el sentido de pertenencia? ¿Por qué tenía que aparentar con joyas y fiestas algo que no era?

La piel de Moon se erizó de repente. No podía ser cierto. Esa conversación iba demasiado rápido y estaba tornando mucho más oscura.

— Alto... ¿Ella no era un Butterfly?

Rhombulus tomó el libro que estaba leyendo Moon y lo cerró de golpe. Al ver la reacción de él, la princesa descubrió que no se había equivocado.

— ¿Quién es ella?

— ¿Ve por qué debemos de mantener nuestros secretos? ¿Qué diría el pueblo cuando se diese cuenta que no hay sangre Real en quienes los gobiernan? ¿Enserio cree que la verdad ayudaría a todos?

Moon se sintió expuesta, no sabía que contestar, descubrir eso era algo demasiado impactante.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Volvió a repetir.

— No sé, recuerde que este libro es de profecías, bien pudo pasar hace 300 años como puede pasar dentro de 300 años. El tiempo no viene plasmado ahí, nosotros sólo hacemos conjeturas con lo que nos dan.

Moon se quedó totalmente callada.

— Es por eso que los diarios no se les dan a las princesas hasta que se convierten en Reinas, porque hay mucha información que desconocen y que mientras menos personas la sepan, mejor. En estos libros se plasman las traiciones, asesinatos, infidelidades, y otras cosas que no dejaría a los Butterfly bien parados. Lo que le enseñé apenas es una pizca de todo lo que se oculta en estas paredes. Ahora con lo que sabe, es su responsabilidad pensar si la verdad es lo mejor para todos o no…

* * *

Moon entró a su habitación desganada, por fin había superado el enojo que tenía contra Toffee, pero era porque su mente estaba totalmente confundida con lo que había hablado con Rhombulus. Y no era tanto por saber si el legado Butterfly se perdería o incluso ya se había perdido. Sino porque vio en realidad lo que significaba ser una verdadera Reina.

Esconder cosas, mostrar emociones que no sentía, ella ya sabía hacerlo, pero no se imaginaba la magnitud y la carga de ello. Tener el peso de todo un castillo cansaba, de todo un pueblo, de su gente y ahora no sabía si realmente tenía madera para poder hacerlo tal como su madre. La Reina era dura, y no se dejaba doblegar por nada del mundo, pero Moon no se sentía preparada para seguirle los pasos.

Se echó en la cama sin hacerle caso al pequeño Chauncey hasta que él se subió a la cama y se metió entre sus brazos dando a entender que quería que lo acariciara. Moon se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo, y con la mano libre empezó a acariciar a su mascota.

— Sé que me extrañabas, pero no necesito tus mimos, princesa.

Moon se paró de repente, lo que había tocado no era el pelaje suave de Chaucey, era algo como una tela floja que parecía cubrir a alguien.

— Glossaryck — Dijo mientras el hombrecillo acomodaba sus prendas.

— Un placer. Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿No?

Moon hizo un viaje a sus memorias y recordó que la última vez que se vieron fue cuando él le dio un veredicto a Toffee acerca de su estancia en el castillo.

— Sí.

— Bueno espero que no te hayas acostumbrado a no hacer magia, que tus clases conmigo empezarán mañana.

Moon abrió los ojos como respuesta, y mientras miraba su peinador y veía que el libro de hechizos estaba sobre él, su mente se preguntaba por qué en ese momento su madre le había levantado el castigo acerca de realizar magia.

— Claro que no. Sabes que realizar magia con la varita es lo que más me gusta.

— Que aduladora, sabes que es mentira. — Respondió Glossaryck mientras se sentaba en el lomo del pequeño Chaucey, que se había quedado acostado en una de las almohadas de la cama.

— Yo no miento, Glossaryck — Respondió Moon.

— Pues deberías aprender a hacerlo. Dime ¿Qué te tenía tan agobiada cuando llegaste que ni siquiera notaste mi presencia?

— Vengo de con Rhombulus.

— Vas aprendiendo. Yo sé que tenías el día libre hoy, así que no me voy a creer eso, aunque tu olor me puede dar una idea de lo que realmente hiciste.

La chica sintió toda la sangre sobre su cara, puede que haya extrañado un poco a su maestro, pero lo que no extrañaba por nada del mundo eran las insinuaciones que le hacía.

— ¡No estoy mintiendo! — Gritó y despertó al pequeño Chaucey — ¡Realmente estaba con Rhombulus! ¡Hoy me contó acerca de las profecías de los Butterfly!

Glossaryck empezó a aplaudir lentamente.

— Y así, Moon. Es como le sacas la verdad a alguien, toca un tema incómodo para tu víctima y te dirá lo que realmente quieres saber. Mi frase favorita es: di una mentira para escuchar la verdad.

La chica siguió con la cara enrojecida aunque ahora era por una situación diferente. Decidió pararse para ir a la ventana y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

— Vamos, Moon. No te pongas así — Dijo Glossaryck que la siguió hasta el balcón. — Vamos, cuéntame, ¿Por qué alguien de la Alta Comisión te habló de unas profecías que están guardadas bajo llave?

— No sólo me habló de ellas, sino que me las mostró.

Tal vez, solo tal vez le siguiera el juego a Glossaryck. Aunque la estrategia de Moon sería; exagera la verdad.

— ¿Te las mostró?

— Me dijo que yo aparecía en una profecía, así que quiso corroborar si era yo o no.

— Por lo que veo no soy el único que piensa en eso. ¿Entonces que le dijiste? ¿Si eres un pico de la estrella o no?

Moon intentó con todas sus fuerzas ocultar su sentimiento de satisfacción. Estrella, no lo olvidaría.

— No sé. Tú eres mi maestro, tú has de saber. — Y con eso se regresó adentro de la habitación para esconderse en el baño, intentando que una buena ducha de agua caliente le diera energías para poder ignorar a Glossaryck toda la noche.

Lo que no sabía, y Glossaryck a propósito había evitado decir, es que había otra forma de mentir, engañar más bien dicho; y eso era donde le provees una pequeña información a alguien "por error", y con eso haces que ese "alguien" haga el trabajo sucio por ti. Consigues lo que quieres haciéndole creer a alguien que también quiere eso, aunque al final sólo te beneficia a ti. Lo mejor de ese truco es que si hay consecuencias tú no te verás afectado, ya que no realizaste nada malo, eres un espectador más.

Tristemente Moon aprendió esa lección de la peor forma posible.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo desvelándome pero feliz porque al fin publiqué el capitulo :D Bueno, espero que lo disfruten mucho mucho :D:D:D Les comento, el poema que se ve como "profecía" es la letra de la canción Queen of a Loney Heart de Dastic. Desde que la escuché por primera vez dije: ¡La tengo que meter en el fic! Obviamente mi primera opción fue usarla en Moon, pero la personalidad de la chica no me convencía, después pensé en Eclipsa, por lo de las Rosas y todo eso.. pero cuando ya pasaron todos los capítulos de la tercera temporada, y vi varios fanarts, supe quién era la indicada. #LaPrimeraPersonaQueDigaQueReinaEsLeHagoUnSpoiler.

En fin, si quieren escuchar la canción, la pueden escuchar bajo el título que les dije tanto en YouTube como en Spotify.

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Alejandra.b:** Capítulo corto pero con un nuevo giro, espero te guste, igual publicando en las noches porque es el único tiempo libre que tengo jejeje. Espero disfrutes la lectura :D

 **NickTsundere:** Que bueno que te guste la historia, y si, Toffee ahora se está dando cuenta de la atracción que tiene con las Mewmanas ¿Usará su poder para el bien o para el mal?

 **Sugar:** Realmente no hay mejor resumen del capítulo que tu comentario, ¡Acertaste en todo! Personalmente me he dado cuenta que muchos problemas son por falta de comunicación y de comprensión. Sí, las grandes guerras empiezan con pequeñas cosas. ¿Crees que dejen su orgullo al final o ese será el detonante para nuevas peleas?

 **Samikun15:** ¡Por ambas! Nuestro lagarto es impredecible jajajajaja

 **Laidyx:** La Reina es un gran ejemplo de maldad en la historia, no porque maltrata a su hija físicamente, sino que lo hace psicológicamente, ya vimos como por parte de Moon su intervención es mostrada, ahora falta el turno de Toffee, un poco de su día a día y sus preocupaciones diarias, con esto estamos listos para ver como derrotan a los deseos de la matriarca :D (Claro que después de poner un poco de fanservice jejejeje). Gracias por las felicitaciones, todo esto es gracias a ustedes *heart* y con lo de las uñas de acrílico (que fueron un gran sufrimiento al final porque me dolía incluso escribir con un lápiz) te dire que una se hace de sus mañas para ir al baño, ajajajajajaja.

 **Francheska** : ¡Lo haré! No se si eres el usuario que me contactó por Wattpad, pero si no es así te cuento una pequeña historia de frustración: El siguiente capítulo ya lo tenía listo, ya sólo faltaba la revisión final (en ese fic me tardaba un poco más porque no tenía beta como en esta historia y todas las correcciones y modificaciones las hacia yo) y tenía el archivo en una memoria, ¡el capítulo me había quedado genial! Y perdí o me robaron ¡la maldita memoria usb! Te juro me enojé tanto, intenté volver a escribir el capítulo pero ya no me quedaba igual, y lo escribía y lo borraba, lo escribía y no me gustaba y al final me bloquee, y sigo con el bloqueo hasta la fecha, pero es que era tan hermoso el cap :,c Maldita mi distracción que no supe donde quedo la F*king USB T.T

Criticas, opiniones, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los comentarios!

Nos leemos ~~


	39. Capítulo XX-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

La apertura de la "Hiladora" parecía ir de maravilla para la familia Real, la Reina y la Princesa habían cortado el listón de apertura con gran solemnidad y ahora estaban saludando a todo el público que entraba las instalaciones. Por su parte, en el discurso de apertura, el Rey había recitado unas hermosas palabras para su joven hija sobre el orgullo que sentía por haber ideado e implementado el proyecto en tan poco tiempo.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan; el pueblo estaba motivado al ver todas las prendas que podía hacer, la Alta Comisión se veía complacida al ver el trabajo final que habían logrado y Glossaryck estaba con su cara inexpresiva como siempre. Seguramente la inauguración sería el tema de conversación en todo el Reino, hablarían de la caridad de la Princesa y de la sencillez con que los altos directivos del palacio se presentaron.

Pero a pesar de mostrar la cara más linda que tenía, Moon no podía quitarse un sentimiento de ansiedad que la embargaba desde que se posicionó frente a las masas.

Lo que sentía no era como la premonición de alguna catástrofe próxima y tampoco tenía un malestar físico, lo que la agobiaba era aquella incomodidad presente cuando te miran intensa y pesadamente con resentimiento puro, y mientras más deseas ignorar aquel sentimiento, más persistente se hace.

No lo quería aceptar pero estaba segura que se trataba de Toffee.

Se quería auto convencer de que era solo ansiedad suya, atribuyendo su estado al estrés y cansancio tenido en los últimos días debido la apertura del local y al retorno de sus clases de magia, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era ese el caso y que el verdadero causante de su malestar se encontraba frente a ella en la guardia que había preferido no ver desde que se dio cuenta de su asistencia.

Seguramente los aldeanos, su padre y la Alta Comisión no se percataron de ello, pero Moon notó de primera instancia que la guardia que siempre acompañaba a la familia Real había cambiado de uniforme, y en vez de usar cascos planos como de costumbre, ahora todos llevaban cascos con diversos rostros de animales.

Tal vez podría parecer un inocente cambio de armaduras por alguna temática que a la Reina se le hubiese ocurrido, pero con esa armadura Toffee podía camuflajearse muy bien entre los Mewmanos sin ser notado, debido a que los soldados que trabajaban en el castillo también tenían características físicas parecidas a él en cuanto a estatura y complexión muscular, así que a simple vista él no se podría distinguir con el casco puesto.

Moon había visto un par de cascos con formas de reptile, lagartos, diría la mayoría de la servidumbre castillo, pero estaba segura que si Toffee estuviese ahí, no sería ninguno de aquellos dos. Optaría por algo más discreto y de bajo perfil, pero a la vez intimidante para que la gente no se enfocara mucho en él.

Aunque si ese fuese el caso, Toffee no la estaría mirado tan intensamente como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, porque ella sabía que si volteaba tan solo un momento para admirar a los caballeros armados lo distinguiría entre todos ellos. No quería que sonara a presunción, pero algo dentro de sí le guiaba dónde estaba él, era como si un lazo los atase, porque incluso Moon sentía que su cuerpo se giraba hacía un lado en particular, como si éste inconscientemente se pusiera justo enfrente de él.

No.

Luchó contra sus instintos de ver hacía la guardia y se enfocó en saludar a todas las personas que se le acercaban, algunas no le agradaban del todo, había gente que estaba sucia, desarreglada y con mal olor, pero la chica se obligó a continuar con su sonrisa perfectamente ensayada a pesar del malestar. Hekapoo le había advertido de aquello, pero si quería ser una Reina más aceptada que su madre, debía de hacer eso. No era que actualmente la Corona le llamara mucho la atención, pero si tenía la oportunidad de ser mejor que su madre en algo, lo haría.

Su plan interno parecía ir de maravilla hasta que un niño se abalanzó inesperadamente hacia ella para abrazarla, si hubiesen estado solos ella no habría tenido ningún problema, pero como estaban en un evento público, la guardia empezó a moverse hacia los dos debido al protocolo de defender a la heredera de cualquier ataque.

Tanto Moon como los asistentes Reales no se alteraron cuando llegó la guardia para llevarse al niño, pero aun así la princesa le dio un beso en la mejilla a éste antes de que fuera alejado de sus brazos para que no se asustaran ni él, ni el público que parecía intimidado por los sonidos de las grandes armaduras de dichos protectores.

Lo bueno fue que el contratiempo duró poco tiempo, ya que una vez la princesa estuvo "fuera de peligro" los integrantes de la guardia regresaron a su posición inicial. Moon volvió a respirar con normalidad cuando vio que el pueblo volvía a intentar acercarse a ella y a su madre, pero su piel se erizó cuando se dio cuenta que un soldado con armadura de elefante se había quedado detrás de ella.

Era Toffee de eso estaba segura, el casco era lo suficientemente grande para cubrir su hocico sin ningún problema, además, Moon vio de reojo que las hombreras tenían picos que resaltaban de manera intimidante, la impresión era casi igual a cuando él llevaba los cráneos en su antiguo uniforme del bosque.

Pensó en quedarse ahí, pero el nerviosismo no la dejaba concentrarse del todo frente a sus asistentes, así que con un movimiento de cabeza le dio a entender a su padre que se retiraría a tomar aire fresco. El Rey asintió, y ella empezó a alejarse lentamente del lugar para poder ir a dónde se encontraban varios entremeses para tomar agua. Sólo Glossaryck se percató de que el enmascarado la siguió.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, Moon supo que nadie interrumpiría el lugar en bastante tiempo.

Toffee estaba detrás de ella, lo sabía, la chica estaba tomando agua de una forma tan lenta que ella misma se estaba desesperando. Una parte de sí le decía que ya no huyera, que enfrentara la situación, pero otra parte, la que esperaba fuese la más sensata, le decía que pensara muy bien en sus palabras; para ella era normal ver a Toffee, pero la ciudadanía se volvería loca si supiera que un integrante de la servidumbre del castillo era un monstruo.

No debía de alterarlo, y no debía de alterarse ella, cualquier cosa podría ser usada en contra de ambos, y a pesar de que su último encuentro había terminado muy mal, Moon enserio quería hacer algo por ambos, porque quería que salieran bien parados de esa situación en la que habían entrado juntos.

El caballero se posicionó nuevamente detrás de ella, demasiado cerca, así que sin pensarlo mucho más, la princesa mantuvo la mirada al frente sin atreverse a mirar atrás y comenzó a hablar con la voz más aterciopelada que tenía.

— ¿Cómo está, General? — Moon pudo escuchar como su acompañante empezaba a tomar aire, era un sonido intimidante por el eco del casco que llevaba y que le modificaba la voz.

— Nunca había sido tan hipócrita en mi vida. — Sabía que era difícil, pero al escuchar aquello con un tono ácido Moon sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No le gusta el proyecto de su Majestad?

Toffee la agarró de los hombros y la giró bruscamente.

— Dejemos de jugar a esto Moon — La nombrada se sonrojó al ver que el monstruo no la soltaba de su agarre aun cuando ya le estaba mirando directo a su rostro cubierto por aquel casco— Es horrible estar aquí, hay ancianos que me preguntan acerca de la historia de Mewni y tengo que contestar lo que sus estúpidos libros dicen a pesar de que sé que es todo lo contario. Tengo que estar en la guardia personal de la Reina protegiéndola de "todo peligro" aun cuando ella es un peligro para mí y para los míos. Ahora tengo que estar presente en este proyecto "bondadoso" solo para recordarme a mí mismo que nadie está ayudando a los míos, que mientras tú y tu pueblo disfrutan de las comodidades de poder hacer sus cobijas, mis seres queridos morirán de frío y de falta de alimento ¿Sabías que de diez niños que hay en mi pueblo cuatro mueren durante el invierno? Es horrible saber eso sin que yo pueda hacer algo, ¡Porque estoy haciendo algo por los Mewmanos que nos han cazado por años!

Ahora no solo el cuerpo de Moon temblaba, sino también sus labios, se los estaba mordiendo fuertemente para evitar lanzar un lamento de dolor que quebraría toda la resistencia que aún la mantenía con el rostro libre de lágrimas.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Toffee al fin había sacado todo lo que se había guardado, desvió la mirada para un lado, no podía mirarlo a los ojos después de ver que lo que había hecho no lo había ayudado ni a él ni a los niños con los que se había encariñado tanto. ¿Acaso realmente ya no los volvería a ver? A la tierna Ivy o el hiperactivo …

— H-hablaré con mi madre — Fue lo único que alcanzó a responder, la garganta le ardía por contener el llanto.

— ¿Qué logarás con eso? — Preguntó Toffee, retando a actuar con aquella oración a la chica.

— Algo, lo que sea, los tuyos también son parte de mi pueblo, y debo de ver por ellos también. — Toffee la soltó, y a pesar de alejar su pesada armadura de los hombros de la chica, Moon sentía que tenía un gran peso en su espalda.

— Realmente quisiera creer en tu palabra.

Y tras decir eso, el guardia se alejó de la chica dejándola sola.

Moon no supo a donde se dirigió, aunque de igual forma agradeció su desaparecida, debía de enfocarse, era cierto lo que él había dicho, ella estaba viendo por los Mewmanos pero nadie veía por los monstruos, y en vez de acercarlos a la sociedad como ella esperaba realmente los estaban ocultando para frustración de sus deseos originales.

Se mordió el labio, no lo quería admitir, pero a pesar de aquellas ácidas palabras, una parte de sí volvió a ubicarse, ella no sólo era la princesa Mewmana, sino que sería la primera princesa Monstruo, se lo había prometido a sí misma, y casi lo olvidaba. Ahora sólo faltaba terminar el evento de la hiladora y se dirigiría a hablar con su madre para pedir apoyo para los monstruos, no sabía cuántas comunidades había, pero empezando por la que conocía sentía que haría la diferencia.

El tiempo pasó rápido cuando su mente empezó a trabajar en cómo ayudaría a la comunidad de Monstruos, ella aparentaba ser feliz, aunque sólo Glossaryck pareció advertir que su mente planeaba algo, pero la chica ignoró sus miradas intrigantes como todas las tardes cuando él la molestaba durante su entrenamiento mágico.

Por fin acabó el evento con cena incluida y los asistentes reales se retiraron en carruaje a su castillo, Moon estaba ansiosa por fin podría hablar con su madre, pero ésta en el trascurso del viaje se la pasó hablando con Leckmet, y la chica no pudo hacer ningún avance, ya que ella también tenía una conversación de lo armoniosa que estuvo la inauguración con Onmitraxus.

Llegando al castillo, la Alta Comisión y los Reyes se despidieron, Moon estuvo al lado de la Reina en todo momento, y justo cuando las adulaciones por el buen trabajo realizado cesaron, la chica se dispuso en acompañar a su madre para ir a su estudio personal… hasta que vio que la Alta Comisión se dirigía a la puerta para tomar un segundo carruaje, pero Rhombulus se había encaminado a otro pasillo distinto.

¿A dónde iría? Moon ya no había hablado con él desde que le enseño el libro de profecías, y desde que habló con Glossaryck la chica había tenido la curiosidad de seguir leyendo los demás escritos para saber en cuales ella aparecía.

Su mente empezó a tener dudas, desde aquella conversación había pasado más de una semana, Rhombulus había desaparecido y ahora su tiempo de clases era el que usaba Glossaryck para enseñarle más mágia, Moon no lo había visto hasta ese día, y dudaba si lo podría ver próximamente. Miró a su madre, debía de hablar con ella para ayudar a la comunidad de Monstruos.

Pero miró a Rhombulus, y la conversación que tuvo con Glossaryck en su reencuentro la sacudió de forma instantánea. Ella sabía que era la elegida para algo porque sus marcas de rombos estaban en las decoraciones del estudio de su madre, también sabía que las marcas de picas y de tréboles eran de las Reinas Eclipsa y Jushtin respectivamente, y que posiblemente la heredera del corazón estaría en su descendencia. ¿Qué significaba? Ni idea.

Después de hablar con Glossarck y que él mencionara "La Estrella" la chica supuso que él se refirió a una Reina que portaba ese nombre, pero en realidad leyendo sus pocos datos escritos en el libro de hechizos, se dio cuenta de que posiblemente ella era la redactora, después pensó en la habitación de su madre, pero sólo había cuatro símbolos repetitivos, no cinco, como los picos de las estrellas habituales.

¿Qué querría decir esa otra profecía en la que posiblemente estaría involucrada? Miró a su madre, a ella la vería el día siguiente, miró a Rhombulus, no sabía cuándo más tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él….

La decisión estaba hecha: Observó a su madre y se despidió de ella sin mencionar nada de lo que había hablado con Toffee horas antes.

Cuando quiso seguir a Rhombulus, Moon se dio cuenta de que él se le había adelantado, ¿A dónde iría? Ya era noche, ya habían cenado, ya habían hecho todos los encargos de la Hiladora ¿Qué más tendría que hacer él a esas horas en el castillo?

" _Volver a sus actividades rutinarias",_ se contestó la chica, él ya no se había parado en la biblioteca según las entrecortadas palabras de Lady Winter, así que si estaba en el castillo seguramente seguiría leyendo los diarios que la chica vio aquella vez.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca, y tal cómo había esperado, ahí estaba el hombre de vidrio leyendo en la oscuridad sólo con la compañía de la pequeña luz de veladoras, era hipnotizante el efecto de su cuerpo con el fuego, porque éste dejaba destellos en todas las direcciones de las paredes. Después de perderse por un momento, Moon tocó la puerta para hacer notar su presencia.

— Princesa, buenas noches — Dijo Rhombulus mientras se ponía de pie. Moon entró después de aquello sin esperar una invitación a pasar y se sentó en la mesa de enfrente del Comisionado. Éste se quedó parado impresionado por su actitud — ¿Se le ofrece algo?

— Necesito que me muestre el libro de profecías Butterfly — Los ojos de Rhombulus brillaron, confirmando que había causado alguna impresión en él.

— ¿Para qué?

— Quiero saber en qué profecías estoy mencionada.

— Eso es obvio, su majestad — Respondió rápidamente el hombre — Usted está en las profecías del "Poker" la única profecía que no está en un papel, sino en un juego. La habitación personal de la Reina está decorada así, me sorprende que diga que quiere saber en cual está.

— Además de esa — Respondió Moon cuando vio el intento de él por evadirla y cambiarle el tema — Sé que hay muchas profecías, y también sé que una Reina puede ser mencionada en varias. Quiero saber en qué otra profecía estoy mencionada.

— En ninguna otra princesa.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— He estado leyendo estos escritos recientemente princesa, mi trabajo es interpretar las profecías para poder saber cómo será la siguiente Reina y el siguiente Reinado, usted sólo es mencionada explícitamente en el "Poker".

— ¿Seguro? ¿Y la profecía de la Estrella de los Cinco Picos?

Los ojos de Rhombulus brillaron. Moon supo que estaba en la dirección correcta, le sorprendía la facilidad con que se podía tratar a Rhombulus, el nombre ella lo había sacado por deducción, pero al parecer si había un significado para él.

— ¿Usted está segura que está mencionada en esa profecía?

— Glossaryck me lo dijo — Respondió lo más calmada posible, lo estaba logrando, enserio estaba logrando algo que nunca había pensado. No sabía de qué trataba aquella profecía, aunque por los nulos comentarios de su madre, y la actitud desafiante de Glosaryck supo que era algo que se prefería guardar en secreto.

— Me alegra saber que Glossaryck piense así, él la conoce mejor que yo así que seguramente ha visto más ¿Quién lo diría no? — El hombre pareció perderse en sus pensamientos, pero instantáneamente regresó y por primera vez su tono de voz se escuchó sincero — No sé por qué, pero esto me emociona, siempre quise ser partícipe de algo así, es como un sueño lejano, me recuerda algo, bueno. — Suspiró — Sígame.

Moon se sorprendió con su capacidad de separar sus sentimientos sobre sus gestos, su corazón estaba celebrando que por fin podría resolver el misterio que Glossaaryck le inculcó, su mente estaba confundida por aquel palabrerío sin sentido que dijo el hombre pero su rostro mostraba una chica tranquila que sólo quería corroborar algo que ya sabía. Sin duda sus clases de actuación estaban haciendo progresos, y de repente se preguntó por qué aquello no funcionaba cuando estaba cerca de Toffee.

Entraron al espacio privado de la biblioteca que sólo podía ser abierto por un rayo que expulsó Rhombulus de su bastón, había bastantes libros ahí, Moon pudo ver de reojo todos los diarios que había escuchado nombrar y que algún día los leería cuando fuese Reina, pero por el momento, su mente estaba enfocada en la profecía en la que estaba involucrada.

Llegaron casi al fondo del lugar y Rhombulus tomó un libro entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar de regreso, Moon estuvo a punto de protestar, pero con que ese libro tuviera lo que ella quería, no iba a enojarse con cosas insignificantes.

Justo antes de pasar la puerta, Rhombulus se detuvo:

— Le daré el libro… — Moon asintió a pesar de que él no la veía — Una vez haya terminado de leerlo nuevamente.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Moon sacando su frustración. Ya lo tenía, ya casi tenía la respuesta a aquella incógnita que no la dejaba dormir por días, y ahora le decían que tenía que esperar un poco más.

Increíble.

— Sí, lo releeré esta noche, lo analizaré, y mañana a medio día se lo daré. ¿Hecho?

Aquella pregunta no daba opción a replicas, Moon estaba dispuesta a hacer algún berrinche, pero como su madre no sabía de su pequeña búsqueda, no quería que su plan fuese arruinado por ser poco paciente.

— Hecho — Respondió de mala gana.

— Excelente — Dijo él — La acompañó a la puerta.

La chica se sintió corrida, más no dijo nada cuando pensó que tal vez era así porque él ya quería comenzar su lectura. Una vez fuera de la biblioteca Rhombulus dijo:

— Para mañana en la tarde ya podrá saber su profecía completa, es impresionante que usted se pueda aceptar algo así, y más teniendo a la Reina Comet como su madre, la respeto, y aunque me exilié la Alta Comisión, la apoyaré en todo momento. — Moon miró sorprendida al hombre, ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? — Hasta mañana. Dejé la puerta abierta de la biblioteca privada y debo de ir a cerrarla.

Y tras decir eso, Rhombulus cerró la puerta de la biblioteca pública y dejó a Moon con más interrogantes que nunca.

* * *

¡HOLA! Ya se me está haciendo mala costumbre publicar en la noche pero enserio es en el único momento en que estoy totalmente libre, despejada y con mil ganas de actualizar :D:D:D:D:D

¿Cómo están? ya ni les he contado mis trágicas (y algo inútiles pero me siento sola) historias para romper un poco el ambiente, como por ejemplo que por distraída y por andar en tacones demasiado altos me caí de rodillas y ahora tengo un raspón ;C, o no sé si les había dicho pero soy CDC en una pagina de fanfics jajajajajajaja (estuve desde el inicio y ahora lleva más de 17,000 likes :B) y también de después de casi un año al fin terminé de ver ¡Gravity Falls! y sí, lloré con el último capítulo T.T También Mael de Nanatsu No Taizai se hizo uno de mis personajes favoritos y, y ya tengo otra planta-mascota de nombre Checo.

Ok, demasiadas cosas.

Espero que realmente disfruten el capítulo, esta vez si lo hice más largo que los anteriores y pues vamos comprendiendo más las cosas, antes me encantaba meterle datos sin resolver, pero a partir de aquí todo se va a ir aclarando, ya mencionamos a Eclipsa, a Jushtin, a Estrella, indirectamente a Festivia y a Star... Aún faltan otras Reinas por mencionar y se va a poner bueno el asunto porque ya vimos que hay varias cosas que cambié y espero sea para mejor... Vimos un poco de los sentimientos de Toffee y esto es sólo un poco de todo lo que guarda en su interior, descuiden, las cosas mejoraran...

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Fan Hinata** : Espero hayas escuchado la canción, esta muy linda, a mí me gustó mucho y dice muchas mas cosas en las siguientes estrofas. Creo que esa canción y "Hear Our Prayer" de Yuki Kajiura es la música con la que más relaciono esta historia. Además de que Hear Our Prayer es parte del soundtrack de un anime en el que me inspiré indirectamente para escribir esto :')

 **Sugar** : ¡Pasa el link de ese fanfic! Próximamente veremos a River de nuevo y sí el no se da cuenta de la indiferencia de Moon por él alguien más lo hará. Enserio sí te quería pasar el spoiler (publiqué lo mismo en Wattpad y lo cumplí) pero aquí no supe a qué usuario enviarlo . Aún tienes el bonus y lo puedes usar en cualquier capitulo que desees :D Sólo dime a que usuario lo envío cx

 **Samikun15:** Glossaryck es un ser que tiene una naturaleza "buena" sin embargo para ser catalogado así, debe de mantener cierta distancia de varias cosas, es por eso que tiene que utilizar a otros para poder obtener lo que quiere. Más adelante veremos su naturaleza a fondo ;)

 **Alejandra.b:** ¡Y nos seguimos leyendo! en efecto es Festivia la Reina del Corazón Solitario, cuando se reveló que fue hija "adoptiva" de Eclipsa encontré muy buenos fanarts donde mostraban otra fase de ella, dónde sufría porque no tuvo a su madre, tenía el rechazo de su padre y todos la criticaban porque su madre prefirió un monstruo a ella. Porque seguramente ella pensaba que Eclipsa si era su madre verdadera, en fin una historia que se me hizo mucho más realista que la que muestra la serie.

Bueno recuerden que tooooodos los comentarios que dejan los contesto así que déjenlos, ¡sin pena! Me gusta compartir opiniones con todos :D

Criticas, opiniones, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los comentarios!

Nos leemos ~~


	40. Capítulo XX-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

Moon se despertó demasiado temprano para su gusto. Le hubiese gustado recobrar la conciencia cuando el sol estuviese a mitad del cielo, porque eso significaría que Rhombulous estaría a nada de dejarle el libro de las profecías. Tristemente la ansiedad de saber al fin lo que le estaba ocultado Glossaryck la había despertado temprano por lo que ahora estaba con tiempo de sobra para llegar al desayuno.

Pensó en quedarse acostada un poco más de tiempo. Cuando llegó a su cuarto la noche anterior, Glossaryck la recibió con la noticia de que sus actividades rutinarias se suspenderían. No dijo el porqué, y no le dio tiempo de preguntar a la chica, pues apenas terminó de dar aquel aviso, el hombrecillo azul se alejó de la habitación segundos después sin despedirse siquiera.

Moon sospechaba el porqué de la orden de su madre, pero mientras no le confirmasen explícitamente su mayor temor, actuaría como si nada.

Cuando se puso a pensar en su madre la chica supo que no se quedaría acostada, ahora que tenía bastante tiempo libre antes de ver a su mentor, su mente le decía que no se distrajera y que fuese a visitar a la Reina para ir a hablar sobre las necesidades de pueblo Monstruo.

Le aterraba hacer eso, sin embargo, al recordar la conversación con Toffee, el imaginarse verlo nuevamente sin ninguna respuesta positiva de su solicitud la llenaría de culpabilidad y vergüenza. ¿Qué era peor? Moon no podía poner esos sentimientos en una balanza, no podía escoger el uno o el otro, no entre su familia o Toffee.

Pero siendo realista, desde su llegada al castillo siempre había tenido la sensación de que debía de elegir a uno u otro, y era insoportable aquello.

Esta vez decidió elegir a Toffee, tal vez por el cambio en la actitud de su madre podría obtener una mejor respuesta, además, después de contar los días ya estaba casi segura del porqué de su "tiempo libre". Maldijo para sus adentros, pero se convenció de que podría usar eso a su favor. No perdió tiempo y se arregló a toda prisa para llegar al estudio de su madre.

Cuando estuvo afuera del cuarto personal que algún día sería suyo, Moon inhaló un par de veces antes de atreverse a tocar la puerta. Debía de hacerlo; por Toffee, por los niños y por el sueño que ella tenía.

Tocó la puerta suavemente y no recibió respuesta, volvió a tocar con más fuerza y obtuvo el mismo resultado. ¿Por qué nada salía como lo planeaba? El mal humor empezó a abrazarla y Moon abrió la puerta de la habitación sin ningún pudor, cuando vio que el estudio estaba totalmente vacío ahora era el enojo el que acompañaba a la chica. La situación era sospechosa, su madre siempre estaba ahí antes del desayuno, y si no estaba significaba que algo había pasado.

La princesa sin pensarlo se dirigió al gran comedor a pesar de que aún faltaba tiempo para que sus alimentos estuviesen listos, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar vio a su padre bebiendo tranquilamente una taza de té, él también pareció sorprendido al verla, pero inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada que la invitó a que se sentase con él.

— Querida, entra, acompáñame y vamos a platicar un rato. — Dijo mientras le hacía una seña al único sirviente que estaba en la sala para que éste se retirara a la cocina — Tu madre salió del castillo apenas los rayos empezaron a iluminar el castillo, así que tenemos el comedor para nosotros, debes de comer bien para que en tu viaje no te sientas mal.

Al escuchar lo último las sospechas de Moon se confirmaron.

— ¿Sabes a donde ha ido mi madre? — Preguntó apenas se sentó a lado de su padre.

— Comet nunca me dice nada, querida. Seguramente está haciendo algo Real, me imagino que se fue con Rhombulus, porque él se quedó esta noche en el castillo y un par de horas después de media noche fue a buscar a tu madre a la habitación, ella sólo regresó para cambiarse de ropa horas después.

La chica se alertó de repente ¿Rhombulus? ¿Por qué buscaría a su madre a altas horas de la noche justo cuando ella habló con él? Miles de ideas se dispersaron por su mente, lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción de él por la afirmación que ella le hizo de ser un pico de la estrella, ¿Sería malo? La información que le había dado él no fue nada clara.

— ¿No sabes cuándo van a regresar?

— Te lo digo hija, tu madre no me cuenta nada a mí.

Un silencio los albergó después de esa oración, incluso cuando llegó un sirviente para entregarle un té a Moon, nadie habló del buen sabor que éste tenía. La chica se había molestado sobre la actitud sospechosa del comisionado, ¿Acaso habría olvidado el hecho de que le daría el libro de profecías en unas horas más?

Cuando llegó la comida y ambos empezaron a comer, el Rey se atrevió a romper el silencio:

— Y dime, querida, ¿Ya tienes todas tus maletas listas? Va a ser un viaje largo el que vas a hacer…

Moon sin sentimientos dijo:

— No, mi madre no me ha dicho nada, así que no se de lo que hablas. — Respondió como si tuviera amnesia.

La chica esperaba que su padre creyera que por sus actividades extracurriculares ella había olvidado que faltaba una semana para la boda a la que la había invitado River, una semana era lo mínimo que debía de invertir en su viaje para poder llegar a tiempo ya que ella tenía que ir primero al castillo en el Reino Johansen y después al Reino de PonyHead.

— Tu evento con el príncipe River, hija.

— Ah, sí. Ni siquiera sé si el vestido está terminado, no me interesa de todas formas, se me había olvidado, creo que mejor avisaré que no asistiré.

El Rey se quedó pasmado ante la actitud de su hija.

— ¿No asistirás? — Moon al ver la reacción de su padre deseó parecer menos agresiva, pero cuando se trataba de River ella siempre perdía la cabeza, además, su mal humor sólo empeoraba todo.

— No mientras mi madre no me obligue, detesto a River, a PonyHead, y a todos los que tienen que ver con ellos. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer aquí en el castillo y prefiero hacerlas si no tengo una orden directa. — Moon nunca había dicho esas palabras frente a su padre, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, nadie preguntaba por lo que ella quería, y se estaba hartando de eso.

Por su parte, el Rey se veía tan blanco como la nieve.

— No sabía que tenías esos sentimientos por el príncipe Johansen. — Aquello hizo que todos los sentimientos de Moon explotasen.

— ¿Qué querías que sintiera por él padre? Me humilló enfrente de la escuela, me regañaron por su culpa, y cuando me quise defender ¡Mi madre me comprometió con él! No tiene gracia, no tiene carisma, es un vago y ¡Un falso que solo aparenta ser lindo con todos cuando yo vi su verdadero ser! No es por ser grosera padre ¡PERO TOFFEE TIENE MUCHO MÁS PORTE Y ELEGANCIA QUE ÉL!

El Rey mostró un gesto de dolor al escuchar las palabras de su hija.

— Perdón — Dijo el Rey, y Moon por fin pudo comprender que estaba en un comedor donde cualquier sirviente pudiese escuchar aquel monólogo que recitó — Lo reconozco, yo mismo te lo dije, ese matrimonio sólo te traerá amarguras, pero hija por favor, no le guardes rencor a él, el Príncipe Johansen es tan víctima de esto como tú.

Moon lanzó un resoplido nada educado en señal de respuesta.

— Has dicho que tienes que hacer algo mucho más importante que ir a una boda, pero ya terminó el proyecto de la Hiladora ¿Qué tienes en mente?

La chica descubrió que tenía las manos hechas puño.

— Debo de negociar con mi madre, ya hemos ayudado a los Mewmanos pero no hemos hecho lo mismo con los Monstruos, debemos de hacer algo por ellos.

El Rey asintió de forma pesada y empezó a sobar su frente como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza.

— Negocia conmigo entonces — Suspiró resignadamente— Te ofreceré un trato: ayudaré a los monstruos con los mismos recursos que hemos ayudado a los Mewmanos, cobijo y comida. — La princesa abrió los ojos cuando su padre le ofreció tan atractiva solución, él nunca se atrevía a meterse tanto en los asuntos Reales sin consultar con la Reina — Sólo a cambio de que te vayas en este mismo día al castillo de los Johansen. — Moon estuvo a punto de reclamar pero su padre la calmó con un gesto de manos — No veas a River como tu prometido, velo como un amigo, te ayudaré a cancelar tu compromiso si te propones hacer una buena amistad con River, recuerda que él no tiene la culpa de varias decisiones que se han hecho en este castillo.

Moon estaba sin palabras, lo que le ofrecía su padre era algo demasiado bueno, no lo comprendía, pero ciertamente valía la pena.

— ¿Cómo conseguirás cancelar mi compromiso?

— Hablaré con los padres del príncipe Dave, él era mi principal prospecto para ser tu marido cuando cumpliste la edad casadera, pero tu madre actuó antes de que habláramos formalmente sobre tus propuestas. Lo invitaré al castillo y te enamoraras de él, cuando tu madre y sus padres vean que su amor es verdadero y tu relación con River es más de compañerismo, los mismos integrantes de los Reinos aceptarán la cancelación de la unión Butterfly-Johansen.

Moon abrazó a su padre.

— Iré a hacer las maletas.

— Excelente decisión, querida. — Dijo su padre mientras le acariciaba la mejilla — Te veo en veinte minutos en el establo.

Moon ya no se ocupó en terminar de desayunar, dejó el comedor después de separarse de su padre y fue inmediatamente a su habitación. Tenía demasiados sentimientos sobre sí; estaba enojada porque no había visto a Rhombulus y seguramente cuando él llegase al castillo ella ya no estaría, inquieta porque iba a pasar varios días con los Johansen y no sabía que esperar, y feliz porque podría deshacer su compromiso, pero sentía un hueco al imaginarse que todo eso sería porque ella debía de pretender amor hacia un chico al que no conocía.

No sabía quién era Dave, a que Reino pertenecía ni qué edad tenía, desconcertada por su ignorancia asumió que seguramente era de algún Reino lejano al que nadie conocía por eso ella no sabría nada de eso, y a pesar de la curiosidad de cómo sería él para que fuese el primer prospecto en el que pensó su padre para ella, no le llamaba la atención mirarlo de forma romántica, en ese punto de su vida no se imaginaba acompañada de un hombre por el resto de su vida, ni River, ni Dave, ni ningún Mewmano que llegase a su mente.

Hizo las maletas sin preocuparse mucho porqué llevar, con lo único que se molestó fue en llamar a la asistente de la costurera para que le llevara su vestido de gala a la carroza que la llevaría a su dudoso destino. Decidió dejar el libro y a Chaucey en el castillo, el primero porque Glossaryck había desaparecido (seguramente para acompañar a su madre y a Rhombulus a aquella reunión secreta), y el segundo porque Moon conocía a los Johansen y su gusto por la carne, así que temía de que se quisiesen comer a su pobre mascota solo por verla tierna y regordeta.

Imaginándose las órdenes de su madre, Moon se llevó su varita y no la guardó como le gustaría hacer, sino que se mentalizó a llevarla en todo su viaje en sus manos, porque así debía de hacerlo una heredera a la corona, presumiendo y demostrando el poder al que estaba destinada, sólo por eso también se llevó una tiara demasiado elegante para usar durante los eventos reales que se le presentasen.

Cuando vio que todo estaba listo volvió a inhalar pesadamente, debía de mostrar disposición, sabía que aunque quisiera o no iba a ir a visitar a River, y ahora que su padre le iba a apoyar con la ayuda al pueblo Monstruo no debía de desperdiciar aquella oportunidad, ¿Cómo lo haría su padre? Ni idea, pero no quería pensar en los detalles tácticos.

Una vez practicadas sus sonrisas, Moon llamó a un guardia para que moviera sus cosas, y cuando éste tomó dos grandes cofres que guardaban sus pertenencias, la chica se dispuso a encaminarse al establo, debía de parecer relajada, cerró los ojos para motivarse a seguir adelante, y justo cuando los abrió, creyó ver a Mina Loveberry corriendo por un pasillo aledaño, decidió ignorarlo, seguramente fue solo una ilusión.

Al llegar al establo el Rey ya la esperaba sin escolta ni vigilancia alguna, sólo tenía de compañía al que parecía ser el carrocero, que ni siquiera estaba prestado atención a la reunión de padre e hija porque estaba preparando algo en las riendas de los caballos. Al ver como estaban, la chica pensó que si esa situación se hubiese presentado en la noche seguramente daría la interpretación de que ella estaría huyendo de su castillo, pero como no era así, solo se veía como una despedida apresurada demasiado íntima y familiar.

— Cuídate mucho, querida. — Dijo el Rey mientras le besaba la frente, Moon disfrutó de aquel gesto de sobremanera — Yo sé que lo sabes, pero aun así me gusta decírtelo, puedes golpear a quien quieras con tu varita mágica — La chica sonrió.

— Gracias, padre. — Respondió con una pequeña reverencia, pero después añadió: — No me comprometo a no golpear a River en el tiempo que esté con él.

— Son dos días de viaje al Reino Johansen, y uno al Reino de Pony, sólo te tendrás que ocupar de parecer feliz en los eventos sociales. Ya cuando viajen y estén a solas, sólo enfocaté en buscar algo bueno en él, recuerda, empieza considerándolo como un compañero, que aunque no esté casado contigo te podrá servir en relaciones Reales cuando seas Reina. — Moon sintió una pizca de estrés cuando escuchó eso.

— Lo intentaré, padre. — Respondió la Princesa con una mueca, su mal humor no se había ido del todo.

— Confió en ti, querida hija. — Contestó el Rey mientras encaminaba a su hija a subir al carruaje.

Las pertenencias de la heredera Butterfly ya habían sido colocadas en éste y el cochero ya estaba sujetando las riendas de los caballos, cuando Moon se sentó en el asiento y su padre cerró la puerta tras de sí, éste le dio una señal al chofer y la princesa pudo ver como se alejaba de su padre que la despedía desde el lugar al que debería de llamar hogar.

Cuando ya no pudo ver a su padre, Moon miró hacia el techo y lanzó un gran suspiro, se sentía bien alejarse del castillo, sin embargo sentía que no se podía relajar, el estar sola le recordaba que tenía demasiadas cosas pendientes, eran tantas que no sabía con cual ponerse a pensar primero. Justo en el momento en que la ansiedad empezó a invadirla a causa del silencio que la acompañaba, el carruaje golpeo con una piedra en el camino y eso la hizo sujetarse con fuerza, eso le recordó el accidente que tuvo cuando iba en camino a Santa Olga.

Santa Olga, en el pasado se dijo ella misma que iba a extrañar el internado a pesar de todo lo mal vivido ahí, pero ahora que estaba fuera debía de admitir que ese castillo antiguo tenía su encanto, recordó su habitación, el gran comedor, los jardines, los bosques, incluso recordó a la señorita Heinous ¿Qué sería de ella en ese momento? ¿Seguiría dando clases? ¿O estaría haciendo algo más?

El carruaje volvió a estremecerse seguramente a causa de otra piedra y Moon al sujetarse con demasiada fuerza de su asiento notó que le había tomado un cierto temor a viajar, no lo había notado las veces anteriores en que se movió en carruaje, porque nunca lo había hecho sola de nuevo. Era extraño que descubriera un miedo tan tarde con un evento pasado, pero seguramente se sugestionó más cuando fue llevada inconsciente a su Reino a causa del hechizo de su madre.

Dolía recordar que ese era su verdadero rostro en realidad. Moon se sujetó la frente cuando se dio cuenta de que volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, tenía demasiados y todos le causaban un caos.

Después de desesperarse al ver que tenía demasiado tiempo libre donde no podía hacer nada ya que no había llevado algo para leer, y, queriendo distraerse con lo que fuese para ignorar las piedras que aun movían el carruaje de forma inconsistente, con su varita la joven princesa empezó a anotar en el aire todas las cosas que la tenían estresada y no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

En primer lugar, y con una caligrafía impecable escribió "El Viaje a la Boda de Ponyhead": Eso era en lo que estaba en ese mismo instante pero aun así no sabía qué esperar, podían pasar muchas cosas, y su mente no le daba ningún escenario bueno, todos estaban llenos de incomodidad y vergüenza, ¿Cómo podía estar ella con alguien tan revoltoso como River? Al ver que no tenía respuesta decidió pasar a otro punto que la tenía preocupada.

"Cancelar mi compromiso por Dave": Aquella oración iba de la mano de la primera, pero le generaba un sentimiento diferente, aún no sabía cómo se debía de sentir al saber que debía de enamorarse o pretender estarlo de un extraño. Poniendo a ese desconocido y a River en una balanza Moon prefería al Príncipe Misterioso inmediatamente, pero algo en su interior le decía que eso no estaba bien.

"La actitud sospechosa de mi madre" Fue la siguiente oración, e inmediatamente después siguió: "De Lady Winter" y "De mi padre".

Moon no sabía si esos hechos estaban relacionados o no, pero eran demasiados sospechosos, su madre nunca se había mostrado tan simpática con todos hasta esa fecha, aunque también se había vuelto mucho más cerrada en lo que hacía, ya que no hablaba con sus sirvientes para dar órdenes, sino que entregaba cartas que eran quemadas a los pocos segundo de haber sido leídas.

Por su parte, en esa mañana, Moon descubrió que su padre se había vuelto mucho más participativo en los eventos que se preparaban en el castillo, él no tenía tanta autoridad como su madre a la hora de gobernar, pero le había ofrecido algo que ella nunca se imaginó de él.

Cosa opuesta que le había pasado a Lady Winter, que se había hecho mucho más introvertida que antes.

La princesa sospechaba el porqué de la actitud de su madre, pero con su padre y su nodriza estaba perdida, el Rey había mostrado varios gestos en contra de Toffee, y en contra del matrimonio arreglado de su hija, pero aun así había defendido a River y la hizo ir a ese viaje a costar de ayudar a los monstruos que representaba Toffee.

Nada de eso tenía lógica alguna, pero tampoco tenía lógica el cambio que había presentado la nodriza Lady Winter, Moon sabía que ella estaba ocupada enseñándole todo al lagarto, pero eso no explicaba por qué su voz ya no tenía el mismo tono alegre de antes, o porque su mirada usualmente se desviaba cuando estaban la Reina o la chica presente. ¿Estaría ocultando algo? ¿Sabría algo que debía de mantener en secreto?

Moon escribió "Toffee" en aire tan lentamente como pudo, cuando vio su nombre flotando ahí, recordó cuando él había escrito varias cosas en la tierra y su caligrafía no era muy buena, ¿Cómo sería ahora?

La chica quiso volver a pasar a otro punto pero no pudo, Toffee tenía mucho que ver en los líos de su cabeza, desde su llegada habían pasado todos los cambios que había escrito y muchos más: las desapariciones de Glossaryck, la increíble aceptación que había tenido por parte de la servidumbre Real, la intervención casi permanente de la Alta Comisión de Magia en el castillo, ahora que lo relacionaba, todo era debido a él.

Siguió viendo su nombre en el aire y lo puso arriba de la lista, él era el principal culpable de toda su confusión, no sólo por las consecuencias mencionadas con anterioridad, sino porque él también le causaba demasiados sentimientos que se suponía no le debería hacer sentir; felicidad, esperanza, enojo, frustración, vergüenza, y aunque le parecía sorprendente, un deseo de propiedad sobre él.

Esto último no lo quería aceptar, pero Glossaryck le había metido aquello en la cabeza.

* * *

 _Ambos, maestro y pupila se hallaban terminado la segunda clase de magia en el castillo, habían ido al salón donde se hacían las fiestas más grandes y elegantes de todo el Reino, y todo aquel espacio lo había aprovechado el hombrecillo para lanzarle cosas a la chica con gran fuerza y velocidad, como él sabía que había recibido entrenamiento casi militar, utilizó todo tipo de armas puntiagudas que se pudiesen imaginar._

 _Después de hacer que la chica sudara, Glossaryck la hizo meditar y le enseñó a levitar, era algo en lo que necesitaba concentración porque era magia que se aplicaba a sí misma, pero no era un hechizo que salía de su varita, sino que el conjuro salía de su cuerpo mismo, después de considerables intentos la chica logró separase unos pocos centímetros, Moon pensó que no había hecho mucho, pero su maestro le dijo que estaba bien por ese día._

 _Cuando salieron, ambos se toparon a la chica tartamuda, Kitty, que apenas al ver que la Princesa y el Gran Maestro iban en dirección hacia ella, la chica bajó la mirada y avanzó a paso apresurado para poder salir de esa situación, Glossaryck en un principio pensó que se trataba de una timidez causada por ver a la futura heredera de la corona, pero cuando vio que Moon miraba intensamente a la pobre sirvienta, supuso que algo había pasado entre ellas._

— _¿Acaso quieres tener la misma cara amargada que tu madre, princesa? — Dijo el hombrecillo y Moon salió del mundo de pensamientos en el que estaba._

— _¿Qué? ¡No! Simplemente esa sirvienta no me agrada del todo. — Respondió la joven mientras veía que la chica de la que hablaban ya había desaparecido del pasillo en el que estaban._

— _¿A qué se debe eso Moon?— Preguntó Glossaryck — ¿Te ha hecho algo malo? ¿Robado? ¿Ofendido acaso?_

 _La nombrada pareció pensarlo unos momentos._

— _No, nada de eso. — Concluyó después de un momento de análisis._

— _Eso es raro en tu persona — Señaló el maestro — Es una simple criada pero tomaste tu tiempo para pensar en los cruces que han tenido, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tengas tu como para que la mires de esa forma?_

 _Moon se puso pálida y después roja._

— _¡Glossaryck! ¡Nada de eso! ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de ella por favor? — Preguntó, (casi suplicó) fastidiada pero el hombrecillo le lanzó su mirada seca de siempre — Te diré lo básico y me dejarás de molestar; su nombre es Kitty y trabaja en el vivero ¿Feliz?_

 _Glossaryck permaneció en silencio y volvió a seguir en camino para la habitación de la chica, pero cuando ésta se dispuso a seguirlo, él agregó:_

— _Aun no entiendo por qué te molesta, ella no es nada a comparación de ti; tú tienes un título, una educación, joyas, tierras y una familia, ella no es nadie, es solo una sirvienta prescindible del castillo. ¿Cuál es tu rencor hacia ella?_

— _Nada, ya te lo dije — Respondió Moon mientras se adelantaba por el corredor para dejar al hombrecillo solo._

— _¿Tendrá algo que ver con cierto olor que comparten tanto ella como tú? — Preguntó directo y la Princesa se paralizó — Es eso ¿No? — Moon no contestó — ¿Eso le envidias princesa? ¿Qué ella esta con el lagarto en vez de ti?_

— _No le tengo envidia — Dijo Moon mientras oscurecía la voz, si seguía así sería igual de intimidante como la de la Reina, pero el hombrecillo no le temía a ninguna de las dos._

— _Tú di lo que creas y yo diré lo que creo: Estás celosa de que ella tiene mucho más tiempo libre para estar con ese monstruo que tú. Apenas recordé que él estaba en el castillo cuando pasó ella y me recordó ese olor, porque a pesar de que a ti se te impregnaba fácilmente, ya no lo tienes como antes._

— _Estás equivocado en eso — Respondió Moon después de pasados unos segundos — Yo…._

— _No, no lo estoy — Interrumpió — Pobre chica, seguramente la ha pasado mal porque la princesita la ha puesto en situaciones incómodas sólo porque ella ha sido amable con el monstruo al que todos le temían al principio. ¡Qué horrible!_

— _¡Cállate! — Gritó Moon mientras se dirigía hacia él totalmente encolerizada — Tú no sabes nada, solo vienes y vas cuando se te da la gana, no conoces todo lo que he pasado en este tiempo, ¡Así que no tienes derecho a opinar! — Como él se quedó callado, ella se sintió con el derecho de continuar — Pero en algo te daré la razón, yo debería pasar el tiempo con él, no ella._

— _¿Por qué?_

 _La chica lo pensó unos segundos, parecía que se debatía entre dar por terminado el asunto o dejar salir toda la revoltura de sentimientos que tenía. Glossaryck esperaba que tomara la segunda opción, porque el que la princesa tuviera tales reacciones, sólo le indicaban una cosa que le iba a pasar tarde o temprano._

— _¡Porque él es mi invitado no el de ella! Por mí entró al castillo, por mí vamos a hacer algo para ayudar a su pueblo, vamos a hacer un Mewni diferente, ¡Todo eso es por mí no por Kitty!_

— _Pobre de tu futuro esposo — Pensó en voz alta el hombrecillo — Tendrá una esposa aprehensiva que no lo dejará tener ningún tipo de contacto con Mewmanas porque ella lo considera un objeto exclusivo de su propiedad — La chica se quedó sin palabras y ahora fue el turno de contraatacar — Creí que tenías mejor autoestima Moon, es increíble que tu inseguridad te haga imaginar eso, además, compararte con tales personas por el miedo de perder a alguien es decepcionante incluso para mí… pero supongo que es de herencia, tu madre tiene esa misma inseguridad con respecto al Reino._

— _No me compares con ella. — Dijo la chica con una voz frívola mientras se alejaba del lugar, Glossaryck supuso que la había incomodado de sobremanera, pero como no entendía las emociones Mewmanas, no supo qué efecto causó en ella. Ojalá fuese algo para bien._

 _Obviamente Moon no lo tomó de la mejor manera, se sentía humillada por todo ese palabrerío que sabía tenía mucha verdad; a ella le gustaría estar con Toffee mucho más tiempo libre ahora, pero simplemente no podía, y eso la frustraba de sobremanera._

 _La chica se alarmó cuando se dio cuenta que de si fuera por ella y no pensaba en los demás, él estaría acompañándola en todas sus actividades, se sintió culpable y confundida cuando una parte de ella aceptó que tal vez sí consideraba a Toffee como algo suyo, pero es que ellos tenían una historia, y nadie podía negarlo, sólo era por eso._

* * *

Después de recordar aquello, Moon borró todas las palabras que tenía escritas en aire y sin pensarlo se aplicó un hechizo para dormir, prefería estar inconsciente en vez de ponerse a pensar en todo lo que Toffee le estaba causando a su persona, porque sabía qué él le hacía tener esos sentimientos, pero no entendía el porqué.

* * *

¡Hola! Regresando a la publicación con un capítulo de ¡Más de 4,500 palabras! Es todo un récord para mí, pero la verdad estaba muy emocionada de plasmar toda la situación, espero que les guste, ya vimos el incremento de los celos en Moon, además de que ya hablamos de un nuevo personaje, ¿Se imaginaron que aparecería Dave? Espero que no ~~

 **Saludos especiales a:**

 **Sugar:** ¡Buscaré los fics! Tanto los que me recomendaste como los tuyos *heart* disfruta la lectura :D

 **Aidil** : Sané :D Pero me volví a lastimar, justamente hoy me estaba subiendo en un camión y ¡pum! la maldita puerta de metal me pegó en la rodilla, lo bueno que era la otra pero aún así estoy cogeando... es mi destino ser una persona lastimada x.x Hablando del fanfic, Moon se mete en demasiados líos, pero ya vemos que se están resolviendo las cosas, personajes nuevos, personajes viejos, ahora veremos como es la evolución de todos, espero hayas disfrutado la escena de celos *.*

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, todo es los reviews.

Nos leemos ~~


	41. Capítulo XXI-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada

* * *

— Y ahora con ustedes ¡La princesa Moon Butterfly!

Tambores y trompetas sonaron cuando Moon bajó del carruaje con una sonrisa que maravilló a más de un presente que se había formado para ver su llegada. Apenas ella tocó el piso, River Johansen, el príncipe del Reino, y su prometido, se encaminó para tomarla del brazo y acompañarla en el trayecto hacia el castillo.

Tal vez era porque se había mentalizado, o porque había dormido bastante bien o porque ya necesitaba estar en tierra firme, pero la joven princesa aceptó sin tanta repulsión el brazo del chico. Se le hacía extraño sujetarlo porque él era mucho más bajo que ella, y en vez de que ella se apoyase en él, parecía que él se apoyaba en ella.

Aquello era totalmente incómodo, más no debía de demostrarlo, porque todos los pueblerinos que la estaban observando se habían maravillado con la escena.

— E-espero que no te haya cansado mucho el viaje. — Susurró River a la mitad de la caminata.

— No — Respondió Moon — Para ser sincera descansé bastante.

¿Y cómo no descansar? Si se la pasó dormida casi 24 horas. seguramente hubiese dormido el día completo o incluso más si el chofer de la carroza no la hubiera despertado para preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Era obvio que él se preocupó al ver que la princesa no pedía comida, agua, pararse un poco para mover las piernas o ir a refrescarse un poco en un baño improvisado.

— Me alegro — Dijo — ¡Porque vamos a hacer bastantes cosas divertidas aquí! — La chica soltó una sonrisa forzada y continuó la caminata, debía de mostrarse simpática, recordó las palabras de su padre sobre que esa situación no era culpa de River ni de ella, así que inhaló un par de veces mientras se repetía que no tenía caso enojarse con él.

Llegaron a la puerta del castillo y los Reyes Johansen junto con otro chico gordito que se notaba era menor que River (Aunque pronto lo superaría en estatura) la estaban esperando. Moon hizo una reverencia formal, pero los mayores fueron y la abrazaron hasta cargarla, la platinada no estaba acostumbrada a tales muestras de cariño en público, ni siquiera en privado, pero al ver que nadie se sorprendía con eso, pensó que tal vez esa costumbre no era mala del todo en ese lugar.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegaste a salvo mi niña! — Dijo la Reina mientras inspeccionaba a la chica para ver si no tenía alguna herida. — Te divertirás mucho aquí en el castillo, ¡ya lo verás!

Moon asintió mientras se adentraba en el castillo, la Reina seguía parloteando junto con el Rey y lo que supuso era el hermano menor de River. Si ignoraba aquel parloteo, y se concentraba en el castillo, realmente éste le impresionaba; era un castillo de madera, rústico, pero con un encanto en él. Había paredes con grandes cortinas que tenían diseños de todo tipo, cuadros que tenían el marco con grandes detalles, y muchas lámparas que adornaban totalmente el lugar.

— Mi hermano pidió que reacomodáramos el recibidor, el comedor y tu cuarto para que fuesen más de tu agrado — Dijo el chico que vio como la princesa admiraba los detalles en las paredes — La verdad no entiendo por qué tanta sobriedad por una chica tan delgada y pálida como t….

— Gracias por acompañarnos hermano — Dijo River que había llegado con un saco grande y abultado — A partir de aquí yo acompaño a Moon a su cuarto.

El príncipe pareció querer responder algo, pero en eso la Reina interrumpió;

— ¡Es verdad! Ella necesita descansar, darse un baño y caminar por los establos para…

— ¡Y comer! ¡No se te olvide comer!

— Por supuesto — Dijo la Reina divertida por la interrupción de su esposo — Y comer para su bienvenida en la noche.

— Sigo sin entender por qué hacemos todo esto por ella — Dijo el menor mientras cruzaba los brazos molesto — Además, no es una típica bienvenida, no va a haber caza ni duelos ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esa?

— Una que le gusta a ella — Dijo la mujer mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de vergüenza a la heredera Butterfly, ésta se mostró confusa por la conversación, al parecer el pequeño niño no estaba muy de acuerdo con su llegada al castillo. ¿Sería el único?

— Vamos hija — Dijo el Rey — Vamos a acompañarte a tu cuarto. Y tú, — Se refirió a su heredero menor — Si no quieres estar aquí ve a pedir que le lleven algo de comer, y saliendo te espero donde siempre.

El niño puso cara de querer hacer un berrinche pero antes de eso salió disparado en una dirección opuesta a la de ellos.

— Niños, así son a esa edad Que se les puede hacer, ¿verdad? — Mencionó en tono casual la Reina mientras seguía caminando. Moon sabía exactamente que se le podía hacer a un niño como él, pero no se iba a atrever a decirlo en voz alta.

— Y este es tu cuarto — Señaló River cuando llegaron a una habitación algo alejada del resto.

— ¡Esperamos que te agrade cariño! — Dijo la Reina — ¡La decoración del lugar fue totalmente escogida pensando en ti!

— Si, gracias — Respondió la chica que se sentía algo agobiada por todas esas presencias rodeándola.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, ¡Para eso está la familia!

— Dentro de poco llegará tu comida, ¡Debes de estar bien nutrida para la presentación de la noche!

— Sí — Volvió a responder la chica mientras se metía a la habitación, no quería parecer grosera, pero los Reyes no parecían quererse ir de ahí.

— ¡Espera! — Dijo River antes de que Moon cerrara la puerta — E-esto es para ti — Señaló el bolso grande que llevaba consigo— No lo tomes como ofensa, pero realmente me gustaría que lo usaras… ¡Hasta luego! — Y tras dejarle el saco en sus manos, el príncipe con el rostro rojo huyó de ahí.

La princesa cerró la puerta extrañada, al ver el tamaño de la bolsa suponía que ésta tendría un gran peso, pero no fue así, no era que fuese totalmente liviano, pero era algo que ella podía cargar sin dificultad, no lo pensó mucho y llevó aquel extraño bulto a la cama en la que dormiría esos tortuosos días.

Una vez entregados unos grandes platillos de merienda junto con los cofres con sus pertenencias, Moon se pudo relajar más en aquella habitación, siendo sincera no se imaginaba así el Castillo donde vivía River, y el ver que se había equivocado la hacía sentir menos tensa sobre la situación. Aun así no bajó la guardia y decidió meterse a bañar, no le habían dicho exactamente a qué hora tenía que estar lista, pero a pesar de conocer las costumbres de River, y saber que si se atrasaba en su preparación los Reyes lo verían perfectamente normal, ella quería dar una buena imagen de sí misma y su Reino.

Su baño se tardó un poco más de lo usual cuando la chica descubrió que su cuarto tenía una tina llena de jabones y esencias aromáticas de todo tipo, y al tocar su piel el agua caliente, el cansancio del viaje se reflejó en todo su cuerpo. Se dejó mimar los las sales y los olores a flores mientras se hundía en el agua. Fue cobarde lo que había hecho en el carruaje, dormirse para no pensar, pero ahora estaba en la realidad, y debía de afrontarla.

Tras ese pensamiento salió del agua, debía de alistarse para presentarse ante ese extraño Reino, porque a pesar de que no le gustase, debía de tener una relación con él para el futuro, y esa presentación era una muy buena forma de darse a conocer – Un escalofrío la invadió – Solo esperaba que el pueblo no la fuese odiar después de romper el compromiso con su príncipe heredero.

Aún en bata la chica se sentó en la cama para analizar el cuarto, era ordenado y pulcro, no había rastros de polvo a pesar de que tenía varias plantas dentro de la habitación, había banderas de diferentes colores en las paredes actuando como decoración, y las sabanas eran de telas que hacían alusiones a las pieles de los animales, si, a pesar de tener ese estilo salvaje, el ambiente que creaba la hacía sentir confortable.

Cuando termino de admirar los detalles en los muebles de madera oscura, Moon volteó a ver el saco que le había dado River. No tenía ni idea de lo que pudiese haber ahí, y la verdad no le interesaba mucho, así que decidió ir a probar los aperitivos que le habían llevado mientras ella se aseaba; eran tres platos con grandes cantidades de comida, pero esta comida estaba acomodada en pequeñas porciones, unas se veían sumamente toscas e inclusive sucias, pero otras estaban decentes, así que como la princesa no había comido nada solido desde el inicio de su viaje, tomó un canapé con las manos y empezó a degustar el manjar que sostenía. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de dieta, en casa el chef real procuraba siempre traer los más saludables alimentos, todo lo contrario a la grasa que escurría siempre de los platos de los Johansen.

Justo cuando ya había terminado el tercer canapé, que la chica había distinguido estaba hecho con harinas, salsa de jitomate, queso y un poco de carne, alguien tocó a su puerta, Moon dejó lo que estaba comiendo (que no estaba tan mal) y decidió darle la autorización de entrar a la persona que la llamaba.

Apenas dijo – " _Adelante_ " – Una niña, de no más de 10 años entró casi desesperada a la habitación, una vez dentro, empezó a admirar el lugar como si nunca lo hubiese visto en su vida, Moon se extrañó ante tal acción, pero detrás de ella vino una mujer que por su parecido se entendía que era su madre, y le hizo una reverencia a la princesa.

— Su alteza — Dijo mientras se inclinaba — Es todo un honor para mí ayudarla en su preparación del día de hoy.

Moon inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, y se ajustó un poco más la bata que la cubría.

— Es igual para mí, es un honor ser bridada de sus servicios y ayuda en esta noche tan especial.

La mujer se sorprendió por tal respuesta, abrió los ojos perpleja y se quedó congelada mientras sus ojos mostraban un pánico indiscreto.

— No entiendo por qué el decorador se tardó tanto preparando la habitación ¡Está casi vacía y no huele a nada! — Moon se le quedó viendo a la niña que seguía boba mirando las paredes e inspeccionando las plantas que colgaban a lado de las ventanas.

— Shhh, niña, shhhh — Dijo la mujer, mientras entraba a la habitación para sujetar a la pequeña, pero esta se escabulló y se metió debajo de la cama — No digas eso en frente de su alteza.

La mencionada se alejó de la cama sin saber muy bien que hacer, era normal que varias sirvientas llevaran a sus hijas cuando la alistaban para algún evento porque las tomaban como ayudantes e incluso les instruían acerca de cómo debía de ser un bien peinado o como ajustar un corsé, pero nunca le había tocado que madre e hija discutiesen enfrente de ella.

La niña le sacó la lengua a la mujer.

— ¿Por qué no? Tú has dicho cosas peores enfrente de los Reyes.

La mujer encolerizó, o eso pudo notar Moon cuando se le puso el rostro totalmente rojo, y antes de que la niña volviese a decir otra cosa, la mayor se quitó un zapato y también se metió debajo de la cama para gritarle a su hija.

— ¡Eso no se dice nunca frente a los desconocidos! ¿Qué va a pensar la Princesa de nosotras? ¡Sal ya y ayúdame a alistarla tal como habíamos acordado!

La joven heredera vio como el vestido de la mujer se movía de forma irregular en el piso mientras gritaba, y la niña salía de otro lado sin siquiera inmutarse por los gritos, pero antes de que se diera a la fuga la mujer lanzó el zapato con fuerza y le calló en el hombro a la pequeña, que al sentir el golpe se detuvo de repente.

— ¡Compórtate! — Le dijo, y la niña la miró resentida. Volvió a repetir mientras miraba con detenimiento a la infante — Compórtate. — El duelo de miradas duró unos segundos, pero en eso la mayor empezó a levantar el otro pie en señal de quitarse el otro zapato.

— De acuerdo, iré por flores ¡Adiós! — Y tras decir eso, la niña salió corriendo hacia la puerta por la que había entrado. La mujer asintió orgullosa y se acercó a recoger su calzado, pero al levantarse pudo sentir la mirada asustada de la princesa Butterfly que estaba en un rincón y su rostro volvió a enrojecer por segunda vez en el día.

Moon estaba impactada ¿Qué acaba de suceder? Nunca había visto algo así en su vida y no supo cómo reaccionar, era obvio que aquellas personas habían roto bastantes reglas en ese espectáculo y lo más acertado era despedirlas, pero todo había pasado muy rápido y al parecer la magia aún seguía en su cuerpo, porque no pudo enojarse, sino más bien angustiarse por el comportamiento de las dos. ¿En verdad así era una madre? Era imposible imaginarse a la suya así.

— Princesa, perdóneme, ¡Perdóneme! — Dijo la mujer mientras se tiraba al suelo y empezaba a hacer exageradas reverencias. La nombrada se echó más para atrás mientras miraba con confusión a la mujer corpulenta, ahora tenía miedo de su propia seguridad — ¡Así no soy yo! Pero mi hija, ¡Mi hija me hace ser así! Perdón, perdón — Volvió a decir — Yo realmente me preparé para su visita, estudié todos los modales que debería de tener con usted y practiqué todas las noches diversos peinados que podrían ser de su agrado. ¡No me despida, prometo hacerlo bien!

La chica miró a la mujer asustada, en su castillo también había personas que cometían errores, pero su madre simplemente los hacía estar en una posición humillante mientras les gritaba por sus equivocaciones y decía que hasta los insectos eran mejores que ellos. Esto nunca le había pasado; en su vida ningún sirviente se había atrevido a explicar su situación.

— Y-yo… — Empezó con duda — Te perdono — Dijo sólo para tranquilizar a la mujer que parecía estar al borde del llanto, y no del llanto silencioso que conocía, sino uno estrepitoso que la haría sentir mucho más incómoda.

— Gracias ¡Muchas gracias! — Agradeció la mujer mientras hincada se acercaba a Moon para después besarle las manos con demasiada efusividad.

— S-sí, sí, ya levántate — Respondió penosa la chica que ya no sabía cómo callar a su acompañante.

— Si, si, ¡Sí! — Exclamó, para después pararse con más tranquilidad — Al fin tendré la oportunidad de ponerle su vestido… ¡SU VESTIDO! — La sirvienta salió corriendo hacia la cama de la chica para recoger el bolso que por el movimiento de su hija había caído al suelo.

Moon la miró con curiosidad, pero después entendió lo que quiso decir River cuando dijo algo acerca de "ponérselo". Se acercó con demasiado cuidado a la cama donde la sirvienta había dejado el vestido extendido, ahora ella parloteaba acerca de sí debía de plancharlo o no, pero la joven la ignoró y se enfocó en su atuendo; era de color amarillo claro con pedrería café, los colores que representaban al Reino Johansen, había dos tipos de telas que lo cubrían, una lisa y otra que, al igual que sus sábanas, tenía la similitud de ser piel.

La chica se sorprendió, a pesar de ser colores y telas que no le llamaban la atención, el conjunto estaba muy bien hecho, ya lo había cargado así que sabía que no era pesado como se esperaba del atuendo Johansen, y a pesar de que ella prefería los colores pastel por la combinación con su piel, ese amarillo no era tan desagradable.

— Creo… Creo que me gusta – Susurró para sí, mientras mentalmente aceptaba usarlo esa noche.

* * *

¡Hello! Mucho sin aparecer por aquí, pero bueno, nunca es demasiado tarde :D Este capítulo realmente me dio demasiada ansiedad escribirlo porque se me hizo relleno (aunque necesario) y no estaba muy segura si publicarlo o no, pero bueno, ya es este capitulo, el próximo y ya se vienen las partes que tengo escritas desde que empecé con las ideas del fic. Así que esto será mucho más rápido. Sí, nos vamos acercando a la recta final.

 **Saludos especiales a:**

 **Sugar:** ¡Hola! Sí, a pesar de que Dave es un personaje recurrente creo que es necesario usarlo pro el hecho de que no hay muchos personajes de la edad de Moon y debemos de tomar todo el material posible. ¡Espero disfrutes el capítulo!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	42. Capítulo XXI-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada.

* * *

Las luces del teatro alumbraban a los actores, la música sonaba suave y el clima era perfecto para ver el espectáculo desde el aire libre. Sí, nada podía salir mal, Moon había estado en cientos de veces en eventos como esos y sabía exactamente cómo comportarse y qué cara poner en cada escena que veía, ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a la obra, pero mientras nadie lo notara no había ningún problema.

Se cerró el telón y la princesa decidió ver a su alrededor para relajar un poco el cuello, sin embargo, al fijarse en sus acompañantes y sus súbditos todos parecían estar dormidos: el Rey estaba recargado en el pecho de su esposa que mantenía su cabeza recargada en su brazo, el príncipe menor estaba con la corona a nada de caérsele por la inclinación en que tenía la cabeza, River parecía el único que luchaba para combatir el sueño, porque se veía que cerraba un ojo, y después el otro para finalmente cerrar los dos y a los 5 segundos abrirlos para repetir el ciclo nuevamente.

Nadie había aplaudido, nadie se había percatado de que la obra había terminado su primer acto, el lugar en el que se localizaban estaba en total silencio. Moon fijó nuevamente su mirada hacia los espectadores, pero al igual que los Reyes, ninguno despertaba. Pasaron los minutos y la heredera al rehacer las memorias del día recordó lo que el hermano menor de River dijo: - _No va a haber caza ni duelos ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esa?_ \- Sonrió triste, seguramente el pueblo no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atracciones, ellos eran más salvajes, ellos querían movimiento y ruido, y no habían ofrecido nada de aquello por intentar darle el gusto a ella.

Un sentimiento de culpa la invadió al imaginarse el esfuerzo sobre humano que estarían haciendo esos pobres actores al hacer algo que no les agradaba, decidió pararse de su asiento para ir a despertar a su prometido.

\- River – Dijo en voz baja mientras lo sacudía un poco del brazo – Despierta, River.

El nombrado se sacudió un poco, pero al ver a la causante de su falta de sueño, se levantó torpemente mientras tiraba su corona al suelo.

\- ¿Moon?

\- Sí, River, soy yo. – El príncipe miró confundido a la chica, pero al ver a su alrededor se puso totalmente rojo, también se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

\- Moon, por favor, discúlpame.

\- Discúlpame tú a mí. – Respondió la nombrada antes de que el chico se pusiera de rodillas frente a ella – Entiendo que este no es el entretenimiento que a tus súbditos les gusta, así que me voy, dales a ellos lo que quieran, no te preocupes por mí.

\- Pero Moon….

\- Descuida – Interrumpió la chica – De todas formas estoy muy cansada. – Y se fue de ahí, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad al joven de que la acompañara a su cuarto.

Cuando entró al castillo, Moon tenía la idea de pedir indicaciones a los sirvientes de que la llevaran a su habitación, sin embargo cuando llegó al gran recibidor no había nadie, así que tuvo que optar por vagar un poco para recordar los pasillos por los que había atravesado. Para ser sincera cuando llegó no se había percatado por donde la habían guiado, así que le resultó más difícil dar con el pasillo correcto.

Mientras cruzaba los corredores se dio cuenta del gran ímpetu que puso River en su visita, porque los demás pasillos que seguramente pensaba que ella no cruzaría, estaban arrebatados de cosas; desde armaduras como decoración hasta vajilla con restos de comida. Eso era River, eso era la Familia Johansen, y ella los estaba cambiando sólo por la búsqueda de su aceptación. Le dio pena, ella no quería nada con el Reino Johansen pero ellos demostraban que si estaban interesados en el suyo, debía de cancelar el compromiso pronto, esa situación se tornaba cada vez más incómoda, y al final, causaría más desastre.

Llegó a su habitación, ni siquiera solicitó que alguien fuese a ayudarle a quitarse el vestido, lo que quería era que el tiempo pasase lo más rápido posible, ya no quería estar con los Reyes, el sentimiento de que los estaba traicionando la empezó a invadir con el pasar de los segundos, inhaló y exhaló, con alterarse no ganaría nada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el ambiente se notaba extraño. Cuando Moon bajó a tomar el desayuno (después de medio día) ni los Reyes ni River se habían presentado, sólo se encontraba el príncipe menor, que empezó a parlotear acerca de lo bueno que se había puesto el festival después de despertarse de aquella aburrida obra, comentó que habían llegado jinetes sorpresa para hacer carreras y justas, hicieron un torneo de luchas de lodo entre los asistentes y después se pusieron a perseguir a un cabra-cerdito untado de aceite hasta las 5 de la mañana.

El joven príncipe detallaba cada suceso con bastante motivación, sin embargo al ver que la chica, su futura cuñada, no se interesaba en su plática, decidió dejar de pretender ser agradable y se retiró sin siquiera despedirse. Moon suspiró al ver que se había quedado sola, no era que le molestara la soledad, pero sabía muy bien porqué los Reyes no habían asistido: por la vergüenza de haberse quedado dormidos en un evento que para ella debía de resultarle importante.

Puso los codos sobre la mesa y recargó su rostro perdido, nunca pensaría hacer ese gesto en su castillo, pero ahí nadie la estaba viendo, y si alguien lo hiciese seguramente los Johansen hacían cosas peores en la mesa. Una parte de ella le decía que estaba bien que pasara eso, que así ella podía fingir indignación y la derogación del compromiso se vería más real, era una excelente oportunidad… pero la otra parte le decía que ellos no se merecían eso, River y sus padres si se habían esmerado por complacerla y aunque no resultara nada bien, no los culpaba.

Aprovechar la oportunidad o no, en eso se debatía su mente, tal vez lo mejor sería no comentarlo en el castillo cuando llegase, pero dejaría la situación en el aire para que ellos se sintiesen culpables por ese suceso, así si se preguntaran porque ella rechazaba a River, se contestarían solos sin molestar a la Reina Butterfly. Se sorprendió, tal vez ya no detestaba a River del todo, porque ahora se estaba preocupando por él y los suyos. En efecto, nunca lo amaría, sin embargo una amistad ligera podría resultar de todo eso, sonrió al ver que su padre tenía razón.

Como ya nadie la estaba esperando, y las "cosas divertidísimas" que había prometido la familia seguramente se cancelarían, Moon decidió regresar a su habitación, aunque antes de eso ordenó que a menos que los Reyes indicasen lo contrario, la comida se le llevara a su habitación.

Y los sirvientes obedecieron, tanto que la única vez que fueron a su habitación fue para avisarle que su carruaje para ir a la boda real del heredero mayor PonyHead estaba listo.

La despedida fue vacía, el hijo menor del matrimonio ni siquiera había ido, la Reina no dijo ninguna palabra y evitaba el contacto visual con Moon y el Rey solo pudo darle un apretón de manos a la chica mientras le susurraba un " _Perdón, no fue nuestra intención ofenderte_ ". La princesa asintió y se subió a la carroza donde ya la esperaba River, él se notaba ansioso, se movía de un lado a otro en su asiento, como si le molestase el lugar aun cuando ni siquiera se había empezado a mover el caballo.

Pasaron los minutos, el caballo marchó y la chica no dijo nada, no tenía deseos de platicar, sabía que ese iba a ser el momento más eterno par ella ya que no había ningún lugar a donde huir, planeó dormirse un rato, pero su compañero seguía moviéndose inquieto, y sabía que por el ruido que hacía no la dejaría descansar.

— ¿Tienes necesidad de ir al baño? — Preguntó directa.

El chico se sonrojó instantáneamente y se quedó quieto como una estatua, pero al ver que la princesa seguía esperando una respuesta, contestó:

— No.

— Mmmm — Respondió Moon sin saber que más decir, lo que había dicho lo había sido por impulso, y al ver que se había equivocado, no sabía cómo corregir su error.

— Me gustaría hablar contigo — Dijo River después del silencio incómodo — A solas.

— Estamos a solas — Respondió la chica.

— Si… emmmmm, bueno, yo…. ¡QUIERO PEDIRTE PERDÓN! — Lo último lo dijo gritando, así que la joven princesa saltó de su asiento a causa del susto.

— Descuida — Respondió mientras se tocaba el pecho para tranquilizar su corazón acelerado a causa del estruendo — No fue tu culpa — Añadió en un leve intentó de tranquilizarlo.

— Sí, sí fue mi culpa, eres mi futura esposa Moon, y debo de hacerte feliz, aun cuando tenga que sacrificar a mi pueblo.

— El pueblo es lo más importante, River — Interrumpió la chica, sorprendida por el atrevimiento de él por verla como su esposa — No somos nada sin ellos.

Él sonrió tontamente, Moon se pasmó, prefería mil veces al River tonto, sin educación y desordenado que a ese River que la miraba de una forma demasiado bochornosa para ella.

— Es por eso que me gustas Moon, no solo eres bonita sino que tienes una actitud muy firme y decidida. — Comentó el rubio — Eres inteligente y educada, te preocupas por tu pueblo, no te interesa estar comprometida con alguien como yo, y apuesto que si verías a un monstruo, seguramente le darías pan y agua para ayudarlo. Se nota que no eres superficial como muchos de nuestra clase.

La heredera Butterfly se quedó sin habla, la sangre se paseó por sus mejillas, y la piel se le erizó ¿A River le gustaba ella? ¿Pero cómo? Esa oración nunca se la imaginó, River era un tipejo de los peores de su clase, ella era una princesa fina y distinguida ¿Cómo es que él se fijó en ella de esa forma? Los de su clase se casaban sin amor (un gran ejemplo, sus padres) pero aprendían a llevarse bien, ella siempre deseó casarse por amor, pero ahora que estaba comprometida a la fuerza creía que él también estaba obligado, un poco más dispuesto, pero obligado al fin y al cabo.

No supo cómo actuar, nunca creyó que él la veía con esos ojos, no quería saber eso, no lo necesitaba, ella iba a anular su compromiso y ahora al saber que River tenía sentimientos por ella solo haría mucho más difícil hacerlo. En un momento de duda creyó que esa sería una treta para conquistarla, pero los Johansen no se veían mentirosos, además eso sería demasiado ruin. Lo odiaría con todo su corazón si se tratara del caso, pero no era así, él estaba siendo sincero, lo podía ver en sus ojos y en su postura.

— Moon sé que estamos aquí por decisión de nuestros padres, hay muchas formas de llegar al compromiso; amor, interés, irresponsabilidad, venganza, sé que nosotros somos del segundo caso, pero enserio me gustaría intentarlo, ¿Qué opinas? — Se hincó torpemente en el espacio que había en el pequeño coche — Sé que ya estamos comprometidos frente a nuestras familias y a la sociedad, pero tú y yo nunca hemos hablando de nosotros — Tomó la mano de la chica — Así que Princesa Moon Butterfly, hija única de la Reina Comet Butterfly, protectora de los Mewmanos ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Por fin salieron palabras de la boca de Moon, pero no fue una respuesta hacia la petición del príncipe, sino que con su mano libre, discretamente tomó su varita y empezó a recitar un hechizo para borrarle la memoria a su acompañante. Después de que el brillo de la varita mágica cesara, River cayó plácidamente dormido en el piso del carruaje.

Oh rayos ¿Qué había hecho? Nadie debía de saber que usó magia en él, pero entró en un momento de pánico, esa declaración era absurda, él no tenía que decirle eso, no, ella no era como él la describía, ¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión? ella la mayoría del tiempo era un manojo de nervios, le temía a su madre y al "qué dirán" de las personas, era una personas más bien solitaria que incluso intentó quitarse la vida, y si fuese tan inteligente ya habría decidido cómo actuar frente a la situación con Toffee.

Empezó a recordar todos sus momentos vividos con el rubio para ver cómo había actuado, ella siempre habría pretendido ser alguien perfecta como su madre le había enseñado, pero esa educación no tenía nada que ver con demostrar valentía, preocupación y amor hacia el prójimo, ¿Enserio River había visto eso en ella? ¿Cómo?

El resto del trayecto la princesa se lo preguntaba una y otra vez.

* * *

Al llegar al castillo de los PonyHead todo parecía estar como antes de aquella charla, River se notaba ansioso como si tuviera deseos de decir algo, pero ahora la princesa no lo dejaba hablar, y debido a eso el heredero Johansen se veía nervioso al estar con la chica, Moon al fin comprendió que esa actitud era por timidez.

Una vez instalados en habitaciones separadas, ahora fue turno de los invitados alistarse, dentro de las alcobas ya había sirvientes esperándolos para ayudarlos a prepararse. Con Moon había mucho más personal, pero era debido a que había un equipo de maquillaje, de peinado y otro de vestido por si necesitaba algún ajuste de emergencia su atuendo. Todo fue excelente, el equipo era profesional a pesar de que solo usaban sus lenguas y sus cuernos para hacer sus quehaceres.

La celebración nupcial fue en una nube enorme, toda la decoración estaba hecha con cristales, joyas y flores de colores chillones y demasiado brillantes, así que el acabado era demasiado llamativo para el gusto de la princesa.

Una vez ya hecha la presentación oficial de ahora los futuros Reyes PonyHead, River desapareció de la mesa sin avisarle a Moon, la chica no le tomó importancia, prefería estar sola a estar con él que posiblemente le causaría aún más vergüenza de la que había tenido cuando él empezó a hablar con los desconocidos con los que compartían la mesa acerca de que ya era un hombre debido a que había enfrentado a un monstruo de un lago que era él mismo… o algo así había entendido.

Siguió sentada, viendo como el rubio hacía ridiculeces a lado del novio y de su grupo de amigos, no le agradaba verlo así, pero era como lo conocía, y al recordar como él utilizó una cara y un tono de voz más serio, agradeció que la conversación había quedado borrado de la memoria del chico, estuvo tentada a hacer lo mismo consigo misma, pero sabía que no le serviría de mucho:  
Los hechizos para borrar la memoria eran frágiles, si alguien hacía que la persona hechizada recordara algo de aquel momento éste lo recordaría en pequeños fragmentos, y con el tiempo lo recordaría en su totalidad, debido a que River siempre le causaba incomodidad, ese sentimiento era suficiente para hacerle recordar lo incómoda que estuvo en esa platica y tendría que repetir el proceso una y otra vez.

— Vean chicas, a quien tenemos aquí, a la princesa desaparecida, ¿Qué te pasó que tuviste que dejar el internado tan de repente?

Moon giró la cabeza lentamente, deseando con todo su corazón que la voz que escuchaba no era la de la misma persona que imaginaba. Pero al terminar de regresar su vista hacia la mesa supo que para su mala suerte así era.

— Dejé un aviso a todas las personas importantes del internado acerca de mi caso — Explicó — Sí no sabes a qué se debió mi salida, significa que no eres lo suficientemente importante como para saberlo SpiderBite.

La nombrada se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la princesa Butterfly, pero Moon no estaba de humor para tolerar a esa engreída. La chica que tuvo el incidente con las arañas ignoró el apodo de su apellido y se sentó en la mesa mientras sus dos acompañantes hacían lo mismo.

— Vamos Moon, no te pongas así, simplemente me preocupo por ti, eso es lo que hacen las amigas ¿Cierto?

— Tú y yo no somos amigas — Respondió cortante Moon, odiaba el tono meloso que empleaba su ex-compañera cuando hablaba. ¿A dónde se había ido la gente lo la que estaba antes? Esa mesa estaba llena antes, pero ahora sólo había una pareja que estaba muy entretenida platicando el uno con el otro. Genial.

— Es por eso que vengo a sentarme aquí a lado tuyo — Dijo la castaña — Para conocernos un poco más y empezar a entablar una amistad. Así que dime ¿En qué estás pensando?

Moon rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos, en definitiva prefería estar con River a con esa bruja, empezó a ver hacía lo lejos a ver si veía algo con que distraerse, pero lo único que vio fue a la nueva integrante PonyHead saludando a varios invitados de una mesa.

— ¿Cómo se sabe cuándo está esperando un hijo un ser del Reino de Uni? — Preguntó con sincera curiosidad. SipiderBite lanzó una mirada confusa ante tal pregunta.

— Es muy fácil — Respondió — Simplemente te tienes que fijar en…. — Se detuvo cuando vio en la misma dirección que Moon — ¿Se casaron porque ella está embarazada?

Esa pregunta fue en el aire, pero de inmediato la chica junto con sus amigas se paró de la mesa para irse a chismear a un rincón. Moon suspiró, al ver como se había detenido la plática entre las personas de su mesa, y como SpiderBite hablaba entusiasmadamente pero en tono bajo con sus amigas se dio cuenta de que nadie sabía acerca del causal del compromiso de los novios.

El resto de la velada fue insufrible, los chismes que Moon accidentalmente soltó se esparcieron por todo el lugar, la gente se reunía en grupos para hablan entre ellos en voz baja mientras miraban a la ahora princesa PonyHead y criticaban la poca decencia del príncipe y de los padres de ambos. Moon y otro chico que parecía de la edad de ella eran los únicos que no participaban en aquel complot, la chica estuvo tentada a sentarse a lado de aquel chico que también parecía ser príncipe de algún Reino seguramente lejano, pero el rostro y la postura de desagrado del chico la detuvieron. Era una pena, si no tuviera esos gestos en el rostro sería alguien muy apuesto.

Lo único bueno que salió de aquel desastre, fue que la celebración terminó antes. Los pueblerinos del Reino de Uni eran conocidos por sus fiestas duraderas de días, pero esa noche los Reyes anunciaron que no sería así, unos opinaban que era porque se descubrió el secreto de los príncipes, otros afirmaban que era porque la princesa necesitaba descanso, porque con lo que alcanzó a escuchar Moon, por el aspecto de la PonyHead, le faltaba poco tiempo para dar a luz.

A pesar de los intentos por animar el ambiente, River y sus amigos se rindieron cuando notaron que tanto la familia Real como los invitados se empezaba a retirar de la nube, así que para agrado de Moon, el heredero Johansen se acercó hacia ella para decirle que se tenía que retirar, y cuando él dijo eso, ella entendió que era su despedida.

Salieron juntos de aquella nube, pero River tomó un carruaje y ella otro. Vaya, a pesar del mal momento que sufrieron los novios, Moon se sintió mucho más feliz y relajada al percatarse que la suspensión de la fiesta significaba que ella regresaba a su hogar en menos tiempo de lo que planeaba.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **SugarQueen:** En efecto River no es malo, y tampoco Moon, simplemente que ellos no pueden encajar debido a sus creencias y preferencias, en la serie River me da lastima porque tiene que fingir algo que no es para llegar a los estándares que le piden, lo malo es que cuando hace lo que quiere todo se sale de control y hace que el personaje sólo sea un personaje de relleno, pero ahora con lo que acabamos de leer, quiero mostrar a un River interesando, de buenos sentimientos pero que no sepa como expresarlos.

 **:** ¡Qué bueno que te pusiste al día! Un capítulo más ya no ha de ser nada para ti ¿Verdad?

 **Wooow:** ¡Vivan los milagros de navidad! (Y los que hacen que al fin tenga un poco de tiempo libre). Habrá beso entre nuestros queridos protagonistas, mucho más pronto de lo que tu crees. kukuku.

 **Princesadiamond** : ¡Tuviste suerte! ¡Ya hay actualización!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	43. Capítulo Perdido: Comet

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada.

* * *

La Reina caminaba con determinación, sus pasos eran firmes y fuertes, y aun así no se escuchaban sus tacones resonar. El gran salón del edificio de la Alta Comisión estaba arrebatado de seres que ellos mismos habían creado, el ruido era tal, que aquellos seres humanoides se tenían que gritar para comunicarse aun cuanto estuviesen uno a lado del otro. Los miembros oficiales de la Alta Comisión seguían a la Reina, uno más preocupado que el otro por la situación en la que se encontraban.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras, el ambiente se sentía tenso, nadie sabía que decir, porque cualquier cosa que mencionasen haría el ambiente mucho peor. Las puertas se abrieron y todos se apresuraron a sentarse en aquella sala de juntas para poder hablar con privacidad, esperando que las cosas no se salieran de control entre ellos.

— Muy bien, ¿Qué sabemos? — Preguntó Comet después de un rato de silencio. Todos se tensaron al escuchar sus palabras.

— Sigue creciendo — Respondió Rhombulous con el mayor tacto posible. Todos sudaron frío, que él hablara hacia todas las cosas mucho peor.

—Eso ya lo sé — Respondió la Reina que intentaba ignorar el hecho de que él hablase — Yo pregunto acerca de lo demás ¿Ya saben la causa?

Otro largo silencio, todos temiendo la reacción de su majestad.

— ¡LES PREGUNTÉ CUAL ES LA MALDITA CAUSA!

— Es tal como sospechábamos — Respondió rápidamente Omnitraxus, como si al hacerlo a tal velocidad el impacto fuera menor. — Es magia contaminada, magia contaminada de la varita Butterfly.

Una vena saltó de la frente de la Reina, todos tenían dolor de cabeza y ella no era la excepción.

— Causas. — Ordenó.

— Las que vimos la reunión pasad…

— ¡YA LES DIJE QUE ESAS NO SON OPCIONES VIABLES! — Gritó la Reina mientras se paraba y golpeaba la mesa con los puños, todos miraban azorados, hacía años que ella no se comportaba de esa forma, y al hacerlo les recordaba momentos desagradables de su pasado.

— Hay otra alternativa… — Susurró Heekapoo, en un intento de que el ambiente se relajase. Todos miraron a su dirección, la chica tragó en seco. — Qué la princesa Moon haya realizado un hechizo prohibido en su tiempo usando la varita.

— Eso es imposible — Replicó rápidamente Comet — Moon no tiene acceso a los hechizo oscuros.

— Aun cuando una princesa no sepa de hechizos, si su corazón desea hacer algo, la varita hará ese anhelo realidad.

Ahora toda la atención iba en dirección a Glosarryck que iba entrado a la habitación, la Reina lo miraba con desdén, porque desde que habían comenzado esas reuniones urgentes, él a ninguna se había presentado.

— Y tú bien sabes a que se debe eso ¿No es así Comet? No entiendo porque buscas y buscas respuestas falsas cuando la verdadera la tienes enfrente de ti, o a lado, o como sea — Añadió el hombrecillo, eso hizo erizar la piel de la mujer a la que se dirigía. — ¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer para evitar que eso siga creciendo?

— No tengo porque contarle a alguien que no ha venido a las reuniones mis próximas acciones…

— No me dices nada porque no tienes nada, acéptalo, estás atrapada.

Otro silencio, nadie se podía enfrentar a Comet, nadie excepto aquel hombrecillo que veía sin emoción alguna la escena.

* * *

¡Hello! Tenemos un capítulo especial, un "Capítulo Perdido", que significa que tiene que ver con la trama, pero que como no incumbe a Moon directamente, no tendría sentido ponerla en una escena de algún capítulo. Además, así ustedes saben más que nuestra protagonista kukuku. ¿Les gusta la dinámica? Descuiden, el próximo capítulo ya está a más de la mitad de lo escrito, no tardaré mucho en subirlo.

¡Saludos!

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **SamiKun15:** De nada, un poco de pena ajena para nuestra princesa siempre es bienvenida, :D que bueno que disfrutaste el capítulo, ahora a leer un pequeño fragmento de lo que va a pasar más adelante jiji.

 **Sugar:** ¡Demasiadas preguntas! Todas se irán revelando tarde o temprano, paciencia. Pero sí, Moon simplemente rechaza a River en todas sus versiones cx no se puede hacer mucho por ellos dos... ¿O sí? Por supuesto que veremos que pasó después de la boda de Pony Head :D

 **Woooow:** Moon es super rígida, y si no quiere a River, no lo hará en ninguna de sus versiones, simplemente no quedan juntos :c pobre River y de los suyos, pero Moon ya se ve que lo rechaza sin darle oportunidad siquiera.

 **Templario:** ¿Debería ver esa serie? A veces me dejan comentarios de series o libros que les recuerdan a mi fic, y para ser sincera no he visto ninguno de esos jaja Pero diría que mi inspiración principal son las CLAMP, esas mujeres si que saben hacer historias. En fin que bueno estés en la universidad, disfruta mucho las oportunidades que se te presenten :D sal bastante pero no dejes las cosas para el último ¡Saludos!

 **Princesad:** Tu si me entiendes 3 La verdad te acabas de spoilear tu misma una escena próxima jajaja no diré cual, pero en algo tienes razón, River y Moon no quedan juntos.

 **Lola:** ¡Gracias! Que bueno que sigas las dos historias, para ser sincera ya tengo una parte del capitulo pero no me convence, así que le voy a pedir ayuda a mi beta (PINKIDEES18 -Genial escritora por cierto) para que me ayude, la verdad me gustaría empezar historias nuevas, tengo otra de este fandom, otra de star wars, una de miraculous lady bug y de otros muchos fandoms, pero me gustaría acabar esto primero... es lo malo de los long fics, que se toman bastante tiempo, y aunque uno realmente desee pasar todas sus historias a través de sus escritos a veces resulta ser imposible. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, porque eso me demuestra que enserio hay gente a la que le gustan mis historias, sólo te pido un poco de paciencia ¿Se puede? Ahora ya estoy trabajando, mantengo una casa y todo lo que eso corresponde, y la verdad es difícil, eso me pasa por jugarle a la independiente, pero me gustaría madurar, y que mejor cosa que conocerte a ti misma a través de metas que tu misma te propongas, claro que mi meta es algún día escribir un libro, y también me gustaría hacer un guion para una novela, pero primero necesito satisfacer mis necesidades básicas x.x Pero confió en que poco a poco todos los sueños se convertirán en más que eso :D

 **Solesc** : Perdón, perdón, mil veces perdón, esta historia tenía planeada ser de 16 capítulos, y míranos ahora, con capítulos perdidos, extra, y no se que más se me vaya a ocurrir en el trascurso del año x.x Para ser sincera muchas tramas que van en la historia no las tenía planeadas, simplemente aparecen en mi mente y es de "DEBO DE ESCRIBIR ESTO" además de que siento que así las actitudes de los protagonistas no son tan drásticas y tienen un porque... Es frustrante pero me gusta, y sí, la verdad ahora ya quiero acabar esto, por su bien y por el mio x.x

 **Genesis:** ¡Génesis! Que bueno que te está gustando la historia, por donde veo, vas en el capítulo nueve, así que cuando llegues aquí seguramente habrán pasado más capítulos (o eso quiero creer) Pero aún así te contesto porque quiero que sepas que realmente leo tus comentarios, me gusta mucho tu emoción al escribir y lo que falta, así que disfruta mucho la lectura, esta escrita con mucho amor :3

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	44. Capitulo XXII-A

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada.

* * *

— Lo lamento su majestad, no teníamos contemplado su regreso tan rápido — Se disculpó Lady Winter mientras acompañaba a Moon por los pasillos del castillo.

La princesa acababa de regresar de su viaje, pero en vez de tener la rutinaria bienvenida con música y presentaciones, esa llegada había sido austera, Moon se bajó del carruaje y sólo su nodriza junto con un caballero estaba en su espera. El hombre sin siquiera decir una palabra tomó sus maletas y las llevó por un pasillo secreto para dejarlas en la lavandería, y por su parte, Lady Winter caminaba a lado de ella mientras intentaba ignorar a los empleados que corrían de un lado para el otro y le hablaban incesantemente.

— Descuide — Respondió Moon mientras evitaba una tela en el suelo para no tropezar — Veo que mi madre les ha dado bastante trabajo.

Y nadie podía negarlo, todos los trabajadores del castillo estaban frenéticos moviendo platos, cubiertos, telas, sillas, candelabros, velas y muchas otras cosas que la chica no podía distinguir bien.

— Y eso que aún falta una semana para la gran fiesta Butterfly, este año sí se lució su madre. — Dijo Lady Winter mientras hacía caso omiso a las señas de otra mujer que parecía tener dudas entre elegir dos cristales que sostenía en sus manos.

— Todo sea por no invitar a River — Dijo para sí Moon, que recordaba que para evitar invitar a los Johansen, su madre prometió una gran fiesta para todos los Butterfly. — Se ve que realmente lo detesta a él y a su familia.

Lady Winter hizo una mueca de lado.

— Pero sí los invitará — Dijo, evadiendo la última oración de la chica — Al gran desayuno que se celebrará al día siguiente…. Sólo que enviará la invitación un poco tarde para que no les llegue a tiempo — Le guiñó el ojo a la princesa que por un momento había dejado de caminar.

— ¿Y eso?

— Sus padres van a invitar a externos, Reyes y Reinas de muchas otras tierras que no ha conocido.

" _Dave"._ Pensó inmediatamente la chica, aunque este vez si se aseguró de tener ese nombre únicamente en su mente.

— Me imagino que querrán tener buenas relaciones con ellos.

— Su única hija va a casarse, hay que demostrar que a pesar de que sus hijos no fueron elegidos como partidarios para su princesa, no hay ningún motivo alguno para tener discordia. — Observó la mujer mayor. Moon suspiró lentamente.

— Bueno, eso es mejor a querer tener aliados para una guerra….

Silencio.

— ¿Lady Winter? — Preguntó la chica mientras notaba que su nodriza se había quedado muda.

— Perdón — Se disculpó la nombrada mientras salía de sus pensamientos— Estoy notando que desde que entramos al salón hay alguien que está pidiendo mi ayuda, y por su insistencia empiezo a creer que es algo serio.

— Adelante — Permitió Moon — A pesar de este desastre, sé por dónde ir para llegar a mi habitación.

Lady Winter la observó, después vio a la mujer que aún las seguía a una distancia considerable y después de unos segundos cambió su rostro al de uno apenado.

—Con permiso — Se disculpó mientras hacía una reverencia y se retiraba para ir con la sirvienta que parecía estar al borde del llanto, seguramente frustrada por ser ignorada todo el camino.

Moon vio como las mujeres desaparecían de la escena, ¿Qué haría ella sin Lady Winter? Su nodriza había sido más que eso, ya que a pesar de cuidarla desde que había nacido, se encargó de muchas otras cosas del castillo, pequeñas, pero importantes, como dirigir a todos los que estaban en esa sala ya que su madre no estaba debido a unas reuniones con la Alta Comisión.

Siguió caminando por los corredores. Ahora lo que quería era llegar y acostarse en su cama, no tenía mucho sueño, pero en las últimas horas del viaje se había sentido mareada, y a pesar de que ahora estaba "en tierra" el malestar seguía, solo que ahora junto con la sensación de tener sus extremidades demasiado ligeras.

Sin embargo al llegar al pasillo donde estaba su habitación eliminó ese pensamiento, porque todos esos síntomas podían pasar de largo si podía convivir un poco con el ser que estaba recargado en la pared contigua a la puerta a donde quería ir.

—Toffee — Susurró mientras se acercaba más rápido hacía él ¿Qué hacía ahí?

— Moon — Dijo él al escuchar decir su nombre, y cuando la princesa estuvo frente a frente con él, el lagarto la tomó por la cintura y la levantó por los aires dándole una vuelta sobre su eje. — ¡Lo hiciste!

— ¿Lo hice? — Preguntó Moon con la cara roja, ¡Se sentía desfallecer! ¿Qué había pasado? Toffee nunca había sido tan expresivo ni con su voz ni con sus gestos en ningún momento en su estadía en el castillo, pero ahora ella podía jurar ver que él tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— La ayuda para mi pueblo — Explicó el monstruo mientras la bajaba de nuevo al piso — Llegó hace un par de días.

La chica sonrió, así que todo el viaje había valido la pena, su padre había cumplido su palabra.  
Y como Toffee ya había roto una barrera que ellos mismos se habían puesto, Moon no sintió casi nada de pena al abrazarlo para compartir su emoción.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz! — Exclamó al separase, notando que su cabeza muy apenas había llegado al pecho de él. — ¿Cómo pasó?

— No lo entiendo muy bien — Dijo el lagarto — Esperaba a que tú me explicaras; desapareciste después de lo que hablamos y creí que me estabas evitando, pero en eso un soldado me contó que el Rey y tú ordenaron enviar una dotación de comida para el bosque además de dejar cobijas y ropas en el camino para que cualquier ser pudiera tomarlo. Te lo agradezco tanto.

— No hay que agradecer nada — Contestó la princesa, que se sentía derretir en ese momento — Fue un placer ayudar. Al parecer mi desaparición si sirvió de algo.

— Claro que sirvió, pero ¿A dónde fuiste?

Moon estuvo a punto de responder, más en eso escuchó pasos acercándose a dónde estaba ella y Toffee, y ese ruido fue más que suficiente para recordarle donde estaban y que a pesar de que su invitado estuviese vestido como noble con telas finas y el cabello recogido, él seguía siendo un monstruo que se suponía no debía de tener contacto con ella.

— Hice un viaje diplomático — Respondió mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y empujaba al lagarto dentro de ella. — Fue un trato que hice con mi padre.

— ¿Esto está bien?

— Por supuesto — Respondió Moon — Yo hago unas buenas acciones por allá y mi padre por acá, todos salimos beneficiados.

— Me refiero a esto — Corrigió el lagarto mientras observaba el lugar — No debería estar aquí.

— ¿Me vas a hacer daño? — Preguntó la princesa, sin entender como había dejado salir esas palabras de su boca — No, ¿Verdad? Entonces no hay ningún problema con que platiquemos un rato en privacidad, ¡Hace tanto de eso! — Señaló y entonces buscó con la mirada un lugar para ofrecerle un asiento a él. Lo primero que vio fue la gran cama donde dormía, así que lo volvió a jalar para que se sentara con ella.

— No, no te haré daño… — Respondió él, con duda.

— Yo tampoco te haré daño, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, siéntate, quiero que me cuentes lo que has hecho en el castillo todo este tiempo.

El lagarto tardó en obedecer, sin embargo lo hizo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Moon lo imitó y se puso frente a él.

— Primero — Dijo él — Explícame como lograste que llegara ayuda a mi pueblo.

— _Quid pro quo*_ — Respondió ella con una sonrisa, tal vez Toffee no lo había notado, pero desde que lo había jalado para que se sentara, ella no había soltado su mano — Yo obtenía la ayuda y mi padre obtenía algo que quería.

— No fue nada arriesgado ¿Verdad? Te noto algo diferente.

— _Quid pro quo —_ Volvió a decir ella — Yo ya respondí tu primera pregunta, ahora sigues tú de responder la mía.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente Moon? — Preguntó él, en un tono neutro — La verdad estoy muy agradecido por lo que hiciste, no sabes cuánto, pero siento que soy inútil aquí, siento que podría hacer mucho más estando con mi pueblo.

— Comprendo — Respondió Moon poniendo su mano en el hombro del monstruo para intentar demostrarle su apoyo, aunque al hacerlo, empezó a imaginarse qué habría debajo de esa camisa que portaba, ¿tendría una parte de su uniforme debajo tal como ella cuando usaba pantalones? ¿O solo estaría su piel rozando con la tela? No entendía porque antes le había asqueado la piel de él si era tan hipnótica, desearía estar tocándola en ese mismo instante. — Pero sí hubieses estado en el bosque no habrías conseguido esta ayuda que se les ha brindado, puede que se te haga poco, pero ellos no pasarán frío ni hambre este invierno.

— Este invierno — Recalcó él — ¿Y los demás? Yo no voy a estar aquí toda la vida, necesito una ayuda que sea permanente y a pesar de que tuvimos suerte esta vez, no va a ser así siempre.

Moon sabía que debía de contestarle, sabía que tenía muy buenos argumentos para hacer que él se quedara, pero no podía recordar cuáles eran, su mente estaba demasiado confundida en ese momento.

— Sí, pero aquí en el castillo tienes…

— ¿Tengo? ¿Qué tengo Moon?

— A mí — Respondió, y sin saber cómo se acercó para besarlo.

No sabía muy bien porque lo había hecho, la cabeza le daba vueltas y la espalda le ardía, pero la chica había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. Era como una chispa de adrenalina que nublaba sus pensamientos coherentes, porque cuando tocó lo que deberían ser los labios de él, sintió como algo de ella explotaba, algo liberador que hacía sentir que su piel se separaba de su cuerpo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, y a pesar de que sabía que si Toffee abría su boca la mataría fácilmente, ella decidió continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. El lagarto parecía anonadado por lo que pasaba, porque se había quedado quieto, pero como no mostró ninguna señal de querer apartarse, ella continuó el beso, mientras el creciente calor de su vientre comenzaba a molestarle sintiendo deseos de querer más.

Quería sentirlo, lo quería tanto… que empezó a tener una enorme necesidad de saber que él estaba frente a ella haciendo lo que ella hacía, así que sin dudar movió sus manos a su rostro, acariciando cada parte de su piel haciéndola consciente de que lo que estaba viviendo no era solo un sueño. Sus dedos vagaron, siguieron con las incesantes caricias, pasó por sus ojos y se cercioró de que él los tenía cerrados. Pasó entre su cabello, ahora era mucho más suave que cuando lo había conocido, oh, y su aroma… olía simplemente delicioso, Moon enterró los dedos en su cuero cabelludo y desabrochó la cinta que lo sujetaba para que éste estuviera más libremente. Sin embargo quería, no, necesitaba más.

Pasó por sus hombros y lo apretó contra ella, ella era menuda y bajita a comparación del cuerpo de él, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera fuerzas para moverlo aunque fuera un poquito, que era lo que requería en ese instante, lo necesitaba desesperadamente tal como él parecía disfrutar lo que le estaba haciendo. De nuevo, aquella chispa dentro de ella volvió a encenderse y sin temer a nada pasó ahora sus labios al cuello de él, y lo empezó a besar abrumadora impaciencia, Toffee sólo suspiraba, así ella se acercó, buscando acabar con cualquier distancia entre los dos. Ya no más, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo alejados, era momento de disfrutar más del momento que compartían sin importarle lo demás, solo se trataba de ellos dos así que Moon se las arregló, montándose en su regazo con un suspiro mientras sus manos seguía palpando su duro y firme pecho por encima de su ropa y sus labios se desviaron, mordisqueando su clavícula.

Estar así, tan cerca uno del otro, hizo que la princesa sintiera sensaciones que nunca había sentido, incluso empezó a oler la fragancia que el lagarto desprendía tal Glossaryck como decía, esa fragancia, era terriblemente adictiva, empezó a desear que estuviera impregnada en ella perpetuamente, era algo que había deseado pero de lo que nunca se había percatado hasta ahora.

Se volvió a acomodar, ahora poniéndose de rodillas para levantarse un poco y llegar de nuevo al rostro de él, más su deseo de tenerlo se intensificó cuando él la abrazó por la cintura, y con eso se percató que no sólo quería sentirlo a él, sino que quería que él la sintiera a ella, deseaba que fueran uno solo, debía de demostrar que él le pertenecía a ella y ella a él, ¿A quién? No sabía, pero lo demostraría de cualquier forma.

Empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Toffee para poder sentir totalmente el calor que irradiaba su piel, siempre lo había visto con ropa, más ahora, justo en ese momento el deseo la embriagó por completo de verlo sin ella. Anhelaba conocerlo totalmente tal y como era, sin ningún tipo de barrera, Moon entonces lo empezó a arañar de un hombro en su necesidad de quererlo más cerca, pero no la satisfacía, aún no era suficiente, no parecían calmarse las incesantes ganas que tenía su cuerpo de su calor, de su toque… así que tomó un brazo de él y con su mano lo guío hasta su pecho.

— Toffee — Dijo ella en un susurro, tardó un poco en distinguir si realmente lo había dicho o lo había pensado.

— Moon — Contestó él mientras la acostaba sobre la cama y acariciaba. La chica gimió. — ¡Moon! — Volvió a repetir, y en eso se separó del lugar en el que estaban jadeando.

La princesa soltó un chillido de frustración al sentir que él se alejaba de ella, miles de emociones la embargaron al verlo a él alejándose hacia la pared mientras la observaba asustado. ¿Asustado? ¿Él se había asustado de ella? Lágrimas empezaron a amenazar en salir por sus ojos, ella lo había disfrutado tanto, y él se estaba arrepintiendo, ¿Por qué se arrepentía? ¿No le había gustado? ¿No era lo bastante bonita como para que él aceptara estar con ella?

— Toffee — Dijo con la voz quebrada, llena de vergüenza, ella lo quería a él y él la rechazaba, era la peor desgracia que le pudo haber pasado, la peor humillación de todas, se supone que ella era una princesa, que podía tenerlo todo ¿Por qué no lo podía tenerlo a él? — Toffee — Volvió a decir mientras se levantaba de su cama, no sabía por qué habían llegado a ésta papelitos en forma de rombo pero no le importaba, le importaba el Monstruo que tenía enfrente, estaba dolida, y no quería tener esa sensación sobre sí. — Toffee — No podía escuchar su voz, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y eso hizo que sintiera que ni siquiera estaba tocando el piso y que una fuerza extraña la estaba haciendo levitar hacía él.

No podía evitarlo, su magnetismo la atraía como polilla al fuego y ella solo podía pensar en el ardiente fuego que le producía.

— Moon — Susurró él, dando pasos hacia atrás lentamente — No estás bien. Iré a pedir ayuda.

¿Ayuda? ¡No! Ella no quería ayuda, ella lo quería a él.

Solo a él.

— ¡NO! — Gritó de una forma que hizo temblar las paredes, y en eso los rombos que había visto, se juntaron y fueron a caer cerca de donde estaba el Lagarto, pero éste los esquivo.

— No sé qué te pasa, pero estarás bien, sólo, deja voy por alguien. — Volvió a repetir él mientras caminaba hacía la puerta, Moon lo notó, y lo quiso detener, pero era hábil esquivando sus intentos de detenerlo.

Después de lanzar varios rombos que terminaron haciendo como una red de telaraña que destrozaron parcialmente el cuarto, por fin el monstruo pudo salir, escabulléndose antes de ser atrapado por la princesa.

* * *

* _Quid pro quo: "_ Algo por algo", es una frase en latín que se menciona en "El Silencio de los Inocentes/Corderos" o " _The Silence of the Lambs_ ".

* * *

¡Hello! ¿Cómo están? Apuesto a que encantados por el capítulo 3, me gustó tanto que dije, va, lo publicamos en 14 y que sea el especial de san Valentin, pero enserio estaba tan emocionada por capítulo porque quedó genial, que no pude evitar subir el capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? aquí tengo que agradecer a "Pinkidees18" mi beta, mi amiga y mi conciencia porque enserio me ayudó con la parte erótica, ella quería ponerla desde hace bastante tiempo pero no la dejé hasta ahorita cx ¿Qué les pareció? ¿La colaboración fue buena? Si quieren leer más historias eróticas y hard de este shipp vayan corriendo a leer "Tu siempre serás mi caso perdido" Donde yo también pongo mano a veces cx Sólo que no sé si este aquí en ff, pero en wattpad es seguro que lo encuentran :D

En fin creo que fue un buen inicio para el lime (porque no es leemon) ¿Creen que deba de seguir así o ponemos algo más fuerte con advertencia?

En fin, como podrán ver este capítulo nada que ver con el pasado ¿Qué creen que pase después? ¡Los leo!

 **Saludos especiales a:**

 **PrincesaD:** Ya aparecieron los protagonistas, el capítulo fue más largo, y agregué más interacción bien cuestionada ¿Qué más anhelas? Tus deseos son ordenes.

 **Sugar:** Comet guarda muchas cosas, hay alguien que lo sabe pero que no dice nada, y la verdad, si esa persona lo dijese nos ahorraríamos toda esta trama, pero como no es así, pues a esperar a que se resuelvan todos estos líos que cada vez parecen más grandes. :D

 **Wooooow:** "Creadora de momentos intensos ACTIVADA"

 **Genesis** : No sé si ya llegaste a esta parte, pero si no es así, saludos, espero que hayas disfrutados los capítulos :D

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	45. Capítulo Perdido: Kitty

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada.

* * *

Kitty caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con algo de prisa. Faltaba poco para la gran fiesta de los Butterfly y ella era la encargada de proveer una parte de las flores naturales que se necesitaban para la decoración, tal vez no era mucho, pero era la primera vez que le otorgaban un trabajo así, por lo que debía entregar un resultado perfecto para que la siguiesen considerando.

Más ella era algo distraída y despistada, y por eso en vez de estar en el jardín botánico cortando las flores que necesitaba, se estaba encaminando rumbo a su habitación, porque había olvidado la lista de los pedidos del día. Siguió caminando lo más rápido posible, no podía correr porque días antes se había tropezado y una de sus rodillas estaba lastimada, y tal vez fue por su silencioso caminar, o porque la puerta de su compañero estaba entreabierta, o porque el estruendo era bastante, pero escuchó ruidos extraños desde la habitación de Toffee.

Todos los empleados del castillo vivían en la misma zona del castillo, no había separación a pesar de que cada uno tuviese labores diferentes, incluso Toffee que no tenía un trabajo fijo habían sido asignado a ese lugar. La chica se detuvo de inmediato y se acercó a la puerta, en efecto se escucha como si algo se hubiese caído, la curiosidad le ganó, y entonces se asomó por la apertura de la cancela para observar lo que había dentro.

Se quedó pasmada, las habitaciones eran pequeñas y sólo contenían lo básico, pero entre todos los asistentes se regalaban cosas para que su morada tuviera un poco más de vida y Toffee no estaba excluido en la ecuación, era casi mágico ver como sus compañeros lo empezaban a considerar en un tiempo relativamente corto, aunque las mujeres de más edad que servían ahí explicaron que no era la primera vez que vivían monstruos en el castillo.

Pero todos esos pequeños regalos, los adornos manuales que debían de estar en las paredes, las cortinas, los muebles, incluso el espejo grande que cada cuarto tenía estaban arrojados en el suelo, quebrados, destrozados.

El monstruo sintió la presencia de la chica y le observó, Kitty se tensó, la ropa de él también estaba hecha jirones, y de su mano escurrían hilos de sangre, al parecer había roto el espejo de un solo golpe.

— ¿E-estás b-bien? — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. Odiaba tartamudear, pero el miedo al ver la escena la había dejado helada.

Toffee al escuchar su voz abrió los ojos con sorpresa, parecía que había salido de un trance, ya que empezó a analizar los destrozos que lo acompañaban, vio su mano y se quitó un pedazo de vidrio que tenía encarnado.

— Yo… — Susurró mientras se cubría los ojos con su mano buena y empezaba a temblar — Estoy confundido.

Kitty decidió entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta, algo había pasado, y al parecer había sido delicado porque nunca se imaginó verlo así. Toffee por su parte se sentó en el borde de la cama y sujeto su cabeza con sus dos manos sin temor a mancharse con su propia sangre.

— No entiendo lo que esta pasado — Volvió a susurrar, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo —No entiendo, no entiendo, ¡No entiendo! — Gritó. La chica se estremeció y se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared, intentando darle el mayor espacio libre a su compañero.

Pero al parecer, al hacer eso, pisó algo que causó ruido, porque el lagarto se quitó las manos de la cabeza y se volvió hacia ella, con de dolor, pudo identificar antes de ser embestida por él.

Se quedó quieta mientras él la sujetaba, creyó que le iba a romper la espalda ahí mismo pero en realidad la estaba abrazado, Toffee estaba temblado y estaba sudoroso, ¿Un monstruo podía ponerse así? Como ella no opuso resistencia él la abrazó con mucha más fuerza.

— Estoy tan confundido, Tigre — Dijo con la voz quebrada, a Kitty le había sorprendido el apodo que le había puesto a ella, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ser llamada así — Me duele la cabeza, sé que hay algo que puedo hacer, hay algo… pero no sé qué es. — Siguió temblando, ella solo pudo quedarse quieta, no sabía que debía de decir, y ya después no supo que hacer cuando escuchó la última oración de él— En estos momentos enserio me gustaría que pudieses recordar todo.

* * *

Mala hierba nunca muere :)

Hola hola, paso rápido porque fue un día cansado y la verdad me estoy muriendo del sueño. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, otro perdido (uff). Para ser sincera tenía muchas dudas acerca de escribir y publicar este capítulo, primero porque iba a confundir más, y segundo porque ya había escrito el de Comet y siento que así les hago mucho spoiler y le quito lo interesante a la trama al final :C pero como cierta personita (Katy) me recalcó que había pasado mucho tiempo sin actualizar dije: es cierto, vamos a escribir algo rápido y corto para que vean que aquí sigo. (Y yo si estoy, lo que no estaba era mi laptop). Incluso este capítulo ni siquiera está revisando por mi beta ¨Pinkidees18¨ (recomendadísima por cierto). Así que si encuentran alguna falla en la escritura es por eso cx.

Sin más, disfruten la lectura.

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Katydiamond:** Actualicé :D tal vez no era lo que esperabas, tal vez sí, pero aqui seguimos, nunca dejaaría esta historia tirada *heart*.

 **Princesadiamond:** Si supiesras las ideas que me dan para este fic, la otra vez me pasaron "actividades que hacer en pareja" para que tuviera algo de inspiración para los próximos capítulos, y la verdad, si sirvió bastante, ajajajajajaja.

 **alejandra.b:** Perdón por hacer la espera tan larga, gracias a ciertos consejos habrá escenas super pastel que estoy casi segura que te gustarán :D

 **MangleSoul:** O tal vez la mewbertad hizo que ese encuentro fuese así, eh eh..

 **Sugar:** Y Toffee corrió. Desde que planee el fic esta escena estaba lista en mi mente, al fin la hice y me siento tan realizada. Es muy buena idea eso de una historia M a parte donde pueda escribir algo más hard. Lo tendré muy presente en mi mente.

 **Nick:** Descuida se supone que era así porque no podía liberar su magia aún, ahora que ya puede, se supone que va a dejar de ser tan hormonal ajaja.

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	46. Capítulo XXII-B

Todos los personajes son de la serie Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, de la creadora Daron Nefcy, lo único de mi autoría es la historia aquí presentada.

* * *

— ¡Moon! — Gritó la Reina al entrar al cuarto de la nombrada. La princesa, aún tras haber escuchado el grito de su madre, siguió sentada en su cama abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos, con la mirada baja, perdida en los destrozos que había causado.

— Su majestad — Reverenció Lady Winter al ver cómo la Reina atravesaba la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó la matriarca ignorando el saludo de la mujer, sin embargo Moon seguía con la mirada en el vacío.

— Bien, se desmayó por un momento pero logramos tranquilizarla a tiempo, así que los daños sólo fueron en su habitación. — Empezó a explicar la mujer de piel morena al ver que la chica no contestaba.

— Me refiero a cómo está ella. — Aclaró la mujer — Los destrozos son lo de menos, la que me importa es mi hija.

— Me arde la espalda — Moon al fin entró a la conversación — También siento un poco de dolor en el abdomen.

— ¡Son tus alas! — Identificó la Reina. — Vamos gírate y muéstrale a mamá las hermosas alas que gobernarán el Reino pronto.

La chica se tensó.

— S-s majestad….

— ¡Cállate Winter! Estos no son tus asuntos — Interrumpió la matriarca al ver que la sirvienta quería decir algo. — Moon ¿Qué esperas? Gírate.

La nombrada en cuestión se quedó en la misma posición que antes.

— ¿Moon? — Volvió a decir la mayor, con un tono que demostraba que no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta.

— No me siento bien, madre — Se excusó la princesa — Yo… Estoy… Sucia…. — Dijo mirando al suelo que aún no estaba totalmente limpio y que mostraba rombos azules en todas direcciones.

La Reina estaba a punto de protestar pero una mirada de la nodriza hizo que se detuviera e intentara reformular su petición. No era oportuno por el momento.

— Entonces báñate, procura descansar un rato, acuéstate en otra habitación y prepárate para la cena. Que Winter haga modificaciones en la ropa que necesites para que estés cómoda. ¡Esta noche será una noche de celebración!

— ¿Celebración?

— ¡Por supuesto! Mi única hija por fin ha despertado sus poderes mágicos, ahora nadie más dirá que somos un Reino débil. ¡Por fin podremos estar con la espalda firme en todas las reuniones sin vergüenza al qué dirán por tu condición! ¿Sabes? Creo que permitiré que aquel chico que tu padre quiere que invitemos asista, ya podrás hacer lo que tú quieras, al fin podremos estar en paz.

Moon sólo asistió con la cabeza perdida.

— Se dice que el poder mágico de una princesa se vuelve más poderoso cuando hay un hombre cerca — Volvió a decir Comet — Pero en tu caso, con todo el destrozo que hiciste sé que eso no fue necesario, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, querida. — Y tras decir eso salió de la habitación. Lo suficientemente rápido como para no notar que a su hija se le empezaban a empañar los ojos.

Pocos segundos después que la Reina cerró la puerta, Moon empezó a llorar lo más discretamente posible.

— Princesa — Intentó consolarla Lady Winter — Princesa, sé que esto es un cambio y que asusta, pero era algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Con usted fue tarde, pero mire, al fin podrá utilizar su magia con total libertad.

Moon escondió su rostro en sus rodillas mientras movía su cabeza en señal de negación, no le importaba la magia en ese momento, ni el escozor que sentía, ni el dolor abdominal que se estaba incrementado, lo que le importaba era…

— Es por Toffee ¿Cierto? — Dijo la mujer que la estaba acompañando, la princesa se enderezó inmediatamente y miró con temor a su nodriza que incluso había cambiado el tono de su voz. — Él fue el que avisó que algo estaba pasando en su habitación, dijo que escuchó ruidos extraños y por eso notificó. Pero cuando le vi noté que entre sus ropas había pétalos romboides como los que están aquí tirados, además de que su camisa se notaba arrugada y mal colocada.

Moon se sintió desfallecer, todos sus males físicos desaparecieron al escuchar aquello; la había descubierto.

— Eran solo sospechas, pero al ver su rostro sé que no estoy equivocada — Agregó la mujer al ver la tensión de la chica. — No quiero saber cómo él terminó en su habitación, pero sé que si llora a escondidas de su madre es porque se siente culpable… ¿Será porque se arrepiente y siente asco de haber hecho aquello? ¿O porque le gustó tanto que le da vergüenza?

Moon enrojeció, era sorprendente como su rostro cambiaba cada vez que sentía una emoción distinta, quería cubrirse con una almohada, con una sábana o con algo para no delatarse, pero al hacer eso sabía que solo lo empeoraría y se iba a delatar más.

— Por favor, no… — Intentó suplicar la joven, pero Lady Winter la silenció con un gesto de mano.

— No es la primera ni será la última princesa en tener una Mewbertad, las situaciones en las que se presenta ésta son variadas, así que hay bastantes resultados. Descuide, sea lo que sea que haya hecho con él, un monstruo, no debería preocuparle, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

— Pero… yo… — Volvió a intentar defenderse.

— ¿Sigue siendo virgen?

Moon enmudeció, aquella pregunta la había despertado totalmente. Ella siempre había pensado en que perdería la virginidad con el hombre que se casase, puede que odiara a su futuro esposo, pero sabía también que debía de guardarle ciertos respetos, y la virginidad era uno de ellos. Sin embargo cuando estuvo con Toffee no recordó nada de aquello, ella lo tocó y permitió que él la tocase, gimió cuando él se posicionó arriba de ella y si él no se hubiese alejado, estaba segura que los respetos hacia River le hubiesen importado un comino.

— Sí — Respondió con la voz baja, pero aun así Lady Winter la escuchó.

— Entonces no importa lo que haya hecho — Aclaró la nodriza, que parecía que aquella conversación la había tenido antes, porque no se mostraba apenada por el tema. — Si su madre piensa que esto fue hecho por su magia propia mucho mejor, no creo que le quiera dar detalles de lo que pasó realmente ¿Cierto?

— No — Volvió a responder, aunque seguía sintiéndose igual de incómoda — Lady Winter yo…

— Princesa — Volvió a interrumpir la mujer — No importa, han habido princesas y Reinas que han hecho cosas peores que besuquearse con un monstruo, unas incluso han tenido hijos.

Un silencio incómodo reinó entre ambas después de aquel comentario.

— Le voy a decir algo — Volvió a decir Lady Winter después de no tolerar aquel ambiente. — Usted ahora es una adulta, así que le voy a contar algo de mujer a mujer. ¿De acuerdo? Lo que le voy a decir es algo que no he mencionado por casi veinte años.

Moon se intrigó, tal vez lo que necesitaba en ese momento era distraerse en otra cosa para evitar pensar en lo que le había sucedido, y sí, prefería hablar de la vida romántica de su nodriza que de los desastres hormonales de ella.

—Tuve un amor imposible — Soltó la mayor apenas unos segundos después — Cuando era joven, unos dos años más de la edad que tiene ahorita. Fue… interesante, atrevido, las cosas terminaron mal.

— ¿Me va a contar una historia de desamor? — Preguntó la chica al no entender a dónde quería llegar su nodriza.

Lady Winter ignoró su pregunta.

— ¿Ha escuchado el dicho que dice "lo que mal empieza mal acaba"? Eso fue lo que pasó, y yo fui la que empezó mal, así que era algo de esperarse… Yo le amaba y deseo creer que él me amaba a mí, sin embargo él era alguien imposible para mí incluso en mi posición, por lo que los mayores se entrometieran para ubicarnos en el papel que estábamos.

La chica empezó a fantasear con rapidez, ¿Él acaso era un noble? ¿Alguien de alguna familia real que tenía otros compromisos? ¿Su nodriza mentiría acerca de quién era ella para poder acercarse?

— No es lo que usted está pensado princesa — Aclaró Lady Winter — Nuestra historia es muy irreal, nadie se imaginó que yo me fijaría en él, ni que él me pudiera amar a mí.

— Eso lo creo imposible, si se amaban alguien debió notarlo.

— Nadie lo hizo hasta el final — Volvió a insistir la nodriza — Él era alguien demasiado serio, todos decían que no le importaba nada alrededor salvo los libros que leía y las conversaciones o reuniones a las que lo llamaban sus hermanos. Pero después de conocerlo me di cuenta que tenía algo más, algo que nadie había visto, o si había visto lo había ignorado; era demasiado inocente. Él parecía que disfrutaba estar en la soledad, parecía que no le importaba la situación en la que vivía, pero en realidad era sumamente tímido, no sabía cómo relacionarse, tenía miedo de poder encariñarse con alguien y perderlo, así que por eso siempre se alejaba de todos. Cuando lo descubrí, me llamó mucho la atención, era alguien que cuando lo conocías desprendía paz, pero a la vez era manipulable, sus hermanos lo hacían, y yo lo intenté hacer… ahí fue cuando terminaron mal las cosas.

— ¿Acaso cometió algo ilegal? — Preguntó Moon, que se encontraba absorta en la historia de la mujer.

— No asesinamos a nadie si es lo que sugiere, princesa. Simplemente quería ayudar a una amiga que estaba en problemas, y para hacerlo nos fiamos de métodos pocos ortodoxos, tristemente las cosas salieron mal, y él con su intención de protegerme salió herido. Él no sabía lo que mi mejor amiga y yo tramábamos, pero aun así, cuando lo averiguó, nos apoyó, y por eso cuando nos descubrieron decidieron castigarlo a él también a pesar de sus heridas.

— Lady Winter ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó la chica, viendo la seriedad del asunto por el que había pasado ¿Enserio lo había mantenido oculto por casi dos décadas?

— Al termino de eso — Empezó a contar la mujer, evitando la pregunta original de la chica — A él le ordenaron que me olvidara, y a mí me pusieron como sirvienta de este castillo, lista para servirle a usted aunque aún no naciese. — Hubo un silencio — Pero no se preocupe princesa, todos los momentos que hemos compartido son auténticos, y no me arrepiento de haber estado al mando de su cuidado.

— Pero Lady Winter… usted pudo haber estado junto con él… pudo haber formado una familia propia en vez de cuidarme a mí.

— Nosotros nunca hubiésemos podido tener hijos — Corrigió la nombrada, con la voz entrecortada. — Era algo que ya sabía al poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero no me importó, él me dijo que nunca podría darme una vida "normal" pero le respondí que nada era normal en este mundo, y que si mi amiga podía tener sus sueños, nosotros podíamos tener los nuestros. Yo aceptaba estar con él si él aceptaba estar conmigo, a pesar de mi actitud extrovertida a mí me gustaba él porque me hipnotizaba su forma de ver el mundo, y a él yo le gustaba porque le demostraba que las cosas no eran tan difíciles como creía. Pero al parecer no se equivocó al señalar que nosotros nunca seríamos libres.

— Estoy impactada — Exclamó Moon para sí, nunca se había imaginado aquello, al parecer estaba funcionando el plan de distraerla, si en ese momento le decía que todo había sido una mentira no le importaría de todas formas, al fin el dolor de su vientre estaba disminuyendo. —Entonces ¿Así terminó? ¿Alejándose de él? ¿Fue todo?

— Le volví a ver tiempo después — Señaló — Y él me vio a mí, pero no me reconoció. Creo que es lógico que nadie buscaría a la chica de la que se enamoró hace años entre la servidumbre del castillo al que visita ¿Cierto? Aun así me sentí tan feliz al verlo recuperado totalmente de sus heridas, mi corazón saltó de gozo, y entonces me di cuenta que no podía amar a nadie más con la misma intensidad. Por lo que decidí seguir amándolo entre las sombras… y aun lo sigo haciendo.

— ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Debería de ir con él y decirle lo que siente! — Exclamó Moon, sin saber de dónde había tomado la motivación para sacar esas palabras.

— Aún siento la culpa por su accidente, no me siento digna de hablar con él, además, él no me recuerda y aunque le pidiese perdón no sabría de lo que le estoy hablando.

— Pero nadie podría olvidar una historia como la que acaba de contar.

— Lo puede cuando hay magia involucrada — La mayor dijo en tono lúgubre— Este es uno de esos casos.

— Eso significa que mi madre….

— Su abuela fue la encargada de hacernos juicio por aquel accidente… a él lo obligaron a olvidarme, y a mí me quitaron todo para tenerme vigilada.

— Eso es….

— Lo que merecía, — Dio por finalizada la conversación la mayor — ¿Sabe por qué le estoy diciendo todo esto princesa? Porque acaba de entrar a una edad donde todas sus decisiones van a tener consecuencias, pueden ser positivas o negativas, todo depende de las que usted escoja. Así que le recomiendo que siga a su corazón, no se deje influenciar por su madre, o por las situaciones en las que está, simplemente crea en su juicio, es normal que al inicio se equivoque, pero tómelo como experiencia y luego corrija lo que salió mal, es la futura Reina, puede hacerlo todo.

— Gracias — Respondió la chica, un poco frustrada por no saber toda la historia en sí, pero entendió que debía de callarse por ese momento, al parecer aún le afectaba a su nodriza aquel pasaje — Aun no entiendo porque me contó esta historia cuando pudo decirme todo eso sin necesidad de.

— Porque le quiero demostrar que soy feliz tal y como estoy; sin mi amado, sin mis posesiones y sin algún nombre reconocido, soy una persona que se siente satisfecha consigo misma. Le vuelvo a repetir, no tenga miedo al cambio o a perder lo que tiene por la presión de tener que servir a un pueblo, no deje que su trono le quite su personalidad, es mejor que siga su camino, luche por lo que realmente quiere… hay muchas cosas que usted aún no sabe, pero….

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación, ambas estabas dispuestas a ignorarlos, pero éstos se tornaron mucho más fuertes y constantes por lo que Lady Winter se resignó a pararse para abrir la puerta.

— ¿Si? ¿Quién es?— Preguntó la mujer, abriendo solo lo necesario de la gran madera para no dejar ver el interior de la habitación.

— Rhombulous — Se presentó el miembro de la Alta Comisión, ambas mujeres se pusieron en alerta — Vengo a visitar a la princesa Moon.

— L-la princesa no se encuentra en disposición en este momento — Contestó la mujer intentando alejar al Comisionado— S-si gusta, dígame para que la necesita y yo le paso su recado.

— Tengo información que la princesa me había solicitado en sentido de urgencia — Dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Moon escuchara. Lady Winter la miró y la chica sólo asintió con la cabeza.

— De acuerdo, deje que se preparé y en un momento estará con usted. — Respondió, mientras cerraba la puerta tras sí.

— ¡La espero en media hora donde siempre! — Se escuchó a través del portal.

El corazón de Moon palpitaba con fuerza, al fin iba a descubrir una de las tantas cosas que desconocía.

* * *

¡Hola! Confieso que este capítulo se quedó a la mitad, sin embargo lo tuve que dejar así porque ya no aguantaba loa deseos de publicarlo. ¿Cómo les vas a ustedes? ¿Como les fue en sus vacaciones de semana santa? (Si es que tienen, no como yo que solo me dieron tres días T.T) Espero que para que disfruten sus últimas horas puedan leer el capítulo con total calma.

La pregunta del millón ¿Se imaginan de quien se trata este nuevo personaje mencionado? Les aclaro que todas las escenas que agrego son por algo, todas tienen un porqué, luego entenderán jajajajaja.

En fin, disfruten el capítulo, hagan sus teorías y yo las leo mientras veo como arde el mundo...

 **Agradecimientos sumamente especiales porque me comentan a pesar de dejar mucho tiempo sin actualizar:**

 **Sugar:** En el capítulo pasado la caída de Kitty se inspiró en una que tuve en esa misma semana (que por cierto aun tengo la cicatriz :'v) ¡Ella es inocente de todos los cargos que se le acusan! Sin embargo si tiene algo que ver ¿Quieres spoiler?  "¿Has escuchado acerca de la reencarnación?" Ya último comentario de este tipo porque les doy muchas pistas y siento que así ya no tiene chiste la historia... ¡Gracias por leer y dejar comentario!

 **Katy:** Lo sé, pero es relleno necesario, ahora si viene una parte algo intensa, je je.

 **Princess:** No lo dejo, actualizo, tu tranquila yo nerviosa. Para ser sincera yo también releeí toda la historia porque se me olvida si ya mencioné varias cosas. Creo que cuando lo lees así te das cuenta que hay algo más. Te cuento, a veces me tardo porque quiero ver la serie y hacer todo lo más "canon" posible, pero ya me desvié bastante, así que ALV ni me gustaron los nuevos capítulos, ni creo que me afecten (salvo por los de eclipsa y la luna roja, pero meh). Espero sigas leyendo ¡Saludos!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


End file.
